Obsessed
by Wrestlechic1
Summary: Because her ex wouldn't leave her alone a young woman takes a job in the WWE as a backstage assistant. What happens when a superstars becomes overly obsessed with her, even though she had moved on from her ex and had a boyfriend waiting for her back in her hometown. When it leads to the point of kidnapping will she ever be able to get back to Nashville or forever captive in Tampa?
1. Chapter 1

She was terrified. How the hell did she get to wherever she was at. One minute she was unlocking the door of her hotel room and then she felt a cloth over her face and the nothing at all.

Now Isabelle Harris woke up in a large king sized bed handcuffed to the headboard. She was laying in white Egyptian Cotton sheets and she noticed that she was dressed in a short silk white nightgown. Where was she?

Isabelle heard a door opened and looked over at the man who walked in. "YOU! WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE? WHERE AM I? IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" she yelled in anger and fear.

He said nothing just laid down beside her on the bed kissing her neck and stroking her all over. Finally he said.

"I knew that I had to have you when I saw you three months ago when you first started working for the WWE. You now belong to me and you are never going back. Your life is here in Tampa with me." he told her.

"You listen here I'll get the cops to go easy on you if you will just let me go. I have a life back in my hometown of Nashville and I'm already in love with someone else. I have a boyfriend back home." Isabelle told him.

"Well you are never going to see him again and if I have to I'll make a trip up and burn down his bar just to make a point. You belong to me. Now lets have some fun." he said as he pushed her panties down and off her and slid his large member into her.

Isabelle felt completely sick and violated. There would be no getting off easy if she was able to get out of this. No she would testify in court and make sure they threw the book at him and then she would quit the WWE. If she hadn't ever started working there she would have never been in this position. It was just a way to move on after she sent another jerk packing.

"Matt please find me." she said sobbing.

~Three months earlier~

It was Wednesday afternoon. Three days before she was supposed to start her new job in the WWE on Sunday at the Money in the Bank Pay Per View. Though she was getting things ready for the road, but she decided to go out to her favorite bar and have some fun with some of her friends that also lived in Nashville.

Jamie Lynn Szantyr who was a stylist at one of the hair Salons at Rivergate Mall. Gail Kim who was a former fitness model now Lawyer at a popular firm downtown Nashville. And finally Brook Adams a Pediatrician at Vanderbilt Children's hospital.

The four walked into Island Boi Bar Grill and Barbecue. It was like a sport's bar with a little Hooters and Coyote Ugly mix. Isabella had been coming ever since the place opened in the heart of Downtown Nashville.

She had just gotten out of a very bad relationship and the guy had literally done everything to her. She finally kicked him to the curb and ever since then was trying to rebuild her life. First she quit her receptionist job at a local doctor's office and had applied for a job in the WWE as an on the road assistant.

Even though she loved her hometown she wanted to get a way and distance herself because Chuck was still out there and wouldn't leave her alone. Even though she had gotten friendly with the owner of her favorite downtown hangout and was literally thrown out the door one night when he came in drunk and acting like a fool he still wouldn't let up.

So Isabelle thought the best thing would be for her to travel for a bit. Even though her boyfriend offered her a job at at the bar she told him she wanted something that was hers and hers alone. She explained how Chuck took everything from her.

He was a very understanding man. Isabelle fell for him pretty quickly ever since he had moved to Nashville from Cincinnati after his divorce. I turned out that his ex wife cheated on him the entire time they were married and his kids weren't his kids.

He was devastated so he got the hell out of Ohio and moved to Tennessee. It was fate that brought the two together. Two broken hearted people who just needed someone to heal them.

"Hey what do you want to drink Izzy?" Brook asked.

"I freaking told you not to call me that!" she snapped as she saw her boyfriend behind the bar laughing at her. "Shut up Matt!"

"Okay I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea. Jamie wants a Corona Lite so you just get what you want. We are going to play cutthroat while you to make out in front of the bar." Brook said.

"Jealous?" Isabelle quipped before receiving the middle finger from her friend as the other two followed her over to the pool table.

"I'm going to miss you." Matt said taking her hands and handing Isabelle her favorite go to drink.

"How come you always remember I like Pinot Grigio over Chardonnay?' Isabelle asked.

"Because I love you and I pay attention." Matt told her.

"I love you too and I'm going to miss you. I know we haven't been together that long, I just feel such a connection to you. I hope that you understand that I need to take this opportunity though. It will separate myself from Chuck for awhile and hopefully he'll finally get the message." said Isabelle.

"I know it's crazy, but fate brought us together. Though do I have to worry about you on the road among all of those beautiful divas and good looking superstars?" Matt asked half joking.

"Okay first of all most of them are married and are dating within the company. Second of all I have never cheated in my life and I never will because I find it disgusting and degrading. Who and why would someone do that to someone they love?" Isabelle asked.

"I understand sweetheart. Though we can call, text, and face-time everyday. It won't be the same though. Also have you thought about us moving in together?"

Isabelle didn't hesitate and handed over a key. "It's to my place. You can move in whenever you want." she told him.

"Okay you cannot monopolize our friend. It's our last girls night for a while since she is going to be on the road with the WWE!" said Jamie.

"Yea you two get to have your together time after the bar closes!" Brook cut in.

"Ignore the idiots Matt. They are just jealous that they don't have a great guy like you. Isabelle don't forget him when you are traveling with the WWE." said Gail.

"Believe me I won't." said Isabelle. Matt kissed her again and then went about his work supervising all the cooks and bartenders and making sure things were running smoothly. He did have to help the bouncers kick out an unruly drunk because he was about to fight someone over a pool game.

Then as it got closer to closing and since Isabelle and her friends had enough liquid courage in them they all got up on the bar with mics in their hands and began singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper and danced on the bar.

This was where the Coyote Ugly flair came into the game. There was a Karaoke machine and the women had the choice of just standing on the stage in front of the screen and singing or getting on the bar and singing since there was a screen hanging over the bar so they could see the words just like any other karaoke screen. Only the women could take their singing on the bar. The men had to stick to the stage. Also there was a jukebox in the corner, but people had more fun singing karaoke.

Afterwords Brooks fiance came and picked them up to take them home. Kurt Angle was a former WWE wrestler and he was now a History teacher at Metro High. A bit of a pay cut, but he wasn't ever going to work for Vince McMahon again.

"See you at home in an hour. I love you." Matt said kissing Isabelle.

"I love you too." she said as she followed her friends out to the car. This entire week was going to bring about big changes for her. New job and new opportunities and she was thankful to have such a loving supportive boyfriend waiting for her in her hometown. Life was good!.

 **A/N: No TNA in this A/U TNA never existed! Hope you enjoy! Next chapter is her start in the WWE! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle was backstage at NXT at Full Sail University in Tampa. She was Paul Levesque's assistant for the night and this was like the training wheels to get her familiar with backstage areas.

That night her duty was to hand out the different scripts to the NXT Superstars and divas. She was enjoying herself, but she missed Nashville and she missed Matt and her friends. She told herself that this job was what she needed to get her away from her ex Chuck.

It was a smooth night and she was back to her hotel. Too tired to Face time she took a shower and went right to sleep. The next day she was at a house show with the main roster. This backstage was a little more chaotic. Walking along delivering scripts for the night she ran into a hard body.

"Oh shit I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Isabelle stammered as she looked up into the steel Grey eyes of the WWE World Heavyweight champion.

"That's okay baby girl. You new here?" he asked.

"I am."

"Careful he's on drugs."

"Orton you don't know the whole story so fuck off!"

"You wanna come over here and make me Joe?"

"Both of you knock it off. You are locker room leaders and you don't need to be acting like a bunch of children. Hey Isabelle do you think you could come with me to my office." Shane McMahon said coming on the scene.

"Sorry boss." said Randy as the champion nodded in agreement. A couple other wrestlers came on the scene eavesdropping as the woman walked off with Shane. He had heard the entire conversation and when Shane called her name he was enthralled in her.

Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle. What a beautiful name and what a beautiful woman. She had honey blond hair that went to her shoulders in waves. Ocean blue eyes that were mesmerizing. A fair skin complexion with a bit of freckles that just made her oh so cute.

She was slender and tall. About five foot seven or five foot eight. Maybe even five foot nine. It was hard to tell with her red stiletto open toe pumps. The black mini skirt with the red silk blouse gave her the sexy business like look and her legs! Damn he could pictured them wrapped around him as she pounded into her. He felt himself getting hard so he went into the bathroom to get himself calmed down.

Meanwhile Shane showed Isabelle into his office and shut the door. Stephanie was already in the office.

"Did I do something wrong. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." said Isabelle.

"It's fine. Though the reason we brought you in here is to talk to you about some of the wrestlers. Now they are pretty good guys in general. There are those that have an ego the size of Texas. Randy Orton being one of them and what he said to the champion he is one to talk. But that's another story all together. Anyway I don't want you to let them walk all over you. The women superstars can get a little catty and the males just think with there little heads at times. Just don't let them walk all over you and if they give you a hard time come to us." said Shane.

"Also if you choose to date within the company make sure that you pick someone who is single. We don't need another Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas scandal." said Stephanie.

"That won't be a problem because I am seeing someone back home." said Isabelle.

"Okay that's all we need. Though I have to ask you, what would you think about being on television? You have the look for it." said Stephanie.

"I'll have to see what Matt thinks. No not Matt Hardy! He's in North Carolina and I'm from Nashville. Matt is a very common name." said Isabelle. "Though what would be my role?"

"Well after the next Pay Per View, Battleground, we are bringing back Daniel Bryan as the Raw GM and we want you to be his assistant. On and off screen. Maybe have you come out and announce matches for the night in his stead a couple of times. I'm taking a break from TV so I can focus on more of the creative and the running of the show. Shane is going to be on Smackdown with Mick Foley. We are having a brand split. Oh before that I was thinking you could start out being my on and off screen assistant." said Stephanie.

"I'll talk to Matt tonight and ask him his opinion on it. He used to be a wrestler himself years ago until he retired." said Isabelle.

"Okay well let me know so we can get the scripts worked out. It's getting close to show time so if I where you I would go to catering and get a quick bite." said Stephanie.

"Alright I will. Thanks Mrs. Levesque." said Isabelle.

"Stephanie please. We are informal here. Though everyone calls my dad Mr. McMahon. Only a select few call him Vince." she said.

"Okay." said Isabelle heading for catering. Grabbing a Diet Coke and a sand which she sat down at an empty table and began to eat.

"Is this seat taken?" Isabelle looked up to see a pretty blond standing beside the table.

"No go ahead." said Isabelle.

"I'm CJ Perry."

"Isabelle Harris."

"You new here?"

"It it that obvious?" Isabelle joked.

"Yea it kind of is. Oh this is my fiance Alex." she said introducing her to a large brute of a man carrying two trays in his hands. He sat one down in front of CJ and sat beside her putting the other in front of him.

"I'm Isabelle. Nice to meet you both." she said taking both of their hands.

"So what is your job here. I'm a female wrestler and valet and of course this is Rusev the Bulgarian brute.

"Well right now I'm just a backstage gopher. I might be going on screen as Stephanie's assistant. I'll have to talk to my boyfriend and see what he says about it." said Isabelle.

"So you let your boyfriend control you?" CJ asked horrified.

"No it's not like that. I just want to get his opinion on things because he was in this business years ago." said Isabelle.

"CJ's ex was controlling and violent so she is sensitive on that subject." said Alex rubbing her back gently as CJ leaned into her fiance.

"Understandable on that one. My ex Chuck was the same way. He is part of the reason I took this job. Even though I moved on he still talked me all over town and would always call and I changed my number many times, but somehow he always found out what it was. When I started dating the owner of this bar I go to alot he would still not get the message. He would come into the bar, get drink and start fights with people. He was thrown out on his ass many times. Finally I had to get a restraining order on him and I took this job to distance myself from him." said Isabelle.

"Wow are we twins? I did the same thing, then I realized how much I loved this business. I had to leave New York just so he would leave me alone." said CJ.

"Well Chuck is not running me out of Nashville. I lived there my whole life and I have no plans of leaving." said Isabelle.

"You live in Nashville too? Maybe we can get flights home and back on the road together." said CJ.

"Yea that sounds great." said Isabelle as she continued to sit and talk with the couple. Nattie Hart, Victoria Crawford, and Ashley Flair joined them and they all just sat and talked as they ate.

He was at a back table watching and listening. Violent ex, well he'll take care of him if he ever showed his ass. As for never leaving Nashville, she was leaving Nashville and be in Tampa with him and never returning to Nashville again. Cracking his knuckles he began to think and plan on how he was going to go about things. He was going to buy a burner phone and a voice box so his voice was disguised. Then call her along with leave her notes and flowers. This was going to be fun and when she was so scared she couldn't think he would make his move. Chloroform was a wonderful thing. He sat back and continued to listen.

"So your boyfriend used to be a wrestler before he retired, moved and opened a bar?" Nattie asked.

"Yes he was and this was years ago. Back in Bishoff's heyday. He was one of his henchmen. Though his ex wife made him retired and then come to find out she was cheating on him the entire time and they were together and his kids turned out to be not his kids. He gave her everything and did everything that she wanted and the bitch Mandy just shit all over him." said Isabelle.

"Wow no wonder you believe in honest and open communication." said CJ.

"Oh yes. Being on the road three hundred plus days a year is like being in a long distance relationship, even if you do live in the same town and in the same house. I see why you all date within the company because you all understand. Nattie you and me are alike with us being on the road and our men at home." said Isabella.

"Oh yes." said Nattie.

"I know Matt and I can make it work because he used to be in this business so he gets it." Isabelle was about to say something more when her Walkie Talkie went off.

"Isabella I need you to deliver some scripts to Kane, Seth, The Usos, and The New Day!" Stephanie's voice was heard.

"Well do Steph. Gotta go guys." Isabelle said as she got up and threw her uneaten food away and went to pick up the scripts to be delivered.

He watched her before getting up too and leaving the room. No one saw him come in or leave.

 **A/N: I wonder who the stalker is. It could be anyone. Yes Tampa is one clue, but lots of wrestlers live in Tampa. Could it be the champ, Randy Orton, or someone who hasn't even been mentioned yet since other superstars witnessed Shane giving Orton and the champ what for for acting like kids! Also I know Daniel Bryan is with Shane on Smackdown and Foley is on Raw with Stephanie. I wanted to switch it up. Bryan and Stephanie never got along so I thought they would for a change lol! Enjoy! Who do you think the stalker is? Any guesses! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter we are going to take an in depth look into the stalker's head and get his twisted reasoning why he is planning what he's planning without revealing who exactly he is. Plus we get to see what Matt says about his girlfriend being on screen. Enjoy!**

* * *

That night when Isabelle got back to her hotel room she called Matt back home in Nashville. It was going to be kind of a quick conversation because some of the divas had invited her out for a couple of drinks. It was going to be Alex and CJ, Nattie, Saraya, Ashley, Mercedes, and Becky.

She was looking forward to getting to know some of her coworkers and she was also informed that Renee might show up also with her boyfriend Jonathan. This would be their last night to get out and cut loose before Money in the Bank.

Going to her suitcase she pulled out a pair of dark blue low rise skinny jeans and a teal sequined tank top and teal three inch sandals. Sitting down on the bed she called her boyfriend.

"Hello."

"Hey Matt, how's your night going?" she asked.

"Busy, but uneventful. I haven't had to toss out any drunks yet and everyone just seems to be in a mellow mood. Had a couple of twenty one year olds getting on the stage and belting out Ice Ice Baby on the karaoke machine as a result of a drunken dare. Then a couple decided to be Kid Rock and Cheryl Crow and sing Picture. Other than that it's been quiet. I miss you though." said Matt.

"Well I had a good night. It seems that the main roster is more hectic than NXT. It's fun though. Also I have something to ask you. I got a offer tonight by Shane and Stephanie and what would you think of me being on screen?" Isabelle asked.

"What would be your role?" Matt asked.

"Well I would be Stephanie's on and off screen personal assistant starting Monday Night on Raw after Money in the Bank and then when Bryan Danielson aka Daniel Bryan comes back I will be with him and Stephanie as their assistant since he is going to be the General Manager on Raw." said Isabelle.

"I think it sounds like a great opportunity. Though it's totally up to you, but I support whatever you decide. I love you and I want to see you succeed and be happy." said Matt.

"Aww I love you too. You are such a wonder supporting boyfriend and I am very lucky to have you. I'm so glad that you walked into my hometown and into my life. I love you Matt." said Isabelle.

"I love you too. Though as soon as you get back to Nashville we fly out to Florida because we got invited to my parent's fortieth wedding anniversary party at their house in Gulf Breeze." said Matt.

"What airport are we flying into from Nashville. Pensacola International or VPS in Fort Walton Beach?" asked Isabelle as she was changing while she was talking.

"Which ever one is closer to Gulf Breeze. I'll have to google it and then make the reservations. Mom also said you can do your laundry at their house." said Matt.

"Okay that makes things easier. I'll just have to grab the clothes for the following week so afterwords I can fly to wherever the WWE will be at the time and then you can take the clothes from this week and take them back to Nashville. " said Isabelle.

"That's fine babe. Also I love your house. It's so nice. I like how it's a log cabin on Old Hickory Lake. Maybe when you are back again we can take your pontoon out." said Matt.

"Sounds fun. I cannot wait to see you again so I'll meet you at home." said Isabelle.

"Tell you what I'm flying in for the Money in the Bank Pay Per View so I can watch my girl in action. Then we can fly out to my parents. How does that sound?" Matt asked.

"Sounds great! I'm so excited! Though babe I'm going to cut this short because I got invited down to the hotel bar for a few drinks with some of the divas and a couple pairs of couples." said Isabelle.

"Have fun sweetheart. I'll see you Sunday." said Matt.

"See you Sunday." said Isabelle as she heard a knock at the door. Ending the call she looked through the peephole and saw that it was CJ and Alex. Opening up the door she said. "Come in guys I just need to put my shoes on and grab my purse. I was on the phone with Matt." she said.

"How is he doing back in Nashville?" CJ asked.

"It is a quiet, yet busy night in the bar. He has no problem with me being on screen. He was all excited that he said he was flying out Sunday just to see me in action for my first time." said Isabelle.

"Well I'm glad you have a supportive man back home. Most of us date within the business because people don't understand what it takes. Yes you and Nattie have men that used to be in the business, but are at home now so they understand better." said CJ as the three walked into the elevator and hit the down button.

When they got to the hotel bar Isabelle ordered her usual Pinot Grigio and sat down. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt someone take a seat beside her.

"So it's the one that crashed into me in the hallway." said the WWE champion.

"Are you ever gonna let me live that down?" Isabelle asked with a smile.

"So who is this pretty lady? Cheating on the wife Anoa'i?"

"Fuck off Good!"

"Boys boys boys claws in! Hey I'm Renee and the loud mouths are my boyfriend Jonathan and his best friend Leati Joesph Anoa'i aka the WWE champion Roman Reigns." the petite bubbly blond said sitting down.

"Well since we are getting properly introduced I'm Isabelle aka the new on screen assistant to Stephanie McMahon and when Daniel Bryan comes back I'm going be his sidekick so to speak." said Isabelle.

"Really that's great! I'm glad you took our offer! Hey guys lets not get our newest attention too drunk." Stephanie said walking by.

"Well I told you that I would get back to you after talking to Matt at home and he is all for it. He said that he is flying in Sunday just to come watch me in action." said Isabelle.

"Well that's great. Well I'm going back up. I just wanted to check on you all." said Stephanie before she left.

"So where are you from?" Jonathan asked. "Born, raised, and still living in Nashville Tennessee." said Isabelle.

"Well I'm from Cincinnati Ohio, moved to Tampa, and now I live in Vegas." said Jonathan. "Well we live in Vegas. Renee moved in with me." he added.

"Well my boyfriend used to live in Cincy before he moved to Nashville. We just took the plunge of moving in together. Before I left to come on the road I gave him a key to my house and said make yourself at home." said Isabelle.

"With my wife and I we met in college and for the first few years it was all about having fun. Then we found out we were pregnant with our daughter so we moved in together and I popped the question and we have been together ever since. We have had our ups and downs and fights, and near breakups, but we are stronger and more in love than ever and our daughter is the light of our lives." said Joe.

"Awww that is so sweet. I have never seen anyone so devoted to their family like that. I love this." said Isabelle.

"It's great isn't it. That's exactly how I'm going to be with CJ whenever she gets pregnant. I love my wife too and even though we are together everyday I could never see myself hurting her in that way of being unfaithful." Alex said.

"I could never cheat on Matt either. I never cheated in my life. I've been cheated on by my ex. I love Matt so much it isn't even funny. Put it this way if he proposes to me at his parent's party next week I would defiantly say yes." said Isabella.

"Awww can we fill the love!"

"Fuck off Miz!"

"So your boyfriend used to be in the business years ago?" Jonathan asked.

"Yep he was one of Bishoff's men in his heyday." said Isabelle.

Out of the blue Joe decided to try something. He kind of had an idea who he was, but he decided to throw down about joking around.

"You know what you are an corporate ass kisser."

"Excuse you. You have three minutes to explain your actions. Oh wait a minute, did I just here myself say three minutes? There is a clue for you right there on who he is! BOOM!" Isabelle said laughing.

"Welcome to the family baby girl and I hope he proposes. You are just what my brother needs." said Joe giving her a hug.

"Awww thanks champ." said Isabelle hugging him back.

He sat in the back of the bar watching. She was a social butterfly that was for sure. So she was dating Rosey. He was good way back then, but now he was a washed up wrestler who was nothing but a bar owner. Loser compared to him.

Getting up he decided to head to his room and start thinking and planning about what he would do and when. When he got to his room he opened up a bottle of Jim Bean and took a sip of the whiskey.

He knew that he had to have her. Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. He never used to be like that. Yes he always had a temper that would drop on a dime, but he was never this obsessed with anyone before.

Oh she came into the WWE and he knew that she was meant for him. Ever since that bitch screwed him over he had avoided women and had one night stand after one night stand with different rats and women. It all changed now. Isabelle was the one for him.

He thought back to how he got to the way he was now. Tee. Oh shit Tee. The fucking unfaithful dirty lying scandalous bitch. They met way back in High School. He thought it was going to be one of those rare relationships where they meet and high school and stay together forever.

That didn't happen that way. He thought that things started to take a turn when he flunked out of college. Yes he wasn't very book smart and it showed. Tee thought of him being a loser. She wouldn't even look at him anymore.

It was when she began cheating and then after a couple of years he found out that his kids weren't his. Tee told him that she was afraid to leave him because of his temper and she had to get her need somewhere. Now he knew he had a very bad temper, but he would never hurt a woman or child. Maybe scripted, but never not scripted.

That totally fucked him up and he had been bitter ever since. He saw all of his friends in the WWE in happy relationships and he wanted that but he was afraid that he was going to get hurt yet again. Than Isabelle came in and he decided that she was going to be his.

He would kidnap her. Yes it was against the law, but his family had a history of breaking the law. It went from minor things like drunk and disorderly, disorderly conduct, and DUI, to more serious offenses. Vehicular Assault and Involuntary Manslaughter. Yes crime ran in his family so he had no problem taking it to that level.

He would treat her like a queen. Isabelle didn't need some washed up wrestler who was nothing but a bar owner that would just hang onto her success. Yes he would let her go back to work after she committed herself to him and him only. She will still be able to have friends, but she would be with him most of the time.

Taking another swig he laid back on the bed. It would be the night after Summerslam when he would make his move. He was taking Isabelle to Tampa on that day. Until then he was going to send notes and flowers.

 **A/N: An in dept look into the head of the obsessed stalker! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of Money in the Bank and Isabelle's first introduction to the WWE Universe. She was straightening up her hotel room before she had to go to the airport and pick up Matt since he was flying in from Nashville to see her debut.

She felt so lucky to have such a supportive boyfriend. Most men would have ran as soon as Chuck started on his shit on not letting go and causing trouble in his place of business. No not Matt. He held on and understood that it wasn't her fault. That in itself showed her what kind of a man he was.

Throwing on teal, green, and yellow halter sun-dress that went three inches above her knees and a pair of yellow four inch pumps along with her purse she grabbed her bag for the arena and was about to walk out the door. She had just enough time to head to the airport, pick up Matt, and then head to the arena.

She had to make sure that she was following the dress code so she was dressing like a diva. Isabelle heard a knock at the door just as she was almost to it. Looking into the key hole she saw that it was Joe. She went ahead and opened the door.

"Hey champ I don't have time to talk, I have to go to the airport, pick up Matt and then head to the arena." she said.

"Actually I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you. My wife and daughter are flying in and they are getting in within five minutes of Matt's flight. Think we can tag along?" Joe asked.

"I'm so glad I rented a big car. Come on we don't want to be late and don't want to be late for my first on air debut." said Isabelle as Joe followed her to the elevators.

The man was watching and feeling himself getting hard. That sun-dress. Yes it was low cut but tastefully low cut, but it showed her gorgeous legs and he imagined them wrapped around him as he plunged into her making her cum again and again.

Isabelle made her way to her rental which was a 2014 Dodge Durango in red. Getting into the driver's seat she put on her seat belt. She was used to always being the driver. Yes Matt drove on occasion, but ever since Chuck she wanted to be the one in control. Chuck drove all the time whether he was sober or drunk.

"Hey what if I wanted to drive?" Joe asked.

"My rental so you are shit out of luck." said Isabelle.

Getting into the passenger seat Joe sighed. He wanted the newbie to open up to him. It was a tough business and he was one of the few that were trustworthy. Add the fact that it was his brother that she was dating. She was good for him, but like Matt past relationships kept them from giving it their all.

Joe was about to say something when both of their cell phones rang at the same time.

"Hello."

"Hello"

"Hey Jon, Joe, Isabelle?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I'm here?" said Isabelle.

"Okay this is weird because I'm riding to the airport with Isabelle to pick up my wife and daughter and her boyfriend." said Joe.

"So you guys are not fucking?"

"JONATHAN LEE GOOD! I AM GONNA PUT A HURTING ON YOU FOR THAT COMMENT!" Joe yelled.

"Okay calm down. I have us all on a conference call and the reason for that is I would like the three of you to film an episode of Ride Along for the WWE Network tonight when you leave Money in the Bank." said Stephanie.

"Whoa Steph red flag on the play. I'm an authority figure, Dean may be the champion and Roman might lose it. I just don't see it working." said Isabelle.

"It will be fine. You are new to the WWE. Roman Reigns is your boyfriend's brother and Dean and Roman have a healthy competition that doesn't break their brother hood because they leave it all in the ring. Also we never let anyone travel alone, especially women. This will work." said Stephanie.

"Okay I trust your judgment so I'm in. Though don't pick on me for the choice of clothing because when I travel I like to be comfortable." said Isabelle.

"This should be fun. I love pissing off women." said Jon.

"Keep it up your ass will be walking." Isabelle fired back.

"What about Renee?" asked Jon.

"She will travel with Nattie." said Stephanie.

"Okay I'm in. I will probably be the ref is these two get at it." said Joe.

"If he starts with me I'm standing up for myself Joe. You hear that Jonathan?" Isabelle said.

"Okay I'm just making sure everyone is on the same page. Also who is going to rent the car?" asked Stephanie.

"I will. I miss my Navigator back in Nashville so I'm going to rent one." said Isabelle.

"And yet you are driving a dodge?" Joe said giving her a smirk as the conference call ended and she pulled up in front of the terminal at the airport.

"For your information CHAMP I wanted an SUV since I was picking up my boyfriend and this was all they had." Isabelle snapped as she was watching the flights.

"Sorry sorry." Joe said holding his hands up in the air doing the same thing with watching the flights. When she saw the one from Tampa had come in he got out of the car and went inside.

Isabelle just smiled. Even though the WWE Champion was a pain in the ass, annoying at times, her boyfriends little brother, and so on he was a great husband and father to his wife and daughter. Hell he was the only person in the WWE, besides Shane, Stephanie, and Paul, that she felt safe traveling with since there was a no travel alone rule.

Five minutes after she saw the flight from Nashville had landed. She couldn't get out of the car because it would be towed and that would cause a big mess. Instead she got out and stood by the car waiting.

Joe came out with his wife, daughter and their bags and Isabelle lifted the back gate so they could throw their stuff in. Galina gave Isabelle a warey look as she and Joelle got in the back of the car. Joe climbed in the back with them with Joelle in the middle.

Before anything could get said Isabelle's phone rang. Looking at the caller id she hit the steering wheel in frustration and got out of the car slamming the driver's side door.

"What do you want Chuck? I told you I'm done with your ass. You abused me for the last time and I would have thought that getting thrown out of my boyfriend's bar on your ass would make you finally get the message. Now I'm telling you right now to FUCK OFF and leave me alone." Hanging up the phone she got back into the car sighing as she slammed the door again. "Sorry about that. We are waiting for one more person and then we are going to head to the arena." she added as she watched for Matt.

Meanwhile he watched from off in the shadows as she got out of the car to take a call. He could see the anger and the frustration on her face as she told her ex to fuck off. When he got Isabelle Chuck had better watch himself or he was going to find himself six feet under.

He watched as another man walked to the car and threw his back in the back before getting into the passenger seat and hugging his Isabelle and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. She was his dammit. Isabelle was his. As the car drove off he knew that he had to be focused and that meant thinking and planning on exactly how and when he was going to execute.

The man, who started calling himself Sam so as not to give away his identity to her until he was ready for her to know popped a pill and took a long swig of water. Them Black Beauties were also known as Co Pilots and Homework helpers. Though he was smart enough at not getting caught due to this expensive cleanse that cleaned out all traces of the drug. Soon. Just a couple of months and Isabelle would be in Tampa where she belonged.

As Isabelle drove onto the highway Joe decided to introduce everyone. "Okay sorry about all the tension Galina this is our newest member of the WWE Isabelle Harris and her boyfriend Matt who just flew in from Nashville. Izzie this is my wife Galina and my daughter Joelle and of course you all know Matt." he said.

"Sorry I just saw that Joe was with another woman and I freaked. With all these women coming after him it's hard not to be on guard," said Galina.

"Well my lady has me and I'm all she wants so you have no cause to worry on that one." said Matt putting his hand on his girl's bare thigh.

"Well I need to tell you something. You won't be able to ride with me to Raw after the show tonight because Stephanie wants me to be on a taping of Ride Along with Joe and Jon Good." said Isabelle.

"Oh well I can ride with Jon and Josh then. I haven't seen my cousins in a while so why not. I know how they always spring thing on you." said Matt.

"Joelle and I are flying to Pensacola to see Joe's parents for the week." said Galina.

"Well I just have tonight and Raw and then, well I have a suspension. Thirty days." said Joe.

"Little bro what did you do?" Matt asked turning around in his seat.

"Well I have been feeling alot of pressure to be more focused so I have been taking Adderall." said Joe. In a flash Matt leaned back and knocked his brother upside the head as hard as he could.

"OWWWW! YOU...FUNKY BUTTLOVEN! FORK HEAD!"

Isabelle nearly ran off the road and she had to pull over because she just lost it in a fit of laughter. Finally coming back to herself she said aloud. "Funky buttloven fork head?"

"What is a fork head daddy?" Joelle asked.

"Uncle Matt." said Joe. "Could we please just get to the arena. Also it was the PG Version of what I really wanted to call my brother.

"Yea just wait till mom and dad hear about this one." Matt muttered.

"We'll talk about this later." said Joe feeling both embarrassed and ashamed of himself for doing such an idiotic thing in the first place like taking something that got himself suspended. He had a feeling Galina would be pissed also.

 **A/N: There is a name of the stalker. Not a full name or even what the guy goes, by but a part of his name! So the next chapter will be her debut. Just curious do you want me to do a chapter of the Ride Along taping or just go on to the Anniversary Party? Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

At the beginning of Money in the Bank they had decided on how they were going to introduce Isabelle to the world. They were also going to let the world know that she was the oldest daughter of Steve Austin.

No one knew and Isabelle had gone by her mom's maiden name Harris her entire life. She was never close to her dad and because he was constantly traveling and working in the WWE he had no control over Mary Harris leaving Texas for Nashville and never letting him see her.

Funny thing was before she split up with Chuck because of all the shit he was putting her through she had gone to St. Thomas Hospital to see her mom. She had Lymphoma and they caught it to late so there was nothing they could do about it.

Mary told her daughter that she wanted her to get out of that toxic relationship and to reconnect with her dad. She gave a name, address, and phone number. Steve was ecstatic that his oldest daughter reached out to him and he felt like shit for what happened in 2002.

He caught the first flight from Austin International Airport in Texas to Nashville International. Since it was Isabelle's house Steve got the police involved and Isabelle served Chuck with the papers. Chuck was pissed, tried to fight back and then ended up getting an ass kicking from Steve. Afterwords the father and daughter sat on the dock overlooking Old Hickory Lake and shared a few beers and got to know one another.

So it was decided by management that she would be introduced as Isabelle Austin, daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin. Storyline Vince is sick of how Triple H and Stephanie have been abusing power so instead of Stephanie running Raw and Shane running Smackdown he was going to make it Isabelle run Raw and Shane run Smackdown.

"Okay I have no idea on what to wear. I know Vince will be calling me out soon, but I have no idea on how I'm going to go out there." Isabelle stated.

"Well what are your options? What do you have in mind?" asked Trinity aka Naomi.

"Well my dad wore jeans, and Austin 3:16 tshirts and baseball caps. Stephanie is always all business, Shane is business casual, and old Vinnie Mac is always in his three piece suits." said Isabelle.

"How about you wear low rise blue jeans, cute yet business like tops and either boots or stilettos. You can go with alot that way and you are yourself, business, yet bringing your dad into your look all it once." said Stephanie walking over. "It's about time for us to go out." she said.

"Thanks Steph." said Isabelle as she grabbed her jeans, red pumps and a red Liz Clayborn boyfriend crop tank.

"Perfect!" said Stephanie as Isabelle went into the locker room and changed.

~Onscreen~

"Okay before we continue with Money in the Bank we are about to have a new Era. Smackdown and Raw will be two separate brands and I have made my choice on who is going to be running them." Vince was about to say more when Stephanie's music hit.

"Okay I have been running Raw for the past couple of years and I think that I have been doing great. And another thing...," Stephanie was cut off when Shane's music hit. She glowered as she watched her brother bounce out in his usual giddy bubbly bouncy entrance.

"No offense Steph, but ratings have been slowly going down ever since you once again became a power hungry b...,"

"Okay enough. Shane you will run Smackdown, but you will have to pick a General Manager to help you out and Stephanie I am so sorry, but Raw needs a change. So I would to introduce you and the world to a legend's oldest daughter. Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Isabelle Austin!"

The sound of glass breaking filled the arena and Isabelle stalked out like she owned the place. Shane being the gentleman that he was he lifted the ropes helping Isabelle into the ring. Vince handed her a mic.

"Okay first things first. I am not going to be like Stephanie and Triple H. I will be fare and impartial. Also unlike Stephanie." she began as Stephanie spoke up.

"Just because your dad and my dad never got along, doesn't mean you are the best person in authority." Stephanie said.

"Oh shut up. You are just power hungry and jealous!" Isabelle put in. Stephanie shoved her and Isabelle shoved back. Before it could go any further Shane stepped in.

"ENOUGH! Both of you. Sheesh I feel like I have two sisters instead of one. Stephanie it's time for you to stop being a brat, and Isabelle there is no need for the Austin temper to come out. We have to work together to put on the best shows the WWE Universe has ever seen." said Shane.

"Now that is what I like to hear. You two show who is best. Compete like its the Monday Night Wars all over again." said Vince as the four left the ring and went backstage.

~Offscreen~

"Wow you certainly know how to bring out your inner bitch! I thought I really was going to have to step in." said Shane.

"Well Stephanie makes it easy. She is naturally bitchy!" Isabelle joked.

"Oh hahaha!" said Stephanie as Isabelle was lifted from behind and sat back down.

"Great job! Man sweetheart you got talent! I loved it!" said Matt giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Matt you are a sweetheart. I was nervous as hell." said Isabelle.

"You didn't show it! I think this is going to be awesome!" said Vince.

"I agree. Great Job!" said Stephanie.

Sam watched from the corner. She did a great job and he thought that her ass looked so sexy in those jeans. He decided that while he was in his stalking phase he was going to call himself Sam. He didn't want to give himself away, but he wanted to be himself. So he was going to go by a part of his name. Not many people knew his middle name and they wouldn't suspect. Though he shortened it to Sam to throw them all off until it was too late for his love.

He was in shock at who her father was. He had no idea and he wanted to know why she went by Harris instead of Austin or Williams. That was going to be one of the many things he was going to find out about her.

He had plans for his off days. He was going to say he was sick to get out of an engagement and instead head to Nashville and check out her place. He knew that no one was going to be there since she was going to meet Matt at his parent's place for their anniversary party.

He was going to put hidden cameras all over her house and some on her dock that's on the lake. He wanted to see her all the time. He had to admit that he was getting to be a bit crazy and that he was stepping way over the line and into criminal behavior. Though it ran in his family.

Ironically just like he was about to commit crimes against his obsession like stalking, invasion of privacy, whatever it was called putting in hidden cameras, criminal trespass for stepping onto her property without her permission, and kidnapping. Well their fathers got connected by crime themselves and both were on the same side of the law in those cases.

Isabelle and her dad were on the same side and Sam and his dad were on the same side. Though unlike his rap the other was much shorter. Only two words. Vehicular Assault.

Meanwhile Isabelle had no idea that she was being watched nor obsessed about. She had went into the Women's locker room and changed into something comfortable for the drive to Raw. She was told to keep in mind that she was going to be taping an episode of Ride Along.

She decided on a pair of teal low rise velor pants and a white halter top that showed her stomach and a hint of cleavage and a matching sleeveless hoodie along with tennis shoes. Comfy for the drive, but cute also.

She sat down by Ashley Flair, Victoria Crawford, Nattie Hart, and Ashley Sebera watching the Money in the Bank ladder match. Renee Paquette joined them and they all cheered when Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose won the Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Oh man tonight should be interesting if Dean cashes in and wins." Ashley S commented.

"Well I'm driving so I might have to be the ref. Though who knows what will happen tonight." said Isabelle. Matt came and sat beside her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought you were going to hang with Joe, Sarona, Trinity, and the twins." she said.

"I would rather cuddle with my girl and watch the rest of the show. I'm riding with the twins since you are taping ride along tonight. We'll catch up then, but until then I wanna watch the show with the woman that I love." said Matt kissing Isabelle on the mouth.

"AWWW!" all the girls said.

"Shut up!" Isabelle said laughing and blushing.

 **A/N: Okay I'm going to do Ride Along and Matt's parent's party! Hope you enjoy this chapter about her first night in the WWE! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

After Money in the Bank Sam stood off in the shadows watching Joe, Jon, and his Isabelle getting ready to start the Ride Along taping. He wished that he was on the taping with her. She looked so cute in her sweats and tennis shoes.

He felt himself getting hard just looking at her ass in those tight velor pants. He was broken out of his thoughts when his riding partner yelled.

"Move your ass! Lets go!"

"I'm fucking coming!" Sam growled.

Meanwhile Joe, Jon, and Isabelle were getting all hooked up to the mics and the cameras were getting set up in the SUV that Isabelle rented for them. The trio were getting ready to drive from Paradise Nevada to Phoenix Arizona for Raw the next day.

Isabelle was feeling pretty good about the drive since she was with two male professional wrestlers. One being her boyfriend's younger brother. Plus who wouldn't feel safe around Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose and before that Jon Moxley. Besides he's harmless since he is dating Renee.

Isabelle fight like her career and life when from zero to sixty in three point four seconds. One minute she was ending a very bad relationship with her dad throwing him out of her house and kicking his ass, to walking into a bar downtown Nashville with her friends, to meeting and falling for the owner, and then due to the fact that her ex is not getting the message she takes a job in the WWE and ends up on screen.

Being on Ride Along was telling her that she was going to be big and she was excited about it and she was even more thankful that she had such a supportive boyfriend. She was excited for his parent's anniversary party later in the week and she was thinking about going to Texas on her next off days so Matt can meet her dad as his daughter's boyfriend.

"Okay ready? I'm about to get the cameras rolling." said the producer.

"Lets do this." said Jon Good. He hated social media and being out the worst. Though he was ready to get going. He had made some outrages promos when he was Jon Moxley and when he became Dean Ambrose starting in FCW.

~Ride Along~

"Okay where the hell are we? Is this us?" Joe Anoa'i aka Roman Reign's asked.

"No I got this. Sorry I didn't rent a small car." said Isabelle Harris aka Bella Austin.

"Dude how do you find your car when you get back Tampa?" Dean asked.

"It takes awhile." said Roman.

"Well when I'm home in Nashville I'm either going to get an Uber, cab, or take the airport shuttle bus. Plus Matt can either take me or pick me up. It will save alot in parking fees and not have the annoying chasing your car because you cannot remember where you parked it." Bella said unlocking the door of the Navigator.

Bella hopped into the driver's seat, Dean was in the back passenger seat and Roman was riding shot gun.

"I am only letting you sit up front because I kicked your ass tonight." said Dean.

"Oh don't you worry I'll be ready to get my title back from either you are Seth. I don't care who I have to go through." said Roman.

"Seriously people move it. Well looks like I need to stop because some people want autograph." said Bella as she stopped the car and rolled down the windows to sign a couple autographs for the fans.

"I LOVE YOU ROMAN!" A couple fans yelled. Bella laughed and after they finished they drove off.

"Okay this is what I don't like, people following us." Dean commented.

"It should be fine once we get away from the arena." said Roman.

"Does this happen often?" Bella asked.

"Sometimes." Roman said as they got onto the interstate. He was about to say something when a car was pulling up beside him honking and waving. "Now look at that, their kid is in the back seat."

"Watch the road!" Dean said.

"Unbelievable." Bella muttered brushing her long straight hair back and out of her face as she continued to drive along the freeway.

'in one point four miles merge onto interstate ten west'

"Merge onto the interstate." Dean mimicked.

"I cannot stand that voice. My wife mimics it all the time. I guess because I have selective hearing." said Roman.

"I had this one voice that was like a prim and proper British woman. I thought she was going to appear and make me cookies." said Dean.

"Well I have selective hearing. Tell me to do the laundry." Roman said.

"Do the laundry." Dean said.

"Oh I forgot that I had to do the laundry. Then she usually goes, well write it down." said Roman.

"She seems a little pushy to me. I'm like could you please put whatever underwear you have in the basket because I'm about to do a load hun. That's what I say to Matt and he does. We have a fifty fifty partnership. Before I made it official and asked him to move in he was living in a small apartment in the back of the bar." said Bella.

"You know what, now don't take this the wrong way, but I am not surprised that the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin ended up hooking up with the owner of a local bar." said Dean.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Oh I'm surprised that a beautiful woman like Renee would fall for your ass also." Bella shot back.

"Okay guys claws in." Roman said. "Man it seems like we are always on the road. It's like time traveling." he added.

"We are constantly going with running and jumping and spears. It's every night and it doesn't stop. No one else knows how many time zones we go through." said Dean.

"So is this a heads up on how road life is going to be?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Do you know something funny? The British Bulldog told me not to get a hot tub because my eclectic bill would be like a thousand dollars." Roman said.

"Not true. Only if you use it every day, but I'm rarely home and so if I have it on all the time maybe, but if I use it and turn it back off again than no." Roman added.

"Actually I use mine all the time and there is hardly any difference with my electric bill. Just get one of those energy efficient ones. You pay more for them, but save in the long run." said Bella.

"And I'm sure you have alot of fun in that hot tub also." Dean said.

"I am fixing to pull this car over and slap the shit out of you." Bella fired back.

"Man it would be cool as hell if this car could be a hot tub as well as an car. I hope they invent something like that. And Dean I did not need to picture what you just in-sighted." Roman said.

"A rolling hot tub. Pretty cool." said Bella.

"You know what I love how you drive. You just drive so smooth." said Dean.

"You should see me in Nashville. I'm a little more all over the road, but that's because I know the area and I know the traffic." said Bella.

"You cannot be any worse than Bo Dallas. Sheesh I hated driving with him in FCW. I would always kiss the ground when we finally got to where we were going." said Roman.

~Ride Along Finished~

Isabelle was tired when they finally made it to the hotel. Getting out of the car she went inside and checked in. She had no idea that someone was watching her every move. Sam was watching her every move.

He wished that it was him that was on the Ride Along taping and that she was coming to his room and not the room that her boyfriend was renting for the two of them. He was looking forward to the next off days more than anyone could ever understand. Instead of attending a family event, he was going to play sick and make a trip to Nashville instead. He knew that she would be out of town with her own event going on and he would use it to bug her lake house, boyfriend's bar, and even her own personal vehicle in Nashville.

He had an app on his Iphone 6 and his tablet where he could watch her whenever. He was also trying to figure out how to bug her phone so he could ready all her texts and listen to her calls.

Soon she would know who Sam really was. How much he really loved her. It wasn't him changing his name, only shortening his middle name to throw her off track of who he really was.

He watched as she got her key and went into the elevator. He went into the other elevator and went to the same floor she was on. He watched as she walked down the hall to her room. Unlocking the door she went in and Sam went to his room.

Meanwhile Isabelle walked inside laying her luggage at her feet. Matt was laying in bed reading since they all left around the same time.

"Hey babe." he said walking up to her and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Hey." she said kissing him back.

"So how was Ride Along?"

"Oh it will be entertaining." said Isabelle as the two began kissing once again. Matt gently laid her on the bed and began to remove their clothes. A couple minutes later the couple was making love.

 **A/N: How was Ride Along! Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle was awoken by her phone ringing early the next morning. Groaning she rolled over and grabbed it off the nightstand. She felt Matt wrap himself around her naked body in his sleep and nuzzled her neck.

She smiled. Matt was always affectionate and even in his sleep he loved to cuddle. She had always felt safe in his arms and she loved how affectionate he was. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Stephanie on the phone.

"Hello," Isabelle said, her voice filled with sleep.

"Hey sorry to disturb you since you filmed Ride Along the night before and got in late, but we have an idea for Raw tonight. How would you feel about using your dad's signature move on someone tonight for pissing you off? The ring is already set up at the arena and your dad is here and he is going to teach you his move along with teach you some bumps." said Stephanie.

"Sure that sounds very interesting. Let me throw on some gym clothes and I'll see you at the arena in a few. Oh Matt may want to come and watch and give me some pointers since he is a former pro wrestler also. Is that okay?" Isabelle asked.

"That's fine. Though we have a lot to do before Raw tonight so get here when you can." said Stephanie.

"Will do." said Isabelle hanging up the phone. She looked over and saw that Matt was awake and stroking her in an intimate spot with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"What's going on babe?" Matt asked.

"Well Stephanie wants me to meet her, Paul, Shane, and dad at the arena. She has an idea for Raw tonight and how the story is gonna go, a superstar is gonna say something to piss me off so I'm gonna hit them with my dad's move, the stunner. So I have to go in and train and learn to take some bumps." said Isabelle.

"Oh shit I gotta see this. Though before we get ready to go..." Matt trailed off before kissing her passionately before gently entering her.

* * *

Sam laid in his hotel bed thinking and planning. He was expecting his best friend to show up any time to wake him up to go to the gym and then go to breakfast with him and his wife.

Though he was going to duck out after Raw and fake being sick so he could say that he was going back to Tampa, but instead he was heading straight for Nashville. Just like he thought is best friend knocked on the door.

Sam got up and opened it. He was closer than close with this guy. Hell it was the closest relationship with anyone that you could possibly ever have. Only Cena's girlfriend, Nicole, had that type of friendship/relationship with someone.

"What's up Jon." Sam said.

"Ready to hit the gym?" Jon asked.

"Lets go." said Sam.

"So when we are off, are you staying with my wife and I at our house or are you going to stay with the couple of honor for our little shindig. Don't you dare say that you are staying in a hotel while we are there for a couple days for the event." Jon said.

"Actually I have been feeling a bit under the weather. I'm gonna have to duck out of the event. Sorry Jon, but I just want to head home to Tampa and get some rest for a couple of days so I'm a hundred percent again." said Sam.

"You cannot be serious? This is major and everyone will be so disappointed that you are not going to be there." said Jon.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have been battling this bug. I need a break." said Sam.

"Well lets hit the gym and you know that a few people will be pissed." said Jon.

"They'll get over it." Sam said.

* * *

Isabelle stood in the ring with Stephanie, Shane, Paul, Chris Irvine, and her dad. Matt was sitting off to the side watching.

"Okay this is how it's gonna go. Chris is coming out with a new catch phrase that he is going to use on you. An insult so to speak and that's what sets you off and you stun him." said Stephanie.

"Okay first lets get the moves down and then we will go over the script. I won't tell you what the phrase is, but you will know as soon as you hear it. Two new things tonight. You ready?" asked Paul.

"Lets do it." said Isabelle.

~Raw~

The sound of the glass breaking filled the arena as Bella Austin walked out and the crowd cheered. Once again she was wearing low rise jeans and a blue leather vest top that showed her stomach and a hint of cleavage along with a pair of black four inch ankle boots. Taking the mic in her hands she began to address the crowd.

"Last night was a memorable Money in the Bank! First of all we have a new Women's champion and a new WWE World Heavyweight champion. Also at one time throughout the night all three former members of the Shield were champion now...," Bella was cut off when Dean Ambrose's music hit and he sauntered out with the WWE World Heavyweight title on his shoulder.

"Did I interrupt something MIzz Austin?" Dean asked.

"Watch it Ambrose because I am the one who is in control of the matches." Bella was about to say something else when Roman Reign's music hit and he walked out to the ring with a mic in his hand.

"Congrats brother, but I'm going to be coming after my title that you took from Seth who took from me!" Roman said.

Seth's music hit then and he came out yelling at the top of his lungs. "Ambrose you are a coward. You hit me from behind and took my title from me. You...," Chris Jericho's music hit and he walked out joining the party.

"Shut the hell up! All of you. Now who cares what happened last night. Tonight is a new night and I am out here to ask for my shot at the title!" Chris said.

"How about you hold up and I wouldn't tell me to shut the hell up again. Now at Battleground we are going to have a triple threat match with all three former members of the Shield. And also Chris tonight you are going to be in a match against Sami Zayn. This should be a warning as to how you should talk to me!" said Isabelle.

"Dammit Bella I cannot believe you! I want my title shot and I want it now! Stop pushing me around." Chris yelled and complained.

"Chris stop acting like a child. The match is made and until after WWE Battleground we will not have another number one contender because this is the match everyone has been waiting for. Who is the best in the Shield." said Bella.

"You stupid idiot!" Chris yelled. Before he could say anything else he was hit with a stunner. The crowd cheered and laughed.

Bella got up and pushed her long blond hair out of her face and grabbed the mic again. "Stupid idiot? What are we in grade school or something? Anyways piss em off and I'll take you down. That goes for all of you in the back and you three." she said pointing at the Shield.

"Do you need me to cool you down baby girl?" Roman asked with a smirk.

~Off Screen~

What the hell? Joe went totally off script when he said that. Matt is gonna kick his ass. Okay Isabelle Austin get back in the game and counter that. Remember who your father is. Then she had it. She was gonna make herself look good and Joe look bad. Well he had it coming for going off script.

~On Screen~

"You know what Reigns sexual harassment is a major thing. This will be the last time we will see you before your title match. I'm not your baby girl!" those the last words Bella said before she hit a stunner on the former champion. The crowd loved it. Bella stalked out of the ring leaving two out of the four superstars laying on the mat. Dean just smirked and gave Seth a look before he walked out of the ring.

~Off screen Backstage~

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ANOA'I!" Stephanie yelled at Joe as soon as everyone was backstage.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to get a rise out of the crowd. Think about it, the single daughter of a legend in charge while the bad boy decides to flirt a bit." said Joe.

"Well she is not single little bro. She is with me. You are lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now." said Matt.

"And you are in even more trouble for going off script. Isn't it bad enough that you were taking Adderal and you never gave us a doctors note so you are suspended? And now you are being some playboy in the ring. Though great save Isabelle. I loved how you made the script adjustments on a whim. Great job." said Stephanie.

"Thanks. Do you need me anymore tonight?" asked Isabelle.

"No you can go. Also you don't need to be at Smack down. Just be back for the house shows on Friday." said Stephanie.

"Thanks." said Isabelle.

"Alright lets head to Pensacola. Joe your ass is in the backseat. I hope your wife isn't as pissed as I am!" said Matt.

 **A/N: Okay Roman isn't the stalker! He just wanted to be a smart ass on Raw and get a reaction out of the crowd. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well one person figured out who the stalker was, but I'm not gonna say who figured it out or who he is just yet! Though if you think you know drop me a line or comment and if you are not a guest I'll PM you with a yay or a nay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabelle was sound asleep on the plane from Arizona to Pensacola. She was tired and was glad to have that a three day weekend. She knew that it was rare in the WWE to have that many days off. Sometimes depending on where they were in the country or not in the country they go weeks without coming home or having a day off.

Though sometimes when off days happen they cannot make it home. Though this time they were able to get off days and were able to attend a family event. Matt's parent's anniversary party and better yet, a huge step, Isabelle meeting the parents.

Though she had no idea why she watched the Meet the Parents, Meet the Fockers, Little Fockers trilogy right before she had no idea. Now she was nervous, but she was able to sleep through it on the plane to Pensacola.

"Man I wish I could sleep on a plane like Izzy. Oh I better not call her that unless I wanna get stunned again." Joe commented from the isle seat.

"Yea you had that stunner coming for going off script. If she hadn't compensated and pulled something on a whim it would have been a show flaw and me kicking your ass." Matt said.

"You really love her don't you?" Joe asked.

"Fuckin A!"

"Matt I'm not sure if I'm still in love with Galina anymore. I love her in all, but I'm not in love with her anymore and I have no idea what to do. I don't want to hurt her and I can't lose my daughter. She is my reason for living." said Joe.

"Well you have thirty days to get your shit together and decide what you want. You better not pull that shit your ex team mate did with that Nazi bitch. End it before you go there. I'll kick your ass if history repeats itself. You can bank on that little bro." Matt said.

"Okay Mercedes." Joe quipped. "OWWW FUCK!" he yelled as Matt knocked him upside the head.

"That smart ass mouth is going to get yourself worse than a stunner." Matt said as Isabelle shifted in his arms. She would have woken up if it wasn't for her headphones and she snuggled her head more onto Matt's chest with both arms around his waist. Matt leaned down and kissed her forehead and just held her.

"Man me fucking up and getting suspended caused Isabelle not to have a way to travel. Yes Jon and Renee or even the twins, but what if they are on different travel schedules. You know the WWE rule, no one travels alone. Do you know who you can and cannot trust?" Joe asked.

"Thanks for fucking reminding me and yes I know a few. The twins and Trinity, your friend Jon and his girlfriend, riding the bus with Paul, Stephanie, Shane and the girls, and with all the other divas, women." Matt added.

"Matt I'm so sorry."

"I'll let dad rip you a knew one. I have never been suspended by the way and I have never failed a drug test. Adderal. Fucking idiot." Matt commented.

* * *

Sam got of the plane at Nashville International Airport. Walking to the baggage claim he walked out of the airport and took a city bus because the airport buses, cabs, and rental agencies kept records.

A while later he was at the lake house. It was a decent sized yet cozy log cabin. Two story and had a three car garage. It had an outdoor swimming pool with a retractable insulated roof along with a large hot tub. There was a covered boat dock that housed a pontoon boat that was lifted out of the water.

Taking his one bag he sent up a camera on the dock and then he walked to the house. The roof was shut so the pool and ho tub was enclosed. Taking a pick he picked the lock and let himself in. He hid another camera in the pool area and then picked the lock to get into the cabin.

The living room was large with a seventy inch plasma flat screen TV sitting on an entertainment system. He saw a VHS/DVD/Blueray player and an XBOX. He could tell that, the gaming system along with all the video games was new. Matt, fucking Matt moved that stuff in.

The large sectional couch reminded him of is best friend's and the living room was cozy with tons of throw blankets. Also there was a large stone fireplace. He set up another camera in the living room in a way he could rotate it three hundred and sixty degrees to see everything.

He walked into the large kitchen afterwords. Marble top counters, a double stainless steel sink, dishwasher, and island were the stove was along with the breakfast counter. It had a microwave, toaster oven, and a large refrigerator and large freezer.

Sam added another camera in the light above also making it where he could turn it 360 degrees. He hid one the same way in the downstairs guest bathroom and then went upstairs. It was open and you could see the second floor balcony. Hell he might just let her live here and stay with her once she was his. This was a nice cabin.

He went into the guest bathroom first and planted a camera and then to both guest bedrooms. Finally he made it to the master bedroom. He could tell that it had been upgraded. What used to be a queen sized bed was now a California King. Sam felt himself getting angry again. Another fucking upgrade from Matt. She belonged to Sam. Not Matt. She was his.

Maybe his father should run down her father yet again. Sam knew that he had to calm down so he could complete his mission. He hid one on the master bedroom and then went into the bathroom were there was a large garden tub and a large walk in shower. Planting a camera were he could spy in the shower and the bath tub.

He walked into the large walk in closet. It wasn't like most. It was shared by both him and her and there was a washer and dryer in it. He had seen that somewhere else and he guessed it made it easier. Putting a camera in the closet he walked out.

Sam decided to see how comfortable the bed was. Laying down he felt like he was floating on air. Talk about a very comfortable mattress. Same could picture himself laying there with Isabelle. His Isabelle. Unzipping his pants he pulled out his large number and a began stroking himself. He had to get her. Have her. She was his and no one else's. Knowing that if he made a mess on the bed he left the bed and released himself into the toilet and then flushed it.

Making sure all the camera's were in place he walked out of the house and made his way to the road. It was then he saw an old beat up truck pulling in. Sam wanted to know who the fuck that was and what was going on.

Chuck parked his truck at his former home. He wanted to get his bitch of an ex back. Fuck Steve. He would bust his ass up also and fuck the boyfriend. So she was whoring herself to bar owners now to get free fucking drinks. Fuck that! She was his and his only.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chuck asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam shot back. Chuck was a typical white boy racist redneck with his stringy shoulder length red hair and black beater, blue jeans, and tattoo of a naked woman on his arm.

"Chuck Steven's and this used to be my place till my bitch of an ex threw me out." Chuck said.

"Oh so you are the abusive motherfucking ex. Well I got something for you." Sam hit him in the mouth and then hit him again. "So you like beating on women, but you cannot take a real man. Isabelle is mine and she will always be min and not some abusive redneck fuck like you. Get the fuck out of here!" Sam said as he threw Chuck in his truck. Chuck drove off in a hurry and Sam thought he should get out of dodge also.

He ran off into the night.

* * *

Isabelle slept through the entire flight to Pensacola and even slept through getting their bags and driving to Matt and Joe's parent's house in Gulf Breeze. She was awoken when they pulled into the driveway.

"Hey we are here." said Matt.

"How the hell did I sleep so long?" she asked.

"Busy couple of days. You'll get so used to it that you will have a hard time sleeping. Believe us we know." said Joe as the trio got out of the rental SUV and walked up to the front of the large beach house and knocked on the door.

Sika Anoa'i opened the door to his two sons and a young woman who was with them. "Matt, Leati welcome. Come on in. Who is this beautiful young lady. Oh nice stunner by the way." he said.

"I'm Isabelle Austin Matt's girlfriend and of course you know Matt and this idiot," she gestured at Joe.

"Oh yea he is an idiot. Adderal. Son we need to talk. Matt you can have your old room. It's a king bed and I'm guessing you two live together." Sika said.

"I just gave Matt the key to my home and invited him to move in since he has been staying in that back apartment at his bar." said Isabelle.

"Welcome guys. I'm Lisa Patricia Anoa'i. Joe I'm so happy to see you! Matt! My boys. I've missed you. Who is this beautiful young lady?" she asked.

"Mom this is Isabelle Austin. My girlfriend. She walked into my bar one night with her friends and just stole my heart." Matt said.

"Matt you take your suitcases to your room. Isabelle lets go into the kitchen and have a glass or two of wine and talk a bit and let the guys talk with their father." said Lisa.

"Oh so Joe is in deep shit about getting suspended?" Isabelle asked.

"I have never seen Sika so mad. Come on in love." said Lisa as she pulled the younger woman into the kitchen and pouring each of them a glass of Merlot. "So as a mother I must ask, how is my oldest son treating you?"

"He is a dream to tell you the truth. I have been having problems with my ex and because of that I had to take a job in the WWE. I got a promotion that I wasn't expecting and I'm loving what I'm doing so far. Matt is so supportive. I guess it was fate the night Jamie insisted I go out and check out the new bar in Downtown Nashville. It brought me to Matt." said Isabelle.

"He has been through alot and what Mandy did to him was, excuse my expression, fucked up. Though you are what he needs. Please don't hurt him. Where are you now in your relationship?" Lisa asked.

"Before I met Matt I was in a really bad relationship. He would abuse me in every way possible. My mom got cancer and died and she begged me on her death bed to get to know my father and get rid of Chuck. Well he didn't want to leave so my dad came from Texas and kicked Chuck's ass as well as kicked him out of the house. It was alot for me on my part to hand over the keys to my cabin to let Matt move in. I'm in love with him. I love your oldest son." said Isabelle.

"I can see that, and I can also see that it took a major leap on your part to invite my son to move in and hand him keys to your house based on your past." said Lisa.

"It was hard on my part, but Matt just stole my heart with is continued support and allowing me to pursue a career that keeps me safe from Chuck. I love Matt Lisa. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life." Isabelle told the older woman honestly not holding back.

"It's late sweetie and I can read and see the truth in your eyes and hear the truth in your words. I'll show you to Matt's room. Get some sleep! It's going to be a busy few days an you might need a vacation from this vacation before going back to work." said Lisa.

"I'll deal!" Isabelle said as Lisa showed her Matt's old room.

A/N: Very eventful chapter! What do you think about the mother girlfriend conversation in the kitchen? What about the stalker/ ex boyfriend fist fight! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Sam caught the red-eye from Nashville to Tampa. It felt great beating the hell out of his Isabelle's abusive fuck of an ex. He had everything all set up in Nashville. Now he just had to get to Tampa to set things up there. He was in a duplex so he couldn't bring Isabelle there when he made his move.

He would look at listings tomorrow and find an luxurious, yet private house in a private neighborhood. He was tired when he got to Tampa. It was nearly three thirty in the morning. Pulling his SUV into the drive he saw an unfamiliar truck parked in the space for the duplex next door.

Interesting. He wondered who was making the late night visit. It was then the door opened and the couple walked out. Sam was in shock. Man ole man he wasn't expecting that one.

Had this been going on around WrestleMania 2015 in California and the woman's husband found out about it he would be fighting for more than just trying to keep his WWE Championship belt. He would be fighting for his life and his damage would have been alot more than just busted open in a couple places.

Sam watched the woman walked him to his Dodge truck and then after kissing him and looking around to make sure no one was around she did the walk of shame back into her duplex. She was going to be tired tomorrow since she had an eight in the morning flight for a family event.

When the coast was clear Sam got out of his car and went inside his duplex and locked the door. Getting on his laptop he went to his app and looked through all the cameras he had put up in his Isabelle's Nashville lakeside cabin.

He was just waiting for the right time to strike. He would wait till she was vulnerable and then make his move.

* * *

She lay in the large bed with the white soft luxurious sheets as he came toward her yet again to take her yet again. She tried to reason, cry, beg, but nothing worked. He wouldn't let her go. All she wanted was to return home to Nashville. To Matt. But he said that she was his, his only and she belonged to him and no one else.

"If you didn't have him? Would you at least give me a chance?" the man asked.

"Not the way you are acting now. Let me go and I will not go to the cops. Please." she begged.

" You belong with me in Tampa.

Isabelle shot up in bed with a scream. This was the second time she had that dream. The first time was just before she took the job with the WWE and now she was having it again. Who was that faceless and nameless person that was commandeering her dreams.

"Bell, Bell, are you okay?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I think so. It was just a nightmare. A stupid nightmare. It felt so real though. Also it was the second time I had a dream like this. The first time was just before I accepted the job with the WWE. I had awoken tied to a large bed, but the sheets were white and were nothing but pure luxury. I was in Tampa. Then a man walked in. I didn't see a face in the dream, but in the dream I knew who he was. I exclaimed you. Then he said that I was his and belonged in Tampa with him and then he proceeded to, well you know. Then the dream I had tonight I was begging. Begging for the faceless nameless person to just let me go. Let me return to Nashville. It felt so real, but I know it was just a dream." said Isabelle.

"Come here sweetheart. You are safe and you will always be safe with me. You think anyone can get you while you are with me, my family, or the WWE. I don't think so. Hell your dad would shoot someone who trespassed on his ranch meaning to do you harm. Just relax baby." said Matt.

"I know, but I just wish I knew why I was having these dreams." said Isabelle.

"Could be stress. Chuck still isn't getting the message and his threats might be triggering these dreams." said Matt.

"I know that, but why Tampa when Chuck is from Bowling Green Kentucky. It would make more sense if that were the case." said Isabelle.

"We'll figure it all out honey." Matt was about to say something more when there was a knock at the door and his little brother walked in. "And what brings us the honor of your presence at two thirty in the morning?" he asked.

"Can't sleep. I feel somethings off, but I cannot pin it down. I also feel it has something to do with my marriage and my feelings for my wife. I'm just thinking something just isn't right. Fuck Matt I'm losing it. I have never seen dad so angry before and he has never yelled at me like he did tonight. And now I am just feeling like somethings amiss." said Joe.

"Maybe you should just get some rest. It's late and we have a busy next couple of days." said Matt.

"I know this may seem weird, but can I sleep with you guys. I just don't want to be alone tonight. I'm tired of being alone all the time." said Joe.

"Oh for fuck sakes. Fine." Matt grumbled scooting over to the middle of the bed before wrapping his arms around Isabelle again. She had fallen back asleep and Joe laid on the other side of Matt looking up in the air. What had happened to him? What had happened to his marriage? Why the hell was he stupid enough to start taking Adderal.

He laid there wishing sleep would come to him, but it wouldn't. He felt tears in his eyes. He disappointed his family. His dad has never been so mad at him. Finally after silently crying for an hour sleep finally came to him.

* * *

Tuesday was set to be just a chill day with the family. Isabelle met the rest of Joe and Matt's immediate family. They had two sisters who were also married to people in the WWE. Vanessa Irvine and Summer Wright. Summer had moved to Tampa to be with her husband Paul and Vanessa still lived in Pensacola with Chris. Not only was he still active in the WWE, but he was also in a rock band called Fozzy. He was the lead singer.

"Never thought I would see the boss again." Chris said as he stood in the kitchen in a tshirt and swim trunks drinking a cup of coffee.

"Call me a stupid idiot again I'll stun your ass again." Isabelle said.

"Man babe both of the men that you stunned last night are in the house as you. Ironic." said Matt.

"Yea the first one was scripted. The second one wasn't. So what's the plan for today?" Isabelle asked.

"Well we are just going to chill outside and grill out. Tomorrow is the party, and Thursday is the day of recovery before heading back to work." said Chris.

"Hey where is Joe? He isn't in his room." Lisa asked walking into the kitchen. "Oh I'm making breakfast and lunch is just snacking. I bought many party trays." she said.

"Cool mom. Need any help with anything?" asked Summer. "I have to watch my drinking since I gotta pick Paul up from the airport at noon."

"Only Bella Austin's dad drinks before noon." Chris quipped.

"Do you want another stunner Irvine?" Isabelle shot back.

"Anyway Lisa come with me a moment." said Isabelle. She didn't want to embarrass Matt's brother. Lisa followed the young woman out of the room and when she was out of sight Matt spoke to everyone else, including his dad.

Pulling something out of his pocket he showed them the beautiful ring. "I'm going to propose to her today on the beach just as the sun is going down. I love Isabelle Austin and I want her to be my wife."

Sika hugged his oldest. "Congratulations son. I like her. She is a sweetheart.

"Even though she is fifteen years younger than you are?" Vanessa asked.

"Age is just a number. They are perfect for each other." said Summer.

"She is a hard worker, and real sweet backstage. She doesn't start anything or bother anyone and she is the first to tell some of the sleazes that she is in a relationship and she loves her boyfriend back in Nashville." Chris said.

* * *

Isabelle knocked on the door and walked in with Lisa. "Joe was feeling alone so he slept wiht us last night." she said quietly.

Lisa went in and saw her youngest child crying. Lisa walked over to the bed and sat down beside him enveloping him into her arms.

"I'm sorry mama. I'm so sorry. I let the family down. I don't know what I'm doing anymore and I think my marriage is ending. I don't know what to do." Joe sobbed.

Isabelle left the room closing the door to give them some privacy. She walked into the guest bathroom to change out of her pajamas and put on a swimsuit and cover up.

* * *

Sam lay on his king sized bed going though the cameras and stroking himself to his Isabelle's picture. She was the perfect woman for him. Strong, beautiful, sweet, and hard working. She was so close and yet so far away. Though he was going to have her. One way or the other he was going to have her. He guessed that it was obsessive love, but he didn't care. Groaning as he ejaculated once again he moaned out, "Isabelle, sweet Isabelle.

* * *

Even though it was ten in the morning in Nashville Chuck Stevens poured himself a shot of Jim Beam and threw it back. He was sitting in some run down bar drinking his pain away. Whoever the hell was at his former home the night before really did a number on him. He would shoot him next when he saw him again.

Though the first thing he was going to do as soon as he saw her current boyfriend again. He was going to walk into the bar and shoot. His ass was fucking dead. He would get Isabelle back one fucking way or the other and he would be back in that cabin where he belonged.

She was also going to quit her job and be the submissive woman that he expected it to be.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck wanted to get revenge and he knew the best way to do it was to get the shit that his ex was currently dating back in Nashville so he could shoot him. Taking a couple of Molotov Cocktails out of his bag he lit one and threw it through one window of the bar, then he took another and threw it in another window and then finally the top one. Seeing the flames begin to engulf the building he walked away.

If they catch him he was going to jail. Like he gave a fuck. He was a wanted man anyway for raping and killing his wife up in Bowling Green. Slinking away he looked for a perfect coop to keep himself hidden until he made the attack. If he couldn't have her no one could.

* * *

Sam awoke at ten that morning. He felt a shift in the air and knew that something was going on. What he had no idea. Also he felt something inside him telling him to back off. He would eventually get everything that he wanted, but without the force he was going for.

He wondered where that thought had come from, but it felt right in his gut. He had never been wrong. His choice in career, Tee, everything. He decided to back off and listen to it and hopefully he'll be right once again.

For the first time in his thirty one years Joshua Samuel felt like things would finally go his way. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

Galina and Jojo showed up that afternoon and Joe was just not himself. It had been a pretty chill day. Isabelle felt like something was brewing, but she couldn't put her finger on what it could be. Obviously Joe's marriage troubles and him feeling down for letting his dad down was there, but there was something else. Something.

She was welcomed into the family with open arms and she loved all of Matt's family. They were some of the nicest people she had ever met. It was a beautiful day in Gulf Breeze Florida.

Isabelle just laid out in the chase lounge in a teal bikini with brief bottoms and a halter under wire top that tied around her back and her neck. She was sitting and sipping on cocktails listening to Matt and Joe's dad and mom tell stories and she listened to Chris talk about this and that and Paul was very attentive to Summer.

All in all it was a great day. She knew the real party was the next day so she figured she needed to rest up for it.

Getting up and pouring herself a glass of Merlote she sat back down on the chase. Matt came up to her as the sun began to set.

"Sweetie. Come watch the sunset with me." said Matt taking both of her hands.

"Okay." said Isabelle following her boyfriend closer to the water. She didn't notice everyone else come in closer to watch the sunset also and she didn't see the smiles on Lisa and Sika's faces. "Wow so beautiful." she whispered. She had seen sunsets on the ranch after she went to stay with her dad in Texas to recover after Chuck's last beating. It was totally different over the Gulf. The water reflecting the colors.

She didn't notice Matt drop down to one knee until she felt him take her hand.

"Isabelle Austin I love you more than you would ever know and I never thought that I could love again before I met you. When you walked into my bar that night I knew that you were the one for me. Thank you for walking into my life. Isabelle Austin, will you give me the honor of being Mrs. Matt Anoa'i?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes Matt I'll marry you." Isabelle said crying. Matt slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up pulling her into a passionate kiss. The tied had come up and a couple of moon jellyfish were swimming around their feet. A sea turtle was crawling toward the water off the beach.

Everyone cheered. Though the couple never saw or noticed any thing else. They were just too into each other. Their kiss was long, sensual and passionate.

"On that note Matt you and Sika get the grill going. Isabelle welcome to the family." said Lisa.

"Thanks. You guys are so welcoming. I love Matt and I love all of you too." said Isabelle as she hugged everyone. She was broken out of her thoughts when Matt's phone rang.

"Who the hell?" he muttered. "Hello...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!...FUCK THIS I'M GETTING THE FIRST FLIGHT OUT." Matt hung up the phone.

"What happened son?" Sika asked.

"That was the Nashville arson department of the police department. That mother fucking, son of a bitch rotten bastard piece of shit Chuck Stevens brunt down my bar. I cannot fucking believe this. I'm getting a flight back to Nashville tonight!" Matt ranted and raved.

"Matt I'm so so so so sorry. It's my fault. I'm coming with you." said Isabelle.

"No, bullshit it's not your fault. It's that fucker Chuck's fault. And you are not coming with me. In fact you are staying with my parents until Chuck is dealt with. Please you are not safe in Nashville. I want you here when you are not working." said Matt.

"But...," Matt is right. Stay here when you are not working." said Sika putting his foot down.

"Ugh fine you win." said Isabelle.

"It's not about winning babe, it's about your safety. I love you." Matt said giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Matt. Please be careful." Isabelle pleaded.

"I'm coming back you baby. I love you. Hey jackass, wanna give me a ride to the airport?" Matt asked Chris.

"Fine I'll give you a ride. Stupid idiot."

"Do you want to get stunned again?" Isabelle asked giving Chris a hard look.

"I'm just joking! Dang!" Chris exclaimed.

"Quit picking on my brother." Vanessa hissed at her husband. "Come on sweetheart lets help mom inside the kitchen." she added putting an arm around her future sister in law.

"I'm gonna walk Matt to Chris's car. I just want to see him off because I love him and I'm not sure when we will be able to see one another again with my schedule. I was lucky to get more than two days off." said Isabelle.

Galina watched the couple as they followed Chris and Matt out to Chris's car and shook her head. "She is too young for him and I think that she is just an gold digging tramp."

"Would you listen to yourself. She makes more money than he does at the moment and she owns her own home. And as for the age who cares. As long as they are both legal and they love one another ages doesn't matter." said Joe.

"Can we talk?' Galina asked.

"Now? At my parent's place and on their special weekend of all times and places?" Joe asked.

"Well you are always on the road and I never have time to actually talk to you." said Galina. "I'm just gonna say it. I don't love you anymore and for the past six months I've been seeing someone. His name is Brock." she confessed.

"Leave Jojo here and leave my parents house. NOW!" Joe roared. Luckily Jojo was in the kitchen with Lisa, and Summer and Vanessa. Galina said nothing more and just left. Joe sat on the beach and put his head in his hands. Yes he was fallen out of love with her, but he had NEVER been unfaithful. He wouldn't do that to her.

As Matt was about to get into the passenger side seat of Chris's Escalade when Kathee Matinee's Love at the Five and Dime came on. Reaching over and turning up the volume and then took his fiance into his arms and the two began dancing right there on the street with the music blaring from the car speakers.

In Nashville after the bar shut down Matt would put that song on the jukebox and the two danced right there in the dimly lit bar. It was there song and it fit since Nashville is known as music city.

The two just held each other in their arms as they danced. When the song ended they kissed and Matt got into Chris's car. Isabelle watched the taillights fade into the night and she had a feeling of dread deep in her stomach. She was thinking of catching a cab, getting to the airport and getting her own flight to Nashville.

"I know what you are thinking. Don't even. Matt wants you to stay here where you are safe and he put me in charge of your safety. Come on lets go help the woman and I'll get the grill started." said Sika putting an arm around his future daughter in law.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Matt got to what was left of his bar. Nothing. Everything was gone. He was sitting with the police going over who might have done it and it wasn't hard to figure out. Chuck Steven's. After the interviews ended Matt went back to his car. He had unlocked the door when he heard a click.

"I knew I would get you back here. I was hoping my woman would be with you. Anyway it doesn't matter. If I can't have her than no one else can." Chuck aimed the gun where it would be a kill shot. He fired the gun hitting his target.

* * *

Isabelle was awoken at midnight by her phone going off. Sitting up in bed in her fiance's childhood bedroom she answered her phone. Hoping that it was Matt telling her when he was coming back to Florida.

It had been some night. Joe confessed to everyone that he was getting a divorce and he told everyone, after Jojo was out of earshot, that Galina was cheating on him. He hit the bottle hard that night and Sika ended up having to help his youngest to bed.

Isabelle had a decent night. Besides threatening to stun Chris again and then at one point saying, after a few glasses of wine, "If you don't shut the fuck up I'll have the Big Show knock your ass out!"

Now it was the present and the phone was ringing. "Hello."

"Is this Isabelle Austin?"

"Yes."

"Miss Austin I am sorry to inform you that your fiance is dead. A Chuck Steven's shot him at point blank range. He is in custody now and he is also wanted in Kentucky. I'm so sorry."

 **A/N: And that is how that one ended. Though it's not over yet. Should I continue with this one or due another one about moving on and the unfinished stalker business. Hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Isabelle felt like she had been punched in the gut. Hours earlier she was happy, she was in love, she had gotten engaged. Now she had lost her fiance. The love of her life. She felt the tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't help it. Hanging up the phone she got up and started throwing clothes in her suitcase.

She was getting a flight to Nashville to see for herself. She just couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. It had to be a joke. Just a sick joke. Her phone rang again.

"Hello," Isabelle's voice cracked.

"Miss Austin this it the Nashville Fire Marshal calling and it appears that your cabin and boat house has been a victim to arson. Do you know who could have done it?"

"Fucking right I know who the fuck did it. My fucking ex Chuck Stevens. He also burnt down my fiance's bar and then killed him." Isabelle hung up the phone throwing it on the bed and continued packing.

"What's going on boss?" She looked up and saw Chris Irvine standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Chris drive me to Pensacola International Airport. I'm going to Nashville." Isabelle said her voice cracking and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's going on. Calm down and talk to me." said Chris putting an arm around her as his wife walked in along with Joe, Paul, Summer, Lisa, and Sika.

"I heard yelling. What's going on?" Sika asked.

"I'M GOING TO NASHVILLE! THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON!" Isabelle exploded in rage and grief. "BECAUSE OF ME CHUCK KILLED MY FIANCE AND BURNT DOWN HIS BAR AND MY CABIN AND BOAT HOUSE. I HAVE TO GO AND TAKE CARE OF A FEW THINGS AND FIGURE OUT WHAT I'M GOING TO DO NEXT AND MAKE SURE THAT HIS ASS IS INDEED IN JAIL. AFTER THAT WHO KNOWS. YES I'LL BE BACK AT WORK, BUT I HAVE TO FIND SOMEWHERE TO STAY WHEN I'M NOT WORKING. I GUESS I'LL MOVE TO TEXAS AND LIVE ON DAD'S RANCH. NOW THAT YOU HAVE YOUR ANSWERS DRIVE ME TO THE AIRPORT CHRIS!"

Everyone was just in shock and then the grief struck. Lisa broke and started sobbing in her husband's arms. Same happened with Vanessa and Summer. Joe was just in a state of shock and Chris tried to calm down both his wife and Isabelle.

"I don't think you are in any state to be flying anywhere." Chris commented.

"Either drive me or I'll fucking walk!" Isabelle snapped wiping her eyes, but not being able to make the tears stop. Grabbing her bag she walked out of the room and down the stairs. She nearly tripped a couple of time since her eyes were blurry. As she made it to the front door and was able to open it it was slammed shut. She looked up into the sad grey eyes of Matt's little brother.

"You are not leaving this house in your state, let alone flying anywhere." Joe said gently Isabelle broke completely then nearly losing her balance. She would have if Joe hadn't caught her before she hit the floor.

She couldn't hold back anymore. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began just sobbing in Joe's chest. Joe broke then too and just held her as they sobbed together. It was like the once happy family was overcome by grief and sadness. Everyone had ended up in the living room comforting someone or being comforted.

"We should find a delicate way to tell Joelle about her Uncle Matt." Isabelle said remembering the innocent eight year old.

"Also your anniversary party is today. Do we cancel or press on mom and dad?" Summer commented.

"I think Matt would have wanted us to press on so that's what we are going to do. Lets try to get some sleep okay. It's four in the morning." said Lisa still crying a little bit.

Instead of everyone going back to their rooms they turned the living room into a giant bedroom blowing up elevated airmatresses and shoving them all together and making a large comfortable pallet everyone could share. Isabelle ended up laying her head on Lisa's shoulder with Joe spooning her from behind and somehow the entire family fell asleep.

* * *

Josh woke up feeling like something was off. Getting on the computer she checked the cameras. Instead what he saw was a man coming into the house pouring gasoline everywhere and then going to the boat house and doing the same thing.

Josh knew in his gut it was that bastard Chuck. Seconds later he pulled out a few Molotov cocktails. He lit two and tossed them into the boat house. Then he threw three in different parts of the house. After that fire and then no signal.

He was in shock. Chuck was an evil son of a bitch. But to burn someone's house down. Talk about obsessed and crazy. Josh may have obsessive love for Isabelle Austin, but this asshole is over the line.

He wondered if it made the news so he logged on to the WKRN Nashville News sight. He was shocked at what he found out. Not only did this prick burn down Isabelle's house, but he also burnt down Matt's bar and murdered him in cold blood. Luckily the son of a bitch was in jail where he belonged. Still what was his Isabelle's state of mind after all of this?

He decided that he was going to be there for her at work and hopefully she will eventually let go and fall in love with him. Sneaky he knew, but he knew it would the safest way to go. If that didn't work he would proceed with his kidnapping plans and damn the consequences.

* * *

A few hours later everyone woke up and began to get ready for the day. Family from all over was coming in and they had to get everything together. Lisa and Joe took Joelle to the side and told her that her uncle passed away.

Isabelle was feeling numb. She didn't think she had anymore cry in her. She went through the motions like a zombie. Her father was flying in to be there for his daughter and she was able to get a few days off from work and return Monday instead of Friday like was originally planned.

The Funeral was set for Saturday and Sunday would be a day of recuperation before it was back to work for the young woman. She didn't drink, didn't really talk to anyone, she just stood off to the side.

When Steve showed up at three that afternoon Isabelle just ran into his arms and once again cried. Steve wanted to kill someone. His daughter finally found happiness after Chuck, but the son of a bitch took it away from her. Though at least he was in jail for multiple charges including two murders, one rape, and two counts of arson, and many other charges they didn't know about.

"How are you doing Isabelle?" Trinity Fatu asked putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I don't know. One minute I'm numb just going through the motions and then I'm ready to crack and break at any second." she said.

"We are here for. Matt was our cousin and he was loved and we'll miss him." said Jon Fatu hugging her.

"Thanks Jon." said Isabelle.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle." Solofa Junior said hugging her then. Even though it was celebration it was also a day of sadness. Everyone tried to put on a brave face, but it just wasn't happening. The party ended earlier than what would have been expected because people just weren't feeling it.

While Steve was sitting out by the pool drinking a beer with Dwayne the Rock Johnson and his old nemeses Solofa Jr. Isabelle was in the house with Lisa and Sika making funeral plans.

* * *

Saturday came faster than what everyone would have liked. It was a huge affair with alot of tears. There wasn't' a dry eye on the house. Isabelle barely made it through the day and that night had consumed way too much wine and would have commandeered the keys to her dad's rental Bronco if it wasn't for Joe's quick thinking. Steve ended up taking his daughter back to the hotel with him and they flew to Texas Sunday.

Isabelle was totally hung over and nearly through up on the plane. Luckily she didn't and when she was shown the guest bedroom at the ranch she just crashed. The entire week taking alot out of her. She had her bags ready for the road the next day.

Steve tried talking her into taking another week off, but she insisted that she needed to be back at work since she was the General Manager of Raw and all.

Steve ended up coming with her since Raw was in Houston that night. He wanted to be there for his daughter on her first night back at work.

Isabelle put on a pair of low rise blue jeans and a black sleeveless silk blouse along with a pair of denim six inch ankle boots. Her blond hair was down around her shoulders and the makeup artist was really good at covering up any grief in her eyes.

She wasn't supposed to make any appearances in the ring that night, but was she was scheduled to have an interview with Renee. That was why she was dressed that night. Otherwise she would just be backstage with Vince, Shane, Stephanie and Paul Triple H Levesque, and her dad.

~On screen in the ring~

"So I hear Seth Rollins is complaining that I couldn't' beat him face to face. That I had to hit him from behind. But wasn't that what Seth did when he screwed The Shield over and joined the authority? Hit Roman and I from behind. It's not my fault that he is just a coward. I saw an opportunity and I took it. Just like Seth did at WrestleMania 2015." Dean said as Seth's music hit.

"No wait wait wait. You hit me from behind. You can't beat me face to face. Just like Roman can't beat me either. Speaking of Roman he shouldn't even be in the triple threat match. He was coming up short so he had to take drugs and get himself suspended. Oh yes ladies and gentlemen it wasn't for the sexual harassment, it was because Roman was taking Adderal. What a disgrace to this company." Seth said.

~Off screen Backstage~

"What the hell is that?" Vince growled. Seth had gone totally off script.

"I'll take care of this. Hit my music." Isabelle said

~On screen~

The crowd cheered as the General Manager's music hit and Bella Austin stalked out to the ring.

"You know what Seth you should be more worried about how you are going to reclaim the WWE Championship at the Triple Threat match instead of going off about Roman's short comings. Must I remind you that the entire world knows about your "Short Comings" I wouldn't be out here writing checks you cannot cash if I was you. Also because of your mouth you have a match tonight with Y2J Chris Jericho. Good luck." she said as she sauntered out of the ring.

~Off screen backstage~

Steve spewed out his beer that he had just took a sip of when Isabelle said what she said about the entire world. Isabelle was defiantly his daughter. Vince looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel. Triple H, Stephanie, and Shane were trying not to laugh at the look on Colby's face when she said that making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Man your daughter is a hoot. Whenever someone goes off script she can improvise to make herself look good and them like an idiot." said Shane.

"Yea well hopefully they won't cancel us because of that comment. It wasn't very PG." said Vince. "Isabelle what in the hell was that? Colby you are really pushing it you know that?" he got on both of his employees.

"Well the ratings are great. Everyone is talking about how Bella Austin is calling Seth out on his short comings and are agreeing with Dean on the subject that Seth does the same thing about coming from behind. This is gold." said Stephanie.

"From now on stick to the script alright." Vince snapped.

"What crawled up his ass?" Isabelle asked. Steve laughed.

"He's just getting cranky in his old age." said Steve.

 **A/N: Another very eventful chapter. Isabelle sure has her dad's mouth doesn't she! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks from Money in the Bank to Battleground where very busy for Isabelle Austin. After she had lost her home, and her fiance in the same day she turned to work instead of alcohol or drugs. She worked and worked and tried to forget her grief.

Though memories always came to her. Living a life on the road sometimes they came up. Isabelle could be driving down an interstate late at night with Danielle Minoite and Natalia Eva Marie Coyle, two divas who had no one to travel with. And a song would come on the radio bringing her to tears and to the point that she would have to pull her rental Navigator over and let one of the others drive because it would spark a memory. Eva had a husband at home and Danielle was single and trying to find her place in the storyline.

Isabelle still had her engagement ring. Instead of wearing it it was on a chain that was constantly tied around her neck. Her would have been brother in law and constant pain in the ass Chris wanted her to travel with him on his bus. Especially after the draft when not only Trinity and the Usos were drafted to Smackdown, but Jon and Renee also.

People that Matt would have trusted were on another show. Instead she traveled with two divas who where in a way lost like she was. Her dad couldn't really say anything since his daughter was a grown adult at thirty one years of age. Shane and Stephanie couldn't do anything since she wasn't disobeying the no travel alone rule.

Also while Joe was away Isabelle was one of the few people that were talking to him. Jon, Josh, Renee, Jon Good along with Isabelle. She had lost count on how many midnight calls she had gotten.

Galina was being a world class bitch and fighting him on everything and even going as so far as to trying to make sure Joe never would be able to see his daughter again. There were a few occasions that he had flown to Texas in order to get away and to collect his thoughts.

Steve told him that if he took advantage of his daughter he would make sure he never got back into the WWE ring. And to add insult to injury Isabelle began getting strange texts.

The first one she had gotten was when she first moved to the ranch.

 **Some day you will be mine sweetheart. Don't think you are safe. You were not safe in Nashville and you are not safe in Texas.**

Thinking it was just some one trying to pull a prank on her she deleted it. Then there was another text a couple days later.

 **To bad Chuck had to burn down your cabin. It was very beautiful. I have been inside it and I could have made myself at home there. Fear not I love you.**

Shaking her head she deleted it and just threw herself more into her work. No one knew about the texts she was getting those few weeks. Only one person knew and that was only because she blurted out one night while sitting by the pool table at the ranch when she had company.

It was like two people going through a rough time and bouncing their feelings off one another with a bottle of Jack Daniels. Steve got a look that he never would have wanted to see in his life. His daughter having a drunken fuck in his hot tub on the patio.

Steve was ready to kick some ass and he even had his twelve gage out, but his wife Kristen was able to calm him down. That was the last time Isabelle decided to get that drunk with a man that wasn't related to her.

Though her dad had to give her shit every time she was at the ranch for those couple days a week. They had a great relationship. Isabelle decided instead of going back to Nashville she would just relocate to Texas and live on the ranch. It wasn't like she was going to be home alot with her job. Besides her dad and Kristen were the only family she had. She had nothing left in Nashville.

Isabelle was broken from her thoughts from the past few weeks when Bryan walked in to her makeshift office at the arena. "So ready for our first Pay Per View of running Raw together?" he asked.

"Yes I am." said Isabelle. She liked Bryan. She admired his heart and was pissed that the doctors said that he couldn't wrestle anymore. At least he was able to still be in the WWE.

"Well it's time for the triple threat match. Hopefully the title will be coming home to Raw!" said Bryan.

"Lets go see what happens." said Isabelle as Bryan walked out. She was about to follow when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hello my Isabelle. My sweet beautiful Isabelle."

She knew that whoever was on the other end was using a voice box to disguise their voice, but it was creeping her out. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Now now now Isabelle. Is that anyway to speak to your future husband. I love you my sweet Isabelle. I'm sorry that your house in Tennessee burnt down do to arson. I did alot of work to it."

"Listen here you sick fuck! Leave me alone!" Isabelle snapped into the phone.

"Soon baby. Real soon. Maybe I'll invest in a hot tub." with that whoever it was hung up the phone.

 **A/N: I know I know kind of short, but it looks like things are heating up with the stalker. I wonder who she had fun with in her dad's hot tub at the ranch.**


	13. Chapter 13

~Triple Threat on screen~

Shane and Mick Foley were on one side of the ring and Bella and Daniel Bryan were on the other side of the ring cheering for their respectful superstars. Bella and Daniel wanted the WWE Championship to come to raw and Shane and Mick wanted it to stay on Smackdown.

"Lets go Seth!" Danielle yelled out as Bella in return yelled out.

"Lets go Roman!"

"Come on Dean keep it on our side!" Shane yelled as Seth hit the curbstomp on Dean and Dean kicked out. "BOOYA!"

"Come on Seth get him!"

"Not chance. It looks like the beard and the bitch are not going to get their championship back!" Shane yelled with the trash talk.

"UP YOURS WONDERBOY!" Bella yelled. Then Roman hit Seth with the spear! "SPEAR!"

"That's boy wonder and lookout here comes Dean! DIRTY DEEDS TO ROMAN!"

1

2

3

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion Dean Ambrose!" Both Daniel and Bella hit the apron in frustration as the entire Smackdown Roster came out to celebrate with Shane, Mick and their champion.

The two leaders of Raw gave Seth and Roman looks of disappointment and slinked backstage. The crowd was on their feet cheering. It was a new Era in the WWE.

~Backstage Offscreen~

"That was great guys. I loved how you and my son were trash talking back and forth. Kind of keeping the Austin McMahon rivalry going." said Vince.

"Thanks. Though if your son calls me a bitch one more time I will stun him into next year!" said Bella.

"Everyone loved it. You should check out Twitter." said Shane.

"What does it say."

Raw is the losing brand #Beardandbitch!

I wonder what AustIn's next move is #Beardandbitch!

"Oh look out. They want me to be a bitch I will go out tomorrow night and show everyone what kind of bitch I can be. Bryan looks like we are playing good cop bad cop so to speak." Isabelle said turning to her onscreen partner in crime.

"Oh this should be good." Bryan's wife Brianna commented.

"Stick to the script guys." said Vince.

"Vince listen to what the WWE Universe likes and wants and go on that. At least I didn't throw out a few of my father's signature salutes." Isabelle said.

"You know you are the only one in a select few that can get away with arguing with me. Don't push your luck alright." Vince said.

"No offense, but look how good NXT is doing with Paul in charge. And since Shane has a total control of Smackdown on and off screen look how good that's doing. What I am saying is maybe you should just hand the rains over to Stephanie and I and we'll put on a hell of a show." said Isbelle.

"The new Smackdown doesn't start until Tuesday so how do you know its so great?" Vince asked.

"Because Shane showed me the script and what I saw was pure gold. You keep on giving us these bullshit scripts for Raw and the ratings will go down the tubes." Isabelle argued.

"She's right dad. Let her and Stephanie take over creative and bounce ideas off one another. She has a tremendous presence in the ring and add the fact that she can improvise at the drop of a hat if someone goes off script and still makes it look good to the crowd." said Shane.

"No I am in charge of the scripts and what I say goes." said Vince.

"So you want your flagship show to go to hell in a hand basket? Because that's what's going to happen if you keep coming up with these totally bullshit storyline and feuds and letting all these old fuckers come back and get opportunities they don't deserve and keep on pushing the same ones again and again and screwing up potential great wrestlers. What you did to Roman Reigns killed him and yet you are giving up on him. Give the crowd what they want and turn him heel. Maybe have Paul Heyman be his manager and speak for him." said Isabelle.

"Why are being so passionate about this since you are just considered talent? Oh I heard about the hot tub and the twelve gage in Texas. That couldn't be the reason why you are going to bat for some certian young man are we?" Vince asked.

"Shit." Shane, Bryan, Brie, and Stephanie said all at the same time. Yes Steve had a big mouth and yes he told Vince stuff, but to throw something out there that happened during a time Isabelle was off work and dealing with a lot during and business discussion was like tossing a sulfur match into a barrel of gunpowder. It wouldn't be good at all.

"You know what Vince first of all my father has a big fucking mouth. Secondly you had no right to throw something in my face that happened on my off days. It was one of those things were both of us are going through shit, hit the bottle of Jack too hard and ended up in the hottub. End of that story. Second of all do you want to know why I'm so passionate about this business? It's all I have left. My fiance was gunned down by my psycho ex boyfriend in Nashville after he torched his bar and my house. Dad, Kris, and this business is all that I have left is this world so you are damn right I'm passionate. I don't want to lose them also. Like I said everything I told you was business and had NOTHING to do with the Texas Hotub Fiasco. My job is all that I have Vince." said Isabelle.

"Okay I think its time to get going. Joe already took your bags to the car and I'm riding with you two since I have no one to ride with." said Colby.

"Alright. And Vince it's taking everything in me not to stun your ass to the floor right now." said Isabelle.

"Whoa claws in." Colby laughed.

"He's lucky he's not picking his old ass off the floor right now." Isabelle ranted as she was led away.

"Oh man Austin Verses McMahon part two. Dad she just told you." said Shane.

"She is just like her father." Vince grumbled.

"Yea and she only went off on you because you took your mouth too far and she put you in your place." Stephanie commented.

Meanwhile Isabelle was slowly calming down as she pulled a can of Coors Light out of a cooler like her dad used to always have with her. Popping it open she took a long drink. She never drank or had beer at work, but the nights Vince was there she needed to drink to deal with his old ass.

"One of those nights I see." Colby commented.

"I swear I wish I could just belt him sometimes. Even though I just met him a few months ago when I started here I know a lot about him because of my dad and he thinks of me as some rookie. I know a lot and have been through a lot. Though Vince doesn't listen to anyone and it pisses me off." said Isabelle as her phone dinged. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw it she had a text.

 **Sorry you lost your title to the other side sweet Isabelle. I would love to make you feel all the better. Chin up you will be happy again. Happy with me. I do hope I don't have to take drastic actions. I love you sweet Isabelle.**

* * *

After Sam sent the text he grinned. He knew how he was going to get her. Blackmail and kidnapping worked every time. He had something on Steve. Something that if it got out it could tarnish his reputation and make people wonder if the rundown in the parking lot was indeed a storyline or if that was the reason behind it.

Never sleep with another man's wife. And the kicker was the driver didn't know he slept with his wife. Man ole man would that be something if it got out. Sometimes secrets had a way of coming out or tools to get what you wanted.

He wasn't scheduled to appear on Smackdown that Tuesday so he was going to make his move Monday night after Raw.

* * *

Isabelle was tired by the time she got to her hotel room that night. Sending her father a quick goodnight text she crawled into the king sized bed and crashed.

The night night on Raw she was battling with Vince about having a new title for Raw. Commandos had the WE Title so why couldn't Raw have one. Raw has always had one. She even pitched him the Universal Title idea at him.

As always stubborn old man Vince didn't relent. As she was getting into her Austin gear for the night she was on the phone with her dad. She was glad that Joe was back because Eva Marie was moved to Smackdown and suspended for thirty days and Danielle was no longer with the company so she had no one to travel with and she didn't know Colby all that well.

"Dad I just dont' know how I can get through to that stubborn asshole that we need a title on Raw." Isabelle ranted.

"Well do it anyway. Pitch the fact to the crowd via going off script and if they agree Vince will have no choice. Yes he'll be pissed, but what's he goanna do? FIre you? Oh hell no if he even tries I'll stomp a muddle in his ass and walk it dry." said Steve.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence dad." said Isabelle.

"I believe in you Izzy." said Steve.

"Thanks dad, oh and stop fucking calling me that. Look it's my cue to get out. Gotta go." she said hanging up the phone not seeing that she had gotten a text.

 **It all changes tonight my sweet Isabelle. Tomorrow I'll be making love to you and you will never be with anyone else again. It's time to claim what's mine.**

~Raw Onscreen~

The sound of the breaking glass carried through the arena and Bella walked out wearing grey low rise jeans and a red leather vest top like her father wore, but it was buttoned. Her long blond hair was straight with a little wave at the ends and she was wearing red six inch ankle boots that tied rather than zipped.

"Alright last night was a disappointment. We had two, count em two opportunities to bring the WWE title back home. Well that didn't happen and it's permanently on Smackdown. So now we ask ourselves what now?" Bella was about to continue when Daniel Bryan's music hit and the General Manager of Raw walked out.

"I know you are upset Bella, but lets celebrate this new era. The beard Era." said Daniel.

"There has never been a time that there wasn't a championship on Raw. Never!" Bella said.

"Well like I said there is a new era and now lets began making matches for tonight."

Daniel was interrupted this time. "Beard man shut up and let me finish. The bitch is about to come out. Now as I was saying even though Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns disappointed us by not bringing the title back to Raw I have an announcement. For the next few weeks we are going to be having a tournament for the WWE Universal title. I named it after all of you. At Summerslam the last two opponents will face off for the WWE Universal title.

~Backstage~

Vince was livid. Who the hell did Austin think she was going off script the way she was doing. Though he had the admit it was a great idea and the crowd was behind her and it. Seething he looked at his phone and saw a text from his old buddy Steve.

 **Looks like an Austin once again got you.**

 **FUCK YOU!**

~Onscreen~

"Now I'm going to name the eight competitors. First of all Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Finn Balor, Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens, Big Cass, Rusev, and Sami Zayne. The first match will be Seth Rollins and Sami Zayne and that match starts now!" Bella said as she left the ring along with Daniele as a referee got into the ring.

~Backstage~

"What the hell was that?" Vince growled.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't you like it? It got the ratings up didn't it and we are getting a championship on Raw because Raw has never not had a championship. You need to start listening to me old man." Isabelle told him.

Vince said nothing, but stormed out acting like a bull. "How old are you and yet you are acting like a bullhead." Isabelle muttered getting a snicker out of anyone who was in earshot.

By the time Raw ended Isabelle was tired and ready to get back to Texas. She didn't look at her phone the entire night because it was a busy night. Seth Rollins beat Sami Zayne so he advanced and the next tournament match was Kevin Owens verses Rusev and Kevin won that one and advanced.

Taking out her phone as she was walking through the parking lot to her rental to take to the airport and fly home she decided she was going to call her dad once again when she saw the text. She had just finished reading it when she felt a cloth over her face. Then she thought no more.

* * *

Isabelle woke up in a soft bed with white Egyptian cotton sheets and she was wearing a pair of white silk shorts and a matching cami. Where the fuck was she? Not in Texas. She knew that.

She noticed that she was tied down to the headboard. She saw the sunlight streaming in through the curtains and she thought she heard waves crash against the shore in the distance, but she might have been imagining that. She looked up as the door opened and she gasped in shock.

"YOU!" she shouted.

"Welcome home my sweet Isabelle. Now we need to talk. First of all you are mine and this is now your new home. Don't get me wrong you won't have to quit your job as long as you play ball. First of all I want everyone to know that we are together eventually and I want marriage and a couple of kids. Luckily your job isn't so physical that having kids will affect you."

"You have gone off your fucking rocker Josh. Let me go and I promise that I will not go to the cops. How will things look if this gets out that you kidnapped me?" Isabelle snapped.

"Oh just like how would things look if it got out that your dad slept with my mom." Josh fired back.

"I call bullshit on that one." Isebelle snapped.

"Oh really. Well is this proof enough for you?" Josh asked handing her pictures of the two together. "They were having an affair and after your dad got run down by my dad mom broke it off. She was pregnant to. With your sister. Mom aborted the baby and no one was the wiser. Though still if this secret ever got out it would totally trash your dad's reputation and make the fans think the whole run down thing in the garage was real instead of a storyline. And I know my dad. He has a temper. Don't think he won't kill him and make it look like an accident. You would lose everything you have left except your job and do you think Vince would allow you to keep working there with your family's reputation tainted?" Josh really had her by the throat figuratively and there was nothing she could do about it. He was right. Her family would be trashed and she would be left with nothing if it got out.

"What do you want?" Isabelle asked trembling.

"What I have always wanted. You. Give yourself to me entirely and become my wife and mother of my children and this will be kept between us. Only myself and mom know this because she told me. No one else knows and it will stay that way if you play ball." said Josh stroking her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "Shhh don't' cry." he whispered.

Giving her a passionate kiss on the mouth he began kissing himself down her body pulling off her shorts and pushing her shirt up. He removed her underwear and proceeded to pleasure her with his tongue.

Isabelle was trying to get her body to resist but it wasn't cooperating. Though it was a good thing in a way because if she didn't play ball and give herself to him she would lose it all. She felt herself cry as he slid his large member into her and she decided to go to that safe place in her mind.

 **A/N: Well there you have it. I can imaging now since the only thing she really has left is work she will be more passionate than ever about her job and keep the fact to herself that she was being blackmailed to protect her family's reputation. What do you think about Steve telling Vince about having to pull a gun in Texas and bringing it up at work? Hope you enjoy and to a reviewer who knows who they are thanks for the idea! Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

After Josh had made love to Isabelle for several hours he knew that they really needed to talk and set some rules and boundaries. Isabelle wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she knew that she had to protect her only family no matter how pissed off he made her for putting her in this position.

She had gone into the large en suite bathroom and took a shower and dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a blue tank top. It was still technically her day off so she wanted to be comfortable. Pulling her hair into a bun she went back into the bedroom. Josh had dressed in a pair of basketball shorts. Nothing else.

"So where are we first of all?" Isabelle asked.

"Well I thought that we would live in the city where I grew up with my brother. There is lots of very happy memories here. Mom lives her, Jon moved home with his wife so I thought to myself why not move home also." said Josh.

"Okay lets lay down the rules. The WWE locker room is full of gossip so I know that you were moving on with some guy you met in Texas. I guess your dad caught you in a compromising position and pulled out his twelve gave. Well first of all whatever you had in Texas ends now. Second of all since we are on two different rosters and rotations I need to know your every move. Every time you are invited out with the girls I wanna know about it. Oh I also want you to travel with someone else other than Joe and Colby. Sorry, but I don't trust either of them, even if Joe is my cousin. You tell no one about the real story behind the relationship. Just that you decided to move on and leave Texas." he went on.

"So basically you have to know what I'm doing at all times. Even if I'm the toilet taking a shit." Isabelle said, the Austin attitude coming out.

Josh just chuckled. He loved how fiery his now fiance and soon to be wife was. It was a major turn on. "Now you are being a little extreme don't you think?"

"More like using me to get back at my father over something I had no idea about and that wasn't my fucking fault to begin with." Isabelle snapped.

"Claws in sweetheart. I do love you. We can make this work. I know we can." Josh said leaning in and kissing her again.

"So I guess when I'm off again I'll head to Texas and move what little I have out of the ranch and move everything here. Correct?" Isabelle asked. She didn't feel like fighting him anymore. It was like she has lost it all and all she had left was her career and she decided that in order to save her dad's reputation that she would just play ball with Josh and throw everything into her career.

She was feeling regret. She could have really moved on and who knows maybe those few times in Texas could have became more. What started out as a Texas romance between two people going through alot could have escalated and and they could have had a real shot. It just wasn't in the cards due to the sins of her father that had happened before she even knew he was her father. Talk about some fucked up irony.

* * *

She was back on the road the following Friday for the house shows. She was in Vince' ear once again throwing out suggestions. Shane and Stephanie were very amused with the way Steve Austin's daughter has been giving him a lot of grief and trying to tell him how to better his product.

"So how are you doing and don't even get started on business again. Your dad and I are old friends. Yes we put one another through hell over the years, but we formed a friendship and a bond. He said you never went to Texas for your off days and it's doubtful you were at lover boy's place since I know what's going on with him. Steve tells me everything." said Vince.

"I met someone and we are together and I'm moving out of Texas and to his hometown." said Isabelle.

"What about the one you had relations in Texas with?" Vince asked.

"Okay Vinny Mac why are you getting into my personal outside of work business? All we had in Texas was fun. I'm grieving, he's going through a divorce. We decided to turn to one another for companionship and fun. That's all it was!" Isabelle was lying to herself. She flt something more and she knew he did too. Timing was just off and in a way she was doing the same thing her dad did to put her in the predicament she was already in.

"Izzy." Vince began.

"Dad it's her business so stay out of it. If she wants to move on and jump into another relationship with whoever she met it's her business. As long as it doesn't interfere with her work we should but out!" Stephanie said.

"Thanks Stephanie. I'm glad someone is on my side." said Isabelle.

"You lost this argument dad. Now lets get back to business." said Shane.

Vince got up and stormed out. Shane, Stephanie and Isabelle looked at one another and laughed. It seemed like the older that he got the bigger pain in the ass and bullhead he became.

* * *

Josh was in a great mood while he was touring on Smackdown. He finally had the woman of his dreams. Everyone noticed a skip in his step. Jon especially.

"So give it up. Something is going on. What put a spring in your step and something has you in the best mood I've seen you in since I cannot remember when." his twin brother said.

"Well I'm engaged. I have the woman of my dreams. I bought us a house where we grew up not far from you and Trin. I am so happy. She is my dream and I'm so lucky to have her." said Josh as they were called for their match. "Lets go kick some ass!"

 **A/N: Little short. Filler chapter! Hope you enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

That work week Isabelle didn't go out on screen or do any backstage segments. She stayed backstage and helped out with the storylines, tormented Vince, and basically tried to keep her mind busy.

She began traveling with Ashley and Ashley. Yea pretty weird like Final Destination three so to speak. Though she would usually call Ashley Flair Charlotte or Flair and the other Ashley either Dana or Ashley. The three had fun traveling together and they would gossip and chat the entire trips. The three would also share hotel rooms.

What Charlotte didn't know was that she has more in common with Isabelle than she knew. Though how could she know if she was closed mouthed about everything going on in her life.

"So you wanna go out tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"Yea lets go out." said Brook.

"I don't know. I think I'll just head to the room and crash so I'll be plenty rested for my flight to Texas in the morning." said Isabelle.

"You never go out. Ever. It's like ever since your fiance was killed all you do is work." said Brook.

"Yea." said Charlotte.

"I'm old guys." said Isabelle. Truth was she didn't want to go out because she would have to send a text and answer a billion questions and then worry if he was going to call and check on her or if he will freak out about her even going out with some of the people from work. Different roster relationships were tough at times, though not as tough as not being on the road at all with your spouse, significant other, mate, ect.

"Oh whatever. I'm only a year younger than you. Brook is twenty seven. Don't even give us that." Charlotte said.

"I just don't really feel like it okay." said Isabelle from the back seat. Brook was driving and Charlotte was riding shot gun. Before anything else could be said Isabelle's phone dinged loud enough for the whole car to hear.

 **How was your night baby-Josh**

 **Fine, just heading to the hotel-Isabelle**

 **I miss you-Josh.**

 **Me too-Isabelle**

It was a lie. She didn't miss him. It was Bram all over again, but it wasn't her. It was pretty much a parallel to someone else and she had no idea that things like that were going on in the fellow superstar's daughter's life.

Though she was trying so hard to figure out how to get out of her predicament without trashing her dad's reputation or losing her career. Most importantly she didn't want a lethal rundown. The first time in the Detroit parking lot was business. Personal would be lethal.

She was afraid of what some of that family was capable of. Though she fell right in with her late fiance. Though Matt was different. He was raised by a softer hand and a loving Italian mother. Both he and his little brother were raised to be true gentlemen.

Oh and talk about adding more fucked up to the situation. She had just lost her fiance and after a couple of weeks she hooked up with his little brother in Texas. Though she was going through grief, he was in the process of divorce and still is. The two just wanted comfort. Though at some point before she got kidnapped it had turned into more. She was broken out of her thoughts when her phone dinged again.

 **So what's going on?-Josh.**

 **Well the Ashley's want me to go out tonight with them and some of the others. Pamela and Mercedes. I'm not sure where they are going. Some bar, but they want me to go with them, but I'm trying to call out since I have an early flight to Texas in the morning-Isabelle.**

 **Who?- Josh**

 **Charlotte Flair and Dana Brook-Isabelle**

 **Oh okay they are both named Ashley. I get ya now-Josh**

He told her to tell him every single thing and that was what she was doing. It was a pain in the ass. Why couldn't he trust her? No scratch that, why couldn't he find someone else?

 **Go out and have a good time. You need some fun. Especially since over the weekend you are coming with Jon, Trinity and I to my mom's for a cookout on our off days when you get back from Texas-Josh**

 **Okay fine. I'll text you when I get back to the hotel room after going out-Isabelle**

The last thing she wanted was to meet the parents and go to some family cookout like everything was all right and nothing was wrong when that wasn't the case at all. She decided that she would go out with the girls. She could use a drink or several.

"You know what I changed my mind. I'll see if I can get a later flight or borrow my dad's jet since he reached that level with his televising shows and taping this and then in LA and plus all the movies he's been in. I'll go out with you guys, Pam, and Mercedes." said Isabelle.

"Sounds good. Come on people move your asses!" Dana yelled at the traffic.

"Road rage much!" Charlotte joked as the three laughed. The tension was gone and for at least a little bit Isabelle could pretend that she was single and getting ready to have fun with some women she worked with.

* * *

Josh looked up as a paperback book hit him in the face. "What the fuck man?"

"Well you were drooling over your phone." Jon said.

"I was not." said Josh.

"Was too. So are we going to meet this one at the cookout at mom's?" Jon asked.

"Oh yes you will. Lets just say I fell and fell hard and won her over even though she is going through grief at the time." said Josh."

"Explain little bro." Jon said in a stern tone.

"Isabelle Austin. I have been her shoulder to cry on and it just happened okay. I love her and she is slowly falling for and moving on with me. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Josh said.

Jon nearly ran off the road. This was the second time he heard that story, but it wasn't from the same person. Someone was lying and someone was about to get it. Someone was trying to tear their family apart.

"You know what Josh if you want to be with some slut it's all on you then." Jon snapped.

"Dude that's fucked up." said Josh.

"Oh is it? I guess you had no idea that she is fucking Joe too. Oh yea little miss sweet and Innocent is fucking her late fiance's brother and I guess she is fucking you too. Man she gets around. Fucking slut." Jon said.

"You don't know anything Jonathan so shut the fuck up. Maybe she was fucking Joe, but it's over now because she's with and is committed to me. Now you call my woman a slut one more e time and you and I are going to have a problem." Josh snapped.

 **A/N: Drama drama drama! Hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Jon clinched the steering wheel after his brother told him to shut the fuck up. He was about to raise his voice and let him have it when Josh confessed is secret.

"Alright nothing I tell you leaves this car alright. Lets just say that I have wanted her ever since she first came to work for the WWE. It was that instant I have to have her if you get what I mean. I was pissed and disappointed when I found out she had someone back in Nashville. Then the whole fiasco with Chuck. Well I also found something on on her and lets just say I had something to hold her to me and lets just leave it at that." said Josh.

"So what you are blackmailing her so she would be in a relationship with you? And you are taking advantage of the fact that she is totally vulnerable since her ex shot her fiance in Nashville?" Trinity reached back and hit her brother in law right in the face. "I don't know which of you is the bigger asshole at the moment. You Jon for calling Isabelle a slut, or you Josh for taking advantage of the poor woman just so she would be with you. She was close to moving on and picking up the broken pieces in Texas and you had to ruin it all! Asshole!" Trinity hit him again!

"You know what you are an asshole and I cannot believe you are doing that to Isabelle. What she had in Texas could and would have became something more but instead you had to go crazy. Was that was the app that was on your phone? Cameras? I had no idea what that was about before now. How long have you been stalking her before you found a way to force and blackmail yourself into her life and being with you?" Jon growled.

"I love her Jon so fuck off." said Josh.

"Seriously I'm going to say I told yourself when you end up running into a brick wall!" said Jon.

"Yep I agree with my husband. I won't say anything and I'll even play along, but I'm not happy about it." said Trinity.

"What pisses me off is that you are ruining people's lives just because you are pissed at the fact that your high school girlfriend is a damn liar." Jonathan said.

"Isabelle is mine alright. If any of you get in my way family or not, brothers or not, twins or not I'll fucking kill you!" said Josh.

* * *

Isabelle, Dana, and Charlotte walked into the bar liked they owned the place and headed straight for the bar. They stopped at the hotel, dropped off their bags, changed, and then took a cab to the bar so they wouldn't have to worry about drinking and driving.

Charlotte was wearing a pair black leather pants, a red leather halter, with a black leather jacket over it and red six inch lace up ankle boots. Dana was wearing a silk silver shiny mini skirt with a sequined tube top and silver six inched heeled sandals. Isabelle was wearing a pair of low rise blue jeans, a emerald green top with a scooped neck that went all the way down to where her belt buckle was and underneath she wore a black Cami with that had a shelf bra and she had on a pair of black six inch ankle boots.

"Now these ladies are looking swaft!" Colin Cassidy aka Big Cass commented nudging his best friend and tag team partner Eric Arndt aka Ezo Amore.

"Oh yea they are. How you doing?" Eric asked.

"Well Cass, Enzo we are doing fine. We need a drink though." said Charlotte.

"Oh yes a strong one." said Isabelle.

"No beer?" asked Dana.

Even though Charlotte didn't know what was going on in her new found travel partner now friend's life, she recognized some of the things going on from her path and that she was struggling and just trying to make it through the day to day. It could be that she was still grieving for her fiance after her piece of shit ex Chuck decided to shoot him and then burn down his downtown Nashville bar and Isabelle lake front home. She spoke up.

"Izzy can drink what she wants and just because she is Austin's daughter doesn't mean all she can drink is beer. Ugh I feel like I'm the mom here!" Charlotte said.

"So how is Leah?" Isabelle asked Cass about his girlfriend Carmella who was on the Smacdown roster.

"Well is doing great. She is on Smackdown and she had teamed up with Becky against Nicole and Natalie. Though I miss her though." said Cass.

"Well separate rosters are much easier than not seeing them at all. I missed Matt like crazy while he was home in Nashville and I was on the road. Natalie probably missed TJ like crazy since he's at home." said Isabelle.

"Hey are you ever going to come back to Nashville? We miss you." CJ said giving Isabelle a hug.

"Well since my ex arsoned my home I just have no reason to come back. Besides I wanted to reconnect with my father so I went to Texas." said Isabelle.

"Anyone in Texas? I heard your dad caught you in an compromising position in his hot tub." CJ teased.

"Ugh the WWE locker room is a major gossip area! Especially when your superstar dad comes on the road and spills the beans. Okay I had something going on in Texas. I was grieving and he is in the process of divorce because his wife's a bitch and well we turned to one another for fun and comfort. Though that's over." said Isabelle taking the glass of Jack and Coke Colin had given her. "Aww such a gentleman. Thanks." she said.

"Tell Leah that." said Colin.

"Piss off Enzo!"

"Wow lets all just hug it out." said Pamela walking over to them with Mercedes as she hugged everyone.

"Awww Pammy you are so sweet. So what do you want to drink?" Enzo asked.

"Rum and Coke please." she said.

As the group found a large table while some of the others went to get drinks they all decided just to visit.

"So how are you doing? You never get out anymore and since you used to travel with CJ and I, well we consider you a sister." Alex commented.

"Awww thanks big guy. I'm just going day by day and managing." said Isabelle hugging the brute of a man.

"Lets dance!" Mercedes said grabbing her arm as Low by Flo Ryder came blaring through the speakers. Isabelle followed the younger woman to the dance floor. Isabelle felt her phone vibrate and she looked down and saw she had a text.

 **Just got to my room. I hope you are behaving yourself. What's going on at the bar?-Josh.**

 **I'm just dancing with Mercedes, Sasha Banks, and Big Cass, Enzo, Rusev and Lana ar here with us.-Isabelle**

 **Well since Enos is single he better watch himself or else he's in trouble. Have fun and text me when you get back to your room. DON'T FORGET TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM-Josh.**

"Are you okay?" asked Charlotte.

"Lets get a couple shots from the bar and then hit the ladies room. I need to talk to someone and well with everything that happened to you in the past and add the fact your father is a legend like mine you are the best person to talk to. Though this stays between the two of us." said Isabelle.

The two went to the bar and ordered six shots of Tequila and slinging all three back. They stopped after the third one because they didn't want to end up on the floor. They wanted to talk, but they needed liquid courage for it all.

Stumbling to a back corner table the two made sure no one was around before they began talking to one another.

"How was Bram? How bad was he?" Isabelle asked.

Charlotte was taken aback, but she had a feeling that there was a reason, besides concern and friendship, that she was asking.

"It was fine at first. Then he became very possessive and then even imprisoned me. He never let me go anywhere. Then the bastard tried to strangle me and kill me. Even before all of that he was physically abusive. Now I'm afraid to get into another relationship again." Charlotte confessed.

Isabelle was taken aback. Yes she was being blackmailed into a relationship, but she wasn't being imprisoned nor was she a punching bag. Yes Josh was controlling, but he wasn't abusive. He allowed her to keep her career and hit a bar after work with her friends. He couldn't be that back could he? But then she thought about him. Her guy she met so to speak in Texas. They guy her father caught her in the hot tub with. She trusted him completely and felt totally safe with him. Josh no. She was constantly afraid of him going off the handle. Like Chuck all over gain.

"The reason I asked was because of what's going on with me. Though you had it alot rougher than me. I'm not being abused, at least I don't think so. Ugh fuck I need another drink." said Isabelle as she got up and went to the bar and ordered a two Long Island Iced teas. One for her and one for Charlotte.

Walking back to the table she handed Charlotte her drink. "I'm being blackmailed into a relationship. You see this guy, Josh, found out that my dad had an affair with his mom and he his holding it over my head so I would date him and marry him and have his children. He kidnapped me and then showed me pictures of my dad and his mom that he had and he said that if I didn't get into a relationship with him and marry him and become his he would spill the beans, tarnish my dad's reputation, and even destroy and even cause me to lose my career." said Isabelle.

"Wow this shit is big. Who is the fucker?" Charlotte asked.

Leaning in she whispered his name. "So what now?"

"Well let me just say that in order for me to save my career and become free I might have to take a page of out Stephanie's book after the higher power plan. I just have to wait for an opportunity and bide my time and just bide my time. Hey the only way I can keep my job and get out of this at this point is to pull a Stephanie McMahon kind of coo that she did at Armageddon 1999. That way the entire world thinks it's just a storyline and I'm free." said Isabelle.

"It's kind of a big risk don't you think?" Charlotte asks.

"It is, but all I have to do is wait. Hopefully I'll get a window so I can hopefully get out. I'm just thankful Josh isn't abusive. Controlling and possessive yes, but not abusive." said Isabelle.

"I'm here for you. Us legends daughters have to stick together." said Charlotte.

"Oh yes we do." said Isabelle. She decided to call it a night after that. She was tired. Not only did she have to get a flight to Texas, she had to pack what little she had and drive to Pensacola and then the day after that go to a cookout at Josh's mother's. Fun fun fun. Not!

Getting to her room she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

 **At the hotel in my room, going to bed since I have an early fight to Texas in the morning. Goodnight-Isabelle**

Throwing on her blue cotton jersey tshirt style nightgown that went above her knees she climbed into the king sized bed and just crashed. Her two roommates would be getting in who knows when. Luckily they had a king sized bed and they didn't mind sharing.

 **A/N: Well people on both sides of the fence know what's going on and Isabelle is trying to figure a way out of her predicament. Looks like she is getting close to Charlotte. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning a slightly hung over Isabelle was on a flight to Texas. When she got to the Austin airport she went to the parking garage and got into her Navigator and drove to her father's ranch in Tilden.

When she got out she saw the familiar Blue Tahoe, her step mom's Avalanche, and her dad's old blazer. She wasn't quite ready to see him, but she knew she had to break it off. Well sort of.

Getting out of her car she smiled as he came out onto the porch. "Hey Isabelle."

"Joe. How are you doing?" Isabelle asked.

"Well things are being said and I heard alot. So what is this deal with the move and meeting someone else?" Joe asked.

"I can't really explain it. It's complicated." said Isabelle.

"Why is it complicated? Unless you are just some whore sleeping with whatever since your fiance died!" Joe snapped getting angry.

"That's not the case! I do love you Joe!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Ha yea right. You were engaged to my brother, fucked me after he died, and now you are moving in with my cousin and saying that you are marrying him instead. Fucking bitch. You know what I made the biggest mistake ever when I was with you." Joe snapped getting into his car and squealing out.

"What's going on?" Kristen asked.

"Oh your husband ruined my life. That's what!" Isabelle snapped walking inside and into the room that she was staying in and began packing up the rest of what little she had before she loaded it into the back of her car.

"What's going on sweetie? Why are you leaving?" Steve asked.

"Oh you ruined my life. Shit I had no idea about is being hung over my head in the form of blackmail. Basically I marry this guy and have his children or your reputation is trashed and I lose my job. My job, my career is all I fucking have left. I lost everything and I am not about to lose this also!" said Isabelle.

"I'm lost. What could I have done that put you in this position. Sweetie would you calm down and stop packing and fucking talk to me?" Steve said getting annoyed.

"Okay dad I'm going to be straight with you. Figure it out and figure out a way to get me out of this before I end up pulling a Stephanie McMahon after the higher power plan to get myself out of this mess and save my career. Think of what could be held over me. I'm tired of being blamed for shit that's not my fault to begin with. Now because I you I have an eleven hour drive!" Isabelle said throwing the last of her meager belongings into her car before squealing out of the parking lot.

She felt like hell for talking to her dad in that way. Though it was all his fault. She could have moved on. She found someone she was falling for in Texas. Though she lost it all and now she had to be in a relationship with someone who was obsessive about her. Obsessive love was one of the most scariest of love.

She googled it and didn't like what she saw. It said they could be calm at one moment and then the next violent and going off the handle the next. It reminded her of her former relationship with Chuck.

Matt was easy going and fun and she felt comfortable and safe with him from the beginning. She felt herself start to cry. She pushed the tears aside and continued to drive. As she merged into Interstate 10 East The Climb by Miley Cyrus came on the radio.

She listened to the powerful words of that song and they gave her hope. She was going to get out of it with her career intact. It was literally all she had left. She had no real home and she lost it all due to Chuck. Now all she had left was the career she loved.

She just drove along the interstate toward Pensacola and Josh's house. She didn't want to go there, but she had to. Though she knew that she would just have to wait for an opportunity to do something. She did warn her dad about what she would do when she to the chance and the opportunity arose. Nothing personal. Just business.

 **A/N: Sorry short chapter! I made this one short because there will be alot in the next chapter! Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

Isabelle was feeling tired and emotionally drained. She lost her next shot of happiness after everything hit the fan in Nashville thanks to her ex Chuck. All she had in the world was her career and she was desperate to keep it.

She sighed as she started raining. Slowing down from eighty miles down to sixty five she continued to drive along interstate ten eastbound. Though she was terrified about the future. What if Josh was like Chuck. Based on what she read online about obsessive love that could be the case.

She hit the steering wheel in frustration she growled under her breath. This was the last thing she wanted. As she drove through Mobile she was trying to figure out how her life came to that.

She cranked up the radio once again when Adele's Send my Love to your new Lover came on. Adele was one of her favorite singers and she had all of her songs on her Iphone. Due to the fact that she just wanted to listen to the radio and get the traffic updates just in case she needed to get the gps to find an alternate route in order to avoid wrecks and backups.

Even though she was in no hurry to get to Josh's she hated to be stuck in traffic. It made her feel like she was losing her mind and at times she had the worse road rage. She was broken out of her thoughts by a text from Josh.

 **Where are you?-Josh.**

 **Going through Mobile Alabama-Isabelle**

 **You're not lying to me are you?-Josh**

 **I'M NOT LYING ALRIGHT!-Isabelle**

She was sick of it all and she contemplated turning her phone off. She didn't need that. She was doing what she could and doing what he wanted all the while sacrificing her happiness. She didn't needed to be accused of being a liar.

* * *

Josh was pissed at the last text and he picked up his water bottle and threw it across the room hitting the wall with a thud.

"Damn Uce what's that about?" Jon asked. Him and Trinity were over checking out his new house and they had brought the kids over since it was still Summertime and Jayla and Jayden wanted to see their Uncle Josh.

"Bella is getting smart with me and I don't like that. At all." Josh said showing Jon his phone.

"Sounds like to me she is just irritated because she is trying to drive and your ass is texting her like crazy and then you have to call her a liar and insinuate that she is still in Texas. Dude give the poor woman a break. You know mom will know immediately what's going on when we see her tomorrow and she will call you out on your shit." Jon told him.

"I think you need to just stop your sh crap right now. Isabelle was happy. She was moving on and she could have really had something with the guy in Texas. Joe. I know that it wasn't the right timing, but giving it a few months while he gets his divorce sorted the could have had something. She loves him Josh." said Trinity.

"SHE WILL NOT LOVE ANYONE BUT ME! EVER AGAIN. FUCK JOE, FUCK CHUCK, FUCK MATT, AND FUCK ANY OTHER GUY WHO HAS IN THE PAST BEEN WITH HER AND WANTED HER AND FUCK EVERY GUY WHO WOULD WANT HER IN THE FUTURE! I'M HER FUCKING FUTURE!" Josh exploded.

"Don't talk like that in front of your niece and nephew and get a grip. You are so selfish and possessive I'm about to just knock the crap out of you. Why can't you let the woman be happy?" Jon asked in frustration.

"I need her, love her, and want her. You don't get it." Josh said.

"No you are so obsessive that you cannot even think straight. Also I'm worried that you could really hurt her and then it will be her dad behind the wheel running you down!" Jon said.

"No I can't because she is my mate. My one and only. I need her, love her, want her. You don't understand shit!" Josh said.

"You are the most stubborn asshole I've ever met in my life! LET HER GO!" Trinity yelled.

"Nope. Neither of you understand." said Josh.

"I think you need help dude." said Jon.

"Shut up. I don't need anything but her. Dammit just get here!" Josh said.

* * *

Two hours later, due to the rain that slowed her down, Isabelle pulled her car into her new driveway. It was still raining, but it was a light and steady rain. Parking she turned off the engine and grabbed her umbrella and hit the button to open up the back gate to get her things out.

She had just gotten out of the car when Josh came out and embraced her and gave her a passionate kiss right in front of whoever who was around and bothered to look.

"Finally!" he said kissing her again.

"Weather and traffic. Not my fault. I didn't dally. I got here as soon as I could." said Isabelle.

"Let me get your things and bring them up to our room. My brother and sister and law are here with their kids. Do you need anything?" Josh asked.

"Well I need to run to the store and get alcohol and lots of it. If I have to be forced and blackmailed into something because of my dad's past bullshit I need a lot of alcohol to get through it." said Isabelle.

"Am I really that repulsive?" Josh asked feeling his anger rise.

"Well with the way you are trying to force me into your life to get back at my dad, then yea. I've lost enough and now you are rubbing it in the fact that once again one more person in my life ruined things for me." Isabelle snapped.

"Well I'm sorry you feel this way, but in my own fucked up ways I still love you and you belong to me." said Josh.

"Whatever. Can I just go to the store and get the alcohol?" asked Isabelle.

"Take Trinity with you." Josh said.

"Fine. No offense Trin It's just...," Isabelle trailed off.

"I understand sweetie. It's alright. Come on I'm sure you could use some girl time." said Trinity putting an arm around the older woman. As the two women walked out Jon walked over and knocked his brother upside the head.

"You idiot! She is becoming afraid of you. Do you want that to happen?" asked Jon.

"She should be because I can take everything from her. All I have to do is put the word out about the affair and her dad's reputation will be trashed and she'll lose her job and what will she have then? Nothing." Josh kept the rest to himself and that was if he had to he would be taking a few pages out of Chuck's book.

Later on that night after Jon, Trinity and the kids all left Isabelle was once again forced to have sex with Josh. She didn't feel anything. It didn't hurt at all, but unlike with Matt there was no pleasure. Also to add another fact was what she felt in Texas was like hot damn fireworks exploding, curled toes, passionate like the romance novels and movies. That was what she had in Texas.

Afterwords Josh went to sleep right away and Isabelle laid in the king sized bed and just cried. She wanted to be happy again and it seems like every time she got a shred of happiness something always would happen to ruin it and bring her down.

 **A/N: Well sounds like Isabelle is not happy at all with her life. Next chapter is the family barbecue where she comes face to face with the woman her father had an affair with? How do you think it will go and who's side will she take in all of the drama. Jon and Trinity are trying to get Josh to listen, but without any luck! Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Isabelle was awoken by Josh gently shaking her. "Hey get up we have to get ready for the barbecue. Come on move your ass."

"Is this an all day thing? Why do I have to get up so early?" Isabelle asked.

"Early? It's eleven in the morning. I guess after we made love last night you over hit the box of wine and slept off your hangover." said Josh.

"I wish I could sleep the entire weekend away until I have to be back at work again!" said Isabelle.

"Watch it. You are mine whether you like it or not. You will either do what I tell you to do or your career is over. Don't fuck with me on this one!" Josh snapped. "Now get up and get ready and don't you dare embarrass me in front of my parents."

Sighing Isabelle got up and went into the master bath and hopped into the shower. Leaning up against the wall she let the tears fall. All she wanted was to go home. Where was home though? Not Texas since her dad was the cause of all of this. Not Nashville, Music City, her hometown, the place where she was able to find love again after being broken down physically, mentally, and emotionally. Where was her place. She had no idea. Tampa? Well maybe if things would have turned out differently in Texas and her dad hadn't fucked up.

She was really close to spilling the beans to more people than just Ashley Flair. She wanted to tell her brother Chris. Well technically he wasn't her brother, but he was like a brother to her and could have been if things would have worked out in Texas or if Chuck never would have murdered her fiance.

Getting out of the shower she put one towel in her hair and then she wrapped another one around her waist and began drying off. She felt someone behind her and strong arms wrap around her waist and the sound of shorts coming down.

"No, I'm not in the mood alright." said Isabelle before she was shoved into the wall.

"When I want you I'll have you and you don't ever tell me no." Josh said as he took the towel away from her and lifting her before sliding into her. She clung to him as he moved in and out of her. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was just at a loss. It was like she was back in Nashville again before she broke it off with Chuck.

After Josh finished he gently set her down. "Get dressed and get ready. We are leaving in twenty minutes." he told her as he walked out of the bathroom. Isabelle was crying once again as she walked into the bedroom and pulled out a teal tank dress that went below her knees and a pair of white wedges.

Getting dressed she walked into the bathroom and combed out her hair and put it into a French braid and did her makeup. Light because she didn't really want to make much of an effort, but she didn't want Josh to think she wasn't making an effort either.

"Lets go." said Josh walking in.

"Alright. Is this okay?" Isabelle asked.

"You're fine. Lets go." said Josh leading her out to her car. He opened the passenger side door for her and after closing it he walked around to the driver's side door and got in and started the engine.

"How the hell did you get my keys, and why are you driving my car instead of yours?" Isabelle asked.

"You are going to be my wife so technically it's my car to. Also my car is on the fritz and this one is nicer." said Josh. Isabelle just sighed to herself. It seemed like Josh was totally taking over her life once piece at a time.

* * *

A few minutes later Josh pulled up behind his brother's mustang in front of his parents house and stopped the car and got out. Isabelle knew that she was going to be drinking alot in order to get through the day.

Josh took her hand and led her to the door and rang the doorbell. A couple of minutes after he rang the doorbell a pretty woman opened the door and Isabelle could clearly see what attracted her dad to her.

"Hey Josh." she said smiling and hugging her younger son.

"Mom it's good to see you again. This is my girlfriend Isabelle and Isabelle this is my mom Talisua." said Josh.

She gave Josh a hard look. Talisua could see right through her youngest son and knew exactly what was going on with him. She was going to ring him a new one, but not while his father was in earshot. She would take him aside and give her son a piece of her mind.

"Hey guys, what the hell too you so long?" Solofa Jr. aka Rikishi said walking into the living room. "Jonathan is manning the grill. Hey I have seen you on Raw. Why haven't you been on screen in awhile?" he asked.

"Oh I'm taking a break from TV and just sticking to backstage work." said Isabelle feeling uncomfortable.

"Well that's alright. We all need a break from the action once in awhile. So how's your asshole dad doing?" Solofa asked.

"He's fine. Married and busy with this and that." said Isabelle.

"Hey back off her dad. He's done enough already." Josh said.

"So do you want something to drink?" Solofa asked.

"I'll just have a beer. Babe would you like some wine?" asked Josh.

"How about something stronger." said Isabelle.

"No stick to wine." said Josh.

"Let her drink what she wants. Your driving anyway." Talisua told her younger son.

"Don't over do it." Josh said.

"Wow you won't keep her if you keep this up. She'll get sick of your shit." said Talisua.

"No she won't. She won't leave me." said Josh giving his mom a knowing smile.

"Keep it up son and I'll end up knocking you upside the head with a rolling pin." Talisua said knowing exactly what he was referring to. Her son was holding her mistakes with the girl's father over her head in order to keep her with him. Yea threatening career's because Tee was nothing but a liar and an cheater so he was using the past to get what he wanted. Oh he was so going to get it.

Isabelle meanwhile had fixed herself a Bacardi 151 and pineapple juice in a tall tumbler with ice. Josh gave her a hard look because he knew that she put more rum than juice in her drink. The last thing he wanted was his girl embarrassing the family.

Jon said nothing and Trinity wanted to punch her brother in law in the face. Throughout the rest of the afternoon they got through it all. It was awkward. Solofa wondered what everyone else knew that he didn't and he wondered why everyone was giving Josh a hard look and why his girl was on her third rum and juice. His curiosity increased when he saw his wife grab his youngest son by the ear and drag him into the living room.

Feeling curious he excused himself to eavesdrop on his wife and son. What the hell did Josh do to piss off his mom, his brother, and his sister in law.

Josh was shoved into the refrigerator and his mom literally hit him upside the head with a rolling pin.

"OW MA!"

"No you listen to me and listen now. What are you doing to that poor girl. It's obvious she's not happy. You stop this shit now!" Talisua snapped at her youngest.

"I'm not doing anything to her. We are in love. We just had a disagreement this morning." Josh lied.

"I'm not stupid. I know who she is and what you have on her and you are holding that over her head and threatening her career with it. What happened to you?" Talisua asked.

"Nothing happened to me. We are just fine and in love." Josh lied once again. "OW!" he yelled as his mother hit him again with the pin.

"If that were the case she wouldn't have been drinking the entire time. Rum and juice at that. She seems to be more of a beer and wine fan. She is miserable. Don't you see that?" Talisua tried to reason.

"I need her ma. You don't understand. I'm in love with her. You just don't get it." Josh said.

"What you have is obsessive love Joshua and you need to get help for that before you end up really hurting her. I have heard about this and did all the research after my sister was killed. Her husband had that obsessive love and he ended up going into a fit of jealous uncontrolled rage and ended up killing her. Don't do the same to that girl just because of a mistake her father and I made years ago." Talisua pleaded.

"Whatever ma you don't get it." Josh said walking out.

Talisua sighed and leaned against the counter she looked up to see her husband. "I heard it all. Everything. It's all in the past now and it's time to move on. Isabelle is innocent in everything and I have no problem with her. Though if I would have known back then I would have been in jail. In that Detroit parking lot I would have backed up and hit the fucker again and again if I would have known and filed papers from jail." Solofa said before he walked out.

After the long day Josh help his very drunk girlfriend into her car and then walked around to the driver's side and got in slamming the door in anger and frustration.

"Either my family is very smart or you have a big ass mouth." Josh said as he started the engine and backed down his parent's driveway.

"Your family is smart because I don't talk to them about anything." Isabelle snapped.

"Watch the tone! I'm already pissed off enough as it is." Josh said.

"Whatever." Isabelle muttered.

"Watch it." Josh snapped.

"Or what? You'll hit me like Chuck did?" Isabelle fired back. Josh clenched the steering wheel in anger and frustration and pressed down on the gas. Her fiestiness turned him on to no end and he was dealing with a raging hard on. Add the fact he was pissed off and frustrated with his family for not understanding him at all.

When he pulled into his their driveway he sighed as she got out of the car and went inside. Josh turned off the engine and ripped the keys out of the ignition and stalked inside after her. He found her in the bedroom changing into some night clothes.

"I want you." Josh said.

"I'm not in the mood so no." Isabelle said.

Without thinking Josh punched her in the stomach and threw her on the bed removing her shorts and underpants and pulling down his gym shorts and boxers. "I've done told you that you will not tell me no and resist me!" he said as she slid into her and began moving in and out of her in a hard yet slow pace.

* * *

Isabelle was glad to be back at work. Her sanctuary. The only thing that brought her joy these days. She was on her way to Vince's office to go over storyline ideas with him. She was glad that even though people could buy stock in the company the McMahons were the ones in charge.

As she was walking down the hall she ran into Chris Irvine and his on screen best friend Kevin Steen aka Kevin Owens.

"Hey Kevin go ahead. I need to talk with Bella a minute." said Chris.

"Okay." said Kevin walking away. Isabelle sighed.

"So what's up?"

"Well I have heard alot and quite frankly I don't understand it. Why? I have always thought of you as a little sister ever since you came into the WWE and I thought we you were actually going to become my little sister a couple of times via marriage. Now you break my brother in law's heart and leave Texas. What is going on?" Chris asked.

"It's a long complicated story." Isabelle said feeling drained and feeling all the fight leave her.

"Oh so I guess you are really like Stephanie McMahon. A skanky dirty disgusting brutal bottom feeding trash bag hoe. Hell you have slept with half the Anoa'i Fatu family. You might as well fuck the McMahons also." Chris said walking away.

Isabelle reached her breaking point then. She was going to flip and possibly tell him everything that she told Ashely.

"CHRISTOPHER IRVINE STOP A MOMENT SO I CAN EXPLAIN YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Isabelle exploded right in the middle of the hall receiving looks from Colby Lopez, Joe Anoa'i, Shane and Vince McMahon, Ashley Fiair, and Dana Brook.

"Okay what's going on?" Dana asked quietly to Ashley.

"Shits about to come to a head." said Ashley.

 **A/N: I'm going to leave it there? Do you think Chris will listen? Will she lose her job? How do you think the barbecue went and what do you think about the kind of man Josh is turning into? What do you think of Rikishi's revelation if he had known way back then? Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chris stopped right in his tracks. Isabelle had never raised her voice to him since he had known her when she first arrived onto the WWE scene that's to her father pulling some strings and explaining to Vince about Chuck.

He turned around and he had never seen a woman so broken. It was like she has reached her limit and snapped. His heart broke seeing the tears in her eyes.

Vince was in shock also. Gone was the woman who stunned two superstars in the ring for going off screen and not even batting an eyelash. Gone was the woman who argued with him on end about storylines explaining why the hell Smackdown wsa doing much better than Raw.

What broke her? What the hell was going on? Before he could say anything Isabelle began to explain herself to Chris not caring who overheard her.

"I am being blackmailed. Years ago my dad had an affair and let me just say that if the husband would have known it would have been a vehicular homicied in that Detroit parking lot instead of a vehicular assault. Though charges on the second were never filed and everyone thought it was just a storyline. Well long story short the yongest son of the woman dad had an affair with has been stalking me ever since I started working here. Then he kidnapped me and told me that I either give my self to him entirely. That meaning I marry him, and have his children and be his girl so to speak. He said that if I didn't that he would let the affair be known to the world and I would lose the only thing I had left. My job. I said okay and it was like my life went downhill fast. He wanted to know every move I made and was constantly texting. His brother and sister in law found out and tried talking sense into him. His mom even tried, but nothing got through to him. Also, shit this is hard, Josh doesn't take the word no. The last time I said it he punched me. That's my breaking point and that's why I'm making an ass out of myself in the middle of the hallway. I'm sorry Chris, but this shit isn't my fault. It's a past I never knew about coming back to bite me in the ass!" Isabelle broke. Holding onto the wall she sank to her knees and cried.

Ashley Flair, knowing the entire story but the latest anyway, ran to her and held her as she sobbed. Chris reacted then and ran over and hugged both women.

"I am so sorry for what I said. Fuck little sis I'm so sorry. That shit is not your fault. Your father fucked up back then. Not you. Vince I swear if you fire her over things she has no control of I'm going to put you in the walls of Jericho until you pass out from the pain." Chris threatened his boss.

"Isabelle it's not your fault what your father did years ago and you don't have to fear losing your job. Man I never thought anyone would be so desperate and sick that they would hold something over you like that in which you had no idea about. Now one question did you just say that you have been, welll you know. I cannot say it." Vince said.

"Yes I have been raped multiple times. I swear it was like I was with Chuck again since the last time he actually punched me in the stomach. I don't even know him anymore. It's like he lost it. His mom called it Obsessive Love." said Isabelle as she clung to Chris and Ashley. Dana came over and hugged her also. Everyone else was just in shock.

Joe felt tears falling down his face. That was the last thing Isabelle deserved. She was too nice to deserve that. He had no idea how to go forward. He was still dealing with divorcing Galina and he was in the middle of a major custody battle. Galina didn't want him to have custody because he wsa always on the road and Joe felt like it was wrong for her to keep their daughter from him. Either way it was a fight.

"I'm sorry I said what I said. I feel like shit now," said Chris.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. I had a plan to get out of this with my career intact. I was planning on biding my time and eventually pulling a Stephanie McMahon after Armeggon 1999. That way I could make it all look like a storyline." said Isabelle.

"Well I'm nixing that idea. From everything I found out I fear you won't make it. You are out as of now and your job is in tact. You just have to get your personal life in order. I'm sure that you don't want to go back to the ranch, but you are not staying with him." said Vince.

"I live too close otherwise I would let you stay with Nessa and I." said Chris. "Wait I'll give the big guy Paul a call. I'm sure he and Summer will let you stay with them in Tampa." he added.

"I need to get my car and what little I have." said Isabelle.

"I'll help get your car. Dont' worry and you will get your things. Just relax because you are safe and away from Josh. We have your back. The Raw Roster has your back." said Kevin.

"And you and the Ashleys are welcome to travel with Kevin and I on my bus. Kevin's wife won't care and neither will Nessa after I tell her what's going on." said Chris. "No scratch that I'm not taking any chances with my little sister. You are traveling with Kevin and I and your friends are welcome. I know that you don't travel with CJ anymore since she has Alex and that you feel like the third wheel. Besides I've heard about Bram." he added.

"Who the hell told you?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing stays secret in the WWE! Just ask Isabelle how I found about about her dad storming out with a shotgun that one night after she went to live with him." Chris said.

"If you don't shut up about that I'm gonnna stun you again." Isabell threatened. Chris smiled hearing the fire come back. He wanted Paul to knock Josh the fuck out on Smackdown because the piece of shit had it coming.

"Okay here is how it's gonna go. Isabelle for now you will take time off of being on screen, but you will still work backstage and of course bounce ideas off of me or tell me I'm a dumbass like always. Bryan will be onscreen though. If you want to join him let me know before hand. I know it's a live show and things change quickly but I like to be in the loop." said Vince.

"Where's the fun in that?" Isabelle joked. The Ashleys, CJ, Vince, Bryan, Chris, Joe, Colby, and even Kevin noticed how her demeaner changed knowing that her job was secure and she could get away from the person who was hurting her and breaking her spirit. That was what attracked Joe to her. Her spirit.

"Hahaha. Alright come to my office. Oh I agree with you traveling with Chris till we get Josh situated. I know you travel with the Ashleys, but you all should just travel on Chris's bus till we get this situated." said Vince.

"It's settled. I'll get the booze and the board games." said Chris.

"I hardly drink so get me some water please!" said Kevin.

"Wait a minute, Kevin Steen said please?" Colby joked.

"Don't make me hurt you in the ring." Kevin fired back. Vince wasn't paying them any attention. He put an arm around Isabelle's shoulder and led her to his office where they could bounce off storylines.

 **A/N: So do you think that for now Isabelle and the Ashley's should just travel with Chris and Kevin on Chris's bus? Where should Isabelle stay when she is off work? In Nashville with CJ and Alex or in Tampa with Paul, The Big Show, and Summer Wright? Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**What are you doing?-Josh.**

 **Call me or text me now!- Josh**.

 **Woman you are gonna get it. Call me-Josh**.

Isabelle was ignoring her phone as she sat with Vince, Paul Levesque, and Stephanie coming up with new storyline ideas. Even though the WWE staffed writers they haven't being coming up to par lately.

"Okay what do you think of a first ever women's title match in the cell at the Hell in the Cell Pay Per View?" Isabelle threw out there.

"No absolutely not." said Vince.

"Why not?" Isabelle asked as her phone beeped again.

 **Call me dammit!-Josh**

"Well because it's dangerous." Vince stammered.

"Yet these women are trained professionals and your son Shane, who isn't by the way, competed in Hell in the Cell at WrestleMania with the most dangerous man in history. The Undertaker. Bit of a double standard don't you think!" she said as her phone beeped.

 **Lets go out after the show!-Ashley F.**

"She has you there Vince. Listen why don't you just step down and let Stephanie and I take over along with Shane. We got this." said Paul Levesque.

"Seriously I made this company and I can keep it up." said Vince.

"Well in your old age you are beginning to suck at it." said Isabelle as Stephanie snorted nearly choking on her Starbucks as there was another ding on the phone.

 **Chris got in touch with me and told me everything. You are more than welcome to stay with my wife and I until you find something more permanent.-Paul W**

"I am about to throw that damn phone away!" Vince growled.

"Sorry I'll put it on vibrate." said Isabelle.

"Let me see it." said Paul Levesque. "Okay fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, Flair's daughter wants to go out after the show, and Big Show says you can stay in Tampa with him and his wife until you get settled when you are not on the road. I deleted all of asshole's texts." he added.

"You could have gone without saying the 'fuck you's'." Complained Vince.

"Says the guy who my father made piss himself on national television." Isabelle quipped as Stephanie and Paul laughed! They were glad to see that she was coming back to her old self so they welcomed it.

"Anyway!" Vince began before he forgot where he was and tripped over a chair causing everyone in the room to laugh at him. "Fuckers!" he snapped as Isabelle's phone dinged yet again.

 **You don't want to play with me Isabelle. Text or call me back right fucking now!-Josh**

 **How about you fuck off. I know everything so you best watch yourself and it looks like it's your job on the line! ASSHOLE-Paul Levesque**

"You replied to him? Great now he is really going to be pissed and he'll probably really hurt me now." Isabelle stated.

"Like any of us will let him. Also you will be living with the Big Show until this is all settled. Do you think he is dumb enough to mess with a seven foot two five hundred pounds of all muscle pro wrestler?" Paul asked.

* * *

There were no more texts. Triple H really put Josh in his place and Isabelle was guess that he was afraid of the King of Kings. Isabelle was excited to have a girls night out with the Ashleys, Mercedes, CJ, and Pamela. She really needed it and Alex, Kevin, and Chris would be supervising along with Mercede's husband Colby Lopez.

Isabelle had no idea that happened. It was a spur of the moment Vegas thing the same weekend she met Josh's mom and was pretty much put through the ringer. She was accepted by everything and Josh just treated her like a sex slave and forced her every time. Alex of course was married to CJ and Chris was there to supervise along with his best friend Kevin since Isabelle and the Ashleys were traveling with the two on the bus.

When they got to the bar the men decided to get a table or play pool nearby so they could keep watch on the girls, but at the same time let them do their thing while they did theirs. Isabelle ordered a glass of Chardonnay. She was in the wine mood tonight. If she was in Texas it would be beer or Jack.

The ladies with their fancy drinks made Isabelle wanna fancy up too but to her standards. She wouldn't change for anyone. Over the weekend she hit the hard stuff hard. Now she didn't need to.

CJ was drinking Chardonnay also, the Ashley's had mixed drinks. Vodka Cranberry and a Sex on the Beach. Mercedes was drinking a Jack and Coke, yes she was simple too.

"Okay tell me who your best was everyone?" CJ started.

"Best what?" Isabelle asked.

"Best you ever had if you catch my drift. Alex hands down for me." she said.

"Oh well, don't tell Colby, but when I was nineteen I was dating this guy named Carl and whoa he really made my toes curl. Plus he was hung in the right spots. Now Colby we are new and he is still learning it with me, but damn he's getting better at it." The Boss said and everyone else busted out laughing.

"Alright if we are getting this rated x lets order some shots." said Isabelle.

"Well Jake Andrews was mine. Man I was twenty one and this man was a one night stand. He was hung like a horse and he played my body like a violin. Fuck he was awesome. Best I've ever had." said Dana.

"Okay I have never had a best. With any man. Though does a vibrator count?" Charlotte asked as they all laughed.

"Okay I have to say it's Alex. That's one of the many many reasons I married him. I have never felt like this in my entire life until him and then WHAM he does it for me. Plus he is so sweet and gentle and he takes care of me and lets me be me. He also said that Isabelle you are more than welcome to stay with us in Nashville till you get your living situation worked out." said CJ.

"Your turn Isabelle! What and who was your best?" Charlotte asked.

"Well Chuck was awful in bed because he took what he wanted and it hurt like hell. My first was Nathan Cole. He had no idea what he was doing. Matt had skills and more than that he helped me get over chuck and teach me that not every man is an abusive shit and that love doesn't hurt. Though to be quite honest I have had some fireworks, multiple orgasms every single time. Well Texas. When dad came out with that damn shot gun and I was with him in his hot tub Fireworks were exploding. After Chuck murdered Matt I found love again in Texas. Fuck I still love him, but I'm damaged!" Isabelle said before she drained her entire glass and threw back a shot.

"On that note lets dance and get our mind off of the shitty stuff!" said Charlotte. They all got refills and headed for the dancefloor as Timber by Kiesha and Pit Bull came on. They all didn't have a care in the world and most importantly they were all happy.

One thing that Charlotte didn't notice was Enzo was staring at her. He had a crush for the longest time and he was the least intimidating superstar on the roster Yes his best friend and partner Cass were pretty intimidating, but he was a big ole teddy bear. He wished that Charlotte would give him a shot.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Kevin, Chris, and Enzo helped the three drunk ladies to the bus. Kevin and Chris go the bedrooms while the others crashed on the bunks. They were all going to feel it the next day, but Chris didn't care because he knew that the woman he considered as sister was safe with him on his bus and he knew that Kevin would beat the hell out of Josh if he ever came around.

 **A/N: Girls night out! What do you think about Ashley Flair's and Isabelle's confessions of who was the best? Also until Isabelle gets her living situation sorted should she stay with Alex and CJ in Nashville or Big Show and Summer in Tampa? Josh is gonna be pissed Triple H called him out via text! Enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

Isabelle was off for a couple days so she was on her way to Tampa to stay with Paul and Summer. She was about to walk off the bus when Chris came up to her.

"Hey Paul is having a get together at his house and I'm invited along with Nessa and Brock and Rena. I know your last days off sucked, but this will be different." said Chris

"That sounds fine. Ugh I'm just so drained. My job is literally all I have." said Isabelle.

"Come here short stuff." said Chris hugging her. Even though she made some improvement when Vince said that she wasn't going to be fired over things that weren't her fault to begin with she was still broken down from that weekend from hell.

That stupid idiot. Hopefully Vince got a hold of him before he could try anything else. Chris drove her to the airport where she got on the corporate jet bound for Tampa. Paul was waiting for her at the airport and he gave her a gigantic hug and carried her luggage to his large four door dodge Ram.

He was seven foot two and for to five hundred pounds so he needed a big car or truck. Isabelle was feeling safe and she was also feeling at home in the town. She leaned her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes.

Paul knew that Isabelle was going through alot so he laid a large hand on hers and squeezed.

"You are going to be okay and I promise that if that asshole comes here I'll knock his ass out." he said.

"Thank you. I'm just constantly afraid and to be honest the only time I felt safe was when I was at work or traveling. I never felt safe at any hotel or anything. Plus I couldn't sleep. When I was on Chris's bus I was fine." said Isabelle.

"Well you rest honey and rest easy." said Paul.

* * *

Josh was called into the boss's office. It was rare that he would show up at the Smackdown taping but for some reason that Tuesday evening he did. The Raw circuit when from Friday to Monday and the Smackdown went from Tuesday to Saturday. Sunday and Monday were Smacdown's off days and Raw's were Tuesday through Thursday depending on appearances.

Though Vince was the taping this time and he was ready for war. "Josh I want you and your brother and Trinity in my office in five." he snapped before walking away.

"Man you are in trouble now. The boss is pissed. Whatever you did better not affect the rest of us." snapped Jonathan.

"Whatever." Josh snapped pulling out his phone.

 **IF YOU DON'T CALL ME RIGHT NOW ISABELLE YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN A WORLD OF HURT WHEN I GET HOME-Josh.**

"IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Vince yelled.

Josh, Jonathan, and Trinity walked into Vince's office. Vince shut the door and handed him a sheet of paper with copies of all of his texts. "Look familiar?' he growled.

"Vince you don't understand. I love her and I need her in my life. You have no idea how much I need her." Josh pleaded.

"More like how much you are obsessed with Isabelle Austin because from what I see on these texts and what I have been told you are obsessed." said Vince.

"I'm not fucking obsessed Vince! I love her. I need Isabelle. She is my only reason for living. I love her. There I said it. I love Isabelle Austin." Josh pleaded.

"No it's more l like obsessive love. I've talked to your mother. She told me everything she knew about your relationship. Let me tell you something right now. Love doesn't hurt. Love doesn't control. Love doesn't fucking rape. You need help Josh. You have a problem and that problem is obsessive love and add the fact you never go over your mother's affair nor your ex girlfriend's affair and the fact that her kid's weren't yours." Vince said.

"Don't bring that fucking shit up!" Josh yelled.

"Jonathan are you with me on this one?" Vince asked.

"I tried to tell him. I tried to tell Josh that he needed to back off and that Isabelle was very fragile and it was a miracle she was sort of moving on in a way when she found a second chance of love at her dad's ranch." said Jonathan.

"Vince you should have seen how much Isabelle drank at the cookout. Even mom tried to get her out of her funk but that never happened. Then Josh was all pissed off because she had gotten drunk and insisted on driving her car. It was like he was slowly taking over her life." Trinity put in.

Jonathan put a hand on his wife's knee. It felt good that she called his mom, mom because in a way she was. "Josh you need help my brother. This obsession and obsessive love isn't healthy. Not for you and not for Isabelle. Because of your actions she might be afraid to fall in love again no matter what happened on her father's ranch. You might have messed it up for her and she may be afraid of someone that she probably fell for on the ranch." he told his brother.

"I DON'T FUCKING NEED HELP! I NEED ISABELLE!" Josh exploded shoving his brother into the wall.

"Joshua stop it! Get off of him he is your twin brother. Stop it now!" Trinity yelled as Vince pulled him off of his brother.

"You are fucking crazy man. You need help!" Jon said.

"Either you get help or not only will I be forced to fire you but I will also pursue criminal charges." Vince said.

"For what?" Josh asked.

"Well assault on one of my employees, harassing one of my employees, stalking of an WWE talent, criminal trespass if you don't leave after I fire you. Josh you have either two ways to go. Jail or go to an impatient program. Either way you are leaving my building tonight." said VInce.

"FUCK YOU! I FUCKING QUIT!" Josh exploded storming out.

"I don't know that man at all. He isn't my brother, my twin." Jon said as Trinity hugged him in support.

"I understand son and don't worry. Isabelle is safe. I'm not saying where she is but she is safe. Though I should call them and give them a heads up." said Vince.

* * *

Chris and Nessa arrived and Paul and Summer Wright's along with Rena and Brock Lesnar. Isabelle felt safe enough to don a pair of low rise denim shorts and a string bikini top with matching brief underneath her shorts. It was teal and she hadn't worn anything since the barbeque at her fiance's parent's house before he was gunned down by Chuck. Fucking son of a bitch.

Also it was a surprise to some when Joe showed up with Joelle along with Colby and Mercedes. There was a lot of activity. Not only was the grill getting fired up because Paul was getting ready to grill burgers and hot dogs, but he was also going to get his fire pit going.

"Are you sure you even know how to work the grill?" Chris asked.

"You know what Irvine why don't you just get the fire pit going and let me take care of the grill." Paul fired at his old friend.

"Yes sir Big Show sir!" Chris said giving him a soldier salute as he took a bit of gasoline and poured it over the wood in the pit.

"Don't do that you dumb fuck, you'll blow us all up!" Brock said.

"Hey language! We have an eight year old here!" Joe complained.

"That's forty bucks in the swear jar Lesnar." Summer told him. "We have a system. Minor words are ten dollars, moderate are twenty, and the worse of the worst is forty. I want to have kids when it happens so we are trying to cut out of the cussing." she added.

"Yea yea yea. Brock you just made the list." said Chris dropping a match into the pit! Flames shot up in the air and some even got on to some of the furniture.

"CHRISTOPHER IRVINE! YOU DUMB SHIT!" Rena yelled.

"Someone get the fire extinguisher!" Summer yelled! "Swear jar Rena that's ten!"

"Oh man! Stop drop and roll dammit!" Colby said grabbing a bucket filled with water from the pool and throwing it on the furniture on fire.

"Only Chris Irvine would set he back yard a fire! Stupid idiot!" said Isabelle as she came over armed with the water hose and began spraying furniture that was on fire.

"I'm trying my hardest not to lose my temper, but Chris you are such a fu...freaking idiot!" Paul told him as he was getting the charcoal to the right temperature to cook the food.

 **A/N: Josh is insane! Jericho is a dumbass! Isabelle is struggling still! More of the cookout at the Wright house next chapter! So do you think Isabelle made the right choice going to Paul and Summer's instead of Alex and CJ's? Enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Colby that's ten for you and yes Chris is a freaking stupid idiot! Isabelle great job with the hose." said Summer.

"I got the fire out and the pit is under control. Sorry Paul you are going to need some new furniture. Chris really messed it up." said Isabelle watching her tongue.

"Chris you are really a stupid idiot." said Colby.

"You know what Colby? Get laid." said Chris.

"I'm married so I'm planning on it."

"Hey you guys are borderlining it." Joe complained.

"They're a bunch of idiots what can you say?" Isabelle commented sitting next to Joe fire hose still in hand. Feeling mischievous she was thinking about spraying Joe with the water hose just to get a reaction from him. Okay it's to flirt also, but hey she was trying to move forward with her life after Chuck, losing Matt, and getting over everything that Josh did to her.

Not even thinking about it she sprayed the water hose getting him exactly on target. "Funky butloven what the heck!" Joe exclaimed as he got sprayed. Jojo was falling off the chair she was laughing so hard.

"Daddy got sprayed! Daddy got sprayed!"

"You are looking a little wet don't you think?" Chris cracked.

"Man you look like a damn drowned rat!" Brock said.

"Rat rat rat!" Colby teased before he got elbowed by Mercedes.

"Piss off Farrett Boy! That's what your beard looks like Lopez!" Joe fired back. "Joelle not funny I'm gonna get you!" he exclaimed chasing after his daughter as she tried to run.

Joelle squealed in delight and mock fear as her dad chased her around the back yard. Catching her as she squealed again Joe tossed her into the pool and then he looked at the one who started the entire thing. Isabelle.

"Izzy babygirl you better run!" Joe said.

Isabelle ran around and then she got behind Brock Lesnar. "Brock help!" she exclaimed.

"I'm staying out of this one." he said as Isabelle ran over to Paul then and hugged the seven foot two man.

"Paul don't let him get me. Please." she said.

"I'm trying to cook sweetie you are on your own." said Paul just as Joe caught her around the waist before tossing her in the deep end of the pool as Isabelle squealed. Everyone was laughing at the makeshift family. Even though the three couldn't really see it everyone else could.

"I'm going to let the swear words slide just seeing the three of them just brings me happiness." Summer commented.

"Aren't you upset that with the way things went with Matt? I mean she was engaged to your brother and then he got shot by her ex and now something is going on with Joe." Paul commented.

"Love and life work in mysterious ways. Listen both my little brother and my big brother are wonderful good hearted men. All I want is for them to be happy. Nessa too. Though I think she's a little mad at Chris for setting your back yard on fire." Summer answered.

"Yea well Chris is a stupid idiot." Paul said stealing his catch phrase.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ASSCLOWN!" Chris yelled at Paul.

"Gee who pissed in your Cheerios?" Brock asked.

"Go to Suplex City BItch!" Chris fired back.

"Think you could chill?" Vanessa asked her husband.

"That's forty!" Paul called. "Brock that's ten!"

Meanwhile while everyone was bickering and making cracks at one another Joe, Isabelle and Joelle along with Mercedes and Colby were having fun in Paul's pool. Isabelle felt completely at ease as she was in Joe's arms as Joelle was showing her skills in the diving board.

Mercedes and Colby were having mini races across the pool and chasing one another. The group was in their own little world before Chris decided to spray everyone in the pool with the water hose.

"IRVINE I'M GONNA KNOCK YOUR ASS IN THE POOL AND DOWN YOU!" Colby yelled getting out of the pool chasing him around as Chris still sprayed him. Rena got nailed so she took her drink and threw it in his face.

"Watch it asshole!" she screeched.

"Oh man things are getting good now! OW!" Brock yelled as his wife hit him causing everyone to laugh.

"Man are we surrounded by a pack of wolves or something?" Vanessa asked.

"I gave up on the swear jar because of everything. I just wish that they would all chill. Maybe I should just hide the alcohol." Summer complained to her older sister as she got sprayed with the water hose. "THAT'S FUCKING IT! GIVE ME THE DAMN HOSE CHRIS!" she exploded.

"Man Paul when the lady of the house is pissed lookout!" Brock commented.

"Babe it's all in good fun. They are just letting off steam. A lot has been going on and they are just having some fun." Paul said.

"First Chris set the back yard afire and then Isabelle Austin decides to start a water fight because she is too chicken shit to tell my little brother that she fell in love with him in Texas and then of course Chris Chris Chris just kept on going and going and going and going and UGH!" Summer stormed into the house slamming the door behind her.

"Okay Show your wife is already pregnant. That's why she is freaking out. Hormone central." Brock commented.

"You don't' understand what we women go through so stop making a big fucking joke about it!" Rena snapped.

"Man Jerry Springer 2.0!" Chris joked before she got knocked upside the head by his wife.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF MY LITTLE SISTER!"

* * *

Josh had made his way to Tampa and he was hiding in the trees watching everything going on in the Big Show's back yard. He was feeling angry when Isabelle, his Isabelle, was getting closer and closer to Joe and he was even more pissed at how his daughter was taking to his woman.

Isabelle was going to make a family with him. She was his family and the only way she would be Joelle's mother was over his dead body. Taking a sip of his Jim Beam he just watched as he waited for an opportunity to strike.

 **A/N: Filler a bit. Though there was some fun and teenie bit of drama and the stalker is at it again!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Isabelle could you run out to my car and get my phone? I accidentally left it in the car and I need to call my mom back in Iowa. She's a little pissed about me eloping?" Colby asked.

"Sure no problem and I'm sorry that I caused the waterpark that pissed off your wife Paul." said Isabelle.

"Like Brock said hormones. It's alright, I should go inside and talk to her. Brock could you man the grill. No offense Chris but you would probably give us food poisoning." Paul said walking inside as everyone laughed as Isabelle took the keys from Mercedes.

"Hardy harr harr." Chris muttered taking a sip of his Miller Lite as everyone laughed at him.

"Okay I'm getting a glass of wine. Hey I heard what all happened with you. Do you need me to walk you to the car?" Rena asked.

"Okay he doesn't know where I am and even if he did it's doubtful he would wanna tangle with a seven foot two four hundred in something pound pro wrestler." said Isabelle.

"It would make me feel better if I did. Please." said Rena.

"Okay." said Isabelle as the two women walked around toward the front and out to the cars. As Isabelle got the door open she heard a gasp and looked up to see Rena's head get slammed up against the car knocking her cold. Before she could even scream Josh grabbed her putting a damp rag over her nose and mouth and that was all she remembered before the darkness closed in again just like before.

* * *

Man I wonder what the hell is taking so long? It shouldn't be that hard to run out to my wife's car, get my phone, and come back." said Colby.

"Oh they're women. Maybe Rena grabbed our moonshine and the two had a couple shots by our truck." said Brock not worried at all. Rena could take care of herself. She powerbombed her ex husband in the middle of the ring a few times. Even though it was scripted she was still a powerful tough woman. Brock also made sure she had self defense training and MMA training so she could always defend herself.

"Really I'm getting worried." said Joe.

"Oh man I know my wife and I'm sure they are just shooting the shine and talking shit about us men." said Brock.

"I'm gonna go check it out just in case. Listen I love Izzy and I feel something's wrong." said Joe as he walked around the back yard. His blood ran cold when he saw Rena struggling to get to her feet. Her head bleeding from a cut when she got slammed against the car. "FUCK! BROCK, CHRIS, COLBY, PAUL! EVERYONE ELSE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" he hollered as he lifted the semi conscious woman into his arms.

"Hey what happened. Talk to me baby girl." said Joe.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was talking to Isabelle as she got Colby's phone out of his wife's car and then the next thing I know I was jumped from behind and my head slamming against the car." Rena said.

"My gosh! What the fuck happened?" Brock asked running over.

"I was attacked from behind. I think it was Josh. Bastard slammed my head up against the car knocking me out." Rena explained to everyone.

"That fucker is dead where he stands! No man lays their hands on my wife and gets away with it." said Brock in an angry tone.

"No I'll fucking kill him. I'm going to rip his fucking head off!" Joe roared.

"Okay lets all think a minute? Where could he go? I mean since everyone knows about the Pensacola house? And it's not like he'll be able to get to California without flying and it's not like Isabelle's appearance would go unnoticed at an airport, bus, or train station." said Chris.

"Since when are you so smart?" Brock asked.

"Enough! I want to find Isabelle and that's all I want. I feel that Matt sent her me after he died and I need to do right by him and give her the life she deserves and rescue her from our psycho cousin." Joe snapped.

* * *

Isabelle had no idea how long she was out when she awoke. This time instead of being in an soft bed in a house she work up to the sound of an engine humming and she felt slight rocking here and that.

She was on a yacht she realized. On some sort of yacht going somewhere, but she had no idea where. It could be anywhere. Another thing she realized was that she was wearing different clothing just like last time.

Though instead of wearing silk pajamas she was wearing a blue halter sundress that went down to her knees and nothing else. Another thing was that she was once again handcuffed.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Josh came down the stairs. "That was a really stupid thing you did. You never should have told your boss and tried to leave me. I was willing to let you have your friends, career, and some freedom, but you have forced my hand." Josh told her.

"Let me go!" Isabelle yelled.

"No that's not gonna happen. You are mine and I need you. I want you." Josh said before he pulled down his shorts and slid into her. Isabelle sobbed as Josh began to move in and out within at a steady pace.

When he finished he laid down beside her stroking her hair. "It's gonna be different this time. Where I'm taking you no one would ever think to look. How does your father in law's hometown sound. Well what would have been your father in law if it wasn't for Chuck. Yes I wanted you but when I found out who you were engaged do I was scared. I would have backed off. Though Chuck just made it easier for me when he shot him and burned down his bar in Nashville. Also the reason why I bought this yacht is because it will be harder to catch us and by the time we get there you would have fallen in love with me." said Josh.

"That will never happen Josh. I will never love you." said Isabelle.

Josh laughed and hit her with the cold hard truth. "It will happen. Yachts don't travel as fast as cars, trains, and planes. Besides it's a long way from Tampa to Pago Pago."

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoy!**


	25. Chapter 25

It was a few weeks with many changes. First of all Rena fell into a major bout of depression. She blamed herself for not doing more when Isabelle was taken so she blamed herself. Also she had began hitting the Vodka hard and worrying Brock.

Brock on the other hand was short tempered and ready to erupt. This fucker who dared to lay his hands on his wife, and kidnap her friend was still out there. Even though he never liked Joe or his family he couldn't help have a soft spot for Austin's only daughter. She only wanted someone to love her and to have a great career. It pissed him off that she was blamed for shit she had nothing to do with. It wasn't Isabelle's fault her father couldn't keep it it his pants and it was before she even knew who her father actually was.

He was thinking maybe Colby was helping the fucker. Talk about total convenience when she was asked to go out to the car and get something. Mercedes and Colby felt like hell though and if one or both were on the fucker's side then surly he could see something.

Poor Joe went in several different directions. He was depressed and botched a couple of moves and was short tempered and easily agitated. He was now divorced, but he had full custody of Joelle and she stayed with his parents and her mother while he was on the road.

He also tried everything he knew to find Isabelle, but without any luck. Even Chris Irvine and Paul Wright tried to do a lot of things to help out. It was like Isabelle Austin and Joshua Fatu disappeared off the face of the earth.

No one knew where they were. They could be anywhere as far as everyone else knew. Though they didn't give up. They still looked and searched, but with no luck what so ever. Joe was feeling down in the dumps and felt like once again he was losing a woman he loved. First when Galina asked for a divorce and then with Isabelle. He felt a connection that first time and that included the time in her dad's hot tub when he came storming out after him with a shot gun.

No dice though it was like she vanished and he had idea where to find her or look.

* * *

Isabelle was now a shell of what she once was. The days and nights just ran together and she had no idea how long ago she was taken from Tampa. It was just sunrises and sunsets and hours on end of being taken by Josh. She didn't' even fight him anymore just let him do what he wanted and when he wanted.

Her wardrobe now consisted of bikini tops, sarongs, and sundresses. She was now very tan and she had the most beautiful sun kissed skin. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"We are going into port babe because we need supplies. Also I'm trusting you not to run from me and in return you get to explore the city. Believe it or not we are somewhere that you have never been, but since reading your diary I know that this is where your mom is from." Josh told her.

"Oh well, thanks Josh." said Isabelle. She didn't wanna argue or fight and she was kind of afraid to be away from him because Josh was a constant the past few, days, weeks, months, or however long she has been on the yacht.

Standing out on the bow drinking a large glass of wine she admired the city. The beautiful City where her mom was born. The same city where she met her dad. The only place she lived besides Nashville Tennessee where she raised Isabelle. New Orleans Louisiana.

As Josh docked the yacht Isabelle had gone below and changed into a long rainbow colored spaghetti strapped sundress and a pair of beige wedges and she grabbed her teal over the shoulder purse. Even though she was a shell she wanted to see where Nancy Cole grew up.

"Well babe I have your cell phone programmed to where I'm the only number you can dial or accept. No offense, but I don't want you calling anyone to tell where you are. Now lets go. I have to get some supplies and take care of other things. This will be the only opportunity for you to explore where your mom grew up. You won't ever be back once we get to Pago Pago." said Josh.

"I understand?" Isabelle said softly as she got off the boat. She lost herself and she had no idea who she was. Josh broke her. Maybe exploring her mom's home would heal her. She had already felt lighter after she separated from Josh as he went one way and she walked along the French Quarter listening to the music playing.

She heard the blues and street performers and she was in awe of the beautiful city. In the short time she was with the WWE this was the one place that she hadn't been. Though she wouldn't have had much time to explore. Now she did. Maybe. She had no idea when Josh would be ready to leave.

Josh. He hadn't laid a hand on her in the time she was with him the second time. Though the sex was blah. She felt no pleasure what so ever. She just didn't love him or have any feelings toward him. Hatred or otherwise. Her feelings were neutral despite everything.

Hell she already lost it all anyway. Her lake front house in Nashville, her fiance, any chance of finding love again, her career. She lost it all from many different people and circumstances.

As she walked along she saw a white Ford Bronco. It was an older model. An old Bronco. She got closer and looked at the plates. Texas. It was then she knew who it was. She would recognize her dad's old bronco from anywhere. As it began to drive off she tried to get his attention by running down the street after it waving her arms.

"Dad! DAAAAAAAAAAD! UGH FUCK!" she yelled as it drove out of sight. Her one shot of a possible future. Though at this point she was a shell. All she wanted to do was go to her only living parent's home and have them care for her.

All she wanted was the security and the knowing what was coming next instead of the unknown. Since her dad didn't see her she lost her chance.

"What's going on?" A man asked her.

Tom Pestock witnessed the young blond woman running down the street, raising her arms and screaming at the old bronco that was driving away. Then he heard the loud expletive when she was unable to get his attention. The Kansas Native wanted to help.

She seemed like a lost lamb and he had no idea who she was and what that was about. He was about to make his debut on Smackdown that night in New Orleans so he was exploring. He had finally been called up from NXT.

"Can I borrow your cell phone? Please I have no idea how much time I have before I have to get back on the boat." said Isabella.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Long long long story! Listen I just wanna go home. To Texas. Please that was my dad's bronco. I know it from anywhere and I know the plate number. Please sir." said Isabelle

Tom saw how desperate she was. What happened to the young woman. Though he decided to just let her call whoever on his cell phone.

"Here." said Tom.

"Thanks." said Isabelle as she dialed her dad's cell number.

 **A/N: And I'm cutting it off there! Sound Like Isabelle is losing herself and she doesn't want anything to do with Joe or her career. She just wants to hide out at the ranch in Texas! Enjoy!**


	26. Chapter 26

Steve Austin had a lot on his mind as he was heading back to the arena. He was in New Orleans mentoring the NXT Superstars before the show that night. In reality he wanted to keep busy. Though he wanted to revisit the place where Misty was from.

His first ever woman that he had sex with. She was his first and bam years later he found out he had a daughter. She had moved to Nashville after she got pregnant with Isabelle and he was lucky she came to him about their daughter when she was sick and then told him about Chuck.

As he drove for some reason he thought that he saw something or missed something without realizing. He rewound in his head the past few minutes. He had a beer at the bar and then went to his Bronco and got in and drove off. Though the one thing that me saw, but didn't realize was a young woman in the middle of the street screaming something and waving her arms.

Then as he looked back even further he remembered what she saw not three minutes ago. "Dad daaaad! Ugh fuck!" then nothing because he was out of eye and earshot. How the hell could Steve have missed that? He knew. He was off in another world thinking about Misty.

"FUCK!" he said aloud doing a U-Turn right in the middle of the street as fellow motorists blared their horns and cussed at him. "Kiss my ass you sons of bitches!" he said aloud as his cell rang and BARON CORBIN flashed on his screen. He thought it was easier to call them by their ring names instead of their real names.

"Hello," he said. "Now isn't the best of times just so you know." said Steve.

"Dad it's Isabelle. Listen I'm in New Orleans. I don't know how much time I have, but I saw your Bronco and I know it from anywhere and I know your license plate number by heart. Listen you've got to get me out of here and to Texas. I wanna get out of this city sooner rather than later." said Isabelle on the other end.

"I'm coming back for you. Just hold on." said Steve hanging up the phone and pressing down on the accelerator.

* * *

Isabelle handed Tom back his phone. "Thanks so much. You have no idea what's going on and I really appreciate you lending me your phone to make one phone call."

"What in the hell do you think you are doing? Lets go. NOW!" Josh yelled the last part walking up to her and grabbing her by the arm.

"Whoa man what's going on?" Tom asked not recognizing who he was since he's changed alot in the past few weeks.

"Mind your own fucking business. Lets go Isabelle." Josh said in a hard tone.

"No I'm not going anywhere, but home to Texas." said Isabelle.

"No you are coming with me where you belong." Josh said.

"I don't belong anywhere, but home on the ranch in Texas. You don't own me. I don't even know who I am anymore because of you, but I do know that my place is the ranch." said Isabelle.

"Don't fucking back talk me!" Josh growled raising his fist to hit her before Tom stepped in knocking him to the ground.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you raise your hand to a woman in front of me and I'll knock your ass to the ground." Tom told him as an old bronco squealed to a stop and the driver's side door opened and a man got out.

"Dad!" Isabelle exclaimed running to him and hugging him.

"Get in the truck sweetheart." said Steve walking over to the man on the ground and then punching him in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD! I OUGHT TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he yelled as the cops pulled up.

"Sir you need to back off." one of them said.

"This fucking prick kidnapped my daughter weeks ago and then he most likely raped her numerous times!" Steve exploded.

"Ma'am did he? Is this all true?" asked the younger female cop.

"I was at a friend's in Tampa and I walked out to the car with one of my friends. Then she got hit and knocked to the ground and then he put something over my face. Next thing I knew I was on a yacht and he said he was taking me to Pago Pago in Samoa. It's not the first time he kidnapped me. He is obsessed with me and yes every time we have been intimate I didn't want it. Now I just want to go home to Texas and I want him in jail. I'm pressing charges!" said Isabelle.

"No don't. You don't want to do that. You love me and I love you!" said Josh.

"You love me? No you are obsessively in love with me and I don't love you. I never did. Because of you I lost who I am, my career, and I don't even know who I am anymore or what to do with my life. I am afraid to even get back out in the world again. No from here on out I'm living with Dad and Kristen and training to be a pharmacy tech and getting a job near the ranch in Texas. As as for loving or being with another man again. No. First Chuck beat the shit out of me and then when I moved on Chuck killed my fiance and then burnt down my home. Then you took whatever I had left in me to love again away from me. I'm pressing charges. You can just rot in jail you sick fuck!" Isabelle said clinging to her father.

After the statements were taken Josh was arrested and put into a cop car. Isabelle felt free, but still not the woman she once was. Looking at her dad she said.

"Can I have the keys to the bronco. I just want to hit the open road and drive to the ranch. Please I just want to get to Texas and I don't want to see anyone. I just want to hit the interstate and go home to the ranch. I met what I said about career choices." said Isabelle.

"I get what you say about your love life and loving someone again and wanting to live on the ranch I get. Though you have a great job and and great career. Don't let some obsessed sick fuck take that away from you. Maybe you could just change up positions. Or just keep your current position and just switch days and have a different boss. Though don't throw your career away because of that fucking prick!" Steve said.

"Okay. I'll ask Mick if he wants to switch and I'll work with Shane. No offense, but I want to get away from my current position. Though I do want to stay and live with you and Kristen at the ranch. I need my dad right now." said Isabelle.

"Listen how about I get you a flight out of here and Kristen can pick you up at the airport. Take a few days off to recover and then call work about changing up so you can start something new with that. You belong at that job and if you have to switch a few things up then do it." said Steve.

"I am so totally lost here." said Tom.

"Tom thanks for being here for me. Otherwise I would be back on that boat and being taken away from my only living parent. Because of you I was able to get a hold of him. Thanks. I am in your debt." said Isabelle.

"It's nothing. I saw a woman in distress and I thought I would help. It was how I was raised. Momma raised me this way." said Tom.

"Well thanks so much Tom. You have no idea how much you did for me." said Isabelle hugging him tightly before getting into the driver's seat of the old bronco. "Dad I'm road tripping it back to the ranch. Can I have your credit card?" she asked.

"First thing we are getting you a new cell phone and then you can have my card. I understand that you want to feel the freedom of the open road and that's why you want to just road trip it back to the ranch. Lets go." said Steve. As he got into the passenger side seat of his Bronco and let his daughter drive him to the nearest Verizon place.

 **A/N: Finally the asshole is in jail. Isabelle is making changes in her career and moving in with her dad and stepmom. Also she doesn't want to love again. Enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27

After leaving the Verizon place with her new Iphone 7 Isabelle drove her dad to the Arena, dropped him off and give him a hug and kiss before hitting the open road. She rolled down the windows and turned up the radio as Ricky Nelson's Garden Party came on.

Isabelle was trying to decide what she was going to do. Stay in Texas forever or just get her own place because she knew she couldn't live with her dad and Kristen forever. Then she was thinking about maybe finding a place where her mom grew up. Her mom's hometown was a beautiful place and she could easily find a condo or house on the water.

It also was the place she had a second chance at freedom after she thought she was going to be taken away from everyone and everything she knew. Now her tormenter was in in jail. It was the one good thing out of it all.

Isabelle just didn't have any love in her heart anymore. Yes she loved her dad and stepmom and her late fiance and his parents, but that was it. As for as loving in another relationship though she had no feelings in that area.

Also her career, well her career was easier. All she had to do was to get Mick to switch places with her. Easy. Then again she didn't really know anyone on the other side. She pressed down on the gas and the old bronco getting it up to ninety on the interstate.

Then she started thinking that with the bastard in jail she shouldn't give up her career or change places. No she should just take a week off and relax at the ranch to recover from everything that had happened and then go back to work.

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Stephanie since Vince finally decided to hand over the reigns to her, Shane, and Paul and retire. She was glad that her dad put her number in her new phone and even more glad that he had her id and everything on him so she could get away with driving the Bronco and not get in trouble for not having a license if she got pulled over for something.

Radar detection was a wonderful thing and she was glad her dad had it installed as well as a CD player and a USB port so they could play their music from their phones. Old, yet with modern technologies. All of Steve's vehicles were like that. He did have a 2015 four door Ford F150 along with a brand new Dodge Challenger. He was a guy and he had his toys. He bought Kristen a 2015 Avalanche which she loved.

As Sundown by Gorden Lightfoot came on she began thinking about her love life and whether or not she was capable of loving again in that sort of way. She said she wasn't. Josh had sucked it all out of her in the way he used her and raped her constantly and before that even hit her a couple of times.

She was terrified seeing her friend get knocked out in the front yard of the Big Show's house and then when she felt the rag on her face she was knocked out herself. She had no idea that Josh could be capable of such an act. She knew that she would have to go to court along with Rena, Tom, and her dad to testify on everything that they knew in the most recent and even Jon was going to have to testify about how Josh acted at the party long with his parents.

It was going to be a hard trial and hopefully Josh would get the punishment he deserved and the help that he needed for the mental part in it all.

Isabelle also started doing some heavy thinking. One was her relationship after Matt died. She began an affair with his brother who at the time was dealing with splitting from his wife and his brother's death, Isabelle was broken hearted over the fact that her ex Chuck murdered him after torching Matt's bar.

The bar that she walked in one night after a particularly bad night at work with her friends and a bar that became her new hangout in downtown Nashville. It was like when she walked into the bar she walked into destiny.

Now she was questioning whether what she had with Matt's brother was something true or two people just looking for comfort during hard times. She didn't know and didn't feel one way or the other. She wanted to know one way or the other so she could really, truly move on whether or not she could love again enough to try another relationship or remain single with a box of vibrators and a stock of batteries.

Due to her mind going a million miles an hour over trying to sort out her life and her job and her high speeds it seemed like she was at the ranch in no time. She pulled in and parked and got out of the Bronco.

"Isabelle are you okay? Oh baby I'm so glad that you are safe and away from that psycho." Kristen said hugging her step daughter.

"I'm home Kris and I'm staying here for a few weeks so I can get my head on straight. Though I'm going back to work in a week or so. Just because your life gets turned upside down by being kidnapped doesn't mean the bills stop coming." said Isabelle.

"True dat. Come on inside. We'll break out the booze and just have ourselves a girls night in." said Kristen.

"Sounds good." said Isabelle. She had completely forgotten to call her boss after she got her phone out and scrolled to her number because she was thinking about everything in her life.

 **A/N: Filler chapter. So thoughts on Isabelle's decisions on work and her love life. Do you think what she shared with Joe was real love or just two people going through heartache and looking for comfort? Enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Okay I need an opinion. I have these ideas flying through my head that I want to write down, but I have no idea if anyone would like them. First of all I'm thinking of writing two stories based on the Clark Griswald National Lampoons series. One the cross country and two the Christmas. Is that something that would pipe an interest in anyone. Second I'm trying to decide what character I would base off of Clark as in get all of his shitty luck so to speak. Roman, Dean, or Seth? Thanks for all of your support and I am currently working on the next chapter of this story!**


	29. Chapter 29

Isabelle was in her dad's billiards room shooting pool, listening to country music and drinking beer. Kristen was hanging out with her and her friend CJ from Nashville and work was over.

As soon as the blond found out that Isabelle was safe on her dad's Texas ranch and that her kidnapper/stalker was in jail she immediately begged off of work for a couple of days and got the first flight she could get.

When the song Don't Close your Eyes by Keith Whitley came on Isabelle had tears in her eyes. It hit home to her because of something she was dealing with for the past three months.

"What's going on sweetie?" Kristen asked.

"Well after Chuck took everything from me, my fiance, his bar, and my lakeside cabin and I moved here I started another relationship. Ugh I was dumb then it was way to soon since I lost everything including my fiance. He was just there. He was going through problems in his marriage and on the verge of divorce. We just turned to one another for comfort." Isabelle began rehashing.

"Yea and your dad caught the two of you in the hot tub and nearly shot his ass with his shot gun, but I was able to hold him back. Anyway what does that song have to do with that.

"Well the past few months after I was taken from Paul's house everytime Josh raped me I closed my eyes and imagined it was either him or Matt. I fell in love with him possibly even more than I fell in love with Matt. Though I thought that if I could never get home I would just use those past several months to help me get through it all." said Isabelle.

"You love him don't you? I mean I know it must have come a shock sooo soon after losing your fiance, but maybe God and him sent him to you." said Kristen.

"I do love him. It's crazy, but I love him so much. I am afraid though. Everytime I fell in love something happened. Chuck turned out to be an abusive fuck. Matt was killed by Chuck and the fucker burned my home down. I tried to move on with someone who was in the process of divorce after I moved in with you and dad and then the son of a woman that dad once had an affair with gets a sick obsession with me to get back at my dad for his mom's affair. I try to move on and stay with some friends in Tampa because I'm pissed at dad and then boom the asshole strikes again and nearly took me away from everything and everyone. I was luckily rescued in my mom's hometown." said Isabelle.

"Maybe your mom asked god to send you to her hometown so you could get help. Things work in mysterious ways. Though don't rule out one day having something with him. A third time is a charm you know. I was married and divorced twice before I met your dad and he swept me off my feet. I knew all about his past with his ex Debra, but I didn't care. He wasn't in his right mind then to have a relationship with anyone and instead of being supportive she was being a whiny pain in the ass and he snapped." said Kristen.

"Love comes in all angles. I was broken hearted after I found out my ex was cheating on me. Then I met Alex and we are going to be getting married in a couple months." said CJ.

"Okay you to I want to wait until I get my work life back on track and get the trial behind me before I think about giving my Texas lover a call. I love him, but I'm not ready to try something with him. Besides he lives in Tampa and I live here in Tilden." said Isabelle.

"You can always move to Tampa. You practically live there anyway with the Performance Center being just over in Orlando and with your job responsibilities." said CJ.

Isabelle was about to say something with the phone rang. Kristen reached over grabbing the cordless phone. "Broken Skull Ranch this is Kristen speaking. Hold on...Isabelle it's for you." she said handing the phone over.

"Hello."

"Isabelle Austin?"

"Yes this is she."

"This is District Attorney Mary Evans with the New Orleans courthouse. We need you to come and testify against a Joshua Fatu for his involvement in rape and kidnapping. We need you to testify against him. You are one of the witnesses that we are contacting." she said.

"Okay yes! I damn well will Testify against his ass. Let me know where and when and I will be there. If I'm back at work I'll take time off for the trial." said Isabelle as she ended the call.

"Well I'll know in a couple weeks when I need to be in New Orleans again. It's finally almost over!" Isabelle said with glee hugging CJ and Kristen. Life was finally starting to look up for her as she poured all three a jack and coke.

* * *

Joe was sitting at the counter drinking a vodka straight up in Jon and Renee's house in Vegas. He didn't want to go back to Florida at all. Ever since Isabelle was taken from the Big Show's estate he had been feeling down and lost. He loved Isabelle with everything in him.

He never thought that he would ever loath his own flesh and blood. But he hated Josh. He wanted to murder him with his bare hands. She got lucky when she was rescued in New Orleans. He wanted to talk to her. He tried calling several times, but her phone had been disconnected and he didn't know the number for the ranch. Well he could Google it, but what if Kristen, Steve, or someone else besides Isabelle answered. Awkward.

"Hey things will work out. It's obvious that she loves you, but is just scared." said Renee putting her arms around him.

"I know it's just the waiting and not knowing is killing me. I am just un sure of how to go about everything." said Joe.

"Just grow some balls, head to Texas, and just lay it all on the line." said Jonathan. "Quit being a pussy!"

"Jonathan!"

"I'm just being fucking frank." said Jon.

"No filter man. No filter." Joe muttered as his phone rang. "And it's the other Jon. What up Jonny boy?"

"Call me that again you little shit and see what happens." Jon said on the other end. "Anyway we are being called into court to testify against my brother. It's going to be hard since I feel torn, but I'm gonna do it. He needs help. Maybe not jail time but real help." he said.

"I say he should fucking rot behind bars. I don't want to argue so lets just drop it. See you in court." Joe said hanging up the phone.

"Fucking awkward." Jon Good muttered.

"Do you ever just shut up?" Joe asked.

"Nope!" said Jon popping the P.

"Idiot." Joe muttered.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! Heart to hearts gotta love em! Enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

A week later Isabelle Austin was back at work. As she put it the bills were not going to pay themselves just because she was going through a lot in her life at the moment. Though she didn't work onscreen. She was basically Stephanie and Bryan's backstage assistant.

It was easy and she could talk with the superstars along with Paul Levesque, Stephanie, and Bryan who were her bosses. Also she could sit and talk with CJ and Alex along with some of the other female superstars.

She thought it was hilarious that Colby Lopez called Chris Irvine Sparkle Crotch. Also add the fact of Kevin Owens being Chris's best friend. It was such a funny storyline.

Isabelle had also been more aware of her appearance. She dressed way more conservative than she used to. In fact she dressed like someone twice her age. Instead of thirty one she was dressing like she was fifty one.

She was terrified that she would get another stalker if she didn't instead of dressing like someone her own age she dressed like she was much older. Also add to the fact that for the past week she had been feeling a little off. Not sick or anything just off.

She was also feeling a little warm. She was wearing her usual low rise blue jeans with a top, but she also added a denim jacket to the mix. She was tempted to take it off since her black sequined halter top wasn't in violation of the dressed policy, but she was afraid that someone else would get the wrong idea and become and obsessive stalker also.

Instead Isabelle put the scripts down on a crate and pulled a rubber band out of her pocket and put her long straight strawberry blond hair into a messy bun. It helped a little, but she was still feeling hot and flushed. She decided to get a bottle of cold water and maybe that would cool her down.

"Mercedes, Becky, Ashley, Ashley, and Colby I took a peek of you script and let me just say it had me fucking laughing my ass off." said Isabelle. Yes she had her father's colorful tongue. "I might just call Chris that name just to see what his reaction will be." she added.

"What name? Oh I talked to Paul. He said that he is ready to go crazy back in Tampa. His wife is very hormonal and lets just say he's not used to pregnancy." Chris Irvine, Jericho, commented.

"You don't even go there with pregnant women. I am telling you that right now. Stephanie would have back handed faster than I could even blink and then send me out to get a tub of ice cream or whatever she would be craving at the time. Trust me I learned all the do's and don'ts with Aurora." Paul Levesque commented walking in on the conversation.

"Well I'm never having kids because I'm never getting married nor am I ever getting into another relationship again. These past couple of months since I left Tampa and ended up in New Orleans I've lost that ability." said Isabelle.

Pamela walked over and just hugged her. She just wanted to cry. She barely knew Isabelle Austin, but from what she saw she was a sweet woman who didn't deserve to pay for something her father had done years ago. Also she had been raped herself so she knew what it was like. Her ex boyfriend didn't take the answer no so he took what he wanted instead.

"Hey just take time out for you. If you want I need some help planning the wedding and you could always come back to Nashville and stay with Alex and I." CJ offered.

"Right now I just want to get the trial over with so I can move on in some way. Yes I came back to work, but shit bills are not going to pay themselves." said Isabelle.

"I know the feeling." said Chris. "Okay who the fuck wrote this? it's just as bad as stupid idiot. What are we in grade school now?" he asked.

"Well my father in law wants a PG show." Paul Levesque commented noticing that Isabelle was fanning herself with the left over scripts she had in her hand since she hadn't had the chance yet to find the other people that needed them. She took a long swig of water and it looked like she was getting more and more faint. "Hey you can lose the jacket. Your shirt is still within the dress code so you don't have to worry about that." he added.

"I'll just keep the jacket. Thanks Paul." said Isabelle as she started to walk away. She suddenly felt a bout of dizziness and stumbled. She would have hit the floor it Joe wasn't there when she nearly fell.

Wrapping his strong arms around her waist before she fell he commented. "Shit Isablelle are you okay? What are you sick or something?" he asked as he cradled her in his arms.

"I'm not sick. I'm stressed and it's fucking hot in here. I'm feeling a little faint from the heat. That's all." Isabelle insisted.

"Well take your jacket off and you will be much cooler." said Joe.

"No I'm not taking my jacket off, thank you so very much. I'm keeping it on." said Isabelle.

"You are too hot with it on and obviously it's very uncomfortable." said Paul.

"You are not understanding anything!" Isabelle insisted.

"Seriously get your hands off of her and let her be." CJ said stepping in before giving Joe a hard shove. He would have said something if Alex wasn't standing off to the side glaring at him and daring him to do something. "Let it out sweetie I'm right here and so is Alex along with the Ashleys, Pam, Mercedes, Chris, Kevin, Joe, and now Stephanie is on the scene along with of course Paul who has been here." she added.

"I'm afraid that if I show to much skin or if I dress too sexy I'll have another stalker after me. That fuck really did a number on me. I was still healing from Chuck, but looks like Josh finished the job in breaking me. Chuck took the first man who ever showed me what love truly was for me, burnt down his bar, the bar that changed my life, and then burnt down my first ever home where I wasn't living with a parent nor that fucker chuck. Then Josh comes in and gets all obsessive all because of something that happened with my dad and his mom years ago before I even knew who my dad was!" said Isabelle.

"Well if you are still this messed up why the hell did you come back to work so soon?" Kevin asked.

"Did he just?" Ashley Flair asked.

"You best step away before I forget you are my best friend on screen. Izzy is like a little sister to both myself and Paul aka the Big Show and we are hoping some day that maybe she could marry, our wives' little brother. We are married to sisters." Chris said.

Joe was feeling hurt that CJ shoved him away and Isabelle didn't object or do anything. He loved her and just wanted her to love him back. He knew that he wasn't Matt. He knew that he wasn't an obsessive possessive abusive asshole like Josh, and he damn sure wasn't Chuck. He just wanted to show her what love really was, yes Matt showed her, but he wanted it to be him after this latest fiasco.

"Stephanie take these I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" Isabelle said thrusting the scripts into Stephanie's hands before bolting toward the bathroom. Pam, CJ, and Stephanie following after Steph handed the scripts to her husband.

"Isabelle sweetie I have a hunch on what's going on with you because I have done this three times. Now is there a chance that in the time you left Tampa and ended up in New Orleans that you could have gotten pregnant?" Stephanie asked.

"Please no. That would be the last thing I need, and with that fucking psycho! No please no I couldn't do it." said Isabelle. "AND I DIDN'T LEAVE TAMPA I WAS FORCIBLY TAKEN FROM TAMPA!" she yelled.

"Hey hey calm down. If you are pregnant it's not good for the baby." said Stephanie.

"I don't want this baby if I am. It would just remind me of it all. No no no as soon as the trial gets here I'm done and moving on and hoping that he gets maximum. His brother feels sorry for him and thinks he needs to be in an institution. He called me asking if I could go easy on him in the testimony so he could get an insanity plea and possibly even get off scott free. NO FUCKING WAY!" Isabelle yelled the last part!

"What if you are pregnant? What are you going to do?" asked Ashley Flair.

"I'm going to take care of it!" said Isabelle.

"NOOOOO! Sorry I yelled, but don't go in that direction. There are so many loving parents that can't get pregnant and would love a baby. Choose adoption not abortion if you don't want to keep it." said Pamela.

"Okay before we all get all fired up lets take a test first. I always have one with me because who knows. Here you go lets just see what it says." said Stephanie handing Isabelle a Clear Blue.

"No matter what I'm here for you and my offer still stands if you wanna come back to the place you grew up in." said CJ.

Isabelle took the test with trembling fingers. Yes she had symptoms with feeling faint and off, hot flashes, dizziness, and finally nausea. It seemed three minutes, oh how ironic it was her late fiancé's wrestling tag team name, took forever. Finally she looked at the test.

 **A/N: Well pregnant or not pregnant? What do you think of her going back to work so soon and being afraid of dressing like a much older woman instead of someone her own age? Enjoy! More notes I'm going to focus on this story only until it's finished and I have a couple ideas for ones afterwards and I would like to know which one you would rather read next. First I was thinking of a spin off of National Lampoons. Second a story closely based on the Stephen King novel Rose Madder. Feel free to leave a review or PM me with your opinions and thanks again.**


	31. Chapter 31

Isabelle looked at the test and about fainted. She leaned over the toilet and vomited again. Pregnant. That was the last thing she wanted. Let alone the father was the person who had kidnapped her and had been terrorizing her for months before she ended up in New Orleans.

Sitting on the floor of the women's bathroom she put her head in her hands and cried. Stephanie wrapped her arms around her.

"It's gonna be alright. I know this is the last thing you want, but things will be fine. You have a lot of people that love and support you." said Stephanie.

"I cannot be pregnant. Not with that man and not right now!" Isabelle sobbed as she boss just held her. She felt like shit breaking in front of her boss. It wasn't one of her finer moments.

"Shhh it's okay. It will all be okay. We are all here for you." said Stephanie hugging her. Isabelle hugged her boss back before suddenly she was hit with a slap of anger. Once again at her father.

Getting up she stormed out of the bathroom flinging off her jacket and getting to the makeshift office she shared with Paul and Stephanie. Grabbing her cell out of her bag she dialed her dad's cell number and put it on speakerphone not caring who heard at this point.

"Hello. Isabelle are you alright? Usually you don't call me when you are at work." Steve commented.

"Once again your stupid shit from the past has consequences that are coming to me instead of you. To be point blank according to Clear Blue I got pregnant between the time I was forcefully taken from Tampa and arrived in New Orleans. Yes I'm pregnant by a man I loathed who took the last part of me. I never want to talk to you again. I never want to have anything to do with you again either. If you would have kept your fucking dick in your pants this never would have happened. I'm never coming back to Texas. Sell my car or get rid of it. I'll can buy another one and I can by more clothing. My best friend CJ already offered me to come back to Nashville and stay with her and Alex. Goodbye asshole!" Isabelle hung up the phone before Steve could even reply.

Steve called back, but she rejected his call. Looking up she saw Paul, Stephanie, Pamela, and the Ashelys standing there looking at her. She knew that they heard every word.

"Don't even try to talk me out of anything. This is the final straw. Every time I try to rebuild a relationship with my dad something else happens all because of his fucking mistake at not keeping his dick in his pants and I have to suffer because of his fucking shit! I'm sorry for the colorful language, but I'm pissed off!" Isabelle ranted.

"Hey hey hey little sis. Calm down. I understand. I would be pissed also. That Assclown Austin doesn't think about the consequences to his actions. Then again that doesn't give that jackass the right to go all psycho on you either." said Chris putting his two cents into it.

"Don't forget that's just a home test. You may go to the doctor and find out it's just a false alarm. Though what if it's not?" Ashley Flair asked.

"Well I'm not keeping it." said Isabelle.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pamela screamed!

"I DON'T' MEAN IT LIKE THAT PAMMY! CHILL!" Isabelle yelled back. "What I mean is I'm putting him or her up for adoption. I can't be a mother in my current state. Besides even if I do keep him or her it will always remind me that he or she was conceived by rape and not love. I don't want that for my child. That's why adoption's the best way to go on this one." said Isebelle.

"What if you get attached and change your mind at the last moment?" asked Pamela. She was the most sensitive one of the divas and took everything to heart. Some people say she doesn't have the backbone for the business even if she did have the skill.

"It won't happen Pam. Anyway now that I have calmed down and got my barings I need to talk to Colby about his script. Yes I work backstage and help Paul and Stephanie. Oh Chris I cannot wait to see your face when he calls you what he is about to call you." said Isabelle with a laugh. She decided to leave her jacket because she was hot and she knew with Chris, Alex, Paul, and Kevin around no one would mess with her.

Though she didn't forget about Joe. But she wasn't sure how to act around him. Her hormones were starting to take off pretty soon at this stage in pregnancy and plus she was scared of her feelings for him. She didn't want to love again and then something happen like with Chuck when he turned into an abusive fuck. Or Matt when Chuck decided to kill him and then burn his bar and her home to the ground. What if something bad happened if she gave into her feelings and let love consume her again?

Funny thing she always felt safe around Joe and always trusted him. She could be half naked, stumbling around drunk and he would just make sure she was safe and wouldn't try to take advantage of her. He was also great in the sack.

Groaning she tried to push those dangerous thoughts aside. HOT TUB! Man her dad was pissed and would have shot him if it wasn't for Kristen. Fuckin hypocrite. She shook her head and tried to get those dangerous sexual thoughts out of her head.

She might be pregnant and still had to get through the trial when it came to Josh. Now wasn't the fuckin time to even think about Joe in that way. Besides she didn't think she had any love left in her.

Shaking her head she walked out of the office and got herself into, what she called, work mode that pushed everything to the side so she could concentrate on her job. Paul and Stephanie saw it and recognized it because they, themselves have done it a few times. It was a cut throat business at times and sometimes you have to put your game face on and get the job done.

Finding Colby's dressing room she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Colby called. Isabelle walked in with the script for him.

"Hey Colbs you decent?" she asked.

"I'm all good. What do you have for me?" he asked. Isabelle sat on the couch next to Colby close enough to where he could read off the script with her and she could answer any questions he might have.

Even though she wasn't wearing her jacket she trusted Colby. He wasn't the type like Josh to force himself on a woman nor totally lose it. His only problem was making stupid decisions like the whole episode with Zahara and Leighla that now caused him to be single. Besides he had that cute ferret look about him. He was harmless. Totally harmless.

There was only a handful of people that Isabelle could totally trust. Paul and Stephanie, of course they were her boss's. Chris Irvine and Kevin Steen. Big brothers. Yes annoying at times, but they have always looked out for her and Chris wanted it to eventually be on paper.

The Ashleys, along with Pam and CJ, Alex, and Joe. That was pretty much it. The others she was weary about. Though Nia Jax, she couldn't think of her real name, was trustworthy. She just had her familiar crew she liked to hang with on the Raw Roster.

"So what do you have for me?" Colby asked putting an arm around her as he leaned in to look at the script. Isabelle shifted so he could read it better and ended up sitting on his lap. It was nothing and he was harmless and she totally trusted him. Reading the script he busted out laughing.

"Okay how am I supposed to say that in the ring with a straight face?" Colby asked.

"Say what?" Isabelle asked baiting him.

"Sparkle Crotch!" Colby answered before busting out laughing.

"Well you are going to have to. Hey Chris and Kevin are done for the night and ready to get going. Are you riding with them or Alex and CJ?" Paul asked walking in.

"Well I'm CJ's Maid of Honor so I'm riding with them. Tell Kevin and Chris that I'm riding with my friends from Nashville and I won't interfere with their bromance!" Isabelle said as Colby completely lost it and busted out laughing. Wrapping his arms around her he just laughed and laughed.

Some probably would have thought Isabelle would be uncomfortable or flinch away, but she did neither. Paul busted out laughing himself and left to replay the message.

"Well I need to meet up with CJ and Alex." said Isabelle getting up and getting ready to leave the room before Colby stopped her by calling out.

"Isabelle."

"Yes."

"Joe loves you. He really does and he wants to give you the world. I'm so sorry about Matt and I know you are afraid to love and open your heart again, but Joe is a genuine real person. I'm an asshole. I let the best thing in my life go because I was thinking with my dick and not my head. Now I'm trying to figure out who I am and what I need to accomplish." Colby said.

"Have a good night Colby." said Isabelle as she walked out of his dressing room and toward Rusev's. Knocking on the door Alex opened it and let her in and she immediately laid down on the couch. Since CJ had a photo shoot Alex lifted up her head and sat down beside her letting her head lay in his lap.

He stroked her hair as Isabelle rested. "I wish well meaning people would just back the fuck off already. I have heard over and over again how Joe loves me and that Joes a good guy. Though I'm not sure if I could ever love again. Josh took so fucking much from me I just feel lost and empty." she said as she just laid back and just let her feelings out to her best friend's fiance.

"You will be fine. Things will come together for you. You just have to have patience. I'm here for you and so is CJ and we will help get you through this. Now you just rest. CJ told me about your probable condition." said Alex still stroking her hair.

It wasn't long before Isabelle fell asleep at around nine thirty in the evening. When the show was over Alex lifted her and carried her to their rented SUV. Putting her in the back seat he got into the driver's seat and and CJ was riding shot gun. She felt for her friend and from the looks of things she just crashed because of everything.

They were going home for a few days and Alex missed their home and their California king bed and CJ just wanted her best friend to get some rest for the next couple of days. Alex drove the four hours to Nashville and turned the rental car in before getting his truck and helping the women inside before driving them home.

He lifted Isabelle for the third time and carried her into the best guest room in the house. It was a room with a king sized bed and an ensuite bathroom. Alex went to bed because he was exhausted, but CJ woke Isabelle.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You are at mine and Alex's house. You crashed at the arena and slept the entire way here. I thought you would be more comfortable changing before going to bed once again." said CJ.

"I would. Thanks." said Isabelle grabbing a super soft cotton cami and a matching pair of green shorts. Not really caring that her best friend was right there and since the door to the bedroom was closed she just stripped and changed right in front of her. Reaching over she hugged her best friends and started crying. "Thanks for always being here no matter what. I love you and Alex both and you are both the sweetest and most generous people I've ever met."

Isabelle let go and crawled under the covers and once again just crashed. CJ understood. The poor thing had alot going on and it seemed like whenever she was about to get ahead something always knocked her down.

 **A/N: So was she out of line with her dad? Also what do you think about who she trusts on Raw and the fact she is closed off. It seems everyone is telling her that Joe loves her, but she is afraid to love him back! Enjoy! Oh would everyone rather have National Lampoons or a spin off of the Stephen King novel Rose Madder!? Let me know!**


	32. Chapter 32

It had been three weeks since Isabelle found out she was pregnant. In that time she was able to get an OBGYN in Nashville and she had been staying with CJ and Alex. She found out that she was three months pregnant and that in itself sent a shockwave her way.

Other than that she was still waiting for the trial to finally get underway so she could testify and put the culprit in jail and get on with her life. She also hadn't talked to her dad since the day she found out and then called him from work and told him that she never wanted to have anything to do with him ever again.

She felt bad about it, but enough was enough. She was trying to take her life back and it was hard. Very hard and the sooner that she was able to put the trash in the trash can the better.

She had been discussing adoption and had been looking for a creditable adoption agency. She had also told Jon and Trinity about the baby and they were actually interested. Isabelle wanted to get a lawyer to make sure everything was on the up and up.

She was sitting outside by the pool just thinking and enjoying the air. She felt good being home, but since Chuck burnt down her home Nashville didn't really feel like home anymore. Neither did Texas. She was considering finding a place near the center since she was there alot due to her job responsibilities.

If home sucked everywhere else move for work. She was broken out of her thoughts when CJ came out in her bikini and sat down beside her as the two friends dangled their legs in the water.

"How are you doing honey?" CJ asked.

"Managing. It's all I really can do now days. My job is the only thing that brings me happiness now days. Oh and being with my friends. I love you guys." said Isabelle.

"I love you too sweetie. So this afternoon how about coming to the bridal shop so we can look at dresses." said CJ.

"You know that sounds so fun. How about it. I cannot wait to help you find the perfect dress to sweet Alex off of his feet. So what kind of wedding did you have in mind? Big, small, church, no church, outdoors, indoors?" Isabelle asked.

"I thought that it would be just something simple, but I had no idea that there are so many options. I'm about to be lost." said CJ.

"Oh I did all the research when I was engaged to Matt. You have to pick a venue for the wedding and the reception, the menu, who is going to be in the wedding party, the dresses, the decorations, the music. And then you have to pick out your invitations, save the dates, and thank you notes. Then you have to register at different places so people know what you to get you two." said Isabelle.

"Oh my gosh! Isabelle can you help me? I had no idea that you had to plan so much for such a big day. Please?" CJ asked.

"I'm your maid of honor so that's my job. It will be fine and I am here for you." said Isabelle as her cell rang. "Hello...great!...I'll be there...okay by." she said on the phone.

"Who was that?" asked CJ.

"Finally I'm heading to New Orleans the day after tomorrow for the trial. Finally I can put this shit to rest and move on with my life." said Isabelle.

"Oh I'm so happy for you. So do you think you can face Josh after all of this?" CJ asked.

"I can. I want to let him know what he did to me and the affect he had on my life. I want to tell him face to face how I hate him and that he damaged me to the point that I can never love another again in that way." said Isabelle.

"Well I'm glad that you are finally going to be able to move on. Though don't give up on love. It's out there." said CJ.

"Ugh no I'm done." said Isabelle.

"Well we should get ready to head downtown and do some dress shopping." said CJ as she took Isabelle by the arm and the two went inside to change.

* * *

Trinity gave Jon's kids a snack and told them to head up to their rooms so the two of them could talk. Jon was feeling awful and Trinity felt for him. Unless you had a twin yourself you didn't understand the bond that they had with one another.

"Jon." Trinity said putting her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"The trial is the day after tomorrow and my brother could be facing jail time. You fucking get it? Jail time. He doesn't deserve it. Tee really did a number on him and then finding out about mom sent him over the edge. If she hadn't started working for the E not of this would have ever happened." Jon ranted.

"Jon you are being stupid. Did you forget who her fiance was. They would have met without her going to work for the WWE. Josh is a sick man and he needs help. Jail time too." said Trinity.

"He needs help Trin. Mental help and I doubt he will get that in jail. I say he should plead insanity." said Jon.

"He got Isabelle Austin pregnant Jon, and she is willing to let us adopt her son our daughter." said Trinity.

"What I hope is that she drops all charges, Josh gets the help that he needs and the three of them becoming a family." said Jon."Well that will never happen. You don't know what rape does to a woman." said Trinity.

"My brother is the most gentlest guy you could ever meet. He just needs therapy. Major therapy along with our love and someone to love him and not cheat or leave him." said Jon.

"Well we will just have to see how the trial goes. Your own cousin is against him and I'm not going to be leaning either way. I'm only going to be testifying the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." said Trinity.

"I can respect that." said Jon.

 **A/N: Filler chapter. I guess that CJ didn't realize how much goes into planning a wedding. The trial is coming up soon. Looks like Jon is biased or do you think he is on to something? Enjoy!**


	33. Chapter 33

Isabelle had such a busy time that day and a half. She was thankful for being able to use Paul and Stephanie's private jet. She had found herself a condo near the center which was convenient for work and then she had bought herself a new car. She decided on a blue 2016 four door dodge ram. Something different.

She also found a doctor there, but was also thinking maybe finding one in Pensacola so the new parents could get to know their nephew. Isabelle decided to wait until after the trial to see how things went.

Now Isabelle was leaving the New Orleans airport after flying in from Nashville for the trial. Colby ended up picking her up. The relationship they had was a brother/sister relationship. They did love music, but he was in to the different more unknown modern bands and Isabelle was into the classical music. Bon Jovie, CCR, and Guns and Roses.

Isabelle was driving since she knew her way around New Orleans and Colby wanted to see what kind of music she had. Flipping through her I-Phone 7 he was just trying to figure out what he wanted to listen to.

"So I see classic rock, some rap, and even some sold gold oldies and of course country. What else do you like to listen to? Any metal?" Colby asked.

"Well I have some Papa Roach and a couple of Limp Biscuit's in there. When I'm having a shitty day I turn on Break Stuff and crank it up high and beat the shit out of the punching bag in the gym or Alex and CJ's home gym in Nashville." said Isabelle.

"I guess that's been happening alot lately with everything going on. Huh." Colby asked taking her hand as she drove.

"It's a work in progress. I swear if I feel that I'm getting on top something else happens. Now I'm slowly healing and it's about time I put this shit to rest. I doubt I'll ever talk to my dad again because it's his fucking fault for all of this happening. Well not all. Chuck was all on his own because he couldn't get over the fact I left him for a bar owner. Well get over it. Prick!" Isabelle ranted as she took the phone from him and put on the 2016 WrestleMania theme song My House by FLo Ryder. This song is great and so is the artist." she commented.

"Wow you like a lot don't you." Colby said.

"There isn't alot I don't tolerate. MUSIC I mean!" Isabelle said as Colby burst out laughing.

"I know I know. So what's all this?" he asked looking at papers that were in the back seat of the rental car in Isabelle's briefcase.

"Oh Raw is going to be funny tonight, well one scene at the very least. No matter what happens today I'll at least get cheered up at work." said Isabelle.

"Can you give me a hint? Please." Colby said giving her a puppy dog look as they were stopped at a red light.

"All I'm gonna say is Chris is gonna say something dumb and then realize what he said, but will be unable to take it back. That's all I'm gonna say and you'll just have to wait and see what happens." said Isabelle.

"Are you a writer or what? It seems like you are more and more involved with the scripts lately." Colby asked.

"Well for my four years in college when I took broadcasting and film I also took creative writing as an elective. I'm not a writer, but I do throw around ideas to Paul . and Stephanie and when Vince was working him also. And I would give my opinion on storyliens. That's all. And I guess Paul and Stephanie love my ideas and want to use them for a new flair and touch up because it seems the other writers suck." said Isabelle.

"You amaze me more and more." said Colby.

"Umm okay." said Isabelle as she pulled into the courthouse parking lot. "We're here." she said as she pulled into a parking place and parked.

Colby leaned over and kissed her. Isabelle was in shock. She had no idea what to think or anything on the subject. Though she liked it because Colby was so not intimidating. She pulled away and got out of the car and after Colby got out she locked the rental and walked in.

Neither person saw Joe Anoa'i had seen the entire thing. Joe was ready to explode and he wanted to hurt Colby in every way possible. Why couldn't he just catch a break. He tried and tried and tried with Galina, but nothing came out of it. She was just too selfish and she hated his family and his wrestling lifestyle.

Walking over to her seat she sat down next to Paul and Stephanie along with their lawyer. Isabelle didn't need such a hot shot lawyer because in her eyes it was cut and dry and even if she didn't need her bosses to help her because she made enough.

Though the WWE is a family and they look after their own. They would have taken the whole Josh thing to Wrestler's Court with Mark The Undertaker Calaway as the judge. Problem was Josh took it to a whole new level and they needed the authorities.

"Miss Austin could you take the stand so we can question you?" the DA asked.

"Yes," said Isabelle as she got up on the witness stand.

"So your allegation is Mr. Joshua Fatu has been tormenting you for months and had even kidnapped you once before he kidnapped you again. Is that correct?" the DA asked.

"Yes."

 **A/N: I'm making the trial a two part. Hope you enjoy part one were Isabelle has been striving to move on and get on with her life. Enjoy!**


	34. Chapter 34

"And how do we not know that you are not making things up because you like to sleep around a lot?" asked Josh's lawyer cutting in.

"Objection!" the WWE Lawyer exclaimed.

"Sustained. This isn't your time to cross examine the witness. Go ahead." the judge gestured to the DA.

"So anyway what happened with the defendent?" the DA asked.

"Well he stalked me for the longest time and then one night after a show as I was about to get into my rental out in the parking lot I was attacked from behind and I felt a wet cloth on my face and then felt nothing until I woke up in a pair of short white silk pajamas tied to a bed. That was when I saw Josh and that was the first of many times he raped me." said Isabelle.

"So what did Mr.. Fatu say to you before he did anything?" asked the DA.

"Basically he said that he thought I was beautiful and he loved me and he wanted me. All of me. Marriage, kids, the whole nine yards." said Isabelle.

"Well why didn't you accept? Isn't that every woman's dream to have a man who wants all of them?" asked Josh's Lawyer.

"Objection!" the DA called.

"Overruled. I have a large case load so if I don't let both attorney's question at will I'll be here all day long. No offense, but I want to hear it all from both sides. Answer the question Ms. Austin." the judge said.

"It's true most women want that, but I didn't. I just suffered a horrible loss and I was trying to rebuild my life. My abusive ex took everything from me. He murdered my fiance, burnt down his bar, and burnt down my lakeside home in Nashville. I had no place to go and nothing so I went to dad's ranch in Texas. I worked, but that was it. I was trying so hard to get over such a devastating loss and I'm still not there yet." said Isabelle.

"Yet you jumped into bed with another man shortly after you moved to Texas. Sounds like to me you never loved your fiance to begin with!" Josh's Lawyer put in.

"OBJECTION!" the DA called loudly. "Council is badgering the witness."

"Sustained. This has nothing to do with the case."

Isabelle was at her breaking point and add the fact that her hormones were flaring up. She decided to just let them all have it. " Your Honor may I have permission to say my peace and to let everyone, including Joshua Fatu know about what happened and how it's affected me?" she asked.

"Go ahead Ms. Austin." said the judge.

"What Josh put me through was a nightmare. The first time he kidnapped me he tried to blackmail me into staying with him. Years ago before I even knew who my father was or we even met he had an affair with his mother. He blamed him for his parent's marriage nearly breaking apart and he used me to get back at him. Basically he wanted everything from me and said you give me what I want or I will tell the world about your father and my mother and you will lose your job and the Austin name would be tainted. I agreed and he took me to a cookout at his parent's house and basically I drank to cope with it all and get through it. Then after we got back to his house he was in the mood for sex and I said no. He then punched me in the stomach and raped me."

Isabelle wiped some tears from her eyes and continued. "I was beyond horrified and depressed. I went to work and I was like a shadow of myself. I was also being blamed once again for screwing up what I could have had in Texas. I exploded and confessed everything and then I found out that my job was indeed safe. Vince was livid and told Josh either get help or he is fired. It was decided that I would stay in Tampa with Paul Wright aka Big Show and his wife in Tampa until everything got sorted out. I went to Tampa and on our off days we had some friends over and had a cookout. I accompanied one of them out to their car and I was hit from behind. Josh was stalking me and had followed me to Tampa. He would have followed me back to my hometown if I had chosen to go their to stay with my friend CJ and her fiance instead. EIther way he was watching and waiting for an opportunity to strike. I was taken once again that day and this time put on a yacht. He was planning on taking me to Samoa and never letting me come home again. I was at sea for four months and the time I was taken from Tampa to the time I arrived here in New Orleans it was the same thing day after day. He took me whenever he wanted and I didn't have a say in it at all. Now I have no more love left inside of me. I could never love another man again on such an intimate level. He damaged me beyond repair." finished.

"My brother needs help that's for sure but he doesn't deserve jail time. He needs an in patient program." said Jon.

"You know what fuck you! Lock him up and throw away the key!" Joe snapped.

"Order order!" the judge said hitting his gravel on the desk.

"How can you be so selfish? That's your own cousin!" Jon snapped.

"Why can't you get it that I love Isabelle? I want her as my everything and I know I may have went about it the wrong way, but my heart is breaking here." Josh said.

"Love doesn't hurt you asshole. Love doesn't rape and love sure as hell doesn't control and dominate." Colby put in.

"How about you shut up too. Once again you are being a little wormy snake in the grass." Joe told Colby.

"What do you mean by that?" Colby asked.

"I saw the fucking kiss in the car alright. You are once again trying to take what isn't yours." Joe snapped.

"Isabelle isn't a possession. She is a sweet woman who didn't deserve what I did to her. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry and I plead guilty." Josh said.

"And add insult to injury I'm pregnant. Three months pregnant." said Isabelle.

"Alright alright enough. I have reached my decision since the defendent pleaded guilty. You are sentenced to ten years in the Louisiana state minimum security prison under psych evaluation and mandated treatment. Court is ajorned." said the judged.

Getting up and pulling out the keys to the rental Isabelle walked out of the courthouse and to the rented Ford F150. Getting into the driver's seat she slammed the door. She wanted to drive to Baton Rouge by herself. Raw was that night and she just wanted some alone time.

She looked at her phone and saw she had several missed calls. She didn't want to talk to anyone. The entire morning was just one big clusterfuck. And this new attitude with Joe scared her. She didn't want to be around anyone at the moment and the last thing she wanted was a relationship.

 **A/N: Well and there was the trial. Now it's the healing. Hope you enjoy!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Happy Thanksgiving!**

As Isabelle drove on down the interstate she knew that she had to talk to Mercedes. It wasn't her fault about the kiss. He kissed her. What was Colby thinking? It was like this situation made everyone go completely nuts? She rolled down the windows of the car and cranked up the radio with Don Henley and Stevie Nick's Leather and Lace came on.

Though she was worried that her friendship with Mercedes would be in trouble because of Colby. It was the last thing she wanted. She got to the arena a couple hours later and went into her makeshift office and just sat down with her laptop and began working.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Looking up she saw Veteran Smackdown Superstar Natalie Niedhart aka Natalya standing in the doorway.

"Hey I heard you had a rough morning." she said.

"Story of my life lately Natty." said Isabelle.

"So how are you doing? I know as a daughter of a legend myself it's rough at times. Though did you know that I'm a niece of a couple legends. I know you all know about Owen and Bret, but did you know that HBK is my uncle also. He is my biological mom's half brother." said Natalie.

"I had no idea that your mom was related to HBK." said Isabelle.

"Well the woman who raised me and had Jenny and is always on Total Divas is not my real mother. I don't want to start a war over an affair that happened years ago. Hell it was part of the reason for the Screwjob 1997 with Shawn and Brett." said Natalie.

"Oh I get you. People blaming you and taking shit out on you for things that happened years ago that you had nothing to do with. Just being an innocent party in all of this. Hell that's why I was targeted. Revenge for what my dad did." said Isabelle.

"Oh I know a lot of backstories and this and that. You know Vince blamed Austin for breaking HBK's back that one time that ignited the feud. Though there as a backstory to that feud. It's not my place to tell you." said Natalie.

"Man it sucks that you are on Smackdown. I would love to have a Veteran who knows what it's like to have legends in your family. Yes Ashley Flair, but you are the veteran." said Isabelle.

"Well here is my cell and you can call me whenever you need to. Just because you are not a wrestler doesn't mean that you don't need advice every now and then." said Natalie.

"Thanks." said Isabelle.

* * *

Colby had no idea what Joe's problem was. Yes he knew that he never should have made a move in the car on Isabelle. Especially because of the top two facts. One he was married and that meant not to kiss other women. Second Isabelle is very fragile and that's the last thing that she needs is someone trying to get with it.

"Joe what the hell was your problem in there? You are lucky we didn't get arrested for contempt to court. I know I totally fucked up and could've ruined my marriage, but there was no need for you to act like Isabelle was a possession." said Colby.

Joe gripped the steering wheel. His muscles flexing. He had never seen Joe like this and quite frankly it was starting to scare him. He knew the brute strength he had. Yes Colby was much stronger do to crossfit, but since he had been out with injury he hadn't got his full strength back yet.

"Colby I love her is the thing. I really really love her and it pisses me off when other men make the moves on her without her permission. You didn't get her permission did you?" Joe asked.

"No it was just a spur of the moment thing. We were talking and well I felt a connection and like a dumbass forgot that I had a wife and acted on it. I swear its like if I find someone that I connect with I do something dumb. That's how Zahra and I got together because of our love of tattoos." said Colby.

"Well she turned out to be a homophobic, racist, Natzi bitch! Isabelle is sweet and innocent and just wants someone to love her and not hold her down. Her fiance back in Nashville did that until that fucking fuck wad Chuck fucked it all up. I wanted to be the one who brought her back to her old self and I nearly did before that fuck face Josh went psycho and sank his teeth into her." Joe said as he drove.

"And a big mistake let me tell you. I don't wanna fuck things up with Mercedes and I want us to work. I was in a moment of weakness." said Colby.

"Well she might give you a pass since Josh put a lot of strain on the WWE with his psychotic actions. I'm sorry I flipped out also. Josh is just bringing out the worst in me and I don't' want to even go to that point at all." said Joe.

Colby sighed. He knew that the entire situation had Joe on edge and he was ready to explode at the drop of a hat. He understood how he was feeling. Colby liked her, not like like her. The kiss was just a fluke. A mess up. This situation made him do a stupid thing. No he didn't want to wreck his marriage, the friendship between himself and Isabelle, nor Isabelle's and Mercede's friendship over his stupidity.

* * *

The blond woman was in shock at the devastation. First the popular burnt down bar and then the guts of the lakeside cabin. She cursed herself for walking out on her daughter and not telling her the truth about the woman who raised her before she died.

That entire battled from 1998 to 1999 was because of her. If she never would have cheated on her husband and then gotten pregnant none of this would have happened. It was the real reason. Not the reason other people thought.

"Are you seeing now what happens because of your actions? Clearly your youngest child lost it all." a man said.

"Michael Shawn Hickenbotton stop it!"

"Oh I'm sorry big sis. Though I must point out that you are part of the reason Brett and I had our feud. If you hadn't cheated on your husband with Jim." Shawn put in.

"I'm sorry and I feel like an ass about it. I swear it seems like this past few months had been a rollercoaster." the woman said.

"You know what stop it. Stop it all. Linda when will you woman up and be Isabelle's mother? She isn't even talking to her dad because she blames him for everything that had happened to her. Oh you are a grandma for the seventh time. Isabelle's pregnant by that...that...f...butt hole that kidnapped her. Another thing sis you need to talk to Isabelle because she blames herself for her fiance, your oldest's, murder." said Shawn.

"Okay so everyone will talk shit and say that my youngest only got her job because of me?" Linda asked.

"Why throw your oldest nephew in my face. It's not Isabelle's fault. Her abusive ex wouldn't back off and he committed arson, and murder and now his ass is in jail. I love Isabelle like a daughter, but I hate Chuck for murdering my oldest. There is that honest enough for you Shawn?" asked the other woman.

Shawn was feeling frustrated. These two just didn't get it. Long story short Isabellea needed both of them at this point in her life because she blamed Steve for everything that happened. The kidnapping, and the rapes and the beatings by Josh. He found out everything because nothing stays secret in the WWE for long.

"Sissy Lisa and Linda you really need to get things in order. Lisa Nattie needs you and well based on a business perspective Isabelle needs Natalie. Linda you need to woman up and tell Vince the truth about Isabelle Austin being your biological daughter." Shawn told them both.

While everyone was in New Orleans Shawn brought his older half sister and Vince McMahon's wife to Nashville just to show them all the shit that hit the fan and to get the point across to what they needed to do. It could/would be a rough road, but a smoother long run.

 **A/N: This was more of a filler chapter. Yes a long filler, but a filler. Even though Josh is in jail and getting the help that he needs there is still a lot going on in the WWE! Enjoy!**


	36. Chapter 36

Isabelle was walking around backstage looking for her friend Mercedes. She wanted to tell her what happened and let her know that she had nothing to do with it. She wasn't interested in Colby at all. Hell she wasn't interests in any man because of everything that had happened to her.

She was stopped once again by Natalie. She had that look on her face like she had more to tell her and Isabelle may or may not like what she had to tell her. Isabelle was on edge because she had some news herself that may or may not ruin a friendship.

"Hey Isabelle. There is something I need to tell you. It's about your mom." said Natalie.

"My mom died a while back and convinced me to get to know my dad. Well I see where that led me. Hey could this wait a few minutes I have to talk to Mercedes about something." said Isebelle.

"Oh okay, but I really do need to tell you something. I was asked to tell you something. Uncle Shawn called me." said Natalie.

"Well that will have to wait. Something happened in New Orleans and I need to tell Mercedes about it. It's one of those things that will be much worse if I don't tell her." said Isabelle.

"Okay, but come find me afterwards." said Natalie.

"Okay I'll do that." said Isabelle walking away to find her friend. At least she hoped that Mercedes would still be her friend after telling her want she needed to tell her. Sighing she knew that she had to get it all out in the open if she was ever going to be able to move forward. The only good thing was Josh was in jail.

Finally finding the women's champion Isabelle walked up to her. "Hey can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure what's up?" asked Mercedes.

"Okay I am going to be blunt and just let it out. When I was in New Orleans Colby picked me up at the airport. We were talking about all of our likes and then when we pulled into the courthouse he leaned in and kissed me. I never kissed him back. I pulled away and ran inside. I am not interested in your husband nor any man. I never will ever be interested in another man. I just wanted to tell you to be totally honest with you because I do not want to lose a friend." said Isabelle letting it all out.

Mercedes just stared in shock trying to wrap her head around what her friend just told her. She knew that she was being honest and straight forward so she knew that she was telling the truth. Problem was she had no idea on how to act on this one.

* * *

Linda McMahon was planning on flying out to meet the rest of the Raw roster. Though she had to let Vince know something first. She had a feeling that he already knew and that was the reason of the Austin/McMahon feud, but she had no idea if he knew about the affair or not.

Either way it was time to let it out. Her youngest child needed her now more than ever and since the woman that she had asked to raise her died, and her father didn't even bother to call her when she was just in court and now pregnant from her abductor she needed her mother.

"Vince we need to talk!" Linda said.

"Oh about your affair with Austin and that Isabelle is yours and his daughter? Believe me I already know. I only used the fact that I blamed him from breaking HBK's back as a cover. In reality I wanted to punish him for what he did to my family and what you did for betraying me!" Vince told his wife.

"Oh like you are so different. How many of our female superstars have you slept with throughout the years. At least you didn't get any of them pregnant and yes Austin got me pregnant. Though if you hate Austin and the entire situation why did you hire her and like the fact that she now works for us?" asked Linda.

"She shouldn't be punished for her parent's fuckups and yes she is a great addition to the WWE family. So are you going to try to be in her life after thirty one years?" Vince asked.

"Yes I am. I know I messed up in the past, but so did you. Either way I love you Vince and I want to be in all three of my children's lives." Linda told him.

"That's fine. I think it's time to let all of our skeletons out. Oh by the way due to a one night stand one of our superstars is my son. Good luck figuring it out!" said Vince walking out of the room.

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ISABELLE? WHY? WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS MY HUSBAND!" Mercedes exploded.

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM! HE KISSED ME AND I DIDN'T WANT IT! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" Isabelle exploded back.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down! It's not good for you to get upset in your condition. Josh knocked her up and I just wonder why you can blame her for something Colby did." Shawn said as he had shown up to Raw to make sure things didn't' get out of hand after such a crazy day in both Nashville and New Orleans. Like Mark he was considered as a locker room leader and it looked like everyone could use their leadership including his niece and the woman who would have been his niece via marriage.

"I'm not sure if we can be friends anymore!" Mercedes said walking away.

"Great fucking great! As if this day hasn't been shitty enough!" Isabelle complained.

 **A/N: Sorry short chapter, but a lot going on! Enjoy!**


	37. Chapter 37

Linda McMahon was ready to explode. She wanted to know how when and where it happened. Walking into her husband's office she slammed the door.

"Explain to me how it happened? Was it a one night stand? Did you have an affair yourself? What? I know neither of us are perfect, but we both have children from cheating on one another. I got pregnant during my affair with Stone Cold. What happened with you?" asked Linda.

"Fine you want answers you got them. I was having a bad night and it was just after a show. March 16th 1985. Everything went wrong that night and Randy and Elizabeth nearly went to jail for fighting in their hotel room. I stormed out and found this sexy as fuck hooker in downtown Cincy. The condom busted and nine months later wala. Though my child doesn't know about me and it's mother wanted it to be like it. I didn't care and I still don't. Okay I do. I do want to get to know my youngest child just like I'm sure you want to know Isabelle." Vince said.

"A hooker. Fucking unbelievable. At least Steve was on his way of becoming something. I'm going on the road because unlike you I want to know my youngest child." Linda snapped storming out.

Vince knew he screwed up and had no idea how to make things right with his wife. Maybe them being apart would do them good. He was debating on whether or not to tell his youngest about him. Linda was doing the same thing with Isabelle, but a one night stand and an affair was a bit different.

* * *

Isabelle and Mercedes were still in a stand off. Mercedes wasn't thinking straight due to her anger and Isabelle was ready to lose it due to her pregnancy hormones. Shawn sighed in relief when he saw Natalie come on to the scene.

"Hey could you take Izzy so I can talk to Mercedes?" Shawn asked her.

Joe heard Shawn's comment and was surprised about what he called Natalie. "Shawn?"

"Joe, Roman, Natalie is my niece. Her biological mother his my half sister, older half sister. I'm trying to be a locker room leader and I don't need two friends fighting so since Natalie gets it having a father in wrestling along with Isabelle with Stone Cold I asked her to help separate the fight before it gets out of hand." Shawn said calmly.

"Well I should handle this because I love Isabelle okay! I want to be the one that helps her heal and move on and the question is besides being a locker room leader why does it even concern you?" Joe asked getting defensive.

"Well ever hear the old saying that Texas and Tennessee are connected and have a lot in common? Well her late fiance lived in Nashville and since Isabelle lived their her entire life fate happened to have her walk into his down town Nashville bar one night and well they hit it off and began a relationship and then got engaged. My point is son is my older half sister is his mom. Isabelle would have become my niece by marriage if it wasn't for her piece of crap of an ex Chuck. Do I need to explain more to you or do I need to just superkick you so you would shut up and go away!" Shawn said laying it all out there.

"I am this close to hitting you in the mouth. You won't be superkicking any one then!" Joe threatened!

"Not if I kick you first Joseph. Now knock it off." said Shawn. Joe got pissed and stormed off. "Okay Mercedes listen to me. Isabelle has been through hell lately and she has more coming. Long story short I know her mom and lets leave it at that. Anyway I know for a fact that it wasn't her fault that Colby kissed her. Colby was the one who did it so you should talk to him. It wasn't her fault and you had no right to blame her. You are friends so you need to make amends." he told her.

"Man I feel like a bitch now." said Mercedes.

"Well we are all human and we make mistakes. I know I walked away from my sister for my career and I was in to alcohol and drugs and I thought at one point that my career was over. Then I met Rebecca. She got me into going to church, I quit drinking, went through rehab for pain killers and now I'm closer than ever to my sister Lisa and I am able to wrestle still. Life is all about ups and downs and mistakes and learning from them." said Shawn hugging the younger woman.

"So what is going on now with Isabelle? She seems to have her life somewhat together. She has her own place in Orlando, she flies back and forth between Orlando in Nashville to help her best friend plan her wedding and she has a good job. Besides not wanting to get into another relationship because of all the shit with Josh, but what else is going on? She cannot handle anymore bad news or bombshells. Especially in her current condition." said Mercedes.

"Yes it is never ending, but she needs her friends more than ever when the latest gets out and revealed." said Shawn.

* * *

Meanwhile Isabelle was with Natalie and she was trying to figure out how her life got so messed up and complicated. She was feeling tired due to her condition so she layed down on the couch in a locker room and rested her eyes.

Natalie felt for the younger woman and wished that her life wasn't so complicated. She was broken out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Opening up the door she saw that it was Linda.

"What are you doing here?" Natalie asked.

"I am here to finally let Isabelle know that I'm her real mother."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN REAL MOTHER? MY MOM DIED!" Isabelle exploded getting up off the couch.

"Listen it was made to seem like that. I was afraid to tell my husband that I had an affair with your father. Your brother and sister do not know about you." Linda said.

"Isn't it bad enough that another affair ruined my life and now I'm knocked up? Can I not get a break? My ex boyfriend Chuck used to beat me all the time and then I moved on and was engaged the prick burnt down his place of business in Nashville. Then our lakeside cabin. Yes I said ours. It was mine, but he was the first person I trusted to share my life with him. Then Chuck murdered him in cold fucking blood. Now I find out that my mom shoved me off on someone else and she is in fact still alive. I can't I can't!"

Isabelle ran out of the room crying. She had enough and she felt like she was on the verge of a break down. She ran into a hard chest and looked up and saw that it was Mark Calaway aka the Undertaker.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I can't deal anymore. I just..." Isabelle broke down and started crying.

"ISABELLE!" Joe yelled running over.

"Just please I cannot deal." Isabelle said crying. She sank to the ground sobbing because she couldn't even stand anymore. It was al just too much.

"I'm taking her back to Austin Texas with me. She needs a break from everything." Mark said.

"If anything she needs to come back to Tampa with me!" said Joe.

"Back off you need to get your shit together." said Mark as he lifted the thirty one year old in his arms and walked her out of the arena and to his large truck.

Isabelle was just tired and out of it and had no idea what was going on just knocked her through a loop.

 **A/N: Well it's all out and Izzy is going to be staying at Mark's. Hints about Vince's son. By the way Mark is single. Enjoy**


	38. Chapter 38

Isabelle had no idea how she was able to sleep from Baton Rouge to Austin Texas without waking up. Especially with some stranger she hardly knew accept from the brief times in the WWE for storylines. What was up with Mark The Undertaker Calaway?

She was quiet as he drove his large truck into a gated estate on the outskurts of Austin. Out in the country, but close enough to the city. It was peaceful to say the least. Kind of reminded her of Broken Skull. Out in the middle of nowhere, but close enough to civilazation.

She was shocked at the size of his house. It was bigger than her dad's, Joe's parent's, and nearly as big as Paul and Stephanie's place. Yes she had been there before and it wasn't nearly this massive. Paul and Summer's place was also pretty good sized, but not nearly as big. She had no idea that the Mark was rolling as much as he was.

Parking the truck and turning off the ignition Mark finally turned to Isabelle and Isebelle turned to him. She had just noticed that despite being twenty years older than her he did look good. He looked fifteen years younger with his long red hair and emerald green eyes.

He had that American Bad Ass look. Or redneck biker look. Either way he was attractive to her. Shaking her head she cursed her pregnancy hormones. She didn't want to be pregnant, but that asshole Josh. She was feeling angry again and then she was getting pissed at her father.

Now just a few hours ago she got in a fight with one of her friends because her husband decided to put the moves on her and then finding out things were not as they seemed to be with her parents. She was exhausted.

"Come on inside darlin and I'll make you something to eat and then you need rest. Tomorrow I'll take you to see a friend of mine who is a shrink. You need to talk to someone about everything that had happened." said Mark.

"I just need to get back into everything. My bills are not going to pay themselves. I own a condo and I'm back and forth between Orlando and Nashville because my best friend CJ is getting married and I'm the maide of honor. There is just a lot going on." said Isabelle.

"Well for now you take a week off and stay here. Also you need to talk to my friend because she is a shrink. Okay I'll be honest with you. Michelle and I didn't work out because we fell out of love with one another. She lives in Austin still and she is dating the guy known as Enzo who is teamed with Big Cass. She became a shrink a couple years ago and since one I know her personally and that she is a woman she is the best person to talk to." said Mark.

"I don't need to talk to anyone." Isabelle insisted as they walked into the house, Mark carrying all the bags before just leaving them in the foryer and then walked into his massive kitchen and began fixing bacon, eggs, and biscuits along with some fruit.

"First of all you need to talk to somone or it will all just festure. That's what happened with all three of my exes. I let it build and build and then boom it all fell apart. You need to just talk to someone and let it out. You had too much happen too soon." Mark insisted.

"Mark I'm afraid that if I start talking about everything I'll just break and not be able to stop. First Chuck, then the fucker killed my fiance and burnt down our home and his business in Nasvhille. Then I had some fucking stalker who wanted revenge over something I had NOTHING to do with and then he kidnaps me twice, rapes me, hits me, tries to take me out of the country and now I'm fucking knocked up. Add insult to injury I have no idea if one of my friends is going to talk to me again because of a stupid thing her husband did and the person I thought was my mom wasn't. Linda McMahon! I'm a product of an affair! FUCK!" Isabelle ranted.

Mark walked around the counter since there was a few minutes that the food needed to cook and he didn't need to be right next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he just hugged her to him.

"I know it's hard right now and alot of fucked up shit has happened. Though don't let it bring you down. If you love your job dont let it scare you off it. Though you just need a bit of time to regroup before you jump right in to the deep end. Also don't be afraid of letting love come once again. It may take some time, but if its' right you will know it." said Mark hugging her.

"Mark do you have feelings for me? I mean beyond friendship. I just get the feeling." said Isabelle.

"No I do not. I have someone in mind though we are taking things slow and no one knows about us. Lillian Garcia the announcer who has been with the company for years. We keep it on the down low and she knows that you are here and what happened. We keep nothing from one another." said Mark as she finished with the food and gave Isabelle bacon, scrambled eggs, two biscuits and a cup of fruit along with some water to drink.

Mark then fixed himself a plate, but added a beer to drink since it was eleven at night. While they were eating there was a knock at the door. Isbelle didn't have anymore questions plus she was hungry so she focused on her food. She was also ready to hit the sack.

Mark stopped eating and then put his hands on Isabelle's shoulders and kissed her forehead and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey is Isabelle here?"

"Yes come on in. I have a feeling that you two need to talk, but it can wait until morning because you are exhausted and you need your rest. Linda come on in. I'll show you both to the guest rooms. Though I'll take one guest room and Isabelle can take the master because the bed is much more comfortable. It's a California king and so comfortable." said Mark.

"How about you just sleep wherever and my daughter and I can just share the master bedroom. We do need to talk and we are bothe exhausted. I found out I have a stepson because Vince flaked out too. So you know how it goes." said Linda.

"I don't care where I sleep I'm just tired." said Isabelle as she finished. It was like she was about to go into a food coma.

"Linda could you get your bag and Isabelle's. I'll carry her to the master bedroom." said Mark picking her up and carrying her upstairs. When he got to his bedroome he opened the door and showed her the large bed and the ensuite bathroom.

Isabelle went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Crawling under the covers as Linda walked in and went into the bathroom and changed into long sleep pants and a t shirt before crawling into bed with her youngest daughter.

"Izzy I am so sorry. I wish I could have been there and I wish I was a better mother." Linda said.

"I'm leaving you guys here in my room. Goodnight." said Mark as he went downstairs to clean up the kitchen before he facetimed his girlfriend and went to bed himself.

"Linda can we talk tomorrow. I am so tired I just wanna sleep." said Isabelle.

"I understand. Though can I hold my youngest?" asked Linda.

"That will be fine. I need my mom so much right now it's not even funny. I try to be strong but its hard. I know I have to work because bills don't stop coming just because my life is going nuts. Also I'm helping plan a wedding for my best friend CJ." said Isabelle.

"Honey if you need time off of work I'll help with your bills. You have been through so much that wasn't even your fault to begin with." said Linda as the two lay in the large comfortable bed.

Isabelle let a couple of walls come down as she began crying a bit. It was all from when she was kidnapped the first and second time and Josh forced her. Linda didn't judge or didn't get angry or anything. She just held her youngest as she sobbed. Luckily he was in jail and couldn't hurt her youngest anymore. The sad thing was she said that she wouldn't/couldn't love agan.

Linda began crying herself for not being in her youngest child's live and not this all happened. Mother and daughter held onto one another before passing out in exhaustion and sadness.

 **A/N: Mom coming to Texas and Mark being the locker room leader that he is even though Isabell is not talent, but wants her to talk to a therapist. Hope you enjoy!**


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning LInda was driving her daughter to the therapist's office in Mark's large truck. Since Linda had shown up Mark opted out of going and instead going into his garage and working on his bikes. A favorite pastime of his besides real estate.

"So how are you feeling honey?" Linda asked her youngest child.

"I don't know. I feel that I need to get back to work because my bills are not going to pay themselves, but then after talking to Mark about letting everything fester and build up it would just cause more trouble in the long run. I need to let it all out and move on with my life. Who would have thought that a former diva would be a therapist." said Isabelle as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Life sends us all in mysterious ways. Who knows what you are going to get next. Like Forest Gump always says Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get." said Linda.

"True dat. Linda listen I don't blame you for what happened. It seems like getting pissed off and blaming others for things is not a good way to go and it causes way more drama than necessary. I mean that was why I got kidnapped. Pissed at what dad did so he took it out on me." Isabelle said.

"Well I'm sorry for abandoning you when you were a baby. I should have just been straight with Vince about what was going on and then raised you with Shane and Stephanie. Vince is no saint himself. He fathered a son who he just let stay with his unfit prostitute of a mother. Though despite all of that and without Vince's help he made something of himself. He's doing well know and Vince is considering having a relationship with him. Who knows with Vince. Though I'm glad that you are working with your brother, sister and brother in law." said Linda.

"We all make mistakes. I'm just so exhausted blaming and being bitter over things I have no control over. Why not try to talk it out and forgive and try to establish something and overcome the past. Hell my mistake years ago caused the death of my fiance, his bar arsoned and my/our lakeside home burnt to the ground. I was bitter about it, but now I'm not. He's in a Nashville prison cell on multiple charges and it's doubtful he'll have a shot at parole." said Isabelle.

Linda took her hand as she pulled into the parking lot of the therapist's office and parked the truck. Getting out she was ready to start talking and getting her feelings out. Hopeful she would be able to move on and get her life together.

The two walked inside together and checked in.

* * *

Joe pulled his Range Rover into the driveway of his former home to pick up his daughter. He was off for the next few days and he had plans on taking Jojo to Sea World and Disney. Getting out of the car he walked up and ran the doorbell. Galina answered the door in a huff.

"What?" she snapped.

"Well I'm here to pick up Joelle. We are going to Disney World, Sea World and since she is on fall break I'm taking her on the road with me." said Joe.

"Fine I'll get her." said Galina stalking off.

Joe sighed. He wished that he knew what the hell her problem was. They were divorced because that's what she wanted. Now he is just trying to be civil but she refused to be civil with him.

"Daddy!" Jojo exclaimed running out the door with her bag and hugging him tightly.

"Hey babygirl. Ready for a week of fun?" Joe asked.

"I am daddy."

"Well lets go we are staying an hour away in Orlando." said Joe as Jojo got into the back seat of his car. Joe got into the driver's seat and they proceeded to drive to Orlando. An hour later they pulled into the parking lot of an Condominium Complex and got out.

The entire trip Jojo was talking her daddy's ear off and was still talking as she followed him as he carried their bags up to the fifth floor before setting them down. Jojo gasped as her dad took a set of picks and jimmied the door unlocked and walked in with their bags.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Jojo exclaimed. "Who's place is this?" she asked.

"A friend's. They said we could stay here and since they forgot to give me a set of keys I just made my way inside. It's alright." said Joe.

"You might want to call them." Jojo said.

"Babygirl it's fine. I'll show you to your room." said Joe leading her down the hall to the guest room. It had a queen sized bed and a television with a DVD player. "Okay you make yourself comfortable and I'll unpack and we can go out to dinner. How does that sound?" asked Joe.

"Okay!" said Jojo. Joe hugged her and then went into the master bedroom to unpack. The master bedroom had a California King bed and he felt his heart flutter seeing that the entire place was just her. Even though she was away she was still there.

Okay me may have jumped the gun slightly but he just knew this place was going to be his eventually so why not go ahead and move some stuff in. Yes he could be an somewhat controlling take charge guy. Well it was him.

"Daddy I'm ready to get dinner!" said Jojo.

"Okay how does Chucky Cheese sound?" Joe asked.

"Yay lets go!"

* * *

Isabelle sat down in front of Dr. McCool and was trying to figure out how to start. Linda had come in with her to show her youngest daughter moral support and she was grateful for it.

"Well Ms. Austin what can I do for you today?" Dr. McCool asked.

"Well I'm not going by that name anymore. It's Edwards my mom's maiden name. I don't want my dad's name anymore because he is the reason that caused everything that happened to me." said Isabelle. "You can call me Isabelle and that will be fine." she added.

"Okay the first thing I want to go over is this anger and hatred toward your dad. What caused it?" Dr. McCool asked.

"Oh years ago he had an affair back in late 1998 and broke it off November of 1999. That wasn't his first affair. My mom was married and he was sleeping with her when I was conceived. Mom passed me off to some other woman who lived in Nashville and I grew up there. And the person's son who dad had an affair with used me to get back at him. He basically became obsessed with me. Though sometimes I think that if I never would have taken the job with the WWE this never would have happened either." Isabelle ranted.

"How do you figure that?" Dr. McCool asked.

"Because if I would have just stayed away and stayed in Nashville he never would have known who, never mind he is my late fiancé's cousin so it would have happened either way." Isabelle said. "Anyway he kidnapped me twice, raped me multiple times and even got physically abusive with me. That time from when he forcefully took me from Tampa after drugging me with chloroform and then hitting my friend Rena in the face and when I arrived in New Orleans he took the last of my spirit. I don't have it in me to have another relationship. Man or woman. I'm just too damaged." she said.

"Okay that is enough for today. Come back in a couple of days and we will start combing through everything step by step and that way I can help you over come all of this. I know you mentioned taking a couple weeks off of work and then you also said you were in the process of being a maid of honor to your best friend and helping her plan her wedding. I think you should also make time to seem me." said Michelle.

"She can use the private jet. My husband have one for our business and we have a personal jet. I'll lend her the personal jet. Also our host has a jet of his own that he can lend us if need be. Hell both of my older kids have their own jets and I could help Isabelle in getting her own also." said Linda.

"I don't need a private jet. I'll use one while I'm between here, Orlando, Nashville, and wherever the WWE happens to be at the time, but I am not the materialistic type of girl." said Isabelle.

"Okay I have to ask why do you say Orlando? I can understand Nashville since your friend lives there and you are from there and I can see Austin since you are staying with Mark while you are here, but Orlando?" Michelle asked.

"I bought a condo there. I picked Orlando because of the performance center so I picked a place for work. Also it's the first place I've owned since my Nashville cabin was burnt down by my ex Chuck. I had a nice cabin on Old Hickory Lake just outside of Nashville." said Isabelle.

"Oh okay. Also you need to not stress all the time and rest when you can. I know you have a condition and a lot going on and that just makes it harder to deal with. Lean on your mother and your friends if you feel the need to. People wanna be there for you and you need to let them." said Dr. McCool.

Isabelle just nodded and followed her mom out. Getting back into the passenger seat of the truck she sighed. "Why does life have to get so complicated? I miss it when it was simple. I was a receptionist at a bank, my boyfriend/fiance owned a bar, I had friends and I was just a regular person. Then Chuck comes back and the son of one of my father affairs is out for revenge." she ranted.

 **A/N: Isabelle starting therapy and Joe spending time with is daughter along with Linda being there for her daughter! Hope you enjoy!**


	40. Chapter 40

It all became more and more clearer to her after the third therapy session. Isabelle knew temporally staying in Austin and flying on her mom's private jet to Nashville to help plan the wedding to Orlando to do whatever needed to be done around her condo, and to work.

Even though she went to Dr. McCool she sill worked after taking two weeks off. Bills wouldn't pay themselves and add doctor visits. She was doing just fine in her pregnancy and was able to continue to travel for work.

She found out about her stepbrother and where he was living, but she decided to keep that information to herself. After Stephanie and Shane found out the truth about her parents and how it happened they welcomed her with open arms because they were not about to pull a Josh Fatu and blame her for her parent's mistakes.

Another thing was she understood why she turned to Joe during her grieving period after losing her fiance to her abusive ex chuck and he turned to her during his divorce. Chuck damaged her so much that she was looking for a male to take control and help her make the right decisions.

Someone to hold her hand so to speak and set boundaries because Isabelle was afraid to do it on her own. With Chuck she couldn't even take a shit or a piss without permission. As for loving Joe well the sex was the best she has ever had and she had only been with Chuck.

Chuck treated her horribly and the sex was awful, painful, and just to the point where she hated it. Her fiance was gentle with her and let her take control and he showed her what a good tender touch was and what it was like to be truly loved.

Then Joe was so skilled he played her body like a violin and she sang and sounded and felt so sweet. Josh was nearly like Chuck, but not as bad. Isabelle knew what she wanted and she knew that she still was afraid to love because something always happened to rip her heart out.

Though she saw her condo and the changes. She wasn't stupid, but she had no idea on how to deal with it. Being always busy and always on the move helped. She was never there when her well break in guy was. She had a large workload combined with therapy in Texas and helping her best friend in her hometown of Nashville plan her wedding since she was maid of honor.

Though the first time when she saw her spare room seeing how it now looked like a kid's room softened her heart. Even though Joe was getting a bit obsessive and jumping the gun way too soon he loved his daughter with everything and that was the only reason Isabelle looked the other way and never called the cops.

She thought that if Linda and Steve were in the picture she never would have gotten with Chuck in the first place. She made an extra key and put it in the night stand on the opposite side she slept on and just left it in the drawer.

She had to fly to Nashville because it was time to pick out dresses for the wedding and CJ promised her not to make her look bad and of course she would help CJ pick the perfect dress.

She was almost out the door when her phone rang. Looking at the caller id she saw that it was Mark.

"Hey Mark." she said as she locked the condo and drug her suitcase to the elevators.

"Hey I was just calling to check on you to see how you are doing." said Mark.

"Well I'm doing fine. Therapy is helping a lot and I'm on my way to Nashville because I am my best friend's maid of honor. Wedding planning takes up lots of time." said Isabelle.

"I hear that. All of my ex wives took control so I had no idea. I was just told when and where to show up and what to wear." said Mark.

"Well it's more with a woman. Also thanks for checking up on me." said Isabelle as she got into her blue 2013 Navigator and proceeded to drive to the airport where her mom's jet was waiting for her.

"So how do you like it on the private jet?" Mark asked making conversation. Okay he lied about a few things. One instead of being fifty one his age was forty four and he started underage, but no one questioned it. Second he had feelings for Isabelle Austin, but he kept them at a distance because of everything. Also he and Lillian split a long time ago because things just weren't working out.

"Well it's nice, but I can do without one. At this time though I'm traveling so much it's needed. I'm glad to have my mom in my life though. She has been my rock through it all." said Isabelle. She was just ready to move on with her life. She hadn't told anyone what she discovered was going on in her place. It was just not a big deal to her.

She guessed with Josh and Chuck must made her a bit more laid back. One thing she knew was no matter what Joe would never hurt her like Josh and Chuck. Other than that she was still trying to figure out what she felt for him.

"Well that's good. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to take a ride on my bike whenever you come back to Austin. It's something that I like to do and I find it to be a major stress reliever. I know there are so many reservations, but you are not that far along and there is no one on the roads were I go and I am an exceptionally safe cyclist." said Mar.

"Okay I'll ask my daughter in Orlando and see what she says and I'll let you know. Listen I gotten go." Isabelle hung up the phone. It seemed that lately Mark was getting a little needy and it was started to freak her out a bit. If it wasn't for counseling she would have just either stayed at CJ's place in Nashville or gone home to her condo.

* * *

The man walked into the Tennessee State prison so he could talk to Chuck and tell him a few things. After he was checked he was shown to the visitation room.

"Well fuck me rosy! You are the last person I expected." Chuck told him.

"Yea well I have a few things to say to you so shut the fuck up prick!" the man fired back.

"You know I did you a favor. You came to me and wanted her way from her fiance. Boyfriend back then. I took his ass out and burnt down his bar. It's not my fault someone at her work became obsessed with her. I agree I'm a scumbag motherfucker and she deserves you more than me because you would never bring yourself down to my level unless it was extreme. So why the fuck are you here?" Chuck asked.

"Things are not working out as I would have liked. Everytime I try to get close others pull me back. Add insult to injury that fucking prick tried to take MY woman out of the country and then proceeded to knock her up. Now I cannot even get fucking close because she is rarely at her new place. She is either here in Nashville helping with her best friend's wedding or with her mom in Texas seeing a therapist trying to figure out how her life got so fucked up!" the man said.

"She's a fucking tease is what she is. So is there a threat in Texas? A guy?" Chuck asked.

"Yea Mark fucking Calaway. I can see how he looks at my woman. Unlike her mom I'm not fucking stupid!" the man said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Mark won't get her and neither will you or any other man. He late fiance was the only one who broke down those walls. Hate to say it, but she is unattainable. It was certainly fun threatening her and causing shit in that bar and thank you for paying me to do so." said Chuck.

"You tell anyone about it and I'll rip your fucking throat out. Also mark my words Isabelle will be mine and only mine. I don't care who I have to go through nor who I will make disappear to make that happen!" With that the man got up and stalked out of the room.

 **A/N: Filler chapter. Hope you enjoy! Dress shopping next!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I have no idea who Lana's outside the WWE friends are so it's going to be all divas in the wedding party.**

* * *

Everyone was staying at CJ and Alex's house while they were in Nashville picking out dresses. Alex decided to stay with one of his friends and let the ladies have the house. Isabelle and CJ shared CJ's room while the others were in various guest rooms.

Isabelle was the last one to show up since she had flown from Texas to Orlando and then Orlando to Nashville. Knocking on the door Saraya Jade Bevis aka Paige answered the door.

"Well it's about fucking time you got here. Your late!" Saraya exclaimed.

"Well I had to go to therapy, then I had to go to my house and do some last minute things like laundry and packing bags for work and finally I flew here. Sorry, but I made it." said Isabelle.

"Belle don't worry about one of my most mouthy bridesmaid's. Anyway you know Saraya known as Paige, well then the others are Nattie, Renee, and Danielle and of course my beautiful maid of honor." said CJ.

"More like getting fat." Isabelle muttered.

"Hold up you are not fat. Do I have to hit someone? Do I have to get my uncle involved?" Nattie asked.

"I'm just feeling self conscious and I am glad you are apart of the wedding party. Besides CJ you are the only one I'm really close to." said Isabelle.

"Why is that? Sorry I'm being nosy." said Saraya.

"Well Nattie was there for me when I found out the truth about my mom and it turns out that her biological mom is not only half sister to HBK Michael Shawn Hickenbotton, but also my late fiance's mom." said Isabelle.

"I thought that the asshole Chuck was your fiance?" Saraya asked.

"No I met Chuck in Kentucky because I was going to college up there. He said all the right things and did all the right things so I let him come back to Nashville with me. After a couple of years he began to change. He was getting down on himself, bitter, pissed that he wasn't able to find the job that he wanted let alone friends. Myself on the other hand met people at the gym and had a couple friends from work. He just snapped one day. Now we got together when I was twenty one and I was twenty eight when he changed. I was also twenty eight the first time I ever had sex. My goal was to wait until my wedding night. I know that's not common nowadays, but that was what I wanted. After Chuck changed he took that option from me." Isabelle began her story.

"What a fucking piece of shit!" Saraya said as Nattie, Danielle, and Renee nodded.

"Yea it was so bad that I couldn't take a piss or a shit without asking for permission. Finally the woman, who I thought was my mom told me that I needed to break it off and that she was dying of cancer. She also told me about my dad and that she had been in contact with him. Well fuck she knew who he was right when the shit hit the fan with Chuck the first mother fucking time! Why not then? Why wait! Anyway I got in contact with my dad and he helped me out of that relationship. Then a couple months later my former friends and I walked into a bar in downtown Nashville and the rest is history." said Isabelle since they all knew about her romance with the bar owner she met in Nashville when she first joined the WWE.

"So how was he compared to Chuck?" Saraya asked as Danielle nodded.

"I don't need to know that about my late brother! Shut it down!" Nattie said with a laugh.

"Alright we all need to get doing. Iizzy do you mind driving since we have all been drinking?" CJ asked.

"I'll drive. Besides I grew up here and I know my way around Nashville better than anyone." said Isabelle. CJ smiled at Isabelle and handed her the keys to her BMW SUV. The ladies went outside and got into the car. Isabelle drove them to the best dress shop in Nashville.

"Ready ladies. We are going to do the brides maid and maid of honor dress first." said CJ.

"Okay well remember get something that can stretch a size or two because of my condition. Other than that you have full control." said Isabelle.

"Okay all I care about is the color. Other than that I'm letting everyone have freedom on what they get because there are a lot of styles with different body types and budgets. Though spaghetti strapped, or halter and how about blue green for the color. Go nuts guys." said CJ.

It didn't take long at all for everyone to find one that CJ approved of. Though Isabelle was having a time because of her condition. As she was looking at dresses and trying to find the right one she was approached by the saleswoman.

"Do you need help? What are you looking for exactly?" she asked.

"Well I need something that is very stretchy and yet clingy. I'm pregnant so I need something that will work with me from now until the date and still look good and comfortable." said Isabelle.

"Oh congratulations on your pregnancy. I have a few things for you to try on." said sales lady.

"I was raped so I'm putting the baby up for adoption. Anyway due to things changing I need a dress to change with me for a short period of time. A month or two." said Isabelle.

"Okay well I'm so sorry about how you got pregnant, I have some things that will work with you." The first thing she grabbed was a flowy halter dress that was not only clingy, but had room to move a lot. Then there was a tube dress that would stretch and also show her stomach. Finally a tank dress that was made to be tight.

Isabelle tried on all of them and it seemed the halter was the best one. CJ looked at her for the second time since she tried them all on twice.

"Izzy that's the best one. Renee and all the others agreed. Now it was time to pick out the wedding dress.. CJ tried on dress after dress and it was like so hard to pick. She found several that she liked.

Finally choosing one the group paid for their dresses and since they served champs like Orange County Isabelle drove back to CJ's.

* * *

Mark missed her like crazy. Though she was away. Back in her hometown helping her best friend plan her wedding. Even though Linda had left and gone to Las Vegas with Vince in order to try to know the other member of the family he still missed Isabelle because he had feelings for her. He had no idea how or why, but they were there.

Popping open a beer he just sat outside on the porch watching the sunset. It was up to her whether or not she would ever give him a shot or any man a shot based on her past.

 **A/N: Light chapter with dress shopping! Enjoy!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Okay we will hear more from the Stalker! Enjoy!**

He was in the gym taking all of his frustration out on his workout. Sweat was running down his bare chiseled chest and his hair was wet. He had been back and forth between Orlando, Nashville, and Austin Texas and he didn't like what has been happening at all.

First of all the little shit number one was trying to make a move on her by getting her into therapy so she could get over that hell she went through when she was forcibly taken from the Big Show's home in Tampa.

Then little shit number two just making himself right at home in that Orlando apartment. He wasn't about to put up with that either. Oh and finally another major roadblock. Her condition. He was trying to figure out how to take care of it in a way she would be none the wiser.

Okay yes he was in a relationship and had something waiting for him. Problem was ever since she stepped foot into the WWE he wanted her. It was like something snapped in him and to make things worse two people who had taken things from him wanted her.

He had his problems with both men. First of all the piss ant in Texas. It all started out when they had their No Hold's Barred match WrestleMania 17. Well he lost. Then they had another match at WrestleMania 28 in Hell in the Cell. Once again he lost.

Then what really sent him over the edge is WrestleMania 32 the other fucker, yes his language was getting more colorful at that point, beat him for his title. Though he was going to come out on top this time. Isabelle Austin was going to be his. Not Josh's and not either of those who one upped him Wrestlemania after Wrestlemania.

* * *

Isabelle had so much fun dress shopping with CJ and the other bridesmaids. She had made some friends and was even more closer to Natalya and she wished that they were on Raw with her and Lana. Well Saraya was so that made it easier. She still wished that she was closer with some of the others.

Ashley Flair understood about having a parent in the business and having an abusive relationship. Mercedes and here were once close before her husband decided to make the moves on her in New Orleans when she went to testify against Josh.

It seemed like her entire life was one big drama pit. She loved CJ though. They had this relationship that just worked and they clicked. For one thing CJ lived in Nasvhille and Isabelle's from Nashville.

"So it's just girls tonight. What should we do for dinner?" asked CJ.

"Well if we go out Isabelle is driving because we are all drinking." said Saraya pouring herself a glass of whisky on the rocks.

"Oh great the pregger has to be the driver for everyone right?" Isabelle said laughing.

"Someone needs to! Besides you are the only one, besides CJ who can get around." said Renee.

"Yep it's always me. Sorry I'm just joking." Isabelle said with a laugh.

"Don't mind everyone we are just giving the new girl some light hazing," said Danielle."

"You know what I know a great Chinese place that delivers if you all just feel like hanging out." said Isabelle.

"Oh yes!" said Renee.

"You speak my language!" said Nattie.

"Great idea." said Saraya.

"Yummy!" said Danielle.

"Well lets see what the bride has to say since today is her day, CJ?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh yes. I had no idea that they had places that delivered. Great idea! Now this is way Izzy is my maid of honor!" said CJ.

"Ugh stop calling me Izzy! It annoys me!" said Isabelle with a laugh as she handed CJ the takeout menu. She always had it in her purse so she could easily find it when she was craving it during the time she was in Nashville.

Renee popped some more wine and the ladies looked over the menu while talking and just relaxing. Isabelle felt great to be home and she felt great that she had met some good friends and she had so much fun dress shopping. This wedding was going to be awesome and she was glad that she was apart of it.

* * *

"Mark, we need to talk." Linda said walking out onto the porch of his Texas home.

"What's up Linda?" he asked.

"You have feelings for my daughter? Don't you?" Linda asked.

"Damn it I didn't think it was this obvious. Yes. At first I just wanted to get her away from work and all the bullshit so she could heal and move on and now. Though something changed and I want to be the one to care for her and make her whole again. I know I can never be Matt. She told me all about how she fell in love with him. A hometown girl walking into a hometown bar and falling for the owner. I get it. He swept her off her feet. I want to be her future. Maybe she and I can eventually make a life here in Austin. Or I have a house in Tampa that's on the beach. Well it's in Clearwater, but still close enough to the performance center." said Mark.

"Mark have you ever stopped and thought that maybe you are not the right one for her. Just here me out. After she lost everything in Nashville, her fiancé's bar burning down to the ground, her fiance getting killed, her lakeside cabin in Nashville getting burned down. She was able to move on somewhat. She met someone at her dad's. He was going through a divorce and she was grieving. They had something going on and turned to one another for comfort. Though I have done some research on him. He has a violent past. For a while he was in a camp for boys. Even now he has a bad temper! Though I noticed how Isabelle simmers it way down. It's bound to come out here and there, but she can control it. Mother's intuition call it. Listen I may sound a bit crude and lewd, but I'm just going to say it. All his ex wanted was his family money and dick! She never cared about him and when she got tired of him she dropped him. She waited until the WWE money started rolling in so she took him for what she could and walked away." said Linda.

"Why him though? Look at me I'm stable, successful, and...," Mark was cut off.

"You are not a match. Sorry, but you can be a bit too controlling. Remember getting pissed about Michelle's ring gear, or telling her who not to hang out with? No Isabelle needs guidance. Not control." said Linda.

* * *

Joe was glad to have another break. He was in his LT truck with his almost nine year old daughter Joelle. He was taking her to Bed Bath and Beyond to let her pick out what she wanted for her bedroom. He figured that if he was going to get kicked out of his new place it would have happened already.

So he moved more stuff in and was making sure his daughter would be comfortable in his new place when she came to stay with him during his off days. He didn't mind driving from Tampa to Orlando and back. His daughter met everything to him and only one person came a close second, and that didn't count his mom who to him was his best friend.

She put up with so much shit from him over the years and she still stood by him. Joe hit the breaks as someone cut in front of him. He was annoyed since his babygirl was in the car with him. "Okay thanks for cutting me off you piece of sh... sharkmeat!" he said keeping it pg.

"Piece of Sharkmeat?" Joelle asked.

"It was a more family version of what I really wanted to say." said Joe. He was enjoying spending time with his daughter. He knew Isabelle was back in her hometown of Nashville helping her best friend plan her wedding. Pulling into the parking lot of Bed Bath and Beyond he found a fairly close parking spot and the two got out.

"So do you know what you want for your bedroom?" Joe asked.

"Can I get butterflies?" Joelle asked.

"Sure you can. Lets go look and see what they have." said Joe as the two walked and found the section of kids sheets.

"Well it's all twin beds and yours is a queen. Wait I see a couple fulls. Well shucks lets look in the queen section and see what we can find." said Joe.

"Damn it." Joelle said.

"What was that young lady?" Joe asked.

"Sorry mommy says it all the time. Though I was wondering where you can get this candy." said Joelle.

"What candy?" asked Joe.

"Well this cool candy that I've seen mommy eat. It's smarties candy and instead of just round it's shaped like dice, the WB for Warner Brothers, and the Superman Emblem. It's really cool and it always puts mommy in a good mood." said Joelle.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! A lot going on in this chapter and major clues on who the stalker is. The actual name will be in the next chapter so have fun guessing! So what do you think of Isabelle's time with the fellow bridesmaids? What about Linda's talk with Mark and his confession? Enjoy!**


	43. Chapter 43

Paul Levesque was feeling angry and just wanted to punch the shit out of something. It seemed like he was forever paying for how things went with Joanie Laurer, Chyna, in the past and nothing he did could make up for it.

He was devastated that his three girls were not his. Oh know Kurt Fucking Angle was the father. He only stayed because he had fallen in love with Stephanie. Now what? He did good and made his way to the top and even was able to get start up the performance center and help the younger generation.

Then she walked into the WWE. She. Her mother was his soon to be ex mother in law and her dad was Steve Austin. She was hungry yet humble and she loved the business. He was pissed that Chuck was the one who pushed her into the WWE. In reality her fiance's younger brother was jealous.

He wanted her for himself because she was beautiful, hardworking, humble, yet hungry and plus he was tired of being compared to him. It was pretty fucking sick using Chuck to get in all of this and well he killed poor Matt before burning down the bar and her home.

All Paul wanted was a shot. Yes he stalked from afar and watched everything that went down with Chuck, Josh, Joe and Matt. The only thing he did was make sure Josh was in prison and Chuck would never see the light of day again.

Okay getting in on a deeper level he felt guilty for what happened with Joanie years ago. He should have just broken it off when he fell for Stephanie instead of engaging in an affair. Though Stephanie has been doing the same thing with Kurt Angle and recently she said she wanted a divorce and wanted away from the WWE.

Paul loved the WWE and it was one of the many reasons Vince kept him on board despite what went wrong in the marriage. Vince wasn't a saint himself since he had a son Isabelle's age from a one night stand.

Okay maybe he played a hand in Chuck getting arrested because he tipped the police off. He had been following Isabelle ever since she stepped into the WWE and that time she worked with him in NXT, well seeing her hardworking spirit he just knew that he wanted her. Though this time any man that tried to get in his way he would bury them!

Sighing to himself he was trying to figure out how to get Isabelle to trust him and be his and his only. Not Mark and not Joe. She was his, and at least he didn't do anything over the top like Joe or Josh. He just watched and obsessed from afar.

* * *

Joe was confused. He had never heard of candies like what his daughter was describing. He had never even heard of candies like that. Joe decided to do some research when they got back to the condo.

"So what patterns do you like the best? I want you to make youself at home at my new place." said Joe.

"Well I like this one daddy." said Joelle as she picked out a set that was brightly colored butterflies. Some blue, some black, yellow, pink, green. Just all kinds of colors, patterns and sizes.

"So that's the one you want?" at her nod Joe went on. "Okay lets get it and then head back." He wanted to get on the computer and research the candy Joelle was talking about. He had a bad feeling and he wanted to do something sooner than later and getting the information he needed was the best start.

As he was leaving he ran into Alexes Kaufman, Bliss. "Hey Joe." she said.

"Hey Lexie. How are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Doing some shopping while I'm off. You?" she asked.

"Yes I just moved here to Orlando after the divorce and I wanted my daughter to be well at home here as well as she is in Tampa so I let her pick out her own bedroom set." said Joe smiling.

"Oh you are such a good daddy. She is really lucky to have you. I'm just redoing my guest room and master room at my little apartment. I need a change so I decided to get my retail therapy done. Long story short I walked in and found my boyfriend in bed with another woman. He cannot stand that I'm on the road and he's stuck home." said Lexi.

"What a jerk. Man I'm sorry to hear that." said Joe.

"Yea I told him in not so many PG words to get his stuff and get out of my house. We were over and I am never taking him back." said Lexi.

"I don't blame you on that one. Hey maybe one night we can get together for dinner or a drink when I'm not busy and we are not on the road. With you on Smackdown and me on Raw." said Joe.

"Sure that sounds great. Here is my number and you can call me whenever." said Lexi as she handed over a piece of paper and walked into the store.

"What about Isabelle?" Joelle asked.

"Well I am beginning to think that we were never supposed to be full time. Well it's complicated. To simplify it she was in morning for losing her fiance and I was feeling down and out about your mom and I not working out and I took a vacation and ended up at her dad's ranch." said Joe.

"Oh so you were there for one another and now it seems like it's time to move forward." said Joelle.

"Yes that's, how did you get so smart. You are almost nine and yet you are acting like you are twelve or thirteen." said Joe.

"I get my smarts from you daddy. I love you." said Joelle.

"I love you too babygirl." said Joe. A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the condo and went upstairs to work on Joelle's room. When that was finished Joelle decided to watch Aladdin on the DVD player so that gave Joe a chance to look up what those candies were that Joelle was talking about.

What he saw sent a shock to him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Son of a...," he cut himself off and then proceeded to send the information he found out online to his lawyer and an explanation of what he found out and discovered.

* * *

His private jet touched down. He was going to make things right like he should have done years ago. Everyone made mistakes and now it was time to right a few wrongs. That was what his wife was doing in Texas so he decided to fly to Vegas and do the same thing. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Though it seemed like Stephanie decided to make the same mistakes as her parents. She had a great husband who was ready to take over his legacy at her side, but instead threw it all away for some Olympic geek. He knew that Paul was devastated, but he also had a feeling he was up to something in his own right. He just didn't know yet what it was.

Shane never disappointed him. Even when he decided to branch out with You on Demand. His son always made him proud and so did his youngest son. Even though he never told him to his face. Shane paid his dues to get where he was and as for his youngest it was just like father like son.

He came from the slums and worked his ass off and made himself something in the WWE and now had a nice house in Vegas and a girlfriend who loved him to pieces. Vince was born in a trailer park and his dad didn't care about him at all. It was not until he rose about all and bought his dad's company right out from under him and made it where it was today.

Getting into his cab he drove to the address and knocked on the door. The man in question answered it.

"Vince what brings you here?" the man asked.

"Jonathan we need to talk about something." said Vince as he had a file of paperwork in his hand.

* * *

The six women decided to go to an downtown Italian restaurant for dinner after dress shopping. They all were happy with what they picked out and they decided to go out and celebrate. Isabelle was in a very festive mood so she decided to make the first toast.

Holding up her glass of ice water with lemon in it she she said. "To CJ the most beautiful bride to be and my best friend in the company. You were the first to befriend me, along with Nattie and I thank you every day for being my friend and having my back throughout the hardships I have had as of late. I love you sis and I am proud to be your maid of honor. Here's to you!" she said as she toasted all the ladies.

CJ, with tears in her eyes, hugged her maid of honor and nearly spilt the glass of wine she was drinking on her. "Thank you. You are one of the most sweetiest and down to earth women I have ever met, besides these other wonderful women." said CJ.

"We are a sisterhood and that is why we were all chosen to be in this wedding! Woman power!" Saraya said.

"Preach on girlfriend." said Nattie glasses clinked again and they all just bonded even more and had a great time.

 **A/N: Well more going on in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! I wonder what Joe found out online. What do you think about the stalker's reasoning and why he is doing what he's doing? Enjoy!**


	44. Chapter 44

It was a couple days later and everyone was back to work and Linda and Vince were back in Weston. It had been days, well, weeks since they spoken after letting the white elephants in the room out.

They couple looked at one another and were ready to have the long coming conversation. Linda spoke first.

"So how was Vegas?" she asked.

"It's a start. Things may not have gone as smoothly with me as they did with you in Texas, but they are slowly getting better. Though I was called a dead beat bastard for not being in my youngest son's life. Though we ended up having a beer on the patio and he actually hugged me and said that in a way it was better because he worked his ass off for what he made of himself and he didn't want to be a spoiled little pussy like Shane." said Vince.

Linda laughed. That did sound like something Jon would say. He had no filter and he reminded her of Steve. She did love Steve at one time, but she loved Vince more. Though she would never regret Isabelle and would regret not raising her and leaving her in the hands of some woman from New Orleans. Though that was the past and this is the present. It was time to right all the wrongs from back then.

"Listen I am sorry in my part back then. I just felt betrayed and I never should have told you to send her away. My pride got to me and I lashed out." said Vince.

"Well I'm just as at fault. When what's her face from Ohio called you saying she was knocked up I told you that she was a whore and that she was lying just to get your money. I should have calmed down, had you get a paternity test done and then get full custody because a drug addict prostitute had no business raising a little boy." said Linda.

"So what now?" asked Vince.

"I love you and I want us to continue to work. I know we both have love children, but I want to bring them into our lives and our homes and accept them. Hopefully Shane and Stephanie will understand that we were in bad places back then, and not blame Jon and Isabelle for our fuckups." said Linda.

"I love you Linda Edwards McMahon."

"I love you too Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

* * *

Isabelle was back in Texas and she was getting ready to go on her first ever motorcycle ride. Mark brought out the biggest bike he owned and it was also the most stable. Isabelle was feeling a little intimidated about it and with her condition she was unsure if she should be riding.

Though something told her that she could trust Mark so she gingerly got on the back of the bike. Mark was a precision driver and he handled it like a pro. Isabelle had fallen in love with riding because she felt all her stress leave and the wind whipping through her hair was exhilarating.

They pulled into a little redneck biker tavern that served burgers and other associated foods. Isabelle had been craving chicken strips and french fries so that was what she ordered, along with a glass of iced sweet tea, a salad and a serving of fresh peaches.

"So how was your first bike ride?" Mark asked as he ate his burger.

"I loved it! It was so much fun. Thanks Mark." Isabelle said.

"So how was dress shopping back in Nashville?" Mark asked.

"Well I has so much fun. CJ picked out the most beautiful dress and then all of us had nearly free reign on dresses so we would match, but then again be unique. It was great getting to know the other girls and all of them are wonderful. I am glad I am former more and more friendships. I haven't heard from Mercedes since our blow up and I would hate it if our friendship was over." said Isabelle.

"Well the way I see it," Mark began taking a swig of his beer. "It's not your fault. Her husband kissed you and you pushed him away and then told her right away. You didn't act on it. Yes I get that there was shit going on, but Mercedes has no fucking reason to blame you and be pissed at you." he added.

"Thanks. You know when the shit hit the fan Ironically my mom has been the one who has been there for me. Yes CJ and the others and you, but ever since I've come back my dad never called me. Surely he knew that I was kidnapped and was rescued in New Orleans by Tom. Yes he was there, but since then it's like I haven't heard from him at all. And since I'm knocked up well, it's like my mom has been the only one." said Isabelle as she ranted.

"Sounds like to me your father is a selfish bastard. Forget him. You have your mom, stepdad, friends, your career, and you have me." said Mark.

"Okay what do you mean me?" Isabelle asked.

Mark decided then that actions spoke louder than words, Yes he was an controlling bastard at times, but that was only because he only wanted the best for the person he cared for. He only wanted the best for his lover. Leaning in he gave her a gentle, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

Paul sat in his rented red H2. She was his dammit and The Undertaker had the audacity to kiss his woman. Add to the fact she shouldn't be on a motorcycle in her condition anyway.

If he had gotten to her first she wouldn't be in her condition. Well maybe not by the jailbird who knocked her up. All he wanted to do at that point was to walk in and beat Mark within an inch of his life with a sledgehammer for kissing his woman.

He had to calm down. All he had to do was bide his time and wait. Maybe he could ask her if she wanted him to be her date for CJ's wedding. Oh the possibilities. He wouldn't be like Josh or like Chuck. He had the money to take care of her for life where she could have eveything and anything she ever wanted or needed without working. Though if she wanted to continue working he wouldn't hold her back.

Paul felt himself grow hard thinking about how she would feel wrapped around him and how his dick would feel inside of her.

 **A/N: Filler chapter! Happy New Year!**


	45. Chapter 45

Isabelle felt a fire rush through it. It was something she had never experienced before, even with Matt. Going with it she kissed Mark back and the two shared a passionate kiss right there in the Bar and Grill.

"Get a room you guys! Fuck!" a drunk biker called.

"Shut the fuck up melon head!" Mark fired back. "Was that okay?" he asked.

"It was. Lets just take things slow alright. Kissing is fine, dates are fine and maybe eventually we'll go further. Though I have a lot going on at the moment and I'm also working." said Isabelle.

"I understand." said Mark. The two kissed again and their food arrived along with another beer for Mark and a refill on Isabelle's sweet tea.

Isabelle smiled at Mark. She felt so at ease with him and of course motorcycling was so much fun. She understood why he did it and it was indeed a great stress reliever. It followed a close second to a gym session.

After their lunch they road back to Mark's and Isabelle did a couple loads of laundry and packed to go on the road again. While Mark was watching a football game she decided to grab a pillow and laid it on his lap and proceeded to take a nap.

Mark just rubbed her back and arms. He wished that she would slow down and only worry about the wedding since she was four months pregnant. She was starting to show and he thought her baby bump looked adorable.

He didn't mind helping her raise her unborn son or daughter. It wasn't her fault she was kidnapped and raped. Mark decided that he would prove to Linda that he would be a good man for her youngest child and that Texas would be a good place for her to be.

* * *

The next morning Mark drove her to the airport in his truck and gave her a passionate kiss before watching her go inside to catch her plane. Mark understood about Isabelle wanting to work until the doctor said no way and accepted that. Yes he could be controlling, but Isabelle tamed it all the way down. He would only put his foot down if absolutely necessary.

Isabelle slept the entire plane ride. Pregnancy was wearing her out. When she got to the arena she was asked to meet her mom, Vince, Shane, Stephanie and even Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose in the makeshift office of Stephanie and Mick Foley.

She wondered if it was for storyline ideas, because she would bounce them off of Shane, Stephanie, and Vince all the time. She didn't mind because she loved throwing out ideas because she loved the business and her job.

Walking in her mom spoke first. "Bella take a seat please. Shane, Stephanie, both your father and I have something to tell you and this is why Isabelle and Jonathan are here." said Linda.

"What's going on mom?" asked Shane.

"Shane you know that there was a time your father and I were on the outs and just on the verge of divorce, well I had an affair with Steve Austin and instead of owning up to my mistake I shipped my daughter off to some woman from New Orleans. Isabelle is my daughter, your younger sister." said Linda.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh like you are so better. Paul wanted to help you continue the family business and stand by your side and yet you fucking slept with Kurt Angle and Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn are Kurt's and not Paul's." Shane said.

"Fuck you Shane! You walked away from the family business for You on Demand. Now you think you can come crawling back!" Stephanie fired at him.

"Hey hey enough. Let us finish. I was pissed at your mom and I made a mistake myself. Though I do not regret my youngest son Jonathan." said Vince.

"FUCKING HELL! Can't my family be faithful for once? I have never once cheated on Marissa and yet Stephanie, you, mom all cheated and had offspring from those affairs. Though Jon, Izzy, it's not your fault what your parents did. As far as I'm concerned you are still family and I'll be the pain in the ass older brother and Jon Renee is a sweetheart so don't let her go." said Shane.

"I'm not perfect and I don't blame you or Jon either Isabelle and I cannot throw stones and mom and dad. Welcome to the family! Though Shane it must be fucking great that you are so damn perfect!" Stephanie snapped.

"Well I'll let you guys talk. I want to talk to Mercedes and hopefully mend our friendship. Long story, but I will see you later and I don't blame any of you. Only my father because he hasn't even tried to get in touch with me. Asshole!" Isabelle ranted.

"Well I'm here and so is Vince, Stephanie, Shane, and I'm sure Jonathan is." said Linda.

"Anyone step out of line with my stepsister will answer to me." Jonathan said. Isabelle hugged her siblings and exited because she knew that there was going to be some talking going on. She was on her way to the women's locker room when she was pulled into an empty locker room and the door was shut and locked.

Looking up she saw it was none other than Paul Levesque aka Triple H aka Stephanie's ex husband. "What the hell!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Let me explain. Listen I have felt something for you ever since you started working for the WWE. When I found out you were engaged and had someone waiting for you home in Nashville I backed off. Though with your fiance getting killed by your ex, Josh, and even Joe I had to step in. Joe was always jealous of Matt and he paid Chuck to take him out." Paul confessed.

"You are a fucking liar." Isabella went to the door, but Paul grabbed her gently but firmly. "LET ME OUT!"

"No listen to me! I am the only one who really loves you. And in fact I need you now." said Paul as he threw her on the couch and pulled up Isabelle's skirt and ripped her panties off be pulling off his jeans and boxers before sliding into her.

Once again she was being taken without permission. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong. She tried to scream, but he had a hand over her mouth. Seconds later the door was kicked in and Jonathan Good was standing there.

"Get the fuck off Paul!" he growled.

"She's mine Ambrose! She's always been mine!" Paul yelled.

"LET ME GO!" Isabell screamed struggling to get him before she was flung back down and received three punches directly to the stomach. BAM BAM BAM! Isabelle was in total pain and Jonathan grabbed Paul and proceeded beating the living shit out of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"THIS SICK FUCK RAPED ISABELLE AND HIT HER IN THE STOMACH FOUR TIMES DAD! SHE'S PREGNANT! THIS ASSHOLE DESERVES IT!" Jonathan yelled back!

"She needs a hospital! SHANE DRIVE US TO THE HOSPITAL AND TELL MOM WHAT'S GOING ON! PAUL I AM SO FUCKING GLAD MY KIDS ARE KURTS AND NOT YOURS!" Stephanie exploded as Shane picked up their sister and helped her into the limo as the three kids of Linda McMahon left the arena.

Isabelle moaned in pain. She knew she was losing the baby and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Shane once again lifted her when they got to the hospital. Blood was all over his shirt and Isabelle was rushed to a room.

Jonathan and Linda, along with Vince showed up and Joe, Chris, and Colby came to the hospital also along with Mercedes. It was just a waiting game now..

"Family of Isabelle Austin." the doctor said coming out.

"I'm her mother, Vince is her stepfather, Jonathan is her stepbrother, and Shane and Stephanie are her brother and sister and everyone else is a friend. What happened." Linda asked taking control.

"Miss Austin lost the baby and it appears that she has been raped." said the doctor.

"My fucking ex husband did it because he is obsessed with her and he cares for no one but himself!" Stephanie ranted.

"He's in jail as we speak Steph and how would you like to take over NXT! You and Isabelle?" Vince asked.

"Dammit dad can we not talk business right now!" Stephanie said annoyed.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner due to the show. Is Isabelle alright?" CJ asked as she clung to Alex.

"She lost the baby and I have no idea how she is taking it." said Linda.

"You all may go see her. She is resting now, but she wants to talk to everyone." said the doctor. Everyone ran into Isabelle's room.

"Hey guys. Listen as much as this hurts I will be alright. Though I need time before I come back. CJ text, call, email, facetime, or if you need help with wedding ideas I'll come to Nashville, but otherwise I'll be in Austin Texas. I feel at home and I feel safe. I don't' in my own home and CJ I'm scared when you and Alex are not there. I feel safe with Mark." said Isabelle.

 **A/N: Crazy chapter! Hope you enjoy!**


	46. Chapter 46

Two days later Isabelle was out of the hospital and back in Texas. She still hadn't heard from her dad, but she was past caring. She was also feeling a little down. Even though she was planning on giving the baby up for adoption to the father's twin brother and his wife she still had him or her growing inside of her and that inisghted some sort of bond.

She was also shocked at Paul's confession. Was it true? Could Leati Joesph Anoa'i be that jealous and that brutal and dangerous to have her abusive ex kill his own brother. She didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. Who would be that jealous to have their own brother taken out.

She sat on the steps of the rap around front porch that Matt had at his house. It was a beautiful Texas night and she was just having some fun with her buddy Jack. Pouring another shot she threw it back. She was broken out of her thoughts when Mark walked outside with a beer in his hand.

Sitting down beside her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before just holding her and looking out at the moon.

"You okay darlin?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I just fee like me entire life has been out of control for so long I don't know what stable is. All I do know at this point is I'm getting closer with my mom, I love my job, and I feel totally safe and at home with you. Everything else is just downright crazy." said Isabelle being totally honest with Mark.

"I know your life has been up in the air for so long. Though I am glad that I am able to give you some stability. I know you are not ready to go full blown, but I'm here and I will always will be. I'll wait as long as I need to." said Mark kissing her again. He knew Isabelle was fragile and for her to actually take time off of work was something.

* * *

Galina got the papers and she was in shock. Yes she had been taking pills a lot lately. She was depressed and these pills made her feel better and give her the energy to clean the entire house, sell real estate, and be in a down right good mood all the time. Besides her vibrator worked better than ever before and she was able to have multiple orgasms.

She had no idea how her ex husband knew about her taking pills. Then it hit her. Joelle spilled the beans because she called it candy. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She could have made something up like she was depressed and a doctor game them to her.

It was too late now. Joe had a case to take her daughter away from her. Even with his work schedule he had a clean shot at taking Joelle from her. Taking two pills and washing them down with Vodka Galina decided to just be numb for the moment.

* * *

Joelle loved Sea World and she loved all the rides also. Even though Joe was stopped for autographs a couple of times it didn't bother Joelle. She understood her daddies job and even got along with Lexie. She had decided to come with them and as a roller coaster junkie, which Joe wasn't, Joelle loved being able to go on all the rides with her.

He was also thinking about Isabelle. Even though Joe moved on from Texas with starting something with Lexi, Alexa Bliss, he still worried about her and hoped that she was okay. He heard about Paul and it seemed like he was off balance. What else could happen?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he decided that he needed to be more focused on Joelle and Lexie, along with Galina and her problem. Though he had no idea about the claim Paul Levesque made about him.

* * *

Vince and Linda McMahon walked into the jail. They wanted answers from Paul and they wanted him to pay for what he did. Why did he do what he did to Isabelle. She never did shit to anyone, she was a hard worker, and it seemed like she could never catch a break no matter what she did.

Vince and Linda just stared at their former son in law. No wonder Stephanie had an affair with Kurt for all of those years. Now she was was happy with a man named Allen who accepted her past and her three kids.

"Paul I need to know, why have you done this to my daughter?" Linda asked.

"Because as soon as she came into the WWE and she worked with me in NXT I knew I had to have her. Stephanie really broke me in two and well I guess I just snapped. I knew she was engaged, but with a bit of money I convinced her ex Chuck to take him out. He was an abusive fuck anyway and I would never abuse her." said Paul.

"Well you did, raping her and hitting her so that she lost her baby. If's that's not abuse I don't fucking know what abuse is!" Linda ranted. Vince stared in shock. He had never heard Linda drop and F-bomb outside of the bedroom. Even when a fellow driver pissed her off.

"Okay did you lie to Isabelle saying Joe paid Chuck to take out her fiance?" Vince asked.

"It was me. Not Joe. Though I never expected the crazy little fuck Josh to come in. That was totally not my plan." said Paul.

"So what was your plan?" Vince asked.

"I need her okay. I need and want her and I was going to kidnap her at CJ's wedding and convince her that I could take care of her and she would never have to work again." said Paul.

"You are sick and you need help. I'm so sorry for Stephanie fucking your head up, but you need help. Though with you paying Chuck to commit murder and then two counts of arson my hands are tied. You are doing jail time and that is before these new charges of assault, rape, and murder." said Vince.

"I didn't murder anyone!" Paul growled.

"Because of your assault you caused Isabelle to miscarriage at four months. That is considered murder." said Vince.

Paul put his head in his hands and cried. His ego got in his way and he lost everything. He could have had a shot at running NXT, and wrestling some and even being apart of the McMahons. Now he was in jail for possibly life. He looked at Vince and Linda as they got up and started to leave.

"Vince, dad?'" Paul asked.

"What!" Vince snapped.

"Is Isabell okay?" Paul asked. "I was going to bide my time and wait until her friends' wedding and then kidnap her and make her fall in love with me somehow. When I saw her kiss Mark In Texas I lost it." he added.

"My youngest daughter doesn't belong to you! Back the fuck off and leave her be. You are sick and you need help. Though you will never be allowed around the WWE again." said Linda before she and Vince walked out. The two stalkers were in jail and now it was time to heal and move on.

 **A/N: Filler chapter to answer some questions. I also have some questions, is Mark the one or should she be with Tom, the man who rescued her in New Orleans? Hope you enjoy**!


	47. Chapter 47

It had been a few weeks since Paul attacked Isabelle causing her to lose her baby. She was up in her room at the house she had been living in ever since she was rescued in New Orleans.

She had been going to therapy, flying back in forth from Nashville to LA and back to Texas and a couple of times to Florida to clear out her condo. She had sold it to Joe since he and Joelle was well moved in. Galina had lost custody and was going to parenting classes and a drug treatment program.

Joe and Lexie had gotten serious and she had moved into the condo with him. It seemed like life was going on and everyone was busy. Though the wedding was getting closer and she received a text from fellow bridesmaide Renee about having a Vegas Bachlorete party.

Isabelle texted back that it sounded great and she could use a good time with everything that had happened. She was going to fly to Nashville and then take the entire bridal party along with Trinity to Vegas on the jet.

She was in her room packing when she heard a car pull up into the driveway. She knew Mark was home so she was curious as to who it was. Walking out of her room she went out in the porch and recognized her dad's bronco. Getting out of the car Steve looked at his only daughter.

He was standing with a beer in his hand. He had no idea how this was going to play out. He was told that she had stayed here ever since she was rescued from New Orleans and then all this bullshit with Paul and then add the true maternity and her mom's family and her step brother.

"Hey." said Steve.

"Hi." said Isabelle shortly. "So you are coming to see me after all this time and after everything that has happened. So where have you been?" she asked.

"Listen I am just going to be blunt and straight. I never wanted you. You were a mistake and I regretted coming into your life. The only reason I did was because I felt guilty since you were living a life of hell with Chuck. Then everything else went wrong. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get at your mom's husband by sleeping with her." said Steve.

"Wow just wow. You know what? I have been in therapy long enough to where I'm strong enough to take your rejection. Besides my mom has been by myself when I was at my worst and now dare I say that my stepdad has been more like a father than you have ever been. Also I'm close to my siblings and I was even invited to stay at my stepbrother's when I go to Vegas tomorrow. So as hurt as I am that you want nothing to do with with me I really don't give a shit. Have a nice life and good riddance." Isabelle said walking into the house and slamming the door.

"Wow that was unexpected. Though I'm not surprised. He could never keep a commitment and I'm surprised he is still with Kristen."

"Well Debra like I said I don't need him. I have my mom, stepdad, stepbrother, brother and sister and my friends. One who I'm her maid of honor. I'm going to finish packing. Oh I'm glad that Mark found you. I'm not really relationship material at the moment and I doubt I ever will be." said Isabelle going back into her room and shutting the door.

"What was all that about babe?" Mark asked.

"Well my sorry excuse of an ex husband said that he wanted nothing to do with his daughter and that she was nothing but a mistake." said Debra.

"Son of a bitch. Oh well she is doing better and doesn't need him. She has enough people that care about her." said Mark hugging his girlfriend as there was another knock at the door. "I'll get it. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk to Isabelle. Please. I need someone to talk to. Trinity wants a divorce because she has feelings for Big E and now come to find out Jessica lied to me about the kid's paternity. She was seeing someone else as well as me when she fell pregnant both times."

"Jonathan I swear can our lives not get anymore fucked up. She doesn't have time to deal with your problems and if she finds out what's going down she is liable to get into a fight during her vacation and I don't want her to ruin CJ's bachloret party. Just cool it for now and maybe take some time out for yourself." said Mark.

"I'm sorry to bother you all I just wanted to talk to someone and well Isabelle is the most understanding person. Though you are right we don't need drama in Vegas. See you around." said the man as he left.

"My goodness what is it about Austin's daughter?" Mark asked Debra.

Meanwhile Isabelle was getting her things together and was also making plans to go back to work after the wedding. It was time for her to move on and she was trying to decide were she wanted to live. No offence to her mom and stepdad she didn't want to live in Connecticut because she couldn't stand the cold winters. She didn't want to go back to Nashville because of too many memories.

She sold her condo in Orlando and had thought about maybe there or Tampa. Texas was out because she didn't want to live in the same state as her asshole dad. Though she thought about moving near her late fiance's parents, but would it be too painful to see them.

Shaking her head she decided to look for a place and figure it out after she went back to work. Three weeks until the wedding and then she was going back to work. For now it was party time.

 **A/N: Another short chapter with a lot going on. What do you think about the new stuff going down? Sorry it took me so long to update I have had a writer's block, life getting in the way, and I have all of these ideas that just keep popping into my head about other stories I have yet to put down! Enjoy!**


	48. Chapter 48

It seemed like things that didn't made sense were now making sense. He was drugged plan and simple. Also he felt like and idiot listening to him. Now he was in jail for a while in the medical ward and wasn't trusted by anyone accept his brother who never game up on him nor ever will.

Even his parents were not on his side because they warned him, especially his mother, about the path he was going down. All he felt now was regret, sorrow, sadness, loneliness and heartbreak. The man he looked up to and stupidly followed was slipping him narcotics that made him lose his mind.

And killed his unborn son or daughter. After detox and therapy and then finding out everything he felt like total shit. He was feeling that he should just rot in jail because he destroyed his family, lost his only chance at being a parent, and ruining an innocent woman's life.

"Josh."

"Hey Jon." he said to his twin after he walked in.

"Look I know you and I know you are not a bad guy. Drugs fuck people up and make people do stupid shit." said Jon.

"So does listening to someone who you look up to who is just as sick in the head. I should have walked away, but no. I wanted to get revenge on something that happened years ago. I was pissed at mom for nearly breaking our family apart, but my fucking ass did it anyway with my actions." said Josh.

"Mom and dad are still together and are stronger than ever. You made fucking up choices and mistakes yes, but you are a good person at heart. Though I have done nothing wrong and I'm in a fucked up situation." Jon ranted.

"What's going on?" Josh asked his brother. The twins had forgotten that they were in the Louisiana state Jail and didn't care who heard them.

"You are not the only one who lost their chance of being a father. It turns out that Jessica lied to me the entire time about Jayla and Jaidyn and then Trinity left me for Enzo. Thus to say I'm not the only one in a fucked up place." said Jonathan.

"Man I'm so sorry." said Josh.

"Thanks man. All I have to do now is to just try to move on." said Jonathan.

"Well I'm always here for you. I love you big brother." said Josh.

"I love you too little brother." said Jonathan.

* * *

Isabelle's mom's jet touched down in Nashville were she was going to pick up all the girls and then fly to Vegas. She was excited about the bachlorate party and she was ready to cut lose.

She hadn't heard from Mercedes in a while, but she decided to give her some more time. It was like there was so much going on. Though she hoped it wasn't a lost cause like her dad. She was hurt that he just cut her out of his life, but she had her brother, sister, mom, stepdad, and stepbrother along with CJ, Natalie, Renee, Saraya, and Danielle. Though she wasn't sure about Trinity nor why she was coming along.

It seemed like she just wanted to be away from her husband when she had days off. Why though. Shaking her head she got her things after Sheilia said it was okay to exit the plane. Isabelle stepped off with her luggage and then hired a car to take her to Alex and CJ's since that was where everyone was meeting before they went to Vegas.

Getting out of the car once she got to the house she took out her key and let herself in. She was tackled by CJ when the minute she walked in. Her suitcases went flying everywhere.

"I'm so glad you made it and I'm so glad you are okay with everything that just happened. I love you like a sister." said CJ hugging her maid of honor tightly.

"Can't...breath...CJ." Isabelle gasped as the other ladies laughed. "Okay I've got mom's jet and we can either fly out to Vegas in an hour or so or we can fly out in the morning and crash here for the night. What do you want to do CJ. It's all up to you."

"Lets fly out at say eight or nine in the morning. We can order out and just chill with some wine and have a girls pool party." said CJ.

"I'm fine with that. Where's Alex? I know he isn't too crazy about bachlorate parties." said CJ.

"Oh he is coming with us to make sure I don't do anything stupid. He is going to grill some steaks tonight for everyone so I know we usually share, but with Alex here it would be awkward." said CJ.

"Well I can crash on a couch if you don't have enough bedrooms." said Isabelle.

"She can bunk with me. I'm dating her stepbrother and it would give us a chance to get to know one another. Also when we get to Vegas everyone is more than welcome to stay with Jon and I or we could get a suit at the Palms hotel. CJ it's up to you because this is your party." said Renee.

"Okay so it's Trinity and Natalie bunking up. We have California king beds in every room. And Renee and Isabelle, and Saraya and Danielle. Sorry we don't' have more rooms than what we do and we all have to bunk up." said CJ.

"You have three guest rooms plus a master room and four bathrooms. Your house is beautiful and we love the pool and hot tub. Like you said plenty of bathrooms and huge beds. It's only for one night and we are all fairly close." said Isabelle.

"Well not really." said Trinity.

"What do you mean by that?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm sorry...I just...I cannot help my feelings okay. Just could you try to pick up what I left behind?" Trinity asked as she walked out of the room.

"I'm so lost I don't know what the hell she is talking about." Isabelle commented. "Though it doesn't matter!" she said as she poured everyone a glass of Pinot Grigio. "To CJ and Alex! To a fun time in Vegas! Cheers!" she said holding up her glass.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoy this one. Maybe short but a lot going on! Enjoy! Oh you will see more Joe and Alexis in the next chapter!**


	49. Chapter 49

The guilt was eating Trinity, but she didn't love Jonathan anymore. His issues with extreme jealously was the start and now she found Tore who was totally chill and trusted her and wouldn't flip over some dude at a bar or club just talking to her. Relationships were based on trust and Ettore had the chill trustworthy attitude.

Plus he was big. Bigger than her husband and he turned her on. Because of all of that she avoided her husband. She knew that eventually he would find out and the shit would hit the fan. He had a bad temper. Though he would never ever raise a hand to her, the guy in question would get a major ass kicking and he would totally verbally flip on her.

"How does everyone like their steaks?" Alex asked breaking everyone out of their thoughts and conversations.

"Medium rare babe." said CJ.

"Same." said Isabelle.

"Same." said Natalya. All the girls wanted their steaks the same except Trinity who wanted hers medium well. At that time all of them had changed into their bikini's to take advantage of the pool and hot tub.

Isabelle had been getting strange texts that were just throwing her off. She was tempted to talk to Shane and her stepbrother Jon about them and hopefully the two of them would get whoever it was to back off. She pushed them out of her mind because this was CJ's time and CJ's day coming up in a few weeks.

"Hey the party's out here!" said Natalya wrapping an arm around her.

"Sorry my mind was just in a whirl." said Isabelle as she followed the older woman outside. Taking a shot of Tequila Renee decided to joke.

"So lets make a toast to CJ and if Ms. Austin can stay sober we will start out the bachlorette weekend!" she said.

"Actually it's Edwards." Isabelle said.

"What?" Renee asked.

"Edwards is my mom's maiden name. My father doesn't want anything to do with me so I'm taking my mother's maiden name. I doubt if it will ever change!" said Isabelle.

"Well if you ever get married! it will be something different." said Renee with a grin.

"I'm never getting married nor in another relationship. I'm done." said Isabelle.

"What about needs?" Natalya asked. She had a few and she was feeling rather good.

"Sam's club is a great place to buy batteries and lets keep it at that. Anyway this weekend isn't about my relationships it's about CJ! Cheers! Oh lets not overdo it because we are flying out to Vegas tomorrow." Isabelle said.

Trinity raised her glass. She tried to get into the party vibe but she was feeling too twisted up inside with guilt and the fact that she had been served the papers. It would be so easy just to sign them and move in with Ettore or buy a place together back in Orlando. She loved Big E. And on the other hand the look on her soon to be ex husband's face tore her in two.

That heartbroken look. It nearly killed her. Yes he has a major jealous streak, but he also has a good heart and seeing the hurt look in his sad eyes and the tears freely falling just made her question what she was doing. Was she doing the right thing or not.

Then every time she sees Ettore she gets butterflies and feels this spark of passion that runs red hot. It's enough emotion to tear her in two.

"Steaks are ready!" Alex called. All the ladies took a seat at the table on the patio by the pool. Alex handed out all the steaks and for sides they had salads, French bread, and French fries. It was easier than backed potatoes since all he had to do was follow the directions on the bag for the deep fat fryer. "What's everyone drinking?" he asked.

"I'll help Alex since I'm the maid of honor and it's CJ's weekend." said Isabelle.

"You are doing enough already with the jet and your stepbrother in Vegas is letting me stay with him along with whoever else isn't staying at the Palms. It's just you are doing too much." said Alex.

"Hey you were the first to accept me when I first started working in the WWE. I don't mind and you can ask Renee right now about you staying at her and Jon's place. Now where is the bar?" Isabelle stated.

"Well in the kitchen. It is well stocked with spirits, wine, and beer. Help yourself and the bottle openers are in the drawers. Again thank you for being so nice to my girl. Yes the the others are, but she just connected with you and she has been lonely ever since leaving New York." said Alex.

"I feel the same way and I treasure the friendship. I'm also glad I'm getting close to the rest of you. My only other really close friend turned her back on me over something that wasn't my fault and I haven't talked to her since. I've tried texting, but nothing and she never bothered to call." said Isabelle as she was getting everyone what they wanted to drink.

Alex wanted a beer, Natalya wanted Merlot along with Renee, Danielle, CJ, and Isabelle. Trinity wanted a white Zinfandel and Saraya wanted a scotch on the rocks.

"What happened and who was she?" asked CJ as she walked in with the girls before she paused and ran out to give her fiance his beer.

"Okay the day I was in New Orleans and I went to trial to testify about the kidnappings and the rapes and how I ended up in New Orleans. Mercedes was the friend and her husband Colby aka Seth Rollins picked me up at the airport since I flew in from Texas. Colby and I were talking and then when we arrive at the courthouse he fucking kisses me. Then I get through the trial, drive to work and then I see Mercedes and after telling her she just turns her back on me and blames me for the whole fucking thing! Sorry for the words, but it hurts a lot. Her husband made the move not me. I was too in shock to do anything but get out of the car and run into the courthouse." Isabelle finished the explanation and then took a long swig out of her wine glass and refilled it.

"From what you told me it's not your fault. He never should have made a move while he was married and when you were in an emotional state. All you cared about was getting justice at the trial and you didn't want to have some guy, a friend's husband, to make a pass at you. Look if she doesn't get it that it's not your fault and its his fault to a point than she isn't really a friend." said Natalya.

"I agree with Nattie. It sounds like she is just way over jealous and doesn't forgive easily." said CJ.

"I'm with them two. Isabelle sweetie you did nothing wrong." said Renee hugging her.

"I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M FILING FOR DIVORCE BECAUSE I FELL FOR SOMEONE ELSE!" Trinity exploded.

"Oh so that's just fucking great! You are a selfish bitch! You know that? You have a great guy that you are throwing away. If you had to deal with half the shit I did you would be thankful right now!" Isabelle fired back.

"Oh so having a jealous husband that's afraid that I'm going to shack up with every guy who talks to me is okay? Not to mention his temper!" Trinity fired back.

"How about we drop it and change the subject right fucking now because I am this close to kicking your ass!" Isabelle said holding her fingers a half an inch apart in order to get the message across. "Also this is CJ's time and I don't want to ruin it because of our problems!"

"Whatever Princess McMahon. You must have it so cushy with your mom being Linda McMahon and having Shane and Stephanie as siblings along with the crazy one as your step brother." Trinity said.

"Okay lets all just back up. Also my boyfriend is not crazy so shut the fuck up!" Renee jumped in not wanting things to get out of hand.

"You really need to calm yourself before digging a deeper hole." Natalya said.

Isabellle was ready to erupt. Trinity had gone way to far and pushed her beyond her breaking point. Even Alex knew that something was wrong and he had wrapped his arms around her waist and just hugged her knowing that she was in turmoil at the moment along with ready to fight.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW TRINITY! I HAVE NOT HAD A CUSHY LIFE BECAUSE OF MY PARENTS. OH NO IT HAS BEEN HELL FROM THE BEGINNING. ALSO YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO HAVE PARENTS THAT LOVE YOU. EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER THEY LOVE YOU. I FEEL THAT I'M JUST A GAME IN THEIR GAMES. HELL MY DAD WALKED OUT ON ME. ANOTHER THING IS THAT YOU ARE SELFISH. FUCKING HELL JON LOVES YOU AND YOU WALK OUT ON HIM. I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO HAVE A GUY LIKE THAT WHO WOULD NEVER ABUSE ME. CHUCK FUCKING TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME AND BURNT DOWN MY HOME AND MY LATE FAINCE'S BAR. THE THE PERSON WHO CAUSED ME TO LOSE MY CHILD AFTER I WAS KIDNAPPED BY A PSYCHO WAS THAT PAUL PAID HIM AND MY FIANCE'S BROTHER TO SLEEP WITH ME AND FOR JOSH TO KIDNAP ME! STOP ASSUMING THINGS AND TRY TO GET TO KNOW THE PERSON TRINITY!" Isabelle yelled before storming out the door. Natalya, CJ, Saraya, Danielle and Renee following.

"Whoa just calm down. Please sweetie." said CJ.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to spoil your night but fuck! she really crossed a line and I was so close to punching the shit out of her." Isabelle gasped and sobbed.

"Alex ask her to leave our home. She isn't welcome to come to Vegas with us. I will choose my best friend over someone like her. Anyone who has a problem with that can leave also!" said CJ.

"Why do you want me to leave because of that stupid bitch who doesn't fucking get it?" Trinity asked.

"BITCH!" That was the last thing Isbelle uttered before hauling off and punching her in the face. Before she could throw another punch or before Trinity could retaliate Alex Led her outside and CJ gave her her suitcases as she stormed off to her rental getting in and squealing off.

"Calm down sweetie. It's over now." said Renee rubbing Isabelle's back as Isabelle tried to calm herself down.

"I want to beat her ass. How dare she!" Isabelle ranted.

"I never knew how selfish she is until now. Just calm it down and lets continue the night. Come on food is getting cold." said CJ.

 **A/N: Wow a near fight! Hope you enjoy!**


	50. Chapter 50

She stood outside on the balcony talking on her phone. She had decided that she couldn't go through with it. She cared to much for him and she couldn't stand distracting him that way anymore. The man and the little girl didn't deserve anything that she was put up to.

"Listen I cannot do this anymore. It's just not right. Why is your jealousy taking over. Can you not just leave things in the past?" she asked the person on the other end.

"Oh Isabelle can have both of her parents in her life, but I cannot. Shit I was also a product of an affair but they got rid of me. I want you to continue to make him fall in love with you and forget all about Texas!" the person on the other end said.

"This is just so wrong. Why cannot you just let people be happy? Why are you so intent to destroy people's lives? We may be partners at work, but I don't want to do this outside of work anymore. Yes I fell and fell hard for him and I don't want him hurt because I care about him. I love his daughter like my own and I don't want to hurt them!" Alexa finally said to the person on the other end.

"You know what Lex you are turning soft. You are turning into a coward and I will tell you something right now. I go down, you go down and let me tell you why. I was never wanted by my biological parents because I was and accident. Oh do you want to know their names? Steve and Talisua. I guess they told everyone that mom aborted me, but it never happened. I was given away and I want revenge. I grew up in foster care and was adopted into a family but her family let her in when mine didn't. Bullshit! Though she is going to get what's coming to her." the woman said before hanging up the phone

* * *

It was so funny the next day how Isabelle and the woman who she was not only sharing a bed with, but also her step brother's girlfriend woke up at the same time.

"Well good morning Izzy!"

"Call me that again and I'll throw your ass in the pool! Anyway morning Renee." said Isabelle.

"Think anyone else is up yet?" Renee asked.

"Not sure." Man I hurt my hand last night, but it was worth it. I have never hit anyone in my life and well last night I was pushed to the point where I lost it and now my hand is hurting because of it." said Isabelle.

"No she had it coming. If she would have kept on about Jon I would have decked her myself." said Renee.

"Just curious how did you two get together. If I'm being nosy just tell me to shut the hell up or hit me with a pillow." said Isabelle laying back in the comfortable large bed. If her best friend wasn't getting married she would consider asking if they needed a roommate in Nashville because she felt completely safe in their home. It was a lot considering everything that she had been through.

"Oh boy. I was in a relationship with a guy who I thought was the one. Then he became jealous and then verbally and then physically abusive. Jon found out and kicked his ass and to add insult to injury he found out about Carl stalking the two of us. Jon caught him and beat the living crap out of him. He is no longer a threat to me and since then the two of us travelled and gotten to know one another and now I love him so much it's not even funny." said Renee as CJ and Natalya decided to join them. Everyone else was still sleeping.

"Morning so how is it going? Sleep well sweetie?" asked CJ.

"Alex still sleeping?" asked Renee.

"Yes. Though it seems like you two are getting deep and where wondering if you minded us joining." said CJ as she crawled under the covers by Isabelle while Natalya crawled under the covers by Renee.

"Well I'm just getting to know my stepbrother's girlfriend. I guess I have a bond with all of you." said Isabelle. "Anyway lets get ready to head to Vegas. The sooner we get there the longer we can party!"

* * *

An hour and a half later Renee, Danielle, Isabelle, Alex, CJ, Saraya, and Natalya were on the privet jet bound for Vegas for the bachloratte celebration. Alex was going to stay at Renee's with Jon and the girls were going to get a suite at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. One of the things were they were going to do was hit the Rehab party at the Hard Rock and then go out dancing that night.

They were going to go to a strip club, but Alex put his foot down on that one and said no way in hell. Isabelle broke out some Champaign and poured glasses all around while they were up in the air on the jet. "Okay to a fun couple of days and to CJ's big day!"

"Man I was wondering how Natalya became one of the bridesmaids? Sorry I'm not trying to cause a stir I was just asking?" The youngest among them said as she replied to a text on her phone. Her boyfriend wanted to know what was going on constantly to make sure she wasn't cheating. He had also been the one who hurt her neck during a fight, but no one knew that because she played it out to where it was a mishap in the ring.

"It was an accident with a shot put. I didn't mean to and her dad was like fuck! Though that wasn't the reason I invited her. She has helped me along and becoming someone in the WWE and she means a lot to me." said CJ.

"I was pissed at first, but then my stepmom said that insurance would pay for it and I was on the phone ranting to Shawn about it and he told me to take a break and calm down and said the same thing my stepmom did. Insurance will take care of it. Though I was never mad at you CJ. It was just me being stressed out and only being at home for a couple days and well I took it out on you. I apologize and I am grateful that you are giving me this chance to start fresh." said Natalya.

"Well do you think that you could ever be close to your mom? I know things happened back then and you know that I can identify with you because I'm nearly the same. Hey if you want the next time we are both off we can take a trip to see your mom. Trust me she is one of the sweetest women that I have ever met in my life. When Matt brought me home she just took me in and we hit it off via a few glasses of wine. Though she is genuion and such a sweetheart." said Isabelle.

"I don't want to piss my stepdad off. Hell you know what happened with Uncle Shawn and Uncle Brett when the Montreal Screwjob went down. Shawn was pissed about my dad playing his married sister. Yes we know that Uncle Brett was going to WCW and was planning on taking the title with him because he was pissed at Vince, but Shawn had a personal vendetta against him." said Natalya

"Well just like the father of my, well, would have been child. There is a lot of history. Shit I haven't talked about this yet. You see it was like Paul has been gunning for me for years. I just figured all of this shit out. He put the bug in Vince's head. Oh Linda slept with Steve, have him run down. Besides he slept with the man's wife too. He would be more than happy. Though he didn't know. The last night I found out that if he would have known Steve would have been dead. I have thought about leaving the WWE because I am sick and tired of being stuck in a fucking war. Though it was a war before I even came into the WWE and I love it too much. I love the WWE and without it I never would have met such wonderful women such as yourselves with the exception of Natalya and Renee." said Isabelle.

For the rest of the flight the girls just rested. Night one would be just hanging at Jon and Renee's, the next day would be the Rehab party and then that night clubbing. Though the first day and night they were all staying at Rene and Jon's/

The group exited the plane and grabbed their luggage and Jon was there to pick the group up in his SUV. They headed to Jon's house were the party was about to begin.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long I'm still without a computer and doing everything on the doc manager. More partying next chapter! So looks like someone wants revenge! Enjoy!**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Okay who is ready for it all to come out! Things are going to really get hairy in this chapter. Warning there is going to be character death, violence, and strong language and attempted suicide. Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

Jon pulled his SUV into the driveway of him and Renee's house and parked. Everyone got out and went inside and Renee showed everyone to their rooms for the night. The next night all the girls were going to the Hard Rock for the Rehab party and then were going to hit a club afterwards.

Renee wanted to go to Thunder Down Under, but Alex said no way so they decided on just the Rehab party at the hotel and then later on dancing.

"Renee will show you to your rooms and Alex it's going to be you and me so how do you feel about going out and meeting a couple of my friends." said Jon.

"I guess. I just don't want CJ getting too wild." said Alex.

"What no trust?" Renee asked.

"Jonathan Good you are speaking my language!" Saraya said seeing the bar filled with bottles of her favorites. "Would you mind if I fix myself a Jack and Coke?" she asked.

"Actually I'll do it. It's my bar and I'm the bartender and plus you guys don't have to do anything. Though there will be no negativity at the bar. That's my rule." said Jon.

"So we cannot talk about your sister getting into a fist fight in Nashville." Saraya put in.

"Stepsister. And it wasn't really a fist fight. She pissed me off, I punched her, and CJ said get the hell out of her house. End of fight." said Isabelle sitting down wearing a purple bikini with boy short bottoms and a matching triangle top that tied around her back and neck. "Do you have any wine or is it all beer and Jack?"

"You know CJ needs some props for her party. Maybe a white swimsuit with a fake Vail and some gag gifts for when we party up in the hotel suit at the Hard Rock." said Saraya.

"Oh shit I completely forgot. Jon can I barrow your car so I can make a quick trip to Victoria's Secret and Spencer's Gifts?" Isabelle asked.

"Okay be careful and put some shorts and a top on over that since you are leaving my house. It's not like you are going to a beach, pool, or water park." said Jon.

"So you will just let any one drive your car?" Danielle asked.

"Why are you even here? How does Renee put up with you. Anyway I have this tracking device in my car that clings to the person who is driving cell phone. Meaning if they decide to steal it or something else happens they could easily be tracked down. Also I trust my stepsister. She has been through enough bullshit and she has myself and her brother and sister watching her back. Oh her sister's fiance, boyfriend, I don't fucking know their title at this point, anyway Alan Jones aka AJ Styles has her back also." said Jon. "Lets all drink!"

* * *

Isabelle was walking back out to her brother's car when she was tacked form behind. She could tell the person who had her was a woman so she fought back. It became useless when she felt the wet cloth go over her face because she passed out soon after.

A while later she awoke and noticed she was tied to a chair. Then she noticed that she was in some grungy hotel room and she saw that she wasn't alone. Her father, Jon and Josh's mom, her step mom Kristen, and her mom Linda and stepdad Vince were all tied up next to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know. It is like we are all here for a reason." said Steve.

"Like you give a rat's ass." Isabelle muttered.

"Look I'm sorry about Texas I just was in a pissed off mood." said Steve.

"So you disown your only child, despite the fact that she has gone through hell and was struggling and the only thing she had to her name was her career, because you were in a fucking pissed off mood!" Isabelle said.

"Wow sounds like a party alright?" Mercedes says walking in with a gun in her hand. "Surprise everyone. I was the one who brought you all here." she crowed.

"What?" Isabelle asked in shock.

"Shut the fuck up Isabelle! You are not the only one who has had hardships. In fact that is partly why you are all here. I'm sure you heard of your father's affair that was a result of you getting kidnapped twice and then knocked up right? Well I'm the daughter from that affair. It was me the entire time. I got my brother Josh hooked on drugs and convinced him that you had to pay for our father's sins. Oh there is more. I sent Chuck to you that day. When your car broke down on the side of I-40 between Clarksville and Nashville I messed with the engine and told Chuck right where he needed to be. Though I never expected the person that your parents gave you to got in touch with your dad and convinced you to leave Chuck. My plan was for him to break you down. Then when that didn't work I drugged my own brother and manipulated him. Your parents accepted you when you came into their lives, but you dad. You and mom wanted to forget me because I was a dirty secret!" Mercedes snapped at Steve raising the gun.

"I'm a product of an affair also Mercedes. Did you forget that. Though I'm not blaming them over things out of my control. I'm trying to make do with what I have!" said Isabelle.

"Ugh you know what just shut up. I would have just left you alone after you got kidnapped a second time if you hadn't kissed my husband in New Orleans." Mercedes snapped.

"HE KISSED ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND AND I WAS UP FRONT ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU WERE MY FRIEND. THOUGH IN REALITY YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING TRAITOR WHO USED MY PAST AGAINST ME FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEEDS!" Isabelle exploded.

"YOU TOOK FROM ME THE FAMILY I WISH I HAD! SO I TOOK FROM YOU. I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING IN TEXAS AFTER YOU LOST YOUR FIANCE. I HAD LEXI DISTRACT HIM SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE AT HAPPINESS. NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING. NOT EVEN A PLACE TO LIVE BECAUSE WHY WOULD YOU MOVE INTO YOUR CONDO WHEN ANOTHER WOMAN HAS TAKEN OVER! AND AS FOR YOU MOM AND AND DAD, WHY DID YOU GIVE ME UP! WHY IS THIS FUCKING BITCH ISABELLE MORE IMPORTANT? AND YOU VINCE MCMAHON WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK ASHLEY FLAIR IS A BETTER CHAMPION THAN ME? IS IT BECAUSE UNLIKE ME SHE ISN'T A BASTARD!" Mercedes fired hitting Vince right in the heart and then doing the same to his wife.

* * *

Back at Jon and Renee's everyone was just chilling and having a good time. It was CJ and Renee who noticed that Isabelle had been gone awhile.

"Man what is taking Isabelle so long?" CJ asked.

"Caught in traffic maybe?" Natalya said not really knowing much about Vegas traffic as the doorbell rang.

"Jon could you get that?" Renee asked sweetly since she was getting party trays together and grilling shrimp and fish. She wasn't going to mess up and not cook it right again.

"Yea babe." said Jon as he walked over to the door. When he opened he wasn't expecting to see his best friend Joe and his daughter Joelle.

"Hey man it's kind of a party here so I'm not sure about having a kid around." Jon began.

"Lexi just used me as a distraction and then she said she couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stay in that condo alone. Do you mind?" Joe asked.

"Okay keep your language PG 13 or under since we have Joe's daughter with us." Jon said.

"Daddy can I go swimming?" Joelle asked.

"Sure go to Uncle Jon and Aunt Renee's room and get your suite on." said Joe as he looked over to Jon who was doing something on his phone.

"Fuck! Renee I need your help with this app!" Jon called. Renee got out of the pool and walked over in her green bikini.

"What do you need Mr. I suck at technology." she joked.

"Well my tracker. I need to know where my car is at." said Jon.

"Okay you just hit car track. As you see it's parked at the mall that's ten minutes from here." said Renee.

"Well Isabelle should have been back by now. Track into her cell phone and see what it says." Jon said.

"Honey." Renee said.

"Babe that's my sister, well stepsister, and I just have a bad feeling." said Jon.

"Okay." said Renee. She trusted Jon's judgment and if he said something wasn't right tit wasn't right.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Jon said loudly as he saw the second trace was at a rundown hotel in a the crack part of Vegas.

"What is the cussing about?" Joe asked his Jon.

"Come with me now! Renee you are in charge and keep and eye on Joelle and keep your conversations PG 13 and lower. I was right something is up and I'm taking Joe with me along with calling the cops." said Jon as he kisses his girl before walking out with Joe.

* * *

"WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER AND STEPFATHER? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN?" Esabelle yelled before she got slapped across the face. " Shut the fuck up you damn slut!"

"Now dad why did you and T give me up? But then you let Isabelle in? Why? Am I not good enough?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm sorry." said Steve.

"Fuck you! Sperm donor!" Mercedes fired and killed Steve. Isabelle was currently parentless and it was down to three people in that room.

"Why do you not care? You could go to jail!" Mercedes's mom said.

"Only if I get caught. Listen bitch you gave me up? Why. I'm sorry I wasn't as lovable as your twin sons. I'm sorry I wasn't sired by your husband. I'm so fucking sorry for the things that were/are not my fucking fault." Isabelle was working at her binds. If she was going to die because of things beyond her control she wouldn't be tied up. She would die fighting.

While mother and daughter were talking she was able to get lose, but she just bided her time and waited for an opportunity to strike. She never took a bump nor wrestled but she could fight if she needed to.

"I love you Mercedes and I'm so sorry. So sorry I never brought you home. If I did you wouldn't be this hateful and full of rage." said T.

"Goodbye mom." Mercedes said evilly as she fired the gun once again and killed her own mother. Looking at Isabell she said. "So you are once again the last one left."

"FUCK YOU!" Isabelle snapped.

"No sweetie fuck you because you are dead right along with your parents!" said Mercedes as she raised the gun. At that time Isabelle had nothing to lose at that point so she attacked knocking her to the ground. The two women fought and traded blows and tried to get the gun from another. Mercedes had it and tried to shoot her, but Isabelle caused it to hit Mercedes in the chest instead.

"The best sister won." Mercedes said before she died. Famous last words that made Isabelle go over the edge. Grabbing the gun she held it to her head. She was ready and willing to end it all right now.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Isabelle looked over and saw her Stepbrother and Joe.

"I'M A FUCK UP ALRIGHT. BECAUSE OF ME MOM AN DAD ARE GONE AND SO IS VINCE AND JON AND JOSH'S MOM. IT'S BETTER IF I JUST PUT MYSELF OUT OF MY OWN MISERY!" Isabelle screamed.

"NO FUCK THAT!" Joe grabbed the gun and then tossed it aside and just held Isbelle to him. "I fell in love with you in Texas and that hasn't changed." he said as the sirens grew closer.

Even though the hotel was older they had cameras that got everything on tape. In Isabelle's case it was self defense. She was so out of it that Joe just held her as they rode back to Jon's place. Picking her up he carried her to their room. It was a California king that they shared with Joelle.

Isabella couldn't sleep at all so she walked down to the bar and poured herself a couple of shots.

"I'm so sorry for whatever went down. I may sound heartless, but are you okay for Rehab and the club tomorrow night?" asked Renee.

"CJ is my best friend so I'll work through it. This weekend is all about he and I'm not going to let some shit I had no control over spoil that.

 **A/N: Bachlorette party continue in the next chapter. The truth is finally out! Enjoy!**


	52. Chapter 52

Joe was up at the crack of dawn the next morning. He had a few phone calls to make and he didn't want his family finding out what happened via the news. When he walked into the living room he saw Isabelle asleep with a glass of Jack in her hand. Gently he took the glass and poured it out and set it in the kitchen sink. Then he gently lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her back down in the Califorina king with Joelle who was still asleep.

When he walked back into the living room he saw that Renee was up in the kitchen making coffee. The weather outside was gloomy and there was a couple rumbles of thunder. Looking out the window he saw it raining steadly.

"Good morning." said Renee in a soft voice.

"Morning." said Joe.

"I feel bad today. Last night I was a shitty friend. Jon's stepsister lost alot last night due to someone who she thought was her friend was just jealous of her." said Renee.

"Yea do you know how bad it was? My heart fucking stopped when I walked into that hotel room and saw the love of my life about to kill herself. Never mind she lost both of her parents and I lost my aunt so my family is forever changed, but to be pushed that far over the edge and then you had the fucking audacity to bring up a fucking party! What the actual fuck Renee?" Joe snapped.

"I had been drinking and I wasn't thinking. Also she even said it was okay that she would put her problems aside for her best friend. I made a poor choice in judgement and words." said Renee.

"You're damn right you did. When I came in she was passed out on the couch with a tall glass of Jack in her hand!" Joe snapped.

"Lets all calm down. Joe I get why you are upset man. I'm pissed as hell also. Renee sometimes you don't think. I had just lost my father after finally building a relationship with him and reuniting with him. The only parent that has actually given a damn about me in my almost thirty two years of age. Why because of some jealous bitch!" Jon said.

"I'm sorry. I get it now." Renee said tears shining in her eyes.

"Come here." said Jon embracing his girlfriend as she sobbed into his arms as Jon cried with her mourning the los of his father.

Joe walked out onto the patio and just watched as the rain continued to fall. Dialing the number of his uncle he braced himself to tell him of the news that his wife was murdered in cold blood and the reason why.

"Hello,"

"Hey Uncle it's Joe." his voice was cracking and he wished that Isabelle was with him comforting him while he made the phone calls.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uncle Junior your wife...has...been...murdered...by...the...daughter...she...gave...up...for...adoption." Joe choked out between sobs.

"WHAT!" Junior bellowed. "THAT FUCKING AUSTIN! IT'S ALL HIS FUCKING FAULT!" he exploded before breaking down also.

Joe explained everything and then called Jonathan and then his parents and sisters. By the time he was finally off the phone he needed a drink. It had been a rough morning for him. Walking in he saw that Renee had made breakfast for everyone and Joelle was up eating her pancakes and everyone was trying to figure out what was next.

"I talked to Stephanie and Shane. They are flying in with Alan and Marissa since this is where it happened. I guess everyone is staying here for a while and for the next couple of weeks all shows are postponed." said Jon.

"So have we heard anything about how the hell Mercedes was able to pull that off? What person is so jealous she goes to those lengths to ruin someone's life and then get to the point of murder?" Danielle asked.

"If I knew I would write a book and give it to the justice department." said Jon.

"I'm worried about Isabelle. She was hit the hardest in all of this. Alex under the circumstances I say we put everything off for a few weeks or even months and let everything settle down. My best friend needs us more than ever and I think she should come stay with us in Nashvile." said CJ.

"No what she needs is to be around her family so she is staying in Vegas." said Jon.

"Wait a minute both Shane and Stephanie have places in Orlando and that's where her condo is. She can just move back in with Joelle and I." said Joe.

"Think you are taking things a little fast man. Step back a bit." said Jon.

"Don't fucking tell me to take a step back. Sorry Joelle flippen. Jon just ticked me off. You know my feeling haven't changed since Texas!" Joe said.

"Well I think she needs to heel before even thinking about moving back into her place. I say Vegas or Nashville or eithe at Shane's or Stephanie's in Orlando. Also they have talked about moving headquarters down there.

"I say just let her decide her next move. She may say just f it all and leave and never look back." said Saraya.

"This arguing is pointless right now. Also we need to stick together now more than ever so we can rebuild what has been broken. It's not just about Jon, Joe, Isabelle, and how they are connected to everyone who lost their lives. It's also about the WWE as a whole. The creator is gone and now it's up to us to keep everything from crashing down. We all need to unite and make sure shit like this never happens again!" Natalya said throwing in her two cents as there was a knock at the door.

Jon went and opened it and saw that it was two detectives and then was surpised to see Shane and Stephanie also. Letting his older brother and sister in along with the detectives he stepped aside shutting the door. Both Shane and Stephanie embraced their half brother.

"So how is Isabelle doing?" Stephanie asked. She and Shane always liked her and even when it all came out who her parents were nothing changed. If anything Stephanie embraced having a little sister to look out for and was very happy she had the passion for their family business. Shane was the same way and well Jon just had that protective instinct that told him go beyond stepbrother and sister. They were brother and sister.

With Joe they weren't really related by marriage or anything, but to him he was a brother.

"Well we got some news. Not only did the tapes tell us everything, but Mercedes also made a video diary telling everything. You might have your little girl go into another room because it's not for children." said the detective. "Oh sorry for not introducing myself I'm detective Angela Brightman and this is Detective Benjeman Davis." she said.

~Video~

I know I won't come out of this alive. Though why should I be the only child of Stone Cold Steve Austin that is unwanted by her parents. How come this other girl was the one? Is it because of Linda? Was Steve in love with Linda. Who the fuck knows. Let me just ask Steve.

Now it was all to easy luring them to Vegas. All I had to do was say they had a prize waiting for them and then boom I chlorophomed them and then had my friend help me get them to the hotel. Brad. Brad Watkins. He worked at the run down hotel and agreed to help me. In return I gave him money and sex. That's all an eighteen year old boy cares about anyway. Now I just have to wait for Isabelle. It's such a shame she is going to die. Just like me. I know I will end up in jail or dead so I choose dead.

Funny thing I was only going to take out my parents and let Vince, Linda, and Isabelle go. That changed when she kissed my husband in New Orleans. She claimed my husband kissed her, but I don't believe her. She is nothing but a spoiled princess.

Anyway dad why did you not want me? Mom, why did you not want me? Sasha asked holding the camera to her parents.

We made mistakes and if we would have known I would have brought you home with me. I'm so sorry.

Sasha didn't hesitate to slap her mom right a cross the face and then proceeded to do more several hard slaps.

Lying bitch! Anyway I'm just waiting for an opportunity to strike. Isabelle is going down also.

~End Video~

Joe had tears in his eyes seeing his aunt get slapped around like that. Also afterwards he was shown the tapes of what happened in the hotel room. Sasha telling Isabelle that she was the one who placed Chuck and had drugged her own brother so he would lose it and go after her. Drugs and blackmail. She loved it that Isabelle had gotten pregnant, but when she found out that Paul Levesque made her lose the baby she wished she could kill him also.

'The best sister won'

Joe didn't know much about the fight before he saw the video. He knew right then that was what sent her over the edge and he saw the footage of him and Jon walking in. His confession along with taking the gun away.

Jon, Shane, and Stephanie patted Joe's back. CJ, Renee, Natalya, Danielle, and Saraya were in tears and Alex looked like he wanted to kick someone's ass.

"So how is Isabelle doing?" asked Shane.

"Well when I got up I found her on the couch passed out with a glass of Jack Daniels in her hand. I took it away and carried her to my room and laid her down next to Joelle. She is still sleeping." said Joe.

"I'm up." Everyone looked over and saw the a shell of the GM who stunned superstars in the ring without notice. Who would argue with Vince about anything and everything. Who's entire life was WWE. She looked like she was when she exploded on Chris Irvine calling him a stupid idiot backstage that one Monday Night Raw. Though this was ten fold.

"Miss Austin I'm Detective Brightman and I am here to tell you that you have no charges against you. You acted in self defense and we have video footage of it all. I am so sorry for your loss."

"I'll somehow get through it. I don't know if I can bounce back from this." said Isabelle. She felt tiny arms go around her and she looked down at the almost nine year old girl hugging her.

"I need a mommy. Please get better and be my mommy."

That was all it took for the entire house just to lose it and break down crying. Even though Isabelle was feeling the affects of a hangover as well as grief she broke also hugging the little girl to her. She never wanted her to feel unwanted. That's how she felt for years and she regretted being so hateful to her father the last day she saw him.

She felt Joe hug both of them and Shane, Jon, and Stephanie Joined in. The weather just cried with them being dark, grey, and rainy.

 **A/N: Very emotional chapter! Looks like Mercedes was nothing but a pyscho. Do you think Renee's boyfriend and Joe were too hard on her? What about Jon telling Joe to back off? Where do you think Isabelle should stay until things settle down and move on? With Jon and Renee in Vegas, her condo, with Shane and Marissa in Orlando or with Stephanie and Alan in Orlando and Georgia? Enjoy!**


	53. Chapter 53

Isabelle excused herself after that breakdown with Joe and his daughter along with her brothers and sisters. As much as she loved Joelle and Joe she wasn't quite to the point where she could be a mother and lover.

Walking back into the spare room she took out her laptop and facetimed her therapist.

Meanwhile Joelle said, "Did I do something wrong daddy?" she asked in that sweet little innocent voice.

"You did nothing wrong honey. Isabelle is just fragile at this time and she just needs time before she jumps into all of that. What is wrong with your mommy?" Stephanie asked. Since she had daughters she could identify with her, well eventual niece. She knew it as plain as day that it was destined to be that way. It wouldn't be now. There was a lot of healing to do before.

"Mommy is always eating these candies. Some are shaped like dice, some are the Warner Brothers emblem and some are the Superman emblem. Also she sucks up this white stuff through her nose. She would always yell until she got her candy and she was always mean to me. Then daddy took me to Orlando and well I like that condo. I'm safe there and daddy would never let anything happen to me." said Joelle.

"What condo is that?" Jon asked.

"I," Joe started.

"Don't tell me you forced your way into my stepsister's condo. Dammit Joseph!" Jon snapped.

"Sweetie go watch television. I need to talk to your father." said Natalya. "Okay you are acting like some creeper. Do you really love Isabelle or is it obessive love. Yes Josh went there but he was drugged up and manipulated. Now you. What's your deal?" she asked.

"Maybe a little bit Nattie, but she never said one word. She could have told me to get the fuck out if she wanted. She could have said something, but instead she just let it all go." said Joe.

"Because she migth have been terrified of you!" CJ cut in.

"Would all of you just shut it right now so I can explain! I have been on Facetime with my shrink in Texas and I figured alot out. And since we are on the subject of the condo I'll explain. I never saw Joe as a threat. If I had I would have booted his ass out. Another thing I realized was that ever since Chuck I have been running. I guess I didn't really have to take the job with WWE since the Nasvhille police were about to bust Chuck anyway for whatever happened in Kentucky. I loved Matt, but I wasn't in love with him. He just was the first man to show me that love doesn't hurt. That a real man wouldn't hurt a woman. I guess I was afraid of the future and when Chuck wouldn't go away I took a job with the WWE. I don't regret it. It's my life and I will never leave the WWE. It brought me to some great people and helped me figure out who I was and where I came from." said Isabelle.

"Wow that's deep. I'm glad I met you my maid of honor." said CJ. "Damn that was so wrong. You are an awsome friend and I sad the wrong thing. I'm a dumbass at times."

"Hey, it's okay. Sometimes in situations you have no idea what to say and then end up saying stupid shit. Though." Isabelle trailed off and went to the bathroom vomiting. CJ went in with her and was holding her hair as she vomited again. "I'm sorry she said leaning up against the tub.

CJ handed her a towel and a glass of water she poured from the sink and sat down beside her hugging her. "It's okay. You had a traumatic experience last night and then you passed out from drinking. I would have done the same thing." CJ said as Natalya came in with them and shut the door locking it.

"Well they done locked the fucking door." said Jon.

"Them three are close. Just let them talk." said Stephanie.

"How do you know?" asked Jon.

"Shane tells me that Natalya is always on the phone with Isabelle and CJ, and Mick and I've seen CJ and Isabelle together all the time back stage and they have had Nattie on Facetime alot." said Stephanie.

"You know I am going to be honest. I never liked Austin for what he put our family through. Though he and mom had something and that created Isabelle who is totally innocent in all of this. She doesn't have to stay in the WWE, but it's her life. It's the only thing, besides Jon, Renee, Joe, CJ, Alex, TJ, and Nattie along with a select few that have never screwed her over. Even Paul Wright and Chris. You see how the three of them act when they are together. She is practically their younger sister." said Shane.

"I agree with Shane. Isabelle will never walk away from the WWE because it's in her blood. She has a passion for it. She just needs time to get through this traumatic experience and she'll be back tougher than ever. Now I'm decided whether or not to kick your fucking ass since you practically broke into my sister's condo and made yourself at home without ever asking her." Shane snapped the last part.

"Whoa back up a minute. No one is kicking anyone's ass right now. We have to get this murder situated, deal with the press, plan funerals, and temporally postpone all shows and appearences with the company." Stephanie said before breaking down and embracing her little brother. "I'm so sorry that our father was taken from us. He really loved you and I'm glad that he decided to build a relationship. Late, but still. I love you little brother."

"I love you too Steph. Shane I love you also big bro. Joe you are also like my brother but I'm with Shane on the deciding whether or not to kick your ass or not." said Jon as everyone laughed.

"Hahaha. Anyway I think, though it's entirely up to Isabelle, for now she should either stay here in Vegas, with Riss and I in Orlando or Steph, Alan, and the girls in Orlando. She also has the option of staying with Chris and Vanessa in Pensaocla or the Big Show-Paul Wright, and his wife Summer in Tampa. Or she can stay with you and CJ in Nashville Alex. Eithe way even though she won't be alone when she goes home to her condo, for now she shouldn't go home right now." said Shane.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Renee had joined the three after knocking on the door. Isabelle let her in. They decided to take this conversation to the master bedroom where it would be more comfortable. The four went inside and Renee locked the door and they all sat on the California king bed.

"This just sux. I don't know how else to put it." said Isabelle.

"It also puts things in perspective. I've beein doing some thinking lately." said Nattie.

"I will be here no matter what. You are one of my best friends. Oh and Nattie you were there for me helping me with my career. I am forever greatful." said CJ.

"And I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was drinking. I know not an excuse, but I feel like shit about it. Isabelle I want us to be sisters one day. I already love you like one and yes I know that you and Jon are just step brothers. Though I think with him he consisders you a sister as much as he considers Joe a brother." said Renee.

"I know. Shane, Paul Wright, Jon, Alex, TJ, and Chris Irvine are all brothers to me. No matter what it says on paper. Oh I would say Alan, but I don't know him enough. He better not break my sister's heart or I'll break his fucking neck!" said Isabelle getting a laugh out of the her friends.

"You took that from the first Furious movie didn't you?" CJ said laughing.

"Okay I did! Fuck! I have been battling myself. The last words I said to my dad were harsh. Yes he hurt me deeply the last time I saw him in Texas, but I didn't have to be such a bitch. Now I can never apologize to him. Ladies take my advice. Tell the people in your life that you love them every day. Otherwise you may not ever get the chance. Do the things you want to do because you may never get the chance." said Isabelle wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know this puts shit in perspective. I've been talking to Uncle Shawn and well, I have decided that when I get home I'm making a trip upstate to finally try to build a relationship with my mom." Nattie confessed.

"Do it. Live life like there is no tomorrow. That's what I want to do. In a perfect situation I would just go home and be with my family. Yes the people living in my home are my loves and well I would love to be a family. And second I would go back to work and take on the world. Though there is alot going on. I cannot go home right now and I cannot go back to work. Besides with Shane, Riss and Stephanie trying to get through losing mom and Vince along with an icon like dad...its time to do damage control. This deadly feud that has been going on before I eve existed did a lot of damage that the rest of us have to clean up." said Isabelle.

"We are a sisterhood and we will be there for one another and get through this." said Renee as they decided on a group hug.

 **A/N: So looks like there was a lot of talking in this chapter. So who should Isabelle stay with until things are calm enough for her to go home. Alex and CJ, Shane and Marissa, or Stephanie and Alan, or Jon and Renee? Enjoy!**


	54. Chapter 54

It had been a couple of weeks since the mass murder of Vince and Linda McMahon, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Jon and Josh Fatu's mother. Along with the self defence of Mercedes Lopez.

Colby had been in shock about everything. He had no idea that his wife was that vendictive when they first got together. Yes he made a mistake when he kissed Isabelle in New Orleans, but shit was going on and he wasn't thinking. Though that wasn't an excuse.

The WWE hadn't been doing any shows and everyone has been given time off. The funeral were hard and emotional and it seemed like Colby was just in an out of body experience. Third time would have been a charm right? With Leighla, Zahara, Mercedes should have been it.

During the past few weeks he spent more time with his mom than ever. He cried and grieved and just wished things would have turned out differentlly also. The guilt was killing him also. If he never would have acted on inpulse then Isabelle Austin would have never been kidnapped in Vegas and nearly killed.

Stephanie and Shane McMahon grieved privatly and at the funeral and just leaned on one another as well as Jon and Isabelle. It wasn't their fault that their parents strayed and they were their siblings so they let them in too.

Isabelle never left Vegas. She needed to be away from Florida for a while and she wasn't quite ready to go home. She wasn't sure if she would ever be. She was going back to work the next week and she wasn't ready to be on camera. She would travel with Raw and just stick with that brand. Though with everything she knew she needed to make a trip to New Orleans.

Standing in Jon's game room she was at the pool table just perfecting her skills. It was a good destresser so she was doing in.

"Hey. Are you doing okay?" Saraya Bevis aka Paige asked her handing her a glass of Jack and Coke as she took a sip of her own.

"It's a day to day struggle but with Shane and Marissa, Stephanie and Alan and Jon and Renee I'm working through it. I've noticed you haven't been back to San Antonio in awhile and I'm wondering how you and Alberto are doing." said Isabelle.

"Fine." said Saraya in a clipped tone.

"He hurt your neck didn't he? Don't even fucking lie. I've been there, done fucking that with Chuck!" said Isabelle.

"I think you need to go home because you are picking up Jon's potty mouth." said Saraya trying to change the subject.

"Raya! You violated two wellness policies and I don't want you to violate a third and get fired. You are an incredible talent and athelete and why throw it all away for some asshole?" asked Isabelle as Danielle, Summe Rae, and Renee walked in.

"I'm scared to leave him. I never knew he was like that." Saraya confessed taking a long drink. Isabelle drained hers also.

"Okay here some choices. I can asked Renee and Jon if you can stay here with us until things settle down and he is no longer a threat to you. I can ask Joe and his daughter to vacate my home and you can stay there with me also. Or we can get a place together somewhere. Vegas, Nasvhille, Orlando, hell Miami or down in the keys. It doesn't matter. We are both working for Raw so I will have your back on this one." said Isabelle.

"We have one more spare bedroom so you can stay with us. Believe me once I tell Jon the story and whats going on he will have no problem with it." said Renee.

"Or you could ask Cena about the guest house and he will probably allow you to stay there given the circumstances." said Danielle.

"No offense Summer, but I would like to live with one of my friends until I feel safe again. Fucking dumb blond." Saraya snapped.

"Okay then. Lets all just calm it down." said Isabelle as she was taking a shot toward the two ball on the pool table.

"So you were once a mother correct?" asked Saraya.

"Until I was twenty two weeks pregnant. That was when...well it took me a while to get over it, but with my therapist MIchelle in Texas I worked through it. Even though I planned to give the baby up for adoption looking back I doubt I would have given my daughter up." Isabelle confessed.

"Do you think that you and her father will have have a shot of being together?" Danielle asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Renee muttered under her breath.

"MY DAUGHTER'S FATHER IS IN THE NEW ORLEANS CITY JAIL! MY GOSH ARE YOU THAT DUMB! THERE IS NO WAY. YES I FOUND OUT LATER HE WAS DRUGGED AND MANIPULATED, BUT SCARS AND TIME CANNOT ERASE THAT. AT BEST MAYBE HE'LL GET HIS JOB BACK WHEN HE GETS OUT OF JAIL!" Isabelle exploded.

"Renee how do you put up with this dumb blond? I see why Nattie hates her! Isabelle I'm so sorry for what happened. I was pregnant once before I started the WWE and I los it. It's hard eithe rway." said Saraya hugging the older woman.

"It's hard alright and I'm getting older. I want to be a mother, but it seems like everything is stacked against me. I don't want to be an old mother. My biological clock is ticking." said Isabelle.

"Well have you thought of artificial insimination?" asked Saraya.

"I want to know who's on the the otherside of that one hun. Maybe I'm destined to be one of those who end up alone without children and only have good friends and family." said Isabelle.

"Okay enough! No more depressing talk. Conversation ends now. No negativity in the pool room!" Renee said.

"Jon just said the bar!" Saraya said as Isabell just laughed.

"Okay the bar, the pool table room, the patio and the swimming pool, and the kitchen! NO NEGATIVITY!" Renee yelled the last part!

"I need to do laundry before I head back to work tomorrow!" said Isabelle. She was traveling with Raw and everyone else, except Saraya were on Smackdown.

"Oh me to. Do you mind if I throw my clothes in with yours? All but underwear, but darks, colds, ring gear. We will just do to small other loads." said Saraya.

"Okay that's fine. Lets get load one together! Ring gear and cold since it all says wash in cold!" said Isabelle.

"Putting your laundry together? Ewww. Thats just weird." said Danielle.

"If you would have listened it's all but intimates. Seriously you dumb shit!" Isabelle said walking out of the room.

"How does your future sister in law put up with her?" Saraya asked.

"Don't know." answered Isabelle.

Renee heard the conversation and she felt warmth. Your future sister in law. She wasn't considered her stepbrother's girlfriend. No, Isabelel considered Jon as much of a brother as Alan and Shane and she hoped that Renee would be apart of that family and marry Jon. It made her feel good and warm inside.

 **A/N: Summer Rae is such a dumbass! Though this was kind of a filler. What do you think?**


	55. Chapter 55

While Isabelle and Saraya, Paige, were in the laundry room at Jon and Renee's she decided to give the younger woman some advice. After they put in a load of cold, ring gear and what not Isabelle decided to ask a question when she shut the door of the front loader and hit start.

"Okay I am not trying to tell you how to live your life. Renee and I do care about you alot and we don't want you getting hurt anymore. Now my question is, was it that Alberto hurt you neck that made you nearly jump on a plane back to England, but instead or you went to San Antonio out of fear, or was it something else?" Isabelle asked.

Saraya began crying then. It was all just getting to her and she knew that she was in a safe place and she needed to get it all out. "I would have gone to England, but I was so afraid that Alberto would come after me and hurt my family to get to me. Yes some of it was work related, but fear made me go to San Antonio instead of coming to Corano or someone else in authority for help." she confessed.

"Oh sweetie you should have. Hell Mick, Bryan, Shane, Stephanie, Jon, Renee, and Alan would have helped you out. You know the WWE frowns on that shit. Sweetie you can stay here or someone else in our group, but you will never have to go back to Del Rio again. Once Shane and Stephanie find out what's going on his ass is fired." said Isabelle.

"I'm just so afraid. What if he really hurts me to where I'm paralyzed or ends my career? I am so scared I cannot even think." said Saraya.

"I get fear. Believe me I do. My first boyfriend was a prick. Yes it was just a highschool sort of thing, but in my young fourteen to sixteen age I thought he was the one. And then there was Chuck he put so much fear in me I was afraid to go on. Then if it wasn't the woman who raised me going to my dad I would still be with him. Long story short he showed up at my lakeside cabin with a shot gun and told him get the fuck off of his daughter's property or he would shoot his ass. Then one night after work I went out with some friends and walked into this downtown Nashville bar. That was how and where I met my late fiance. He owned the bar and I guess he just swept me off my feet with his sweet nature. Then Chuck killed him and burnt down his bar and my house. Though I have to say I have never felt a spark before. Then Texas happened. I guess you know all about my love affair. Though he was filing papers and I was grieving. We turned to one another and it got wild. I will never forget the night dad caught us and came out with a shot gun. Kristen had to calm him down. Though I love him. I thought I loved my fiance that I met when I walked into my hometown bar, but he taught me that love doesn't hurt. Now my Texas lover decided to make himself and his daughter at home in my condo and I don't have the heart to kick them out because I truely love them both. I'm going to have to talk to Joe about paying his part of the bills. Well most since he is there more than I am. I'm going home for good eventually, but I have so much to get worked out first. Like tomorrow I'm flying to New Orleans and making a little trip to the jail." said Isabelle.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean he kidnapped you and then raped you several times and impregnated you." said Saraya.

"He was manipulated by Mercedes by her psychotic nature and add the fact that she got him on drugs and drugs themselves change people." said Isabelle. "Besides there are guards and such at the jail. I will be fine. This is how to move on confront everything and work it all out and then move forward.

"So you are going back next week. I was told that it would be business as usual starting next week. Management wanted to give everyone a chance to grieve and get past this mass murder and let our family heel and get things together. I have to do some work in the office! I'm glad that headquarters was moved to Orlando. It makes it that much easier. I'm going to Orlando after New Orleans to do some office stuff at headquarters. Then I'm going by my place long enough to get clothes for the road and some business outfits then I'm going over to my sister's to stay with her so I can watch my three nieces while she and Alan can have a night out. I'll just crash at their place then." said Isabelle.

"How do you keep yourself together. You have been through so much and I'm on the verge of losing it with my little problem." said Saraya.

"Living in an abusive environment isn't a little problem Raya. And to answer your question if I feel the need to loose it I just cling to Shane, Stephanie, Jon, Renee, or CJ and Alex. I'm not ready to lean on Joe just yet with everything he is going through. Oh I have something to tell you. My manager of the building of the unite I own it it called and complained about a crazy drugged out woman banging on my door and just screaming!" said Isabelle as they walked out into the living room.

"What's going on now? Problems at home?" Jon asked as Joe walked over and put an arm around Isabelle's waist. He was always the affectionate type.

"Well Kristen, the woman who owns the building that I own a unit in called me. She said that there was this woman just banging on my door and screaming. Open the fucking door bitch! You think you can shack up with my husband and take my daughter from me. I'll kick you, you home wrecking whore. Kristen had to call the cops and she got arrested for public intoxication and tresspassing." said Isabelle.

"I don't know what happened to Galina. She was my love but it was like after I made it big she changed. The affair with Lesnar and then the getting on the drugs and now finally going over to your place and raising hell. I don't know her anymore. When I'm on the road Joelle stays in Tampa with Paul and my sister Summer. She's outside swimming the pool now." said Joe.

"Hey we got a guest in the Good household!" Jon said as he let Colby in.

"Colby how are you doing? Are you okay?" Isabelle asked getting up and hugging him.

"I couldn't stay in Iowa anymore. It was driving me nuts and being around my mom just wasn't working all that well. I needed to get away so Ambrose here invited me to come out. I just cannot believe that I was so stupid. I fell so hard and yet I felt like Leighla probably did when I cheated on her." said Colby.

"Well you cheated. Mercedes was sick in the head and so hell bent on revenge that she just needed to get it. It's not your fault. The only thing you did wrong was kiss me, but then it wasn't entirly your fault because you were not thinking straight because you were worried about how I was going to get through the trial." said Isabelle.

"Lets just chalk it up to the fact that it was an entirely fucked up situation and move on." Jon said as Joelle and Renee walked into the living room from being outside.

"Jonathan Lee Good watch your language!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yea babe we have an almost nine year old in the room." said Renee.

"Busted!" Saraya joked.

"Hey Ray Ray." said Colby.

"Sup Colbs." said Saraya. They were really close in developemental and if they were not involved with other people they would have ended up together.

"Awww you two are sooo cute! I hope you have room for Joe in your car and Joe you might want to head home and get clothes for the road. WWE is starting up again next week starting the house shows Friday, Saturday, and Sunday and then Raw Monday, Smackdown Tuesday." said Isabelle.

"And all the appearences again. Well we cannot be lazy forever. So what are your plans?" Joe asked.

"Well I'm going to New Orleans tomorrow and then I'm flying to Orlando and going home long enough to get some laundry and house cleaning done before I head over to Headquarters to do paperwork and then to Stephanie's so I can stay with Rory, Murphy, and Vaugne for the night." said Isabelle.

"Say what!" Jon exclaimed.

"I'm lost." said Colby.

"Why would you even go there?" Joe asked.

"Okay I had this talk with Saraya already. In order to move forward I have to go face to face with the father of my daughter. He can say what he wants and I can say my piece but bottom line was Mercedes got him hooked on drugs and manipulated him and Paul Fucking Levesque took our daughter from us. It's a long line of bullshit that needs to get settled. Nattie is going with Shawn to see his sister, her biological mother, this week and work shit out. I'm sorry I cussed in front of your daughter, but I just got frustrated." said Isabelle.

"So do you want to try a relationship with your daughter's father?" Danielle asked.

"Could someone just slap the crap out of her? I thought I made myself very clear, but I guess I didn't. We are going to talk. That's it. Since it wasn't all his fault he gets out of jail early and he might even get his job back, but that's not my decision. Though my opinion will weigh and it depends on how this talk will go for the outcome of whether or not he gets his job back." said Isabelle.

"What's with all this negativity? Come on guys. I don't want any negativity in my home." said Jon.

"You know what bro? That's it! Shit does come up, but since you are so damn stubbern!" Isabelle grabbed her stepbrother by the hair and drug him out to the patio and shoved him into the deep end of the pool. "Stop hiding too. Negativity happens. Deal with it!" said Isabelle as she walked into the house.

Everyone was laughing at Jon and he was saying a few words not intended for his niece's hearing. Niece in two way at the way things were going.

"Renee go out and just fuck him so he'll shut the fuck up!" said Danielle.

"Renee stop words that are inappropriate in front of my future stepdaugher. Yes thats how it's going to be eventually. And stop being such an idiot and leave my brother alone. If it was Shane you would be on your best behavior." said Isabelle.

"Well Shane is your brother and Jon isn't." said Danielle.

"He is my stepbrother and I consider him as much of a brother as Shane. You know what I'm going to bed. I have a flight to catch to New Orleans tomorrow and I don't feel like dealing with your shit. Goodnight!" Isabelle walked to her room that she currentally shared with Joe and Joelle and slammed the door.

"Why do you have to keep on with Isabelle? You know that she would just get pissed and not want to be your friend. I know that you have had a fucked up life with parents like she did and you want to bond. Acting like this will just push her away." Renee said. She was Danielle's best friend and knew everything about her.

 **A/N: Hmmmm we find a secret about Daniele, Summer Rae. Looks like no one is happy about Isabelle going to New Orleans and hashing things out with her daughter's father for once and for all. Colby and Saraya, Paige! Too cute! Enjoy!**


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning Isabelle was awake before everyone else. She saw that she was in the middle of the California King Bed with Joelle and Joe on either side of her hugging her. She loved being in Joe's arms as she slept because he made her feel so safe and Joelle needed the extra comfort with everything going on with her mom.

Getting up she was able to untangle herself so she could get a shower and dress and head to the airport. One thing she didn't have to worry about flights since she used her mom's jet all the time now. She felt bad because she wasn't the typical rich bitch, but with her work and schedule it made it easier for her.

After she dressed she walked into the kitchen and decided to make herself a quick bite to eat. It was six thirty in the morning and no one would be wake until at least after eight and she would be long gone by then.

"Isabelle?" she turned and looked at the blond that walked into the kitchen wearing short teal silk shorts and a matching cami that showed some cleavage.

"What is it Summer?" Isbelelle said using the woman's ring name.

"Can we talk? Please? I want to explain myself from last night." said Danielle.

"Okay fine. I'm making myself some eggs and bacon and wheat toast. Want some. I don't give up the yoke because it's protien so no egg whites for me. Is scrambled okay?" Isabelle asked. She was fair and with everything that had happened holding grudges just held people back. If this clueless diva wanted to talk while she was makaing breakfast for herself she would make her something as well and sit and talk with her before she had to leave.

"I'm sorry for being such a clueless dumb blond last night. I dont have kids and its obvious complicated with you and your daughter's dad and I just had to throw it in your face." said Danielle.

"Kimberly." said Isabelle. She decided to tell Danielle what she had named her daughter before she lost her. Only CJ, Natalya and, Renee knew the name and it was big letting this diva in on something so precious. "Kimberly Leah Austin. Though I would have named her Edwards after my mom's maiden name. As hard as the concemption was I fell in love with her." said Isabelle.

"My mom was/is a prostitution whore. My dad a bookie and a pimp. I might come across as this whore and flirty person, but I'm not. I have no idea what I'm doing and well its' because of my upbringing in a Alantic City Casino." Danelle confessed.

"I never knew that." said Isabelle setting down the eggs, toast, bacon, and two glasses of orange juice. "Where you wanted by your parents?" she asked.

"No I wasn't. Though dad wanted me to work for him as one of 'his' girls. I refused and then moved to New York and found my own way." said Danielle.

"Well I'm glad you broke away from your father and you are trying to go about a new path. Though this flirtatious thing you have going on with the men doesn't fly. Stop throwing yourself at the different superstars. Work on inproving your craft and stop being on the verge of being a stripper! Yes I quoted Nattie from Total Divas, and she is right. I'm not just saying that because of her mom and Uncle, but because it's true. Listen I got to go. I have alot to do to day and that includes flying to New Orlenas on mom's jet." said Isabelle as she grabbed her luggage and walked out the door.

Danielle, Summer Rae, knew that the Austin's daughter was right. It was the wakeup call that she needed. If Isabelle Austin could get through everything she had been through and still be objective than Danielle knew she had to do some improving. That was a total fact.

* * *

When the private jet landed in New Orleans Isabelle rented a car and headed straight for the jail. She wanted to hash this out once and for all so she could move on. Plus she missed her home. She missed her California king sized bed and her cosy, homie condo that was welcoming when she came home after working at the job that she totally loved.

She walked into the jail and was sent to the visiting section. It was like a table with a chair on either side and there was a guard at the door listening to their every word. She had nothing to hide so Isabelle didnt' care that the guard was that close.

A few minutes late Josh came out . The two stared at one another before Josh spoke first.

"I never thought I would ever see you again after the trial." said Josh.

"Well things change. How are you? Are you getting help? I know that drugs and manipulation can change a person from who they really are inside." said Isabelle.

Josh did something that totally shocked Isabelle and put the guard on full alert. He walked over and laid his head in Isabelle's lap and just sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I never meant to hurt you and you were right I was under the influence of drugs and Mercede's manipulation. Also I was dealing with the fact that my highschool sweetheart was a whore and a liar. Then it all just got to me. I am so very sorry." Josh said hugging her.

"I can see the truth in your eyes that you are sorry. Also since you are getting help and add the fact that it wasn't entirly your fault you are getting out early and might get your job back. Though don't wreck this second chance. Find true love and stay away from people trying to tell you want to think and believe, and stay the fuck away from drugs. They mess up people's lives and ruin lives." said Isabelle cupping Josh's face.

"Our daughter? What happened?" Josh asked. He had to ask. This was a step forward in moving on. "Jon said you lost her. What was her name if you named her?"

"My half sister's ex husband was jealous because nothing was going his way because he was a psycho. He became obsessed with me and then ended up beating and raping me to the point where at five and a half months pregnant I miscarried Kimberly. That was her name. And what I said about drugs come to find out he had been taking exctasy pills along with smoking pot and heavy drinking after he found out his kids were not his. I never knew that until he ended up in jail himself." said Isabelle

Josh put his head in his hands and cried. He really wanted to be a father and then finding out he was robbed, once again from the opportunity he just sobbed openly not caring.

"If you ever get pregnant again be careful. Gosh I have always wanted to be a father and nothing worked out and I can see it in your face that you want to be a mother more than anything." said Josh.

"With my past its not in the cards for me. Stepmom yes. Eventually when I finally head home, but mom mom, I dont' see that coming. Listen get better and if I'm asked about you getting your job back I will say yes. I thought about bitching you out for what you put me through, but it's pointless now knowing that you were on drugs and that Mercedes brainswhashed you." said Isabelle.

"Thanks sweetie. I am so sorry for everything I put you through and I'm working my way to be a better person. I just hate that I had to lose mom in the process. First my daughter than my mom. Fuck I'm paying for my sins and it's so fucking hard." Josh broke once again.

Isabelle had nothing else to say to him. Yes she could just hash out shit, but knowing what she did now she didn't see the point. The person she now knew was her half sister was behind everything and then because Colby had a lapse in judgment for a split second she went after her again.

Forty five minutes later she boarded the jet and was off to Orlando. She slept the whole way because she was tired and needed rest. Getting out she got into her car and drove to her condo. When she walked in she was amazed at how at home she felt and Joelle and Joe just added to it.

Throwing in a load of laundry she packed for work and then packed for Vegas when she was finished with work. She wasn't ready to come home just yet. She decided to figure the bills and then texted a note to Joe about how much he needed to pay because she didn't want him to live for free.

Joe, and Joelle along with Saraya were still in Vegas and Isabelle decided that since she had one extra bedroom that Saraya could move in also. She would be safe with Joe until Isabelle came home when she was ready. She was dealing with alot herself and she felt the fear of coming home.

Hell Saraya may decide to just stay in Vegas with her. Though Isabelle was all over the place. She put one load in the dryer and added another to the washer when there was a knock at her door. She figured it was Kristen the owner of the building. Though she thought it was pretty ironic that her late father's wife and her landlady had the same name.

It was different though. She was a woman in her early twenties. Her parents died in a wreck and she inherited the building and she was also in real estate. Walking toward the door Isabelle didn't even look through the hole and just opened the door.

"So your the fucking cracker trying to take my family away from me!"

"Hold up what are you even talking about?"

"Don't you even lie to me! You want him and you want to take whats fucking mine! FUCKING CRACKER!" the woman screamed the last part

"Ma'am you need to get a grip and calm the hell down. I have no idea what you are talking about and here you come to my property making accusations is just messed up. Besaides you are either high as a kite on meth or whaterver or drunk off your ass. Listen go home. I don't want to have to call the police!" Isabelle said.

"You don't fucking understand!" the woman said lighting up a joint right there and not caring how it looked. Taking a long hit she turned to the woman and said. "I never should have messed around with that UFC wannabee Brock Lesnar and now I fucked my whole life up. Please don't take my family away from me." the woman said.

"I'm not taking shit away from you. Everyone has free reign to do what they want. You were the one her messed it all up, so don't be blamming anyone but yourself." said Isabelle.

"YOU FUCKING CRACKER BITCH!" All of a sudden Isabelle was punched in the face. Nothing new. Chuck did it all the time and since it was a woman it wasn't that big of deal.

Raising her fist she hit back before grabbing her by her hair and dragging her down to the elevator, she wasn't about to drag the bitch down twelve flights of stairs, she hit down and then one.

Getting off the elevator she dragged her outside and shove her into the parkinglot. "Get the fuck out of here! Kristen doesn't put up with bullshit. Leave now or I will do more than punch you in the face and drag your ass downstairs!" said Isabelle.

"I will get my family back you cracker bitch!" she yellled at Isabelle.

"Okay of you want to do that here is a tip for you. Quick the drugs and alcohol." said Isabelle before going back upstairs and finishing her laundry grabbing her back about and hour and a half later she went over to Stephanie's condo that she shared with Alan. She was too annoyed to go to the Performance Center to do work or even workout. She just wanted to relax and hang with her three nieces.

 **A/N: Well you have Summer's story. How do you think things went in New Orleans. Boy it was a near fight in Orlando. Do you think Isballe made the right choice but not fighting, but getting Galina out of her condo? Enjoy!**


	57. Chapter 57

It was like her ex husband's, late brother's fiance, and who knows their relationship gave her an epiphany. If she wanted to someone get back on track she would have to get some help and get clean.

What shocked her was Isabelle Austin never threw any punches. She just led her out and gave her some home truths and was honest. Galina Anoa'i had to get help for her problems. If she wasn't so needy about Joe being gone all the time and then falling into bed with Brock. If she never would have got on drugs.

This was the wakeup call she needed. She knew Isabelle indeed loved her ex husband and daughter, but they were not the right fit. If they were she would be home instead of hiding out at her stepbrother's place in Vegas. Even though she did have a crazy schedule.

Also if she was watching her nieces while her sister went out she would probably bring theme to the condo since it had a indoor and outdoor pool. Instead she decided just to stay at her sister's place while she had a night out with her boyfriend.

"Hi is this Orlando drug and alcohol rehilebation?" she asked.

"It is. How may we help you?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Hi I'm Galina Becker Anoa'i. I have become addicted to ecstasy, alcohol, and pot and I want my family back. I realized my decisions pushed them away and I never wanted that to happened. Adultery came into the mix also on my end." said Galina.

* * *

It had been four months since everything went down. Four months since Isabelle had that confrontation at her condo. A lot had changed. Big time. She worked with Stephanie on Raw. It was like the WWE just got right back into things. Yes they all grieved Linda and Vince's passing.

It was like there was two nights of heartache and then it was just move on. Isabelle was rarely in Orlando. In fact she sold her condo to Joe and had her stuff divided with Shane, Stephanie, and Jonathan.

She didn't care she wasn't on her own. She was just tired of being stalked all the time so she just stayed with her family all the time. It helped that Shane and Jonathan were working Smackdown while she was working Raw.

The first two months Saraya, Paige, tagged along and stayed with her. Then she was slowly hanging out with Colby. He was an old friend and the two of them rekindled their friendship. Both wanted it to be more, but they were taking their time.

Isabelle herself even moved on. Though no one knew who it was. Joe and his daughter were alone in the condo after he bought it and Isabelle would have her own hotel room and would sometimes take some time away.

Though if Jeff Foxworthy was around it would be a major redneck joke. Something that happened in her hometown. Though Isabelle had decided to keep it all hush hush and didn't tell anyone about anything. They have never been intimate, but they did have a connection. Text messages and visit when both of their schedules permitted it.

Even though Isabelle loved Joe it was a brotherly love. She realized that and that was the reason she sold the condo to him. She was in Vegas and she was just sitting at her brother's bar having a Jack and Coke when her phone dinged.

Her friend Natalya finally had a relationship with her mom, Shawn Micheals's sister, after all of these years and Isabelle was happy for her. She was even friends with Danielle, Summer Rae, who stayed in Vegas often and at the moment she was in the hotub.

 **What's up babe?- Mustang King**

That was what Isabelle had him under in case her nosy, but with good intentions protective stepbrother along with her brother and sister looked at it there was no name. Just a handle so to speak to throw them off.

 **Nothing much! I'll call you since it's just myself and D tonight and she is relaxing in the hottub and I'm at the bar at my stepbrother's. Yes I'm in Vegas! Anyway how's Smackdown?-Isabelle**.

Isabelle dialed the number and called him. "Hello."

"Hey what's up Mustang King?" she asked.

"Well just got to the hotel. Smackdown was crazy. Did you watch? Hey why are you in Vegas? Don't you have to help Shane and Stephanie with a few things?" he asked her.

"Well M.K. I just wanted to come to Vegas to have a night off and drink with Danielle. Though I prefer staying in Vegas rather than Orlando." said Isabelle.

"Why is that babe?" he asked.

"Well when I'm staying with my sister and I'm having a bad day I always have to watch what I say so my three nieces won't pick up. Same with my brother Shane. Though since Jonthan doesn't have any kids and if I come home having a bad dad I can scream out fucking shit or whatever expletive comes to my mind without worry because he doesn't have kids and he and Renee work separately. Danielle, Summer Rae, doesn't give a fuck if I decide to curse." said Isabelle.

"How about we look for a house in my hometown. You won't have to worry about watching your mouth then." Mustang King said.

"I'm far from ready to take that step. Just give me some time and maybe when we are in the town with our conflicting schedules we can have a hotel affair." said Isabelle

"I really do care about you a lot and I know I'm a horny toad all the time, but I'm a one woman man. If I was single I would just jack it off." Mustang King said.

* * *

CJ was at the home in Nashville that she shared with her fiance. He had been very patient with her when she wanted to push the wedding back. Now he was getting impatient and he wanted to marry the woman that he loved.

"How much longer? I know everything has just been crazy, but I cannot wait to marry you." said Alex.

"Six weeks from now. I have spoken with everyone." said CJ.

"Are you having your bachlorette party?" Alex asked.

"Yes but it will be at Jon and Renee's and Isabelle's. She has no place of her own." said CJ.

"Stupid. I would at least get an apartment somewhere." said Alex.

"She wants to lean on her brothers and sisters right now and with everything I don't see a problem." said CJ.

"Is he seeing anyone?" asked Alex.

"Well she is on her phone a lot and she is smiling so she might be. Let her be happy and back off. I'm sure that if he is the wrong guy when she finally brings him to the family Jon, Shane, and Alan will bury him. Not before Renee, Stephanie, and Marissa give him the third degree." said CJ.

 **A/N: Filler Chapter! Who do you think the mystery man is? Enjoy**


	58. Chapter 58

It was a couple of weeks later as he walked out of his Nashville Apartment. He had moved right after his divorce because he needed a new start. Then about a few weeks later he started seeing her. They were taking it kind of slow. Just seeing what would happen.

They had been intimate a few times and they would talk and text alot. They both had crazy schedules and she would be all over the place. It made their relationship stay fresh and fun. Now she was back in Nasvhille because she was going to help with her best friend's wedding.

He pulled his car up to the terminal at Nasvhille International Airport and waited for her. Five minutes later she came out with her large rolling suitcase and carry on. Getting out her popped the trunk and then helped her load her bags.

"Hey babe." he said.

"What's up King!" said Isabelle as he held the passenger side door of his car open for her as she got in. Getting into the driver's seat he leaned over and kissed her.

"Not much. Just have been busy. I've missed you." he said.

"Missed you too King. Though I've been all over the place. I hope you have a washer and dryer at your apartment or else before I have to go back to work I'll have to head to which ever of my siblings place that's the closest to the next city the WWE is going to be at or I'll have to borrow Alex and CJ's." said Isabelle.

"That's the first thing I bought when I moved here. Hey I'll do your laundry while you go over wedding plans with CJ." he said.

"Thanks King." said Isabelle kissing his cheek as he negotiated his car through the Nashville traffic.

"So how about when we get to my apartment I'll take your bags and do your laundry and you can take my car to CJ's." said King.

"Okay thanks hun." said Isabelle.

When they arrived at his apartment complex he took her bags inside and she got into the driver's seat of the car and headed over to her friend's house.

* * *

Joe and Joelle were swimming in the pool at their condo complex when someone walked through the gate. Looking over Joe saw that it was his ex wife. Though she looked different. Healthier in fact.

"Hi Joe." she said.

"Galina. What are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"I just got out of rehab and I want to try to make things right with us. I want us to be a family again." said Galina.

"I don't know. I have our daughter to think about." said Joe.

"I'm willing to go to counseling with you to work it all out. I'm not asking us to move in right away, but I do want to at least try that." said Galina.

"Okay how about supervised visitation over at Stephanie and Alan's condo or my sister's house in Tampa and the two of us going to counseling. It won't happen overnight, but if you continue to better yourself I'm willing to give it a try." said Joe.

* * *

"You are going to fall on your arse," Saraya told Colby as he attempted to try to bowl on one leg.

"I am not." Colby said as he swung the ball to go down the lane he lost his balance and indeed fell on his arse.

"Told you." Saraya said laughing.

"Oh you think you are so funny don't you." Colby said going up to her and tickling her as she just busted out laughing. It was like as time went on they found their friendship again. Neither wanted to think about dating because it was too soon. They were just friends for the moment.

* * *

Alex and CJ were having coffee when they heard the sound of an engine coming up the driveway. Walking out they saw a red mustang come to stop and Isbelle getting out with a folder for wedding plans.

"Hey what's up guys?" Isabelle asked.

"Damn sexy car. Who's is it?" CJ asked.

"A friend's. So do I look hot driving a sport's car?" asked Isabelle.

"You do. So who is this friend?" asked CJ.

"Mustang King!" said Isabelle.

"Oh come on. Alex out so we can have some girl talk and wedding talk." said CJ.

"Okay I'll go to the gym." said Alex leaving.

"So can you tell me anything?" asked CJ.

"He lives here in Nasvhille. We are taking it slow and right now we are not introducing one another to family and friends. That's why he is under Mustang King on my phone because Shane, Stephanie, Alan, Renee, and Jon get nosy and want to know who I'm texting all the time." said Isabelle.

"So you guys are just having fun right now?" asked CJ.

"Pretty much when we can see one another. He has a crazy schedule but not as crazy as mine and it's like we try to meet in the middle somewhere and sneak around." said Isabelle.

"So why are you keeping it all hush hush? I mean is there a reason why you don't want people to know?" asked CJ pouring them both a glass of wine.

"Well first of all WWE is like highschool and people gossp way too much. I just don't want everyone to know about us. Also we have alot of history between us and our families may not understand. So we are keeping it light and fun and a secret." said Isabelle.

"So what can you tell me about the Mustang King?" asked CJ.

"Six feet tall, my age, a sweetheart, very romantic, lets me be me, has no problem that I'm a workaholic." Isabelle said.

"Good in bed?" CJ asked with a wink.

"Yes." said Isabelle.

"Favorite position?" CJ asked.

"Sixty nine." said Isabelle with a wink.

"Ever been in jail?" CJ asked because Chuck had been in jail mulitple times for DUI, assualt, and was wanted for murder up in Kentucky before they finally caught him for arson.

"Once for DUI. But that was it. Now I'm not say it was okay, but compared to everything else a person could get busted for a DUI isn't that big of a deal and it only happened once when he was younger." said Isabelle.

"Young, dumb, and full of cum!" CJ joked.

"Idiot." Isabelle said with a laugh. "Listen when we get to point of telling people about us you will be the first to meet him. You and Alex."

"Good I can grill his ass and threaten him if he hurts you." said CJ.

"Well that won't be for awhile. Like I said we are just having fun for right now." said Isabelle.

"Okay." said CJ.

"Oh I got you something. You have done so much for me and you were so welcoming when I first came into the WWE. Your and Alex's honeymoon is on me. I made arragements for you." said Isabelle as she handed CJ hotel reservations and plane tickets.

"FIRST CLASS TICKETS! FOUR SEASONS RESORT AT BORA BORA!" CJ screamed in shock and surprise. "Really this is too much!"

"No you did so much for me and you were there for me when I hit rock bottom after my parents were murdered. You deserve this after having to put everything on hold because of me. Enjoy. Oh I rented a large area of Venice beach in California since you want a beach wedding. It's coming together. Four more weeks and you will be married. Hey I got to go. He is probably at his apartment watching football in the dvr." said Isabelle getting up.

"Favorite team?" CJ asked.

"Remember positions. Switch a six for a four and you got your answer. See you on the road and if you need anything holla!" said Isabelle walking out to the car.

 **A/N: Isabelle is being very generous, but is she going over the top for her best friend. So she has a man in Nasvhille now. Looks like Joe and Galina are slowly getting back on track and Colby and Saraya are so cute! Enjoy!**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers I'm going to do something a bit different in this chapter. I am stuck on two guys that Isabelle is secretly seeing so I'm going to give two different conversations at the beginning throwing out clues, or big name tages, which ever you prefer or it seems like and I'll let you decide which one you like the best. Number one or number two. Keep in mine this is fanfiction and I can explore outside the box. One clue Smackdown. Though one of the guys may or may not be in the WWE, but for this story he came back and he's on Smackdown! Keep in mind. Enjoy.**

~Scenero one~

Pulling the mustang into the parking lot of the apartment complex she parked and got out and went upstairs. He was watching football when she walked in the door.

"Hey babe."

"Hey whats up?" asked Isabelle.

"Just thinking about how crazy things are and how crazy it was we ended up together." he said.

"I know what you mean. Who would have thought that, if we keep on going down this road, that some day the man who got pissed at my father and decided to run him down would possiby be my father in law." said Isabelle.

"Yea and add the fact that the father of Kimberly is my brother. Talk about some crazy shit."

"Yep and add the fact of our parent's history. It's just nuts. Though I sort of talked to CJ about you without giving a name." said Isabelle.

"Yea what's that?" he asked.

"Well I told her that you were my age, six foot, a real sweetheart, and had a schedule nearly as crazy as mine." said Isabelle.

"No good stuff. Hey I know how you girls are. Don't hold back sweetheart." he said.

"Well she asked what your favorite sex position was and I said 69. Oh the last time I was in Nasvhille I punched your ex wife in the face at CJ's. She was giving me all this bs and I just let her have it. Though if we get serious to the point where we tell our family and friends about us I need to know something. She mentioned that you have jealousy issues. That's not going to fly with me because Chuck used to be the same way and then he would use his fists to make a point." said Isabelle.

"Okay it's like this. With her she would put herself out there and flirt with any man that gave her any attention. She had a wondering eye. You, you are the total opposite because you looked at your parents and their mistakes and you are not going to make this same ones." he said.

"So to change the subject, now that we got that taken care of, I'm so sorry about your mom. In a way I blame myself. I was right there I could have done something before. I could have saved my parents." said Isabelle crying.

"There was nothing you could do. You were tied up to a chair and the moment you got free you fought back and saved yourself. You did all you could. I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. It was that psycho Mercede's fault." he said.

"It's just soo hard. I try my best to get over it, stop blaming myself and move on, but I just keep going back to that night in Vegas thinking and trying to figure out if I could have done something more." she said sobbing into his arms. "I try to keep my mind occupied on work and then helping CJ with her wedding to avoide what happened.

"Okay that's unhealthy. If you feel the need to break over everything just cling to someone who loves you and that you trust. Even though shit's hard for me right now you can still come to me." he said.

"I need to get packed and get to the airport. Another Raw Circuit." she said.

"Remember what I said. Don't hide behind work. Talk to Stephanie, Mick, Colby, Chris, or even that stupid idiot Steen." he said.

"I'm going to tell Chris that you stole his line." said Isabelle with a laugh.

"I don't give a shit. Come on lets get you packed. Hey think we have time for a quicky?" he asked?

~Scenero 2~

Pulling the mustang into the parking lot of the apartment complex she parked and got out and went upstairs. He was watching the Blackhawks when she walked in the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey what's up?" Isabelle asked.

"Not much really just watching the game. So how was it at CJ's?" he asked.

"It was fun. We talked and I gave her the tickets for their honeymoon. She insisted that it was too much, but whatever she was the first to welcome me when I first started. Speaking of how do you like being back in the WWE?" she asked.

"It's actually better this time now that Shane is more or less in charge. Stephanie is doing good too, but the COO was the one that gave me problems. Stupid oversized nose fucker." he said.

"Jack!"

"No seriously he never liked me. Vince loved me, Stephanie had no problem with me and Shane like me. Though all because of Paul he would tell Dr. Arimine that I was a complainer and not to worry when I was sick with a staph infection. I could have died because of his fucking ass!" Jack ranted.

"Anyway how do you like living in my hometown? It's pretty different from the Second City huh. Winters especially. Though I never thought you would leave a place you lived your entire life? Especially away from your mom and sisters. Plus you owned your own business and apartment building." said Isabelle.

"Actually I just own the building. I leased the downstairs to this guy so that he could open a tattoo shop. And well since my ex wife couldn't take my moodiness anymore and blamed me for the fact she no longer has her career I just said do you still love me and when she said no we began filing for divorce. I'm glad I met you I needed a new start and I'm sure you do too with everything that went down in Vegas." Jack said.

"Yea I don't kno whether or not I'll ever come back here to live perminantly though. Too many memories with Matt. Vegas I could only because there was only one extremly bad memory and too many good ones. Yes there are good ones here, but my fiance was murdered here and my house was burnt to the ground and his bar was burnt to the ground. Don't give me that look Mr. I don't Drink!"

"Mr. I Don't Drink? Really, really, really, really!" Jack said.

"Okay Miz." Isabelle fired back. "So what made you get a sports car. What happened to your Mercedes SUV?" she asked.

"Well I sold it after what happened in Vegas. I am never buying from that place again. No offense, but the I'm not going to drive the same make as the name of the person that killed your parents, her parents, and nearly killed you. Oh and I've always wanted a sports car. When I decide where I'm going to settle down or when we settle down I'll buy a new SUV then. Maybe a Navegator, Excursion or Escalade. Maybe a Beemer SUV." Jack said.

"You know I am still having trouble letting go of what happened. I wish I could have done more to save my parents and step dad. I could have saved the Jon's mom, I could have saved the other Jon's dad, but I didn't." said Isabelle wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Whoa I don't ever wanna hear that shit come out of your mouth again. It wasn't your fucking fault alright. Mercedes was so messed up with wanting revenge and on drugs she didn't know which end of the ass was up. You did everything you fucking could and in the end you saved yourselfe because it was do or die." Jack said.

"I cannot help it. I throw myself into work or CJ's wedding just to forget, but that night keeps on flashing back again and again and again. Also my heart still aches for my daughter. If Paul hadn't...," she trailed off and sniffed. "I could have been a mother and since the truth was that her father was on drugs then after he finished his jail sentence they could have had a relationship. Even with him living in Tampa, or Pensacola, or wherever and you and I wherever we decide to settle it could have been a possibility for something positive to come out of a negative situation." said Isabelle.

"Well that's not the case and what is, is that you are hurting for your parents and your daughter and throwing yourself into work doesn't help with shit. It may be an outlet for a little bit of time, but in the end it all comes back. Don't hold shit in. Let it out and I want you to either call me no matter what or lean on Mick, Stephanie, or Assclown. I know it was a storyline but that rock and roll fuck just gets on my fucking nerves." said Jack.

"I really care alot about you and I want to continue to take things at a slow steady place and I will take your advice about everything. On that note I need to pack because I have another tour to go on with the Raw Roster." said Isabelle.

"Alright, but remember what I said and if you need to call your therapist Michelle do it also because that's what she's there for." said Jack.

~And now the rest of the chapter after the two sceneros~

~Vegas~

"So where is your roommate? guess your step sister lives here most of the time." Jonathan Good's friend and indi wrestler Drake Waltz asked. They two had some wars in IPW, but they developed a friendship.

"Well she is with her friend. I don't know a fucking thing about the whole wedding shit, but she is maide of honor for a friend in her hometown. Nashville. That's where she's at. She spends more time here than either or or slblings in Florida." said Jon.

"Okay what is your relation? I'm so fucking confused." Drake asked.

"Okay both of our parents flaked and had affairs. My brother and sister are my brother and sister on dad's side. Her brother and sister are relation on their mom's side and since her mom and my dad worked it out they stayed together Isabelle is my stepsister. Though like my best friend Joe she is a sister to me and I'll look out for her." said Jonathan.

"So she has no place of her own and she has her things spread out in Orlando and Vegas?" Drake asked.

"Back off. She is in Vegas most of the time when she's not working. Though she has been going to Nasvhille too. I think she feels more comfortable staying with Jon than Shane or Stephanie because she is worried about what happened with their parents." said Renee cutting in.

"Just don't drop any shrimp at this party this time since it's my friend and Scotty just showed up." said Jonathan joking around.

"KISS MY ASS JONATHAN LEE GOOD!" Renee snapped.

 **A/N: So one or two. Which one do you like the best. It looks like J.G. and Isabelle are closer because they were both from an affair. Hope you enjoy!**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: All I'm going to say about the beginning of this chapter is two steps forward and one step back. Someone wants revenge! Also CM Punk is the one. Hey I'm going outside the box on this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Galina had been feeling so much like her old self lately. She had sold the house in Tampa she once shared with her husband and daughter and had moved into a small one bedroom apartment in Orlando to be close to her husband and daughter.

She had been going to outpatient rehab and drug and alcohol counseling and had been clean and sober since the day Isabelle Austin gave her some home truths. Pulling her Ford Escape into the parking lot of Publix grocery store she parked and got out and went inside grabbing a cart.

She loaded up with a six pack of diet coke, two cases of water, fruits, veggies, grilled chicken, and other healthy choices. She stayed away from the beer and wine section because she wasn't doing that again. NEVER. She just wanted to be a family again and she regretted ever getting hooked on those estacy pills, alcohol, and pot.

After she finished shopped she walked her buggy out to the car and began loading her groceries into the trunk. She let out a yelp when she was all a sudden grabbed by the arm and shoved harshly up against the side of the car.

"So trying to run huh. Well I found you in Orlando. How about your usual." he had said.

"Leave me along Strycker I'm clean and sober now and I'm not doing it again." Galina had told him.

"Okay then." Strycker said. Then without warning he stuck a empty needle in her arm killing her instantly before running off. Even though it was a busy after noon and in broad daylight. No one saw a thing until a woman with three children were coming up to their Tahoe SUV that was parked next to the Escape.

"Oh no. Kids in the car and close your eyes. Here Tabitha start the car." the woman said handing the keys to her fifteen year old as she whipped out her cellphone and began calling 9-1-1. "Yes this is Rhonda Williams. I am in the parking lot in Publix on South Chase street. I need an ambulance and the police here right a way. It appears someone stuck a needle in this woman's arm and it was an empty needle. I just found her while walking out to my car after grocery shopping." she said.

"Okay you stay there we'll send someone right away." the operator said.

"Thanks."

* * *

It wasn't his first murder and it wouldn't be his last. It wasn't the first time a client decided to go clean and though he would never go to such drastic measures because of that, unless they ratted, this time was different. It was all about Sasha. His sweet Sasha. She came to him and said she needed drugs in order to help her get revenge of her parents for putting her up for adoption.

She needed to manipulate her brother, she needed pot in order to calm her nerves. She needed something quick to knock people out and for all of that she gave him money and sexual favors.

Now she was dead. He heard on the news it was a fight with her sister and her sister ended up shooting her. Now she wanted to get her sister for murdering his sweet Sasha. And the reason he killed Lina was it was the sister who got her to get on the straight and narrow thus taking business away from him. Now he wanted to put a fucking bullet in her head. He would bide his time and then go in for the kill.

* * *

Isabelle was backstage at a Raw house show on her cell texting with a big smile on her face. Phil, Punk, Mustang King Brooks. Her boyfriend. After all the drugs and alcohol that had shaped her life because of other people she wanted to be with someone clean and sober. Hell she never drank more than one or two drinks anymore.

And she woudn't even take an over the counter pain pill if she had a headache or a really bad menstral cramp. She would take a hot bath and/or a nap instead if she was able to. It was really a last resort.

She smiled as she continued texting and she was startled when Chris Irvine and Kevin Steen took her phone away and begain playing keep away and started teasing her.

"Okay who is this assclown? Mustang King? I wanna know. Give it up!" Chris said with a smirk.

"Give me back my phone you stupid idiot!" Isabelle fIred back trying to jump for it.

"Now that's not very nice. Awww listen to this Kev. I hope you are having fun on the Raw circuit. I wish I was on Raw instead of Smackdown so I can spend more time with you. Your Mustang King."

"CHRISTAPHER!" Isabelle yelled trying to get her phone.

"Oooohhhh someone's getting mad. Someone's getting mad. Kevin catch!" Chris said tossing the cell phone to Kevin.

"Give me my phone you fat tub of lard!" Isabelle snapped.

"Now that's bullying and not nice. Meanie head. I think you just made the list. Don't you Chris. Now lets see what you said. I miss you too and I wish you are on Raw and I would like to tell everyone about us but some people, my sister, might not understand because of the past. I think I'm starting to fall in love with you though. Awwwww so sweet.

"I fucking swear Kevin Steen I will call your wife, and Chris I will call Vanessa if you don't give me back my fucking phone!" Isabelle raised her voice once again.

"Guys give her a break." Joe said catching the phone and giving it back to her. "Her personal life is her personal life. Quit acting like a bunch of children." he added.

"Man you aren't any fun." said Chris.

"And you guys are acting like tools." said Saraya walking over with Colby's arms around her.

"How's it going goth girl?" Kevin asked.

"Piss off meat head." Saraya fired back.

"Is this kindergarten? Now come on get back to work and quit playing around. Isabelle do you have those scripts ready for me?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I do. I just finished and was taking a five minute break to answer a couple of texted when these two came over and started giving me a hard time and were playing keep away phone." said Isabelle.

"Alright lets head to my office." said Stephanie as the two women walked off.

"I just wanna know who the hell Mustang King is." said Chris.

"I say let it go. it's her business. Nosy ass." said Saraya.

"Casper the friendly ghost."

"Phillsbury Doe Boy!"

"Would you two knock it off before I lose it! Seriously you are acting like children." said Joe in exasperation. Colby said nothing. He was glad that his long time friend was coming out of the dark shell Alberto put her under and it was quite funny her cutting down Kevin and Chris because they were nosy fuckers.

* * *

CM Punk, Phill Brooks, sat in the locker room on his phone. He was in good spirits after once again beating Dean Ambrose in a match. Their rivalry once again started up and this time it was for the intercontinental title. Not whose dick was bigger back when he was in the Shield.

He grinned as he was reading the text messages he had gotten from his girlfriend. Nobody knew about them. It made it easier since she was on Raw and he was on Smackdown and plus her best friend wasn't nosey and add the fact they had code names on their phones to throw them off. He was Mustang King and she was WWEChick.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Jimmy Uso and his now tag team partner John Cena walked in.

"So you are you texting Punk?" asked Jimmy.

"My girl." he said.

"Is she hot?" Mike the Miz asked.

"Aren't you married?" asked Cena.

"I can still look can't I?" Mike asked.

"What's going on guys?" Alan asked walking in.

"Nothing." Punk said quickly putting his phone in his pocket. Of course James Elseworth had to throw his two cents in.

"Okay why did you put away your phone when Styles walked in to the locker room? The whole night you have been just grinning at your phone." he said.

"My girlfriend okay. Listen she makes me happy and the only reason I put my phone away was because our convo ended. Get life people." said Punk.

"So what does your girl have going on this weekend?" asked Jonathan, Jimmy Uso.

"Her best friend is getting married, I'm not sure when, but she is having a bachlorette party in Vegas." he lied. Phil knew when CJ was getting married, but he wasn't about to tell these guys anything because they were not ready to come out that they were together. Two its none of their business what goes on outside of the WWE.

AJ said nothing. He had too much on his mind and he had a few things he wanted to say to his girlfriend's brother and he knew that it was bound to get ugly. Walking down the hall he found the office and walked in to where Bryan and Shane were going over Smackdown.

"Hey this may seem out of line, but I have been watching and listening and I don't think you really protect your sisters." Alan started. Bryan looked away and quickly left the room not wanting to get in the middle of a family dispute.

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Shane asked feeling angry.

"Well Triple H with Stephanie. You saw how it all turned out. And now Isabelle is dating someone, according to Steph, and we have no idea who he is and if he is even good enough for her. I would be raiding the locker room trying to find out who the dirt bag is." said Alan.

"Are you telling me that I'm a bad brother to my little sisters?" Shane asked getting pissed.

"Yes I am. Even Jonathan Good is looking out for Isabelle more than you are and he is even asking me about Steph and he threatened to kill my ass with a fork and a spoon if I hurt her in anyway. You are so passive you just walk away and just let whatever happens happen. Isabelle has been through so much shit it isn't even funny and now she is trying to just move on from it. Some guys like to take advantage and I want to make sure whoever this fucker she is dating isn't one. I want her to have great guy like her late fiance Matt. Like me, I know I'm with Steph but it was just an example." said Alan

"Alan one thing that I learned and that you need to learn is you have got to let people make their own mistakes and back off a bit. I learned that a long time ago. I hated Andrew and what did Steph do? She went to Paul who turned out to be much much worse and that fucking bastard killed my niece!" Shane snapped.

"Well I think you should get involved and find out who on Smackdown if fucking your younger sister and make sure that they are worthy. Every situation is different." said Alan.

"Listen trust me and lets just let this all play out because if I get involved Isabelle will pull a Steph and pick the wrong guy." said Shane.

"Well I think she is so out of it she needs guidence. Anyway how the fuck would you know since she spends all of her time in Vegas or Nashville because she is closer to Jon than you and has her boyfriend, whoever the fuck that it, and her best friend CJ in Nashville." said Alan.

"STOP CALLING ME A SHITTY BROTHER!" Shane yelled.

"Well you are being one!" Alan fired back.

"Alright how about we write in a fued for Mania and we'lll see who comes out on top." said Shane.

"Bring it on Boy Wonder!" AJ said.

 **A/N: Gauntlets have been thrown. Who's right Shane or AJ and what do you think about the match. Looks like Chris and Kevin are giving Isabelle a hard time lol! Now Isabelle has Lina's drug dealer after her because he is in love with Sasha/Mercedes! Enjoy!**


	61. Chapter 61

Bad luck was on Strycker's side because he was picked up within an hour after murdering his client. It turned out that there was video survalence in the parking lot of Publix. He was arrested for the murder of Galina Anoa'i.

lb

Joe was numb when he hung up the phone. Also he found out more and more stuff about the dealer, Wayne Richards aka Strycker, that the police found in his Tampa apartment. He felt his anger rise and he knew that he shouldn't be doing this just before a show but he had to.

Even though his thoughts were totally unreasonable he didn't care. He stalked into Stephanie McMahon's office finding Isabelle with her along with Chris and Kevin going over the latest script and storyline ideas.

"I WISH THAT YOUR MOM WOULD HAVE ABORTED YOU, INSTEAD OF PUTTING YOU UP FOR ADOPTION. BECAUSE OF YOU MY AUNT'S DEAD, MY BROTHER IS DEAD, MY COUSIN IS IN JAIL, AND MY OTHER COUSIN IS DEAD!" Joe exploded.

"Alright, what the fuck happened?" Chris Irvine asked.

"I just got a call. Galina's drug dealer murdered her." Joe said.

"He was a dealer and something must have happened. Fuck you get in drugs and shit like this is bound to happen." said Chris.

"No he was sleeping with Mercedes. He was her dealer and I guess she fell in love with him and then Isabelle killed her and then he killed my wife." said Joe.

"Hold up. From what I heard it was self defense. She already killed her parents along with Isabelle's mom. Then she went after Isabelle intending to kill her. It was killed or be killed. Self defense." said Kevin.

"Well if Isabelle would have never been born, she never would have met my brother and Chuck never would have killed him. She is poison to my family." Joe said.

"Oh so you are blaming me now for shit I have no fucking control of?" Isabelle asked getting pissed. She was sick and tired of all of it and was about to lose it.

"I think you need to calm down before you say something you might regret and remember that Isabelle is my sister." Stephanie said.

"Yea because your mom couldn't keep her legs closed." Joe said.

"Wow, really that's fucked up." Chris told him.

"Well forgive me for not being sensitive to things. My daughter no longer has a mother because of some fucking drug dealer. And yes I'll say it if it wasn't for you Isabelle my brother would be alive. My wife, yes the drugs were her down fall and it might have still happened, but if you were never born my aunt would still be alive and both of the Usos would be working for the WWE and the tag champs by now." said Joe.

Before Isabelle knew what she was doing she hauled off and punched Joe right in the face knocking him back a couple steps.

"YOU CAN FUCKING GO TO HELL RIGHT NOW! I LOVED MATT WITH EVERYTHING IN ME AND DONT' FUCKING BLAME ME OVER MERCEDES AND JOSH. I'M FINALY AT A POINT IN MY LIFE WERE I CAN MOVE ON AND REBUILD AND YET I'M STILL BEING BROUGHT DOWN. WHAT YOU WHAT ME TO PUT A GUN TO MY FUCKING HEAD AND PULL THE TRIGGER!" Isabelle exploded.

"Don't even. Please you are my only friend, besides Saraya on this roster and it would kill me if I lost you. Just get that fucking thought out of your head. You are my maid of honor and my best friend and I need you." CJ said putting her two cents into things after overhearing the loud argument.

"I wish you would just pull the trigger because if you never would have entered into my family they would all still be alive!" Joe snarled.

"Okay I'm two seconds away from dropping your ass. You just shut your fucking mouth and stop saying this shit. I'm calling Paul also. Maybe the seven foot two monster can knock you out along with knocking some sense into you." said Chris.

"You know what Irvine, if it were your wife you would be feeling the same. Though since you sleep with half the divas locker room I guess you really don't love her." Joe cut in.

Before Chris met and fell in love with Vanessa he was in a bad relationship with Jessica who was mentally, emotionally, and verbally abusive to him. Yes he slept around because of that, but once he met his wife he was a one woman man.

"Say that about my wife one more time and I will plant you on your ass!" Chris snapped.

"OKAY ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU, BUT CJ AND ISABELLE OUT!" Stephanie layed down the law.

"I'm done." said Isabelle.

"What do you mean?" asked CJ.

"This, life, I cannot do it anymore." said Isabelle.

"Don't say that shit!" Stephanie said as she was texting Alan and Shane telling them what was going on on Raw.

"Why the fuck not? You heard it I'm a fuck up who fucks up everyone's lives. Hell I'm drifting. If I'm not at work with the WWE I'm at your beach front mansion, or Shane's condo, or my stepbrother's house in Vegas, or CJ and Alex's place in Nashville and then the apartment in Nashville were the guy I'm seeing lives. I'm just bouncing from one place to the next! Just put me out of my misary." said Isabelle.

"He really got you down with what he said didn't he?" CJ asked.

"Yes he did. I've always loved him and his family. Though it's like he is blaming me for it all. I thought that since I got together with my boyfriend, and he was trying to reconcile with his wife we would be fine and then he threw this out there. It hurts alot because I care for him alot." said Isabelle.

"Hey if he is such an asshole to blame you for shit that's not your fault you just write him off and cut him out of your life." said Saraya hugging the older woman as she came on the scene.

All Stephanie, Saraya, and CJ saw as pain and sadness. Isbelle felt like she was about to throw up. She never done shit to anyone and yet once again it was being dumped on her.

"I'm going to stay in Vegas for awhile. Also I want to tell you three who I'm dating. Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. He has been nothing but great to me so please just give him a shot." said Isabelle.

"I'm here for you, but I'll tell him that if he fucks up Alex will crush him." said CJ.

"Well this is something and I'm trying to keep a cool head because Paul never liked him, but dad loved him and tried his best to keep him here before. Now I know it was all Paul's doing. Though he hurts you and he will have hell to pay.  
said Stephanie.

Saraya just hugged her. "I'm so glad you and I are getting second chances. You with Punk and me with Colby. Though I'm scared he will be like Alberto." she said.

"Oh hell no he will not because he would never do such a thing." said Isabelle.

"Stephanie is very accepting of your relationship with Phil. I wonder how Alan, Shane, and Jon will react to it." CJ said.

 **A/N: Drama filled chapter with Isabelle being pushed to the brink and her friends and sister pulling her back. Do you think Joe was out of line? How do you think Shane, Alan, and Jon will react to Isabelle dating Punk? Enjoy!**


	62. Chapter 62

Shane was totally in shock about what went down at one of the Raw house shows. He was glad that Stephanie sent Joe home and was deeply troubled about the threat of suicide. He was shocked about Phil, but decided that he was an okay guy and if he fucked up he would be out of a job.

Alan wanted to fly to Orlando and kick Joe's ass and he didn't like Punk at all. He wasn't good enough for his girlfriend's sister and he felt that she could do, and deserved, better. It was like there was a bunch of emotions swirling around both brands.

Jon Good was on the fence about Punk. He would bide his time and watch him like a hawk. As the way the new family, and older brother style, it went like this. Shane was laid back and trusting, Alan was not trusting at all and was always wanting to take control, and Jon was in between. He saw more than the other two since she lived in Vegas most of the time when she was off.

Though lately with the new found relationship with Phil and her best friend's upcoming wedding and bachlorette party she spent more time in Nashville and Vegas and only crashed in Orlando at either the condo or the mansion when she was in the area.

"So you gonna do something about Punk?" Alan asked Shane.

"If he fucks up yes, but if not I'm going to stand by and show support. You need to also and not jump in until it's absolutly necessary." said Shane.

"You have gone soft man." said Alan.

"Hey Shane has a point. Until he fucks up just stay out of it. I hear from Colby and others on Raw that they have never seen Izzy this happy since before her fiance was murdered by her ex Chuck. That fucking says something." said Jon Good.

"I just don't want her to get hurt again. I mean I love her sister so much and just thinking about what that asshole put them both through. You know something Shane Kimberly wasn't the only unborn child that was killed because of Paul. He made things look like an in ring accident and then it turned out that Stephanie was pregnant." Alan confessed what his girlfriend had told him.

"Fucking fuck! I'm so fucking glad that fucking asshole is in jail!" Jon Good said. He never really had much of a filter and it was lucky that he never slipped doing his promos. Though Jon was a professional and he could cut the best promos ever.

"Well I'm gonna confront Punk." said Alan.

"Why? Just let it go until he fucks up and does something dumb." said Jon.

"I don't want my girlfriend's sister to get hurt again. Sue me." said Alan stalking back toward the Smackdown Men's locker room.

Punk was once again texting and he had a frown on his face after reading the fight his girlfriend was in and worred when it got physical. He felt alot better when he saw that she was the one that through the only punch and then it was done with alot of verbal drama.

He was in shock that she was on the breaking point and was actually thinking of ending it all. Punk wanted to kill the little shit for knocking her so far down. He was happy that her sister and her friends lifted her back up and he was even more happy that they were all heading to Vegas for a few days to just chill. The entire wedding party, brideside was going to be in Vegas.

"Hey asshole!" Alan said stalking in.

"Umm my name is Phil or Punk but don't call me asshole. Yes I'm an athiest jerk, but not an asshole." said Punk.

"Hurt my girlfriend's sister in anyway and I'll fuck you up! You got me Punk?" Alan asked.

"I would never hurt my girlfriend. I'm not that kind of guy." said Punk.

"No you are just a serial dater and a player. What happened with AJ? Yep you cannot commit. That's okay she isn't ready to commit so you to just have your fun." Alan said as he walked out.

"Fucking dick needs to just mind his business." said Punk.

* * *

Joe stepped off the plan in Orlando. He was just beside himself. How could he explain to his daughter that her mommy was dead and never coming back. He never forget the scene in Vegas when she begged Isabelle to be her mommy.

Isabelle handled it like a pro and Joe knew it was hard for her. Ever since losing Kimberly she wanted to be a mom. She wasn't getting any younger, even though she was the same age as him, she felt her biological clock was ticking.

He also felt like shit for saying what he said to her. He knew his anger was getting the better of him, but he still lashed out. She fought back with a stiff punch knocking some sense into him. Though his Samoan/Italian pride got the better of him.

Laying on the king sized bed in his condo he just cried feeling drained. He knew that Galina and him could come back stronger than ever. She got sober and was committed to bringing their family back together. Then she was killed in cold blood by her dealer. Thankfully he was caught and arrested. Joe was broken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

Opening up the door he was met by a very pissed off seven foot two monster with his pregnant and hormonal wife. "Summer, Paul, what brings you here from Tampa?" Joe asked.

"How the fuck could you say that? We were raised better than that, and then here you go blaming someone for Galina even though it wasn't even her fucking fault!" Summer yelled before slapping him across the face.

"My temper got the best of me and I lashed out. I'm sorry!" said Joe as his sister hit him yet again.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHEN YOU BREAK SOMEONE DOWN TO THE POINT OF THINKING ABOUT SUICIDE AND THEN SAYING, OH GO AHEAD AND PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER, YOU MORE THAN CROSSED THE LINE ASSHOLE!" Summer exploded.

"Honey calm down it's not good for the baby." Paul Wright said. "I'm debating whether or not to knock you out. Chris called me and so did Stephanie." he added.

"I'm sorry." Joe said as he put his head into his hands and sobbed.

* * *

Isabelle was just feeling worn down, beat down and just tired. Grabbing a bottle of water she walked out to the pool of the house. It was another hot day in Vegas and she decided to take advantage. Slathering on her SPF 25 Hawaiian Tropic suntan oil she lounged on one of the chases by the pool.

"This is great isn't it?" Saraya asked. She still wasn't cleared so she was able to make the trip with Isabelle. Also Danielle, and Natalya where there too and Renee had some work to do but she was coming. There were enough divas in the WWE that this group taking off didn't even show.

"Best therapy ever!" said Isabelle texting Phil.

"You know I'm sorry for what happened on Raw. Joe had no right." said Natalya.

"He thought he would be able to rebuild his family with his wife and then her dealer took her out. He reacted. I fired back and yes he hurt me alot. Yes I was considering killing myself, but with the help of my friends I'm over it." said Isabelle

"Well I know how much you love and care for him and then him saying those things to you really hurt you." said CJ.

"It did alot and well I'm just trying to move on and be happy." said Isabelle as she was pushed into the pool. "SARAYA YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

 **A/N: Sorry its been so drawn out. Yes Isabelle will have a happy ending. Three ideas, Izzy and Joe, Kimberly's parents actually getting back together or is Punk the one? So this chapter was kind of a filler! Hope you enjoy!**


	63. Chapter 63

William, Will, Morrissey was sitting on the dock looking out over Old Hickory Lake. He was sick and tired of the hustle and bustle of New York so he decided to move somewhat out in the country.

He knew about the tragic arson that took place before he bought the property, but he wanted to rebuild it to the way it was. He knew that the woman that lived here was no longer in Nasvhille and he also knew that she was pretty much done with the area and her hometown.

Now once again with everything restored there was a For Sale sign up. Will wanted to bring his long time girlfriend here and make a home with her, but three months before he found out that she had been having an affair with a guy she worked with. Jimmy something or other and he was devestated.

He had broken it off and was just focusing on work, but the irony of the situation he was having, well I guess it could be called an emotional affair with the woman who onced owned this property before it was destroyed.

It started out that she decided to come see her old place and the lake and then Will walked out asking her what she was doing and from then on they have been talking and sending text messages to one another. WIll vented to her about Leah and she did the same about her younger sister blaming her for her life and that it got to the point it was kill or be killed.

Even though she was slightly older, a year, Will couldn't help but to lean on her emotionally. He knew she had a lot on her plate and was actually dissapointed that she jumped into another relationship that her family wouldn't under stand and neither would her friends.

He they could get because he was so likable and genuion. He never strayed when he was with Leah, but too but it couldn't be the same for her. Jimmy whatever the fuck his last name was took her from him and he was emotionally attached to another woman after he found out what happened. Talk about a messed up situation. Now he was alone and selling the property he once wanted to make a home for himself and Leah, add the fact the woman who he was thinking about was also in an unhealty relationship.

He wasn't jealous. He just could smell bullshit from a mile away. He knew deep down with Leah things were not right for a while, but he chose to ignore it. SIghing he thought of her. The one woman that had been on his mind for a long time. A woman who had no idea that the guy that she was dating was just using her to piss her family off.

* * *

"Seriously Raya!" Isabelle exclaimed as she came up for air as she was in the deep end of the twelve foot pool of her brother's house, technically stepbrother, but she just threw the step away. He was her older brother as far as she was concerned.

'Beep, beep, beep!" **Hey Bell how is it going. I heard about last night and I'm sorry you got blamed for shit you weren't even around for. I'm just checking on you because I'm concerned because I care about you alot.- Will.**

"Danielle put that phone down!" Isabelle yelled as Saraya grabbed her dunking her under the water. She was in a playful mood, but Isabelle wanted to lay out.

"Who is Will?" Danielle asked.

"Will? Now this sounds interesting. I thought you were with Punk." said Natalya.

"Okay since you are all my best friends, including you CJ, I will tell you. Saraya will you let me out of the pool so I can put some more oil on so I don't burn?" Isabelle said to her friend.

"Only if you spill the beans. Hey Renee we got some juicy stuff coming out!" Saraya called and Renee walked out wearing a tie dye string bikini and had a couple bottles of wine in her hand as well as glasses.

"What's going on?" Renee asked as she joined everyone.

"Izzy got a text from a guy named Will, but she is dating Punk." said Natalya.

"I think Punk is only dating you to piss your family off. Besides I heard he is a serial dater." said Saraya.

"Anyway I want to know about Will! Spill the beans girlfriend." said CJ.

"Alright the first time I ever met him was when I was engaged and had to change jobs because of Chuck. I met him at work. Then sometime after the areson happened and I lost my house and I ended up selling it I decided to come back and check out the place a few months after it was sold. I never told anyone this before. Anyway I pulled up and parked and it was like the arson never fucking happened. Everything was just how I remembered it. I was feeling very down and just, I don't know, the last time I saw the place it was in ruins and then it was just like it never happened. I went and sat on the dock and just looked out over the lake when I heard a voice behind me."

Isabelle paused and then continued. "Anyway I knew him because I work with him. Will asked me what I wa doing there and I sadi that I just wanted to see the place one last time. I had lived there for years. It was my first place that I ever owned outright on my own and yea that means something. Thankfully he never gave me any shit from tresspassing we just exchanged numbers and would text ever so often."

"Girl I know you don't like to drink much anymore after everything that had happened but you deserve a glass of wine. Here you go." said Renee handing it to her.

"I guess one in the afternoon won't hurt. Anyway ever since then we have been talking via texts. He has the property on the market because he wanted to bring his longtime girlfriend to that place and make a home with her, but she fell for someone named Jimmy that she worked with." said Isabelle.

"Damn harsh." said Danielle.

"I know. He is one of the sweetest, most respectful guys i have ever met and yet his girlfriend treats him like shit and cheats on him. Also we have been having an emotional affair for the past few months. Before things with my parents went down and after I came to New Orleans after being kidnapped. Text messages and late night phone conversations. I would try my best to help him with his girl, but she just doesn't want it to work." said Isabelle.

"Wow. You know I'm here for you no matter what." said CJ.

"Me too." said Renee.

"What about Phil? I mean if you and this Will in Nasvhille are both single why are you not together and you are with Phil instead?" Natalya asked.

The wedding party had no idea how late it was and they also didn't notice the man of the house had came home and was sitting outside, drinking a beer, and listening to every word that was being said.

"Because I feel I can be myself around Phil and he wouldn't judge. I like some games so I'm a gamer somewhat. If I cannot sleep and he walks in the living room and sees me playing Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, Super Mario Allstars, Mario 64, or any other GTA game he doesn't bat an eyelash. He just joins and watches me play. I know the GTA theme isn't for women, but come on women are gamers too. Plus Mario is classic games. That's my nerdy side. I was afraid to let Matt in on it, Chuck said it was stupid, Phil is a nerd and a gamer himself so he doesn't care. Joe it was just sex and he never knew the real me." said Isabelle

"On that note how does steaks sound. I'm cooking. Oh now that I know that you are a gamer how about I kick your ass in Call of Duty sis!" Jon called.

"Actually it would be more like me kicking your ass bro!" Isabelle fired back getting OOOOHHHHSS out of everyone.

"I think Will wouldn't have a problem with your favorite games because he is accepting and laid back. Plus he works hard. Don't settle just because someone gets you. I'm not trying to cause drama, but maybe Punk just wants to piss Shane, Alan, Jon, and Stephanie off." said CJ.

* * *

If his seven foot two, nearly five hundred pound brother in law hadn't taken is drinks from him Joe would have been drunker than he already was. Paul and Summer were taking care of his daughter and he just decided to be irresponsible and drink his pain away.

He did blame Isabelle for ruining his family. Now his best friend took her side because he was her stepbrother and she had Alan, Shane, and Stephanie on her side. He was just fucked.

"I was hard on Isabelle and I regret everything that I said. I want to be friends with her and I want her in my life as a friend. Do you think she will forgive me?" Joe asked.

"It's hard to tell. Yes you said it in a fit of grief, but you really hurt her. When someone threatens to put a gun to their head that's it. You went too far and hit way below the belt." said Paul.

"I never meant it. Fuck I regret saying she should just put a gun to her head and kill herself. I was overwelmed with grief and my temper got the best of me. I'm so fucking sorry." said Joe.

" You may have lost her as a friend." Summer told him.

 **A/N: I thought I would throw out a secret, another possibility so I gave the backstory. Think Punk cares or is he just out to piss of the remaining McMahons? Enjoy!**


	64. Chapter 64

Isabelle sighed as she heard what her best friend told her. She wished that it wasn't true, but she did have this gut feeling. It was like she only let him in because she knew he didn't care that she liked video games because he was a gamer himself.

Also she swore she would never move back to Nasvhille. Now it was different. Will had bought her old place and fixed it up to the way it used to be. Unless you would have known what happened first hand it looked like that there was never any arson that went down.

When she went to work for her mom, before she knew that it was her mom, because of Chuck she met him. He was laid back, nice, and very handsome. They talked here and there but nothing serious.

It was after she got to New Orleans after being kidnapped that they talked and texted more. As much as she credited her mom being there for her and staying in Texas with her after her kidnapping and then testifying in court, along with going to see Michelle for therapy.

Well Will was a constant. Always calling and texting. If she was having a bad night she could call him and four in the morning and he would be there for her with no hesitation as she just ranted and grieved over the phone letting all of her emotions out.

His then girlfriend didn't care because he was a great guy who was never unfaithful. It was Leah who strayed first with Jimmy. And Will tried everything to keep his relationship together and did everything that Isabelle suggested to try to make it work. In the end Lean was just done.

Walking over to her brother she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. "How much of that did you hear?" Isabelle asked.

"Everything. I also agree with CJ. That Punk ass fucker is up to something and I don't think he is the best match for you. Alan would agree with me. No offense, but our siblings Shane and Stephanie are too laid back when it comes to dating. I don't want to see you get hurt again and I know that Phil will end up hurting you because he is a selfish jerk." said Jon.

"What do you think about William?" Isabelle asked.

"He's a stand up guy. I like him way better than Phil. Plus I like the fact that he is genuine, hardworking, and loyal. I say break if off with Punk and give Will a shot. Now I'm not saying to just move back to your old place in Nashville. Take it slow and see how things turn out and continue to stay here until you know what's going on. Renee and I love that you are staying with us and no offense to Shane and Stephanie I'm sure you don't want to deal with three boys and three girls." said Jon.

"I love our nieces and nephews. Also what if Phil is being genuine. I spent a lot of time with him when I'm not working and he has been nothing but. Yes he has a mouth on him that rivals yours and he can ben blunt and a jerk at times, but he is good to me." said Isabelle.

"What's up everybody?" Saraya asked climbing on Isabelle's back and wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck and shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Isabelle asked. "I don't want to hurt you neck so could you please get off me? Otherwise I would not hesitate to jump into the deep end of the pool." she added.

"I love you. Thank you for helping me get away from Alberto and helping me reunite with Colby." said Saraya still not letting go.

"You are welcome. Trust me I've been there and I'm never going there again. You don't have to become a leach." said Isabelle.

" You smell good and you are beautiful and strong." said Saraya not letting go.

"Okay whatever hard stuff she was drinking she is now cut off. You hear me everyone, JON, cut off!" said Isabelle.

"Why did you single me out?" Jon asked.

"Because you would pour her another when she doens't need it." said Isabelle.

"She has you there babe." said Renee with a smile. Jon just smrked and wrapped his arms around his girl and his sister. Two of the three women that meant the most to him. Styles was taking care of the the third so he had no worries.

"Okay so the bachlorette party will take place in a week, that's two weeks before the wedding. CJ I want you to make a decision on how you want it because this is your day. Plan A we can get a hotel room in the city at one of the big places and party away or we can just stay here and have an intimate fun time with just us girls and get takeout and hang by the pool and kick Jon or any of the other guys out for the night." said Isabelle.

"Can I think about it?" asked CJ.

"Yes but I need to know within five days so I can make plans." said Isabelle. "Raya are you a leach or someting? Get down and get off of me!"

* * *

Will finally had a day off and he was sitting on his deck over looking the lake whil grilling steaks on the grill. He was having a guys night with his best budddy and work partner Eric Arndt.

"Nice place you got here. I'm surprised you decided to leave the hustle and bustle of New York." Eric commented taking a sip of his own beer.

"Well I needed a change and I wanted a new start for Leah and I. Now come to find out she started having an affair with Jimmy. That's messed up and it hurt me deeply. Though looking back it was over long ago. I just didn't realize it." said Will.

"Was this the chick you used to be on your phone with till like four in the mourning?" asked Eric.

"She isn't a chick and yea. I guess we are in an emotional affair because we leaned on one another through everything. Though she's involved with someone so who knows what we are. Friends at the very least." said Will.

"Well I know you have feelings, but would you mind if I befriend her if she needs a laugh or something. She needs more friends than ever right now after the fight she got into in the office with one person who has been her rock ever since her fiance died." said Eric.

"Yea I heard the talk of a major blow up and I sent her a text earlier asking her if she was okay, but she hasn't responded. Though I guess she is hanging out with her friends and not near her phone." said Will.

"Oh it was more than just a major fight. It got real and physical. It was all I could do to control myself and not to kick the door in and take a few shots at that asshole myself." said Eric.

"Okay what was said that pissed you off so bad?" asked Will.

"How would you feel if the one person that you put all your trust into and was there for them through it all told you to go kill yourself?" Eric asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK! FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Will yelled throwing his beer in the fire pit. "Did he really say that?"

"Yes he did and that was when she hauled off and punched him in the face." said Eric.

"He had that coming. I wouldn't have stopped there. So what happened?" asked Will.

"Well he is been layed off for a couple of months so, in Stephanie's words, he can think about his actions and get his shit together." said Eric.

"Man that is just messed up. I should try to call her later or text her later. Anyway steaks are done." said Will.

"So you dare me to go skinny dipping in the lake?" asked Eric trying to lighten the mood.

"Hahaha very funny ya dumb shit." said Will with a laugh.

* * *

Phil was sitting in his apartment just playing video games when there was a knock at the door. Getting up he looked through the peephole and let the person inside before shutting and locking the door.

"Hey," said Phil.

"Hey," the person said.

"So she doesn't know about us?" the person said.

"Nope. So how is things going at the penthouse?" Punk asked.

"Fine. I miss you though."

"I know I miss you too. Though after getting embarrassed and then you having to quit after the wedding because of me and the fact that I got fired on our wedding day was some fucked up shit. So I figured I'll get my revenge. I'm not cheating. Just getting revenge. The best case senerio would be me getting her knocked up and then breaking it off and letting the entire would know that she is nothing but a home wrecker since you and I are still very much married and in love." said Phil.

"Oh the look on Stephanie's face. I never liked that bitch. So now that I'm here since bitch two is in Vegas, wanna have some fun in the bedroom?" April asked.

"Lets go." said Phil leading his wife to his bedroom.

* * *

Once again he was sitting in Orlando hitting his bottle hard. It seemed like everyone had their own lives and no time for him. Summer and Paul had got temporary custody of Joelle. He heard from his mom that Vanessa decided to rebuild Matt's bar and reopen it. She always wanted to own her own business and she figured why not just reopen her older brother's place in his spirit.

His parents were always busy since his father had his own independent fed. Jon wasn't talking to him since he heard about the fight. Colby was at a family function and Saraya was in Vegas.

Joe could feel everything slipping away from him, but for the life of him he couldn't put the bottle down. Taking another swig he proceeded to drink himself into oblivion.

 **A/N: Ambrose isn't afraid of letting his opinions be known. Paige is certainly being jokester in this one and Renee is the calm one of the bunch and I thought it was sweet that since it was CJ's wedding Isabelle her a choice of options and said whatever its' your day it's up to you. Joe is a selfish asshole. Punk is a prick who is out to embarrass the McMahons and is still married. Hope you enjoy!**


	65. Chapter 65

After dinner Isabelle was just tired. She sent Will a text saying that she was fine and was having some time with her friends at her brother's and she was going to bed and that she would text him tomorrow.

She had switched rooms. The room that she shared with Joe and his daughter that one time after her parents were killed was no longer a place she wanted to sleep. Renee understood and showed her to her new room which was the only room, besides theirs, that had a Emperial sized mattress and it's own bathroom.

Isabelle felt very at home in that room. As long as Renee and he had alone time he didn't really care about his sister living with them. She had he own life and was always busy with her job.

"Well guys I know that I have only had three drinks the entire day, but the sun takes alot out of me and I'm tired. Renee will show you where to sleep, but I'm hitting the sack." said Isabelle.

"I'm sharing with you along with Danielle." said Saraya.

"It's a big enough space so just don't wake me up when you come to bed because I mean it. I'm tired. Yes it's only nine, but I'm still living on east coast, Orlando time, and it's midnight! Or if I were in Nashville it's be eleven. Either way I'm tired." said Isabelle.

"Get some rest sweetheart." said Danielle.

"Thanks Dani." said Isabelle.

As Isabelle crawled into bed she began thinking about everything her brother told her. He didn't trust Punk at all. Neither did Alan, but Shane was just so laid back about it. She decided that she was going ot make an unnounced trip to Nashville. When you sneak in you find out the truth.

* * *

Isabelle pulled her rental SUV into a parking place at the apartment. No one knew she was in town except CJ and Alex and she asked them not to tell Phil because she wanted to surprise him. More like wanting to see if what Jonathan said rang true.

Getting out of the car she walked up to the third floor and then took out her key that Phil had given her. Putting it into the lock she opened the door and walked in. Phil wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Thinking that he may be taking a nap because of his isomnia she walked to the master bedroom.

She froze. What she saw as Phil and April having sex. She was riding him calling him her cowboy while he was just telling her to take his dick.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Isabell exploded.

"Oh. Ummm. Ahh." Phill stammered.

"Phil and I never divorced. We just wanted to use you to humiliate the McMahons for treating me like shit and firing Phil on our wedding day." said April in a sassy tone.

"You can both go to hell!" Isabelle snapped running out the door. Getting into her rental she drove to the nearest liquor store and then bought a bottle of Captain Morgan. Then she ended up at the lake. Her old place. She parked the car far enough down the driveway that Will wouldn't know she was there. Grabbing her bottle she walked over to the dock where her pontoon once was and just sat at the very end looking out over Old Hickory Lake.

It was like no matter what she did she couldn't win. Maybe she was better off being a career driven cat woman with a ton of vibrators. Maybe once and a while she would hire a gigalo. She heard the sound of thunder and then saw some lightening in the sky.

Fuck it she didn't give a shit. It seemed like she was just losing herself. The one guy she let in after everything just wanted to use her because of her connection to the McMahons. That was it. She felt betrayed and hurt. Taking the bottle she took a long swig and then another.

* * *

Will was sitting in his living room watching the news. It looked like a severe thunderstorm was about to hit Nashville. He knew that they were unpredictable so he had the door to the celler wide open just in case. It was then he saw an SUV parked way down the driveway. Grabbing an umbrella he walked down the drive checking it out.

Wind was starting to pick up and lightening was increasing and thunder boomers were more and more making noise. There was nothing in the SUV. Not even a purse or anything nor keys. It was locked up tight. Then as lighting flashed he saw a figure sitting at the very end of the docks with a bottle of something in the figure's hands.

Walking down he decided find out what the fuck was going on and who was in his "property drinking when a storm was about to hit.

"Hey it's about to storm. Who are you and what are you doing on my property?" Will asked as lighting flashed and thunder roared.

"This was once my place and I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll go and get a hotel room." Isabelle said standing up and taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Bella Bean what are you doing? If you think I'm letting you leave in this weather after you have been drinking you thought wrong. Come in lets go in the house." said Will taking control of the situation.

"I know how you feel about what happened with Leah. Phil never divorced his wife. Both were using me because of my connections with the McMahons. Am I so bad that I am just some play toy for people to get back at people I'm connected with? I mean fuck. All I want is to give my heart away and for it to be safe." Isabelle ranted.

"And that explains the booze hunny. Come on inside. You are staying here tonight and I know you can say that you can call CJ to come get you so you can stay at their house, but we are expecting bad weather tonight and I dont' want to have to put you and your friends in danger." said Will.

"I wish I would have told you how I felt about you before ever getting with Punk. Even my brother Jon, who I live with, says he's no good." Isabelle said taking a swig before Will took the bottle away.

"Enough sweetheart." he said gently.

Isbelle was so out of it that she didn't even stir when Will decided to stay the night in the storm cellar. Laying her on the queen sized bed downstairs Will just hugged her as the storms raced by throughout the night.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long, but with what happened earlier this week I just wan't motivated.**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Get ready for some heart to hearts in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Isabelle groaned as she woke up the next day. She recognized the storm shelter in her old house and she was surprised to find herself in a comfortable queen size bed with William holding her in his sleep.

He had been her go to guy ever since she went to work for her mom and it was like their relationship was intimate and special. That was probably what brought her there, other than the fact she used to live there, after finding out Phil was a vicious liar just using her.

Getting out of bed she went upstairs and went into the kitchen. She decided to make breakfast for the two of them. She decided on scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon and made sure she made enough to feed an army.

She jumped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she stood at the stove cooking. It was like she was home again. The only place she really felt home was at the Vegas house, CJ and Alex's place, and the first place that was ever hers. It was like it was pulling her back in.

"You don't have to do that sweetie." said WIll.

"I want to. I'm sorry about last night. I'm embarrassed about it. After everything in my family I'm trying to go down a cleaner path and not drink so much and stay away from drugs. I've never done drugs, but my little sister's drug use damaged two families. Ours and her mother's and she even killed her mom and our dad and was gunning for me, but I stopped it." said Isabelle.

"I would have wanted a few drinks myself and that did happen to me with Leah when I walked in on her and Jimmy aka James Elseworth. Went out and bought a pint of Jack Daniels. Though I'm glad that I had my best buddy and work partner Eric Arndt to stop me from over doing it and I'm glad you were a phone call away no matter what was going on in your life. That punk ass bitch lied about his wife and you caught them in the act. Also add insult to enjury you find out he was just using you to get back at the McMahons for firing him on his wedding day. It's okay and I'm glad you came here since Alex is on tour and CJ is in Vegas." said William.

"It was like another knife in the back. I mean is it too much to ask for someone to just love me for me and not have a extra intention that uses me or hurts me? Chuck was running from the law and wanted someone to be a care taker and he wanted to control and when things didn't go his way he would abuse me in every way possible. When he lived with me he never paid rent or helped with the bills. All he did was trash the house and lay around drinking beer and Jim Beam." said Isabelle.

She finished with the bacon and then decided on homemade biscuits instead of toast and began sturring the batter.

"It was the woman who my biological mother gave me to when I was born who first stepped in. She said that Chuck would end up killing me if I didn't get him out of my house and out of my life. She gave me my biological father's home and cell number and begged me to reconnect with him. Well my dad came and then when he found about about Chuck he ran him out with a shot gun and an ass kicking." said Isabelle.

"I'm glad your dad was able to help you. Man I'm just so pissed. Any guy who lays his hands on a woman isn't a man. He is a pussy." said William.

"I agree with you Will." said Isabelle putting the buscuits in the oven and then began making scrambled eggs.

"Hey since we don't have to work today or the next few days wanna have a drink with breakfast? Just one. Bloody Mary?" Will asked.

"Screwdriver. I don't like Bloody Marys. It's just Vodka and Orange Juice. Anyway with my adult abusive boyfriend and my high school boy toy cheater I was worred that I wouldn't find anyone or ever be happy. Then it all changed that night my friends and I walked into that bar downtown. The owner showed me what love was without other intentions, without pain. It was just great. Then because of Chuck I had to change jobs he was supportive and encouraged me. Then I met you and we became friends and we told each other everything. Matt knew all about you because I dont' like hiding thing and he had no problem with you. It killed me when I lost him. Just killed me. I blamed myself even though it was Chuck's fault. I got really close to the Big Show and Chris Jericho and even now they are still protective of me. His family was the most loving family I've ever met in my life. And then...," Isabelle trailed off. She wasn't sure about the rest.

What really happened that night with the hot tub and the shot gun. Alcohol was a facter. There was no denying that. It was one of those things that Isabelle couldn't understand and would try to make up excuses. That wasn't him. He drank to much and he had so much going on and she was hitting the bottle pretty hard herself. They toned it way down for the gossip section, but she only told one person what she remembered about that night. Phil.

"Tell me honey." said Will. Isabelle sighed and told him everything from what she could remember for that night just like she told Phil. When she was done Will had drank half of his glass in one gulp. "Shit that's alot. Too many things and two much grey area to know what was what. Did you two ever talk about it?" he asked.

"No we didn't. Though it was sort of weird between us. Like feeling were there. Then I got kidnapped the first time and then I was accused of being a whore and I went off on Chris and told him everything. Basically I was being blamed for the same affair that nearly got me killed the by the child that was the product of that affair. I cannot control what my dad does." said Isabelle.

"Sweetheart." Will said leaning across the table and kissing her forehead before taking another bite of eggs and then adding butter and jam to his biscuit.

"We never really got back to that level after that. We had feelings, but that night the shotgun came out was holding me back and I was secretly hoping that maybe one day he could work things out with his wife for Joelle. At least try. Then I was kidnapped again and during the time was taken till the time I was rescued in New Orleans I caught the pregnant bug. Then you know how that all turned out thanks to fucking Paul Levesque. So glad Stephanie is with Alan and not that piece of shit!" Isabelle ranted.

She told Will everything up to that point and then the fight she got into at work when she threw a punch. Yes she probably shouldn't have thrown a punch at work, but the prick should have never said what he said. Grief or not. All parties were at fault. Him for saying what he said and her for punching him.

"Isabelle you are a kind woman and you have such a beautiful heart. You don't deserve what you have been through and all the shit people have put you through. Okay confession time. I have fallen in love with you through our emotional affair and friendship." Will said.

Isabelle was taken aback, but looking into his intense eyes she knew that he was being honest. Hell she had deep feelings for him to. Emotion was one of the strongest connections and if he could still say the same thing after knowing everything about her...than well he was a keeper and a chance she was willing to take.

"I love you too. Though I'm not going to mess things up. I want to take it slow. For now my full time place is in Vegas unless I'm here and I'll come hang out, but stay with CJ and Alex and then in Florida I'll probably either stay with Steph and Alan or Shane and Marissa." said Isabelle.

"So are you going back to Vegas before work?" Will asked.

"No." said Isabelle.

"Are you staying with me then? Please?" Will asked.

Holding up a key Isabelle said. "I said I want to take things slow. Yes I love you, but I'm not ready to jump in head first. Phil ruined that for me and now it's like I have to convince my friends, my brothers Jon, Shane, and Alan along with my sister Stephanie that you are an okay guy. I have a key to CJ's house and she doesn't care if I stay there. Though as long as you sleep in one of the guest rooms you can come over and we can cook some steaks tonight." said Isabelle.

"Okay so I can stay over?" asked Will.

"In one of the guest rooms. I usually either sleep in the master bedroom or I have a room that's mine." said Isabelle.

"Isn't it weird sleeping in the master bedroom with all the activity that will not be named?" asked Will.

"I know how to change sheets and use the washing machine. It's the same when I'm at Stephanie's and Alan isn't there. When you have that bond it doesn't matter. Change and wash the sheet and get over it. Do you know how many people probably have sex in hotel beds?" Isabelle asked.

"Okay gross now I'm never going to look at another hotel room bed the same." said Will.

* * *

Joe awoke to a wet bed and realized he probably pissed himself. Never happened before, but he was never broken before. The first thing he did was find his bottle and take a swig.

He was ready to do himself in. Joelle would be better off with Summer and Paul or Chris and Vanessa. He wasn't a father. He was a broken man who couldn't be fixed.

"What the hell are you doing son?" Patricia asked him.

"What are you doing here mom?" Joe asked as he saw his father also.

"Summer and Vanessa called us because they cannot seem to get through to you!" Patricia snapped slapping her youngest on the chest. "Grow up and get your shit together for you daughter." Patricia snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? GALINA IS DEAD AND IT SEEMS LIKE ALL I DO IS FUCK THINGS UP. DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HELP ME RIGHT NOW IS IF MY FRIEND WOULD BE HERE FOR ME AND GO TO MEETINGS WITH ME. JUST TAKE SOME TIME OFF OF HER BUSY LIFE TO HELP ME!" Joe exploded.

"Who Matt's fiance?" Sika asked.

"YES! I NEED HER. I REGRET THAT I BLEW UP AT HER WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT GALINA, BUT FUCK I NEED HER!" Joe yelled at his father.

"From what Vanessa and Summmer told me and what their husbands said you have burnt that bridge. Come on I know a great rehab place here in Orlando. I'll drive you." said Sika.

"NO I WANT HER TO DRIVE ME! I WANT HER TO HELP ME! I WANT HER TO BE THE MOTHER JOELLE NEEDS! Joe yelled taking a long sip of Vodka.

Patricia took it away from him. "STOP SON JUST STOP! YOU LOST HER BECAUSE YOU WERE AN ASSHOLE! LET IT GO!"

* * *

"Okay Renee your boyfriend was right about Phil being an asshole. He was just using Isabelle. Though the handsome guy who bought her house came to her rescue." said CJ.

"Well he better be good to her or Jon will unleash Moxley on him and it wont' be pretty." said Renee.

"Why did she have to leave? I miss her." Saraya said.

"Needy much?" Danielle asked.

 **A/N: Lots of heart to hearts! Enjoy! So is William better that Phil and what do you think about Saraya, Paige, being needy and Joe just off the rocker? Enjoy!**


	67. Chapter 67

It had been a couple of months since everything. Joe was back on the road with the WWE, but Isabelle paid him no mind and instead hung out with Enzo and Cass along with the Ashleys, CJ and Stephanie and Kurt Angel since Mick retired for surgery and to spend more time with his family.

Will and Isabelle have been taking things slow. She didn't want to rush anything because she feared something would go wrong. Ever since Chuck it seemed like everytime she gave her heart away fully something went wrong. She wanted to keep that control.

She was in Nasvhille more, but she never stayed the night at her old place. She would either drive or catch a cab back to CJ and Alex's and stay there. Speaking off their wedding to pushed back once again and Alex wanted to have a wedding in Bulgaria and CJ wanted a beach wedding.

Being the peace maker that she was Isabelle suggested having both. Now in a couple of days Isabelle, CJ, Alex, Natalya, Danielle, Jon Fatu, Renee, Jon Good, Colby, and Saraya were going to Bulgaria.

Isabelle lived in Vegas with Jon and Renee because she felt safe there and comfortable. She didn't want a place of her own with everything that had happened. She planned on staying with family for the rest of her life or until she found the one she could trust comepletly.

She was thinking about her condo and everything that had happened there. She was afraid to tell him no because she was afraid that he would get violent with her. He didn't really like to be told no and that was part of what brought the shotgun out in Texas. No one knew the story except for fuck boy Phil and Will.

How would people react? Isabelle was afraid to tell people. And yes lots and lots of alcohol was involved, but still. Add lingering fears from Chuck and well Isabelle would agree with nearly anything just to keep the peace, or in her world with Chuck to keep from getting the shit kicked out of her. 'Beep, Beep"

Looking down at her phone she saw that she had a text. It was Renee. **Hey you coming home or going to Nasvhille this break? I wouldn't mind having a girls day and going to the Rehab party at the Hard Rock. Let me know- Nay nay.**

 **Yea I'm coming home! I need to do laundry. Plus I miss my bed! XOXOXO- Isabelle.**

She needed to do laundry and get all of her documents together for her over seas trip for CJ's wedding in Bulgaria. She was debating whether or not to invite Will or not. He was going to be her date for the Hall of Fame Ceramony in a couple of weeks.

She guessed it was the first time making it public but no one, besides Renee, CJ, and Stephanie knew how serious they were. She wasn't close at all to Marissa and Shane didn't care as long as his sisters were happy. Of course that met Jon Good knew, but he liked Will and considered him a stand up guy.

Making up her mind she sent Will a text.

 **So do you want to be my date for CJ's wedding in three days? Also in a few weeks after Mania is when she is going to have her beach wedding, do you want to be my date for that one? XX-Isabelle**

 **Sure that sounds great. So you coming to Nashville this break or going home? XX- Will**

 **I have to get some laundry done so I'm going home. Though if you want to you can come to Vegas with me. Danielle will be there along with her new love and of course my brother and Renee won't mind. We'll just have a girls day at the Hard Rock and the guys can do whatever.- Isabelle.**

 **Count me in. I am looking forward to getting to know the brother that you live with- Will**

Smiling Isabelle put her phone into her back pocket and made her way to Stephanie's office with those latest scripts she was asked to deliver.

* * *

Joe was miserable back on the road. He was still drinking heavely, but he was hiding it from everyone. Paul Wright ended up getting full custody of his niece and flat out told Joe that he ever wanted to see her again to get his shit together. His newfound newborn daughter nor his wife and their niece needed a deadbeat alcoholic father.

Harsh words, but Joe was so deep into depression that he didn't give a rats ass. He would drink when no one was around or looking. He was walking along and decided to listen in at the office. Shane, Stephanie, and Isabelle were going over storyline ideas and then two words caught his ears. Undertaker, WrestleMania.

"Stephanie, Shane I have an idea. Now I was thinking in the honor of Vince I was thinking that at this years WrestleMania little brother accomplishes what big brother came close to doing." Isabelle said.

"So what you are saying is?" Stephanie began.

"Dean Ambrose is the two and twenty two and two." Isabelle said.

"Love it! Great idea and it honors dad." said Shane.

"Speaking of Mania matches, did you have to get your ass kicked like that in the parking lot? He is so going to get it when he gets home to our mansion." Stephanie ranted.

"It was my idea and it was fun. It will just make our match all the better." Shane said.

"Idiot." Isabelle said laughing.

"Shutup." said Shane.

Joe couldn't listen anymore. He was the one who was supposed to break the streak. Vince even said so. Now that was taken away from him also. Grabbing the tiny bottle of Jack out of his cargo pants he took a long swig before stalking away toward the locker room.

He was in a feud with Braun Stroman. Boring boring boring. Could his life get any more fucked up than it already was?

 **A/N: Filler chapter!**


	68. Chapter 68

A couple of days later Isabelle was home with Renee, Danielle, and Will. He came home with her on those days off and she told him where the laundry was. The plan was for the girls to head to the Rehab party at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino while the guys did their own thing.

Renee walked into Isabelle's bedroom as she was getting ready with Danielle. "Hey I have a confession. Jon and I are getting married tonight at the house and we want you two as well as your men here. It will be totally private." said Renee.

"Congratulations. I love you and Dean." said Isabelle.

"Oh thank you for inviting me to this!" said Danielle.

"Well this is a spur of the moment thing and I really want to keep it out of the media for as long as possible because I am tired of people knowing everything. You guys are the acception because you are my best friend and you are about to be my sister." said Renee.

"Well I'm glad. So how are we going to do this?" asked Danielle.

"Well before we hit the Hard Rock we are going dress shopping. I'm thinking sequined. I want a white sequined tank dress and as long as it's sequined you two can pick what you want to wear." said Renee.

* * *

Joe sat in the condo and drank. He lost everything and he was barely hanging on. He tried calling his best friend Jon aka Dean Ambrose, but he wasn't picking up. He hated his life and he hated that he lost his spot in WrestleMania.

Then he realized it was his own fault. He went down the wrong path. He was jealous of someone who he didn't know was hers the moment she started working Raw and Randy made that wisecrack of him being on drugs.

He fell in love with her at first sight before he knew a thing about her. Before he knew she was engaged and who she was engaged to. Joe wanted and needed her right then. Though there was just too much in the way. Her fiance, then her abusive ex Chuck. Then her sibling and her brother who wanted to get back at her because of the fact her parents took her back and not the younger sister.

Too much and plus add to kidnappings, a pregnancy, and a miscarriage. There was to many circumstances keeping them apart. Now though. Now he had a chance. They were both single, no exes or jealous siblings in they. No nothing. He just had to convince Isabelle that they were meant to be.

* * *

After the ladies went shopping for their dresses for that night they went to the Rehab party at the Hard Rock. Music was jamming and they were all decked out in their bikinis dancing and drinking.

Will volunteered to be their designated driver so they could get back to the house safely. He just watched from affar sipping on bottled water while the three blonds were hitting the cocktails.

"Too my future sister in law and new friend Danielle. You two are two of the sweetest women I've ever met. Now all we need is Raya and CJ and this would be a party." said Isabelle.

"Well Jon said that if he were to invite Colby he would have to invite Joe and I know that you are uncomfortable around him." said Renee.

"Ever since he told me that I should have died and to go kill myself I have felt nothing but hurt and hate. I'm done with him. So done. I'll be civil at work, but that's it!" said Isabelle.

"Forget the negativity and lets turn it up!" said Renee.

* * *

A few hours later Renee was wearing a white sequined dress, Isabelle was wearing a blue sequined tank dress, and finally Danielle was wearing a green sequined dress. They were all tank dresses, but different colors.

Jon was able to get a someone to marry them and they decided to do it outside by the pool. Scotty Vortez was his best man and Danielle was Renee's. Isabell was the only other witness besides Jon Fatu and William.

It was a late night midnight marriage. Isabelle was holding onto Will crying. She was so happy for her brother and she was glad that he found happiness in Renee. After they kissed Isabelle walked over to the cd player and put in a burnt cd that she had made years ago.

Flipping through a few tracks she stopped at Ann Murry's May I Have This Dance. "Okay the newlywed deserves their first dance as husband and wife." she said.

Wll wrapped his arms around Isabelle as she watched her brother and sister in law dance. Jon Fatu did the same with Danielle. It was a beautiful night and a whole new beginning.

"So would you ever move back to Nasvhille?" Will asked.

"Well before no, but now I would. Not right now, but I'm falling in love with you William. I felt something ever since I met you when I came to work for my mom. Only I was engaged and you were with Leah. Though not right now. I'm going to stay in Vegas for now, but when the time is right I'm moving back into my cabin. I'm moving in with you William. For now lets just say that we are together and we are going to see where we go!" said Isabelle as the two kissed.

 **A/N: Sorry short chapter, but we see where everyone is with one another. Enjoy!**


	69. Chapter 69

Isabelle was back on the road after two days of being at home and seeing her brother and his longtime girlfriend get married. William and Renee's best friend Danielle along with Jonathan Fatu stayed also along with her brother's friend Scotty.

They had celebrated late into the night and the sun was actually coming up when Isabelle had fallen asleep on one of the chase lounges out by the pool. Her brother and Renee had rented a honeymoon suite for a couple of nights at the Mirage Hotel and Casino and everyone else stayed at the house.

Isabelle was awoken when William picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He knew that she wasn't quite ready to take the next step, but he was surprised when she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay Will. It's only sleeping. Consider it a baby step since we are together now." Isabelle told him. Nodding Will stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the king sized bed and held Isabelle throughout the rest of the short night, well morning.

They awoke about one in the afternoon and turned to one another. William leaned in and just gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss. Isabelle kissed him back and the two ended up making out right in her bed. After a bit they calmed down and just laid in bed holding one another and talking.

"Are you guys up yet? Shit we're hungry and want some food!" Danielle called.

"What am I your slave or something? Do I have to do all the cooking. Good grief go out and get whatever you want to eat. Will and I are having some couple time." Isabelle called back.

"Are you guys fucking or something?" Danielle asked.

"No we are not fucking! Not that it any of your business we are just holding one another and talking. Getting to know one another." Isabelle called.

"Lets go Ambrose gave me the keys to his SUV. I'll drive us to get something to eat." Jon Fatu said. "And honey be nice. You ready to go Scotty?"

"Yea. Sorry I was on the phone with Drake. He was pissed he wasn't invited." said Scotty.

"Well Joe wasn't invited either and not only is he my cousin, but he and Ambrose are close. Though I guess his sister is the reason they aren't anymore." said Jon Fatu.

"Well if someone told me to go kill myself I would cut them out of my life too." said Scotty as the three left. Isabelle got to thinking. Jon Good had nobody and she didn't want to be the reason that he lost Joe. She decided that it was time to move out. Move home. Move back into her lakeside cabin in Nashville.

"I'm ready to move home William." said Isabelle as the two kissed again and began making out.

Now back at work she knew what she was going to be doing on her next weekend. Moving back into her cabin. She was on her way to Stephanie's office to work on storylines and scripts when her path was blocked. Looking up she saw that it was Joe.

"Can we talk? Please?" Joe asked.

Isabelle sighed. There was a lot that needed to be said between the two of them and alot that needed to be worked out. Work wasn't the place to do so.

"Now isn't a good time since we are at work." said Isabelle as she tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Well when will it be a good fucking time?" Joe growled.

"Would you calm it the fuck down? You are acting irrational!" Isabelle snapped annoyed and slightly pissed off.

"Listen to me right now. I don't know how to say this so I'll just lay it all out on the table. I love you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you backstage when you first started working here. Then you were engaged and I was married. Then your father's mistakes with jealousy and revenge kept us apart and then with Stephanie's ex husband lost it. Well there is something about you and I know things got out of hand that night your father came at us with a shot gun. Blame the booze we were both drinking. I would never hurt you and you know that. All I'm asking for is a chance. I love you Isabelle Austin, or Edwards. I'm not sure what name you are going by." said Joe.

Joe took her face in his large hands and kissed her before just wrapping his massive arms around her and just holding her. She had to understand. She had to get it that his feelings are true. Not for her she is or her deep roots in the WWE, but for the person she is on the inside.

"Joe I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. Before friends yes, but only friends. Now since you told me to go kill myself I want nothing to do with you. You really hurt me. Yes you said you would never hurt me, but you did. Maybe not physically, but you did in every other way. Yes the night at dad's ranch and then when you told me to go kill myself. I have found someone who respects me for me and who isn't involved with the drawn out drama my parents started. I'm moving back home to my cabin. Nasvhille is my home and William is my future. That's the guy's name." said Isabelle.

"NO BULLISHIT! I'M THE ONE YOU NEED AND IT'S ME ONLY. DROP HIM AND COME HOME TO TAMPA. BABYGIRL I'M SO SORRY, BUT I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I REGRET EVER HURTING YOU!" Joe exploded.

"I'm sorry, but I've moved on and you need to also." said Isabelle calmly. Joe took a small bottle of Tequilia out of his vest pocket and drank the entire thing down in one gulp. "Wow if you are drinking I need to tell Kurt and Steph that you are not in the right mind nor condition to compete tonight."

"Oh so you are going to fucking take that away also. First my match with Taker and now this?" Joe roared.

"It was my idea and two quote it would be best for business if little brother accomplished what big brother couldn't. That was all it was just a business decision." Isabelle told him.

"Bitch!" Joe said.

"Wow really? You sound so much like Chuck it's not even funny!" Isabelle fired back. She was so done taking people's shit. She was going to stand up for herself whether or not people liked it or not. Yes she may not be as high up as Shane or Stephanie or even Kurt, but she would make her feelings known work wise.

Before Joe really knew what he was doing his fist was flying toward the women he loved unconditionally. Right for the face. Though it was stopped by Big Cass, Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho.

"Don't even motherfucker. That's my girl. Kevin Chris get this piece of trash out of here." said Will.

"He was drinking also." said Isabelle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Stephanie exploded on everyone.

"Roman Reigns almost hit Isabelle and he has been drinking." said Eric while he was holding Will back from attacking him.

"Roman as of now you are suspended. Get your shit together if you want to continue working here. Also I'm sorry that my sister isn't into you. She's moved on and you should too if you want to keep your job." Stephanie said as Joe stormed out.

"I'm sorry maybe I should just quit too." said Isabelle.

"Don't let other people...," Stephanie was cut off when she heard the sound of a gunshot. Stephanie, Kurt, Chris, Kevin, and Eric ran out to where it came from and what they saw made them vomit. Joe Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns had shot himself in the head in his car.

 **A/N: It's almost done. Five chapters max to go! Talk about a shock for this one! Enjoy!**


	70. Chapter 70

Kurt was the first one there and he accessed the damage. Then Joe just turned and looked at everyone before muttering fuck under his breath.

"Let me see Isabelle. Please!" Joe pleaded.

"What happend?" Chris asked.

"The gun misfired and just grazed his head. He'll be fine. The he does need help in the mental state." said Kevin.

"LEATI!" a woman yelled running over and everyone was just shocked seeing who she was. "Why go after someone who you are obessed with when I'm right here. Listen to me I know that I have avoided us and what we feel for one another, but I'm done avoiding it now. I have clairty." she told him.

The EMT's loaded Joe into the ambulance and his friend followed. Isabelle just clung to William and was just not sure what to think about all of this.

"I saw this coming." Stephanie said quietly.

"What Roman trying to off himself?" Chris asked being his non tactful self.

"No you asshclown. She. The woman who went with him. They want the same things out of life though she was too into what her boyfriend said to notice something better." said Stephanie. "Shane gives me updates." she added.

"I should call Lisa and Sika." said Isabelle.

"Why?" Colby asked as he came on the scene.

"Well for one Joe is their son and for two since both of my parents have been murdered Lisa and Sika are the only parents I have really. I was engaged to their oldest son before Chuck murdered him. I'm close with them and consider them my parents." said Isabelle.

"Do you think they will accept Shane, Jon and, I?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh they have already accepted Jon and based on everything they will accept you and Shane also. Allen better watch himself though." said Isabelle.

It was back to business. Everyone doing the best that they could with the circumstances. Stephanie had made some calls and found Joe the best help he could get. He was confused was all and with everything that had happend she was surprised that her sister hadn't gone over the edge herself. Though she was on the phone with her therapist in Texas. Also Will had been her rock giving her space when needed and being there and supportive when needed.

Afte the show everyone went to the hotel. Some hit the bars, some went to their rooms to go to sleep and some decided to hit the hotel pool. That was what Alex, CJ, William, Eric, Colby, Saraya, and Isabelle had in mind.

"So what happened after you called Joe's parents?" asked Saraya.

"Well they got the first flight they could. It was just too much and I'm glad that he has an opportunity at a shot of happiness." said Isabelle.

"Well she is the last person that I would suspect that would want him. She is so high maintience it's not even funny." said Colby.

"She and Joe want the same thing. Marriage and kids. Hell that's what I want, but I'm not his one. She is. I mean look their moms are the same so to speak. They are the same culture. That should help and add the fact that her longtime boyfriend is a selfish asshole!" Isabelle said.

"I heard he slept with half the women's locker room and then slept with a fat chick on a dare!" Eric said.

"That really did happen. She is so sweet and she deserves better. Sorry I see the best in people. Though screw me over twice and that's it." said Isabelle.

"So are you and Will thinking of marriage?" asked Alex.

"Eventually, but not right now. We are just getting to know one another." said Isabelle.

"I wouldn't mind being married ot you." said Will pulling her on his lap in the hott tub in a straddling position.

"Would you calm yourself. Sheesh stop pushing! I love you William, but I'm in no hurry to rush things. Besides I'm worried about Joe." said Isabelle.

"What after all that shit he pulled and then tonights latest. Also he told you to go kill yourself and kept going after you said no in your dad's hot tub!" said Colby.

"First of all alot of alcohol was involved in Texas, second he was in a fit of grief when he told me to go kill myself. And now he is just grief stricken and confused. He needs help." said Isabelle.

"I would have never thought that you would ever become a bleeding heart. Fuck he tried to hit you!" said Colby.

"I hit him with a low blow. He didn't mean it!" Isabelle insisted.

"Why are you defending him?" Eric asked.

"If he does it again I won't hold back." William states.

"I'm ready to go to bed. Tired." said Isabele.

"Lets go to bed sweetheart. Goodnight all." said William. He led his girl to their suite that they shared with Eric. Opening the door to their master bedroom they shut it and locked it.

Even though Isabelle was holding out about getting intimate she just couldn't help herself now after what happened. She needed the physical comfort. Yes she knew she was jumping too fast, but she had needs and it had been awhile. She straddled Will and kissed him as she ran her hand from his chest down to his crotch.

"Fuck Bella what are you doing?" Will groaned.

"I want you!" she said as she continued to play with him.

"I want to also, but I'm sorry no. This isn't the righ time with you worried about the person you consider as a brother. Just get some sleep honey." said William holding her.

"Fine good night." said Isabelle falling asleep while hugging Will.

 **A/N: I did not want to Kill Roman so I brought someone else in to help him. Do you think that Will made the right choice? Enjoy!**


	71. Chapter 71

The next morning Isabelle woke up slightly hung over and very embarrassed. She just threw herself at her boyfriend becuase she was feeling sorry Joe and add the fact she was horny. That was one of the many reason she was trying to cut way down on drinking.

Though feeling Will's arms around her she didn't scare him away. She was glad for that because she really was falling in love with him and since he was so understanding with her family drama and not a part of the the past they just clicked. Plus he bought her cabin. Coincidence yes, but maybe it was telling her that it was meant to be.

She had been there for ever ever since she started working for her mom. Of course she told her fiance everything because they had no secrets between one another. It worked. Thanks to Chuck it was ripped away. First his bar and then him. Though come to find out her late fiance's oldest sister was trying to get it up and running again, and since Isabelle was eventually going to move back to her hometown and in with Will, well she would go there.

She always felt safe at that bar and it wouldn't ever stop. Sometimes it was good to come home. Leaning over she laid her head on her boyfriend's chest and closed her eyes feeling his warm embrace. She was falling hard for him and maybe, just maybe the third time was a charm.

* * *

When Joe woke up again he was in a hospital in the physciatric wing. His parents and a woman who he knew very well was with him. His dad looked very dissapointed while his mom had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Joe said.

"Don't you see yourself now? You are just hell bent on getting something that was never yours in the first place that you are throwing away a great career and most importantly your daughter needs you. She is living with Paul and Summer, but dammit she needs you. Summer is about to give birth to her own little girl and Joelle needs her dad." said Sika.

"And I have kept my feelings to myself for a long time because I have been in a relationship for years. I'm tired of sacrificing and I want to have what my sister and brother have. I want someone who wants the same things I do out of life and also supports my career." the woman said.

"Leati baby its time for you to make some decisions. Do you want to lose a friendship because of your obesession and lose a second chance of happiness or do you want to continue down this road that will eventually cause you to lose everything?" Lisa asked staying firm.

"Mom what." Joe was just confused and out of his mind.

"Kathy and I talk alot honey. Now this is an intervention and it's up to you to make the right decision. Give Isabelle up and move on. William is a good guy and he obvously loves her otherwise he wouldn't be willing to deal with her complicated and dysfunctional family life." said LIsa.

Everything was so clear and it hit Joe like a ton of brick. His mom was the one her gave him an ultimatium and put him back on track. He didn't want to throw away his life and career and he damn sure didn't want to lose his parents, sisters, and daughter. Also he wanted a real shot of love.

"I dont' want to lose you are my daughter. Help me mom. Please help me." Joe pleaded.

"Good choice sone. We are going to get you into a rehab facility. Now since drinking isn't the problem only as a coping mechanisim for the problem we are not going to get you treatment for that. Though you are getting mental treatment for obsessive love and grief since you are still pining Matt and Galina." said Sika. "We found a place in Pensacola for you. I think for now it would be best for you to get out of Orlando and away from Tampa." he added.

"And if you were able get out of rehabe in time I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for CJ and Alex's wedding." the woman asked.

"Yes I want everything." said Joe.

* * *

"UGH WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT! HOW THE HELL IS IT SO HARD TO GET THE DRESSES READY BY A CERTAIN DATE! I TOLD THEM FAR IN ADVANCE AND THEY ARE SAYING THAT THEY ARE NOT GETTING THE ALTERATIONS DONE IN TIME!" CJ exploded to Isabelle, Will and Alex as the two couples were sitting out by the pool at CJ and Alex's home.

"Calm down let me call them." said Isabelle gently. "Besides we are going to Bulgaria this week for that wedding and alot of these things are not needed." she added.

"Ugh so who all is coming?" asked CJ.

"Well Renee, Jon, Danielle, Jon, and Natalya. Oh of course Will and I will be there." said Isabelle.

"I'm just freaking out! It's getting down to the wire and I'm just freaking out. Two weddings. Dammit Alex why did I let you talk me into this?" CJ ranted.

"Hey it's all about compromise. Your parents want a traditional wedding, you want a beach wedding, and of course Alex's family want a Bulgarian wedding. Have two. One in American and one in Bulgaria. I'm here for both." said Isabelle taking a sip of wine.

"Thanks girl. I'm so sorry I'm flipping out it just seems like while my beach wedding is just going so slow and the Bulgarian wedding has no issues, well unless Alex neglected to tell me any customs." CJ went on in a rant.

"On that note I'm ready to hit the sack. Sorry I've just been so beat lately that I just want to sleep when I can. This schedule has been kicking my ass since Eric and I are now Raw Tag Champs." Will began. "Anyway are you coming home with me or are you staying here?" he asked.

"I'm staying here due to wedding stuff and my old girlfriend Jamie is coming over and we are just going to catch up." said Isabelle

"Okay I'll text you when I get back to our, my, cabin." Will caught himself. Yes they both wanted one another, but he didnt' want to scare her away.

"I'll walk you out ot your truck." said Isabelle following him out.

"They are so cute. Reminds me of us. Though if he ever hurts her I'll shove my stiletto in his balls and make him by bitch!" CJ ranted.

"Well I'm sure mom and dad down in Florida will really let him have it." said Alex.

"Her parents are dead. She witnessed their murder and she was nearly killed herself, but she fought her way out of being killed also." said CJ.

"Her ex fiance's parents. Listen I have been noticing things. Isabelle as attached to that family and well after everything went down she considers Sika and Lisa her parents. Also she is closer with Summer and Paul and Vanessa and Chris than Shane and Marissa and Stephanie and Alan." said Alex.

"Well do you know why? She feels ashamed deep down because she is a product of an affair. She is close to Jonathan and Renee Good because both are products of affairs and well Jon's dad is Isabelle's mom's husband so they just have that bond because of how everything went down and Jon doesn't judge." said CJ.

"You know what I don't give a fuck about what happened way back when. She is a sweet, hardworking person and I'm glad you found her as friend." said Alex.

"What did we miss?" Isabelle asked as she walked in with her old friend Jamie.

"Just telling my fiance to chill." said Alex.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! I gave a couple clues on who he woman is! Enjoy!**


	72. Chapter 72

CJ, Jamie, and Isabelle sat out by the pool at Alex and CJ's house drinking wine and just visiting and catching up. CJ was glad to meet and get to know a new person.

"So how have you been?" asked Isabelle.

"Well James and I got married. I'm happier than I have been in years and well things are just going great for me. What about you?" Jamie asked.

"Well I have had a dysfunctional love life as of late and now I've finally met someone who has nothing to do with my past nor my late fiance's family. He doesn't mind the drama with my family. He understands I'm closer to my stepbrother and his wife than I am my half brother and sister and their significant others." said Isabelle.

"So what about Joe. Are you ever going to forgive him for what he said?" CJ asked.

"Joe...I just don't know with him. Would you believe he came to me at work and then said that he was in love with me and that we could make it work and then when I told him that I was with Will he flipped out and nearly hit me. Then come to find out he has been drinking heavely and then tried to kill himself. He has a nine year old daughter who is living with his sister and her sister's husband Paul Wright in Tampa." said Isabelle.

"Wow sounds crazy." said Jamie.

"Well he is in rehab and he's getting help so maybe they can repair their brother sister relationship when he gets out." said CJ.

"Fat chance at that." Isabelle said as she took a shot of Jack Daniels.

"I know you are mad, but he has been like your brother for a long time." said CJ.

"He has been obsessed with me since I started working for the WWE. He just wasn't as abrupt as Josh." said Isabelle.

"Josh is in jail in New Orleans and he is the father of my daughter. I miscarried after I was beat and raped by another obsessive asshole!" said Isabelle

"I am so sorry I haven't been there. You have been put through the ringer this past year and I wasn't there. I was so shocked when I found out about the areson at your cabin and now I drove out and it was back to normal." said Jamie.

"Well my boyfriend bought it. He wanted to get out of the hostle and bustle of New York and he was going to bring his ex girlfriend because he thought that maybe he could bring here here to get her out of New Jersey and enjoy the country life, while being close enough to a major city. Long story short she had been having an affair with a guy at work and to be honest we were having an emotional affair." said Isabelle.

"As in you called one another everytime something went wrong and talked in the middle of the night and what not and would always call and text each other?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." said Isabelle.

"I never knew. The way you two acted at work I would have never have known. Was the the one that you would always text at two in the mourning?" CJ asked.

"Yep. Though it was wrong. Sometimes I worry that maybe I was the one who got him away from Leah. Then again she was cheating and not just talking and texting. She was the one who broke his heart." said Isabelle.

"Okay what's the point of bringing past shit up? I mean lets live in the here and now. Jamie is happily married, CJ and I are about to have our Bulgarian wedding and Isabelle you are in a relationship with a really great guy. Fuck the past!" Alex said.

* * *

Jonathan Good was sitting outside sipping his whisky on the rocks and preparing the grill. They had their house to themselves since Isabelle was staying in Nashville during htis off time period.

They loved the fact that she trusted them enough to live with them, but then again sometimes they just wanted time to themselve since they were newlyweds. His beautiful wife was getting the steaks and all the sides ready while he was just preparing the grill.

They were going to have a romantic dinner and then having some fun consumating their marriage after watching the Notebook. Jon loved Renee so much and he would sit through a romantic movie at home with her. Jonathan was lucky to have her.

"Here are the steaks babe." said Renee walking out with the steaks on a paper platter.

"Okay the grill is ready." said Jon as he took the steaks away and then put them on the grill and then pulled his wife flush up against him passionatly kissing her. "I love you so much Renee Good." he said.

"I love you too Jonathan Good." said Renee.

"I love having time together. Though I need to confess something to you and I want you to tell me your opinion on it." said Jon.

"Hit me with it babe." said Renee as she sat down with her glass of Chardonnay.

"Okay call me paranoid that I worry constantly about Isabelle when she isn't on the road or at home. If she is staying somewhere else other than home when she's off I worry. I know she's safe here, at home, and I just worry about her staying other places when she's off. Even CJ and Alex's place and her sister's beach house and brother's condo." said Jonathan.

Renee got up sitting her glass down and wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "I get you. Though I'm fine with CJ and Alex, John and Nicole, Stephanie and Alan, and Shane and Marissa. Though I worry otherwise myself when she is off work and not at home." she told him.

* * *

It was amazing how fast someone's world could turn upside down. For Leati Joseph Anoa'i he felt that. Now he was in a rehab facility because he lost himself. All he wanted at that point was to clean himself up so he could get his daughter back, and the woman who was a sister to him back.

He felt sick for being so obsessed with her and he felt even sicker for telling her to go kill herself. All he wanted was to fix himself and get well again so he could get everything that he had lost back.

 **A/N: Well confessions coming out. Filler chapter! Hope you enjoy!**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Ugh I'm so sorry major block and it's soo close to the end and yet I get blocked. Plus I have so many ideas for other stories running through my head and I just cannot get my train of thought going and then add the fact I'm a single mom to my beautiful autistic six year old daughter. Anyway ready for a major confession in this one. I skipped the Bulgarian wedding and just went on to the night before the Malibu beach wedding! Enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks later it was finally the night before the wedding. CJ was both nervous and excited and Isabelle was beyond excited for her best friend. She was happier than she had been in a long time. Hell even that one night when the shit hit the fan in Nashville one night and there was a impromtive flight to Vegas and a Vegas wedding that no one knew about.

Things were getting better in the WWE. Joe had gone to rehab and counseling and now he was back working for the WWE and had supervised visits with his daughter. He was feuding with The Miz on Smackdown for the US title.

With everything both Shane and Stephanie thought it would be better to move Joe to Smackdown and move Dean to Raw. One mishap was Renee was still on Smackdown, but they made it work with the distance.

Isabelle was finally back on screen and she was with Kurt Angle. Though onscreen the two clashed because she was more on her big sister's side and Kurt on the other hand was fair and impartial. It made for great television and of course he always said "It's True, it's damn True" Isabelle would give him a stunner at least every Raw. The crowd loved it, but they hated Stephanie, but then again they loved Bella Austin.

Dean was feuding with Samoa Joe on Raw and Seth was feuding with Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho and always making comments about their Bromance and even calling Chris Sparkle Crotch. Not sure how PG that line was, but the crowd loved it.

One one Raw Bella, in typical Austin fashion, asked him if he was looking because otherwise how would he know that he was so sparkled. That was how it was onscreen in the WWE.

Offscreen she was becoming more and more close with her boyfriend. They traveled together with Eric and it was always lively conversations. Jon would travel with them also sometimes, but he trusted the tag team and he felt safe when his sister was on the road. It was only off times when she wasn't home in Vegas.

He felt that she was safe at his house and anywhere else no matter where it was he felt uneasy. He guessed because she was vulnerable and had been put through the ringer and two they were bonded because they were connected. Both were the same. His dad had a one night stand with his mom. His dad's wife slept with Steve Austin and had an affair and now years later the two products of the marital affairs between their parents connected.

Both Jon and Isabelle never blamed one another and became close because they were not responsible for their parents fuck ups. Even though technically they were step brother and sister, they dropped the step and considered themselves brother and sister.

Meanwhile the entire wedding party on CJ's side was at her and Alex's Nashville home. The big day was tomorrow and all the guys were at Will's and the girls, including Isabelle's old friend Jamie, were at CJ's.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Natalya asked.

"Very. I'm sorry I freaked out in Bulgaria. I just wasn't expecting all of that." said CJ.

"Well the hard part is out of the way and now you have your dream tomorrow. Man it takes me back." said Isabelle.

"Takes you back?" CJ asked.

"Oh that night of our spur of the moment trip?" Jamie asked. "Man that was fun. James and I had a lot of fun that night too!" she added.

"What are you talking about?" Saraya asked.

"Yea I would like to know also." said Danielle.

"Spill." said Renee as she poured the wine for everyone.

"Well no one knows this. Not even the family, well now one person in the family will know now. Well two if you add Renee on my side. One night after Chuck decided to come into the bar and raise hell, I had a few too many to drink and then I suggested that maybe the fucker would back off If I got married." Isabelle said.

"And then this crazy ass said that she wanted to fly out to Vegas and she wanted James and I to come with to be the witnesses. Well we thought it would be fun so the four of us caught a redeye out of Nashville International Airport and flew to Vegas. Matt and Isabelle were all over one another and the first place we went to was to get the marriage license and then we went to the Little White Chapel Wedding chapel and then they got married." said Jamie.

"Are you saying that you and Matt are already married and his family and yours doesn't know?" Natalya asked.

"Yep. Though I never regretted. Though the reason why he proposed at the reunion was so we could have a real wedding for his family." said Isabelle.

"Holy shit! I'm just in shock." said Saraya.

"Hey we all have our little secrets. I just felt it was time to tell the people that I'm the closest to." said Isabelle.

It was getting late so they all had one more drink and then went to bed. Renee, Natalya, and Isabelle crashed in the master bedroom with CJ and the others found the guest rooms and partnered up.

* * *

"So you excited about tomorrow. You are going to no longer be a bachlore." said James.

"Hey don't scare him you moron!" said Colby. "Anyway I have been thinking about asking Saraya to marry me." he added.

"Go for it man." said Jon Good.

"Agreed." said Jon Fatu.

"Hey thanks for inviting me. I know that I haven't been the best person these past few weeks and I felt like hell for everything. I'm just thankful that Paul is giving me another shot to make things right." said Joe.

"Well you should be lucky and you need to fix this friendship with Isabelle. You two may have been lovers, but you were friends first." said Alex.

"I know. I had that obsessive love and it screwed me up. I'm just thankful I have a job and I have another shot at getting everything that I lost back." said Joe.

"You are a bloody moron." Stu commented.

"Yep he is." said Stephen.

"Kiss my ass. Both of you." said Joe.

"Okay claws in." said Eric. "We don't need to wreck Will's house."

"Steaks are ready." said William. "Oh beer is here and we have some water and soda." he added.

 **A/N: Two more chapters till the end! Enjoy. What do you think of Isabelle's confession? Do you think Joe has a chance to repair the friendship with Isabelle?**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: Sorry I keep on getting stumped. I hope you enjoy this one. Though it may be another two chapters after this one. There was some questions in the reviews that I want to answer in this one to clear things up. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

William was sitting outside on his front porch of his lakeside cabin drinking a cup of coffee. Today was the day that his girlfriend's best friend was getting married. His best friend Eric was staying with him along with all of the men in the bridal party. He looked up when he saw a BMW SUV pull in and a woman get out.

Will knew who she was and was surprised. Getting up off the swing he walked down the steps and walked over to her.

"Nicole?" William asked.

"Joe still asleep?" Nicole asked.

"Yes he is, but if you want you can go into the guest room and spend time with him. Though we have to meet our jet at eleven in the mourning and it's eight now? Are you traveling with the bridal party on their jet to LA?" William asked.

"Yes since I'm friends with Natalya, Danielle, CJ, and Paige, and add the fact that Total DIvas is filming this. Though Brianna and Bryan are meeting us there at the wedding." said Nicole.

"Well go see him. Hey listen a second. I have no idea how you feel about my girlfriend Isabelle Austin since Joe was obessivly in love with her at one point, but don't give her a hard time. All she wants is to move on from the past and to be happy." said William.

"Yes Joe was jealous of his older brother Matt because she was engaged to him and when she started to work for the WWE he became obsessed. It's not her fault and I'm not mad at her for it. I care alot about Joe and well I'm falling for him. He wants everything I do unlike John Cena." said Nicole.

"Well I'm glad that the two of you will have a happy ending. I cannot say the same with Eric. His girl just dumbed him and he has been feeling down. Though I'm not going to dwell on the negative and the past. Today is a good day. My girl's best friend is getting married and she is the maid of honor." said William.

"How do you two make it with everything that has happened? I would be running for the hills in your place." said Nicole.

"Because for one, I have no problem with her family. She has never done shit to anyone and yet it's like everything is coming down on her. Hell her younger sister tried to kill her because she was pissed at the fact that her dad and mom put her up for adoption and then Steve and Linda let Isabelle back in her life, but Steve, and Mercede's mom didn't do the same and add the fact that Colby was the one who decided to kiss Isabelle in the car at her late daughter's, father's trial. Not her. Dumb pricks need to look at the whole story before placing blame." said William.

"What about all the rumors about Texas and the shotgun incident with your girl's dad?" Nicole asked. She had a damn good reason to ask that question because she was planning a future with the man in question.

"Too much alcohol and things getting way out of control. I say everyone involved was at fault in one way or the other. Listen Isabelle was engaged to Joe's brother Matt. They loved one another and then her pyscho ex killed him, burnt down his bar and this place. Luckily the fucker is facing life in jail." said Will.

"You are a good man for standing by your girl and dealing with it all. I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know her, but it seems like Brianna, Danielle, Renee, Natalya, Saraya, and CJ speaky highly of her." said Nicole.

"Because she works for what she has an doesn't use Linda Edwards or Steve Austin as the names of her parents to get ahead in life. She works for it and rolls with the punches of people trying to take her down for one reason or another. You will like her as a friend because she is the most loyal person I know. When she was kidnapped and blackmailed about her dad's affair way back. The one that concieved her younger sister. The one that tried to kill her, but instead killed her parents and Isabelle's parents. Well the father of her late daughter blackmailed her about the affair. She decided to try to do a Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Test, and Vince McMahon Armegeddon 1999. Though Josh was abusive so she came out with the news not caring about her job at that point. Then when she was at Paul and Summer Wright's she was kidnapped again and that was when she caught pregnant." Will explained.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Babe I love you. I don't about the past." said Nicole kissing him before stepping back." I have a plane to catch. See you at the wedding."

* * *

CJ was nervous and she was driving everyone nuts. They had decided on a redeye flight the night before so they could get some extra rest, but it was like CJ was up all night long once they got to Los Angeles and then to the best resort on Malibu Beach.

"Would you calm down you are going to be fine. If you could handle your Bulgarian Inlaw's Greek wedding than you can do this." said Saraya.

"You weren't there so hush up. Sorry. Anyway like I said for wedding number one give up control." said Natalya as Isabelle came in typing on her phone.

"Hey I need to run to the airport to pick up three extra guests, well four if you count the baby Paul's wife is expecting." said Isabelle.

"Who?" Danielle asked. God love her, but she could be a blond at times. Isabelle decided to explain everything to her.

"Listen my late fiance, okay husband. Yes I had a Vegas wedding of my own and I told th the story last night in Nashville long before we left." said Isabelle.

"And we are not judging you for it. Chuck wouldn't fuck off. He kept comining into your fiance's bar causing shit so you decided to tell how serious it was with a wedding." said CJ.

"i loved Matt. I still do. He is Joe's older brother, Natalya's older half brother via her mom. I don't know what went on back then, but it's not my place to ask nor is it my business. There has been so much infidelity in my family it's not even funny. Though I'm not that way. My brother Jon isn't, technically stepbrother, my sister and brother Shane and Stephanie are not either. Oh Paul and Summer Wright are Big Show and my brother law. My late husband's sister married the Big Show and are expecting a daughter and live in Tampa. Though because of Joe they have custody of Joe's daughter because of his behavior as of late. I hope he gets it together for his daughter's sake because that little girl really loves him." said Isabell.

"Boy you are just letting everything out, aren't you? No filter." Saraya comented.

"I don't have anything to hide and I'm my own person." said Isabelle.

"Lets all get ready. It's nearly time." said CJ.

"Lets do this." said Isabelle

 **A/N: This was more explaining history for the ones that were confused about what happened in the past and what was what. There may be a chapter seventy six, but it depends on the next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy!**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writer's block. I can see this going in two ways. One more chapter after this one.**

As Isabelle stood with CJ as she said her vows to Alex she felt tears in her eyes. She remembered her Vegas Wedding and even though it was spur of the moment it was romantic. They didn't go to some cheap drive thru or the Little White Chapel. They decided to get married in the desert as the sun was rising.

Something new, different, and had never been done. Like a dawning of a new life together. They had planned on doing another wedding for his family, since Isabelle didn't really know hers all that well and for his parent's sake.

Seeing Alex and CJ brought all the memories back and seeing the love between them just warmed her heart. She looked over at the Bellas seeing them with their guys and totally in love and in sync.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wished she had that with William. Problem was no one knew that she didn't. He was still in love with Leah and Isabelle was still in love with her husband.

She had been through so much. Too much actually. As the accepting of children from God came up during the ceremony she thought about her Rainbow baby. Her daughter. How her heart hurt just thinking about her and she was even thinking of her father. In jail.

Story of her life first her abusive ex was in jail for arson and the murder of her husband and the father of her child was in jail for rape and kidnapping. Could the shit ever end? If he got out on good behavior, got his job back, completed counseling and rehab could she try again also?

"It's time for the bouquet ladies. Come on all the unmarried ladies!" CJ called as Nicole, April, herself, and even Leah came over. She held her jealousy in thinking that if Will wanted to rekindle his long term relationship she wasn't going to stop him because she wasn't that type and two she was on the fence about her own life.

"Technically I'm married so I'll sit this one out!" Isabelle called.

"Bella you are widowed because of Chuck. Get your ass up here!" CJ called.

"Well damn!" Isabelle said under her breath as she did with the bride said.

CJ turned her head and had her back to all the ladies and tossed the bouquet. Nicole ended up catching it.

"Oh you are next in line sis!" Brianna said.

"Here that Joe you better put a ring on it!" Bryan put in.

"I'm way ahead of you goat face. I hate to do this now and steal away CJ's thunder, but I have to. Stephanie Nicole Garcia Colace, will you give me the honor of being my wife?" Joe asked getting on one knee right in front of everyone showing her a massive ring.

"Yes. Yes Joe I'll marry you." said Nicole crying as she hugged him. Isabelle teared up as well. She wanted to hug him and congradulate him, but the words he said hurt her to the core and she didn't know if she could ever have a relationship/friendship outside of work ever again.

Then she saw Will and Leah talking so she walked over to them. "What's up guys?"

"I'm so sorry for doing this, but I'm still in love with Leah. I know this has to be the worst possible day for me to do this to you. I want to try again and I hope you understand." said Will.

"Fine. What about the cabin?" asked Isabelle.

"Well I'm going to New York with Leah, but I still want it. I hate to throw you out of your own home, but...," William was cut off.

"Fine! You bought the property and it's only fair that you do with it as you will. And dont' worry about where I'll stay. I can house sit for CJ and Alex or I can stay with my brother and sister in law in Vegas since I'm there most of the time anyway. It's fine." said Isabelle.

Inside she was dying. It seemed like one whammy after the other and she just kept on getting beat down. Boom boom boom. Though she just let them do what they wanted to do. No biggie.

"How about you and your friends rent it for the weekend. Three hundrend dollars?" Will asked.

"Here you go." said Isabell shelling out three bills without any hesitation.

lb

Hours later Isabelle was back in Nashville packing and this time she was leaving and never coming back, well except to see Alex and CJ and for work. That was if she was going to try to reconcile with the father of her daughter that was. He was due to be out of jail due to good behavior and she heard that he was going to get his job back.

She was happy for him for working so hard. Now she had no idea what she was going to do. She was home, but it wasn't home. It was either going to go one of two ways. Either she was going to go home to her husband and her parents or she was going to recouncile with the father of her daughter and try to build something from something that was broken.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT!" Isabelle heard screamed out. Walking outside to where TJ and Natalya, Brianna and Bryan, Nicole and Joe, and Danielle-Summer Rae where sitting in the living room.

"What is going on?" Isabelel asked as she took a drink from her Long Island Iced tea.

"Ahhhhh! There is a big assed moth. Get it!" Nicole screamed.

"It's not gonna hurt you! They are harmless!" Brianna said as Natalya laughed along with Joe and Bryan and even Danielle was laughing.

"It's one of those Mammoth Moths." Bryan said.

"Cool it is." said TJ.

"Get it away!" Nicole groaned.

"It's harmless. Listen I've had a few moths come in during my time living here." said Isabelle.

"I'm sorry about Will." said Renee as her and Jon walked in joining the party.

"Well my life is ten fold of fucked up and he was still in love with Leah so go figure." said Isabelle.

"So you coming back to Vegas sis?" her stepbrother Jon asked.

"Either that or I'm going home. Not sure yet. Still chewing on it all." said Isabelle.

"What is going home actually?" Jon asked.

"Going home to my family. My husband, my sister, my parents. The way things are it's either reconcile with my daughter's father and try to make something of it or go home. It's that simple." said Isabelle as she took a long drink nearly emptying her glass before going to the bar and making another one.

"Get this moth! Please it's freaking me out!" Nicole said.

"Okay I'll get the sucker." said Isabelle. This group was easy. No one and not even the Bellas or Summer or even Natalya pieced together what she had meant about going home. There had been way to much and she was at the end of her rope.

She caught the large moth in her hands and just looked at the beautiful yet harmless creature. How could people be so scared of such a beautiful thing. Walking out on the porch she let it fly away.


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: Since I have no idea which way I want to go with the ending and thanks to the idea of Debwood-1999 I decided to do two endings and since I don't like leaving stories on a sad note I'm going to do the sad one first and then the happy one! These might be longer than all the other, but I hope you enjoy both ways! Which is your favorite? Let me know please!**

* * *

Everyone had gone to sleep and Isabelle was still awake. She was losing her home once again, she lost everything already. Her sister even. Gosh it had gotten so bad it was killed or be killed and she had lost her parents. Chuck murdered her husband because he was a jealous bastard.

Joe had told her that everyone would be better off if she died and maybe he was right. She had nothing. Yes Stephanie, Alan, Shane, Marissa, and Dean and Renee wanted her in their lives, well she connected with Dean Jonathan Good because they were both bastards. His biological dad and her biological mom were married and had never broken up.

Isabell took a long sip of straight moonshine that she bought in the backwoods of Nashville. The thought had crossed her mind a couple of weeks ago when she was texted by Josh, the father of her daughter. He was telling her that he was getiting out of jail early due to good behavior and he had gotten his job back.

Isabelle was happen that he completed rehab in jail and was a much better person. Though in another life she would go to New Orleans and forgive the past transgressions and the two of them would start over. He was the father of her rainbow daughter for fuck sakes.

Though she wasn't going in that direction. She wanted to go home to her parents and husband and she had no fight left in her. She took another long drink and then looked at the empty needle in her hand. One quick prick and she would be home. That was ll it would take.

She decided to write everyone a not before she didn anything. First was CJ. Her best friend since she stepped foot in the WWE. And then she wrote a letter to everyone else. When she finished she put them all in the mailbox and then got into her car and started driving. She ahd no idea where she would find home at. She was leaving in the dead of the night and she wasn't coming back. She had nothing anymore and she just wanted to go home.

She hit interstate 40 and drove while she continued to sip her bottle of Moonshine. She had something else when she got to where she was going. Even though she had great friends she had great pain. She just couldn't deal and couldn't do it anymore. She just wanted to go home. To her parents, sister, and husband.

She got a hotel room for then night and went inside and proceeded to drink a bottle of Vodka. Then she took a knife and sliced both wrists in the tub. She felt herself slipping away and all she was thinking about was going home to her parents and her husband. The gates were opening and they were welcoming her home.

They were not happy at all in the way she came home, but she was home and they would make the best of it all. How many times can you get beat down and kicked in the ass before you finally have had a enough?

Isabelle Austin left the world purposly so she could be with her parents and her husband and even try to repair what happened with her sister. She left so many people, but she just didnt' have the strength to deal anymore.

 **A/N: Short I know. Though the happy alternate ending will be longer. When I post that one let me know which one you like the best! Enjoy!**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Okay ending number two. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

After the night of CJ's wedding Isabelle Edwards moved out of the cabin, that was once hers, she shared with William. The last thing that was expected was for him to go back to Leah. Though he had been with her for years and had loved her and when she wanted to work things out he gave her another shot.

It was a blow, but Isabelle had been through so much and stuff that was worse, having a rainbow daughter, she stayed strong and remembered what she still had. She had friends, her brother, sister, and stepbrother and their husbands and wives, well not quite yet with Stephanie and Alan, but they were getting there.

She ended up living in Vegas with her stepbrother and his wife and in her mom and stepdad's house in Orlando. Isabelle redecorated the home to make it hers, but she still held on to some nick nacs. She missed her mom and her stepdad and she remembered arguing with him at work.

Another thing that she had was her job. Isabelle continue to work at her mom's business that she and her husband built from the ground up. Something like that wasn't anything worth walking away from. It was apart of her and would always be apart of her.

Isabelle never went by Williams or Austin. After her dad called her a mistake and her mom welcomed her with open arms she knew which side she was going to take and that was with her mom. That was why she chose to live in her mom's house and decorate it to make it hers.

And as far as Vegas went it depended on which side of the country she was on when she was off for a couple of days and the next destination. If Orlando was closer to the next destination she stayed there and if Vegas was closer she stayed there.

Jon and Renee had no problem with it and welcomed her. She was closer to Jon than she was with Shane. Probably because they got that they were products of affairs and understood one another. She was close with Stephanie because she made mistakes herself and she blamed herself for what Paul did.

Isabelle her that she wasn't responsible for Paul's actions. Paul was responsible for Paul. And speaking of Paul's. Paul Wright aka The Big Show and his wife brought home a beautiful daughter that Isabelle went to see whenever she could.

Her late husband's sister decided to turn the bar into kind of a Coyote Ugly knockoff and she was making great profit. Her only rival with the real Coyote Ugly that was downtown Nashville. Two bars competing, but it was fun and Vanessa and Lill were talking about merging two into one.

Isabelle's personal life had gotten alot better. She had been going to therapy in New Orleans with the father of her daughter, when she had the time. He was getting out early due to good behavior and progress with his mental issues and another thing was that he was going to get his job back.

Speaking of New Orleans, dating, and Isabelle. Well she talking to the man who rescued her in New Orleans when she got away from being kidnapped that second time. Thomas Pestock is his name.

Though since he worked for the WWE she was taking things extremly slow and not letting anyone know what was going on. She only told Stephanie, Renee, CJ, Saraya, and Nattie. No one else knew.

Isabelle was enjoying a day off in Orlando and she was just laying out by the pool at her house. Her late mom and stepdad's house. She had a Vodka Cranberry in her hand and she was just laying out and listening to music.

Even though her life was getting together there was an elephant that was breaking her inlaw's hearts. Her falling out with Joe. She had no idea if she could ever forgive him for what he said to her when they had their monster fight backstage. Both reallhy hurt one another and she had no idea how to fix it and get things back.

She heard that he was back on track and he had gotten his daughter back and that him and Nicole were dating and she was helping him get on his feet again. She was happy about that because his daughter needed him. Another thing she wanted to punch John Cena for being a selfish asshole and not even compromising with Nicole and yet he didn't want to let her go either. Asshole.

"Isabelle."

She whipped around and saw Joe standing in her back yard. "How the hell did you get in here?" Isabelle asked.

"Can we talk? Please." Joe asked.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Isabelle asked as she looked at her phone and it was Tom asking if she wanted to hang out later and maybe go play mini golf and then have dinne and then watch a dvd at her house. She texted back that sounded fine and that she was in the middle of something and she would get back to him when she finished.

"I'm sorry for what I said when we got into that fight backstage. That was so wrong of me and so fucked up. I was just in major grief and I just wanted to blame anyone and everyone and you got the short end of stick. I was so wrong and for that I apologize." said Joe.

"It was a bad time in many of our lives back then and well we all snap. I'm sorry for my part in the fight and I'm sorry for striking you. I never should have done that. It wasn't in the ring nor scripted and after the relationship I had with Chuck I promised myself never to reach that level. I did because I was pushed to the edge and I am ashamed of my lack of control for that situation." said Isabelle.

"Can we start over with a clean slate?" Joe asked.

"Sure lets wipe the slate clean. Hi I'm Isabelle Edwards. I am remodling my mom's home and I also live with my stepbrother in Vegas, depending on where work will take me next. Also I am dating someone at work. It's nothing serious yet, we are just taking things slow and seeing how it will play out." she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Joe Anoa'i and I work for the WWE and I'm one of the top superstars. I love my job and my girlfriend and my daughter are my life and my family was rooted in this business so it's in my blood." said Joe.

"I have a confession and I think I can trust you with it. Can I? Will you not tell anyone. I'll probably tell Renee and CJ, but other than that no one. Oh I forgot about Stephanie." said Isabelle.

"I promise not to say anything to anyone except Nicole and my mom." said Joe.

"Fair enough. Listen I go by my mom's maiden name Edwards because I want to forget. I want to not think about that because of my asshole abusive ex Chuck I'm a widow before I'm even thirty five." said Isabelle.

"Oh babygirl." said Joe as Isablle and Joe hugged and both of them cried. It would be a long road before either would have been able to get over it. Pulling away finally Joe looked at her and said.

"So are we good?" he asked.

"We are good. Also I hope you know what a wonderful person you have in Nicole. She is so loving and doesn't ask for much. She just wants someone to marry her, support her career and her, and is willing to have kids. That's all. Oh and put up with her annoying brother JJ and her mom Kathy and stepdad Jonny Ace." said Isabelle.

"And I hope that she accepts you as my sister and I hope that if the Shield ever gets back together you manage us." said Joe.

"Talk to Shane and Stephanie because I am not on creative." said Isabelle with a laugh as she hugged him again and walked him out. So much has happened and she was finally feeling a peace with herself. She watched Joe drive away and sighed. She had hit rock bottom many times, but she always bounced back.

Now she was remodling her mom's house and working with helping her mom and stepdad's business that they started from the ground up. She had great friends and the guy that she was dating supported her. She was taking things slow because the last thing she wanted was to rush.

Like when the shit in the hot tub went down or when she jumped into a relationship with William because he had bought her house in Nashville. This time she was doing it right. She would not move in with Tom. if he wanted to be hers he would have to deal with the back and forth between Vegas and Orlando. Otherwise sorry she wasn't changing anything about herself. She was excited for the future and knew she had a great one. Plus she had some toys and enough batteries to get by if she messed up again.

 **A/N: Well that's it I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
